


Hands All Over

by GEEXAO, zehel_red



Series: Songs about Percico [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 158,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEEXAO/pseuds/GEEXAO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehel_red/pseuds/zehel_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What else could you possibly want from me?! I already gave you a lot and I got nothing in return!" </p><p>Where did that even come from. I’m over him remember? At least he’s happy. I think it’s time for me to be happy too.<br/>This is it. My last card. I'm betting everything I have in this. I can't take it anymore. I need to know now. Because if I don't...</p><p>I can't let go.</p><p>"I'm in love with you, Nico di Angelo."</p><p> </p><p>A post BoO Percico fanfic, prequel to Overexposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //INTERMISSION//
> 
> Okay, guys, this is ZR speaking. I'm just gonna be sneaking in GX's POV here for a bit.  
> He's kinda offline right now and asked me to do the whole intro bit.
> 
> As you can see, this set of short chapters are kinda like the prequel to our on-going songfic entitled, Overexposed.  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3386303/chapters/7408328)
> 
> The same system goes with this fic, it's inspired and titled per chapter by songs from our favorite band Maroon 5.  
> GX is in charge of Nico's and I'm in charge of Percy's POV.  
> The fic doesn't really affect the main storyline much as this would just be focusing on our favorite couple's first times. (yeah, any first time you could think of. Probably. Most likely. lol) So you could consider this as a standalone, but at the same time an accompaniment for the main story since it happened in the same timeline as Overexposed.
> 
> The order of uploads are different here since GX would upload first before me and we'll be doing this alternately.  
> So that's about it! Let's go back to GX's portion
> 
> \- ZR
> 
> //cut//
> 
> this is an intermission / or our alternate headcanon ending for BOO.  
> Zehel_red and I decided to make an intermission before we suddenly drop in the "heavy feels" in our story  
> this is payback for not updating last week since we were together last weekend.  
> \--dont ask why, i just decided to go to his place and sleep and cosplay--
> 
> Anyways, i wont be leaving any cheesy messages or banters with him on this note.  
> Haha :D i hope you guys enjoy and thank you for the comments and kudos :D  
> you guys are precious :)

** N I C O **

NOT FALLING APART

 

 

                I’m feeling alive just being around Will Solace, I felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in my stomach fluttering their frail wings. Just as I was about to go with Will, I was stopped dead on my tracks because of a loud familiar voice  _whooping_  through the air.

Over by the hearth, in the center of the common area, Percy Jackson was grinning over something Annabeth had said. She laughed and playfully smacked his arm. There was this tight feeling around my chest, like it’s getting harder to breathe. Like someone was clenching my heart and a small painful thug keeps prickling around my stomach.  _At least he’s happy. I think it’s time for me to be happy too._

I glanced over at Will who’s patiently waiting for me to follow him back at the infirmary, “I’ll be right back.” I stared him square in the eye, “Promise on the River Styx and everything.” He nodded and smiled at me, “A’ight I’ll be waiting.” I strode off to where Percy and Annabeth were talking, obviously happy about being together again, grinning like crazy.  _I can’t win you over her… can i?_

Percy smiled at me, with that dazzling American-boy smile, like there wasn’t even a war happening, like everything was suddenly okay again, like there was no worry, like we were normal people.  _No wonder I fell so hard for this guy. But I’m not falling apart, I must compose myself. Shit. Get yourself together di Angelo! Just tell him!_  I snapped back to reality with his voice “—ust told me some good news. Sorry If we I got a little loud.”

“We’re gonna spend our senior year together,” Annabeth intervened, “here in New York. And after graduation—“ “College in New Rome!” Percy finished while pumping his fists in the air like he just won the lottery. I can’t walk away, I can’t talk, I knew this was pointless, I’m not falling apart. I’m gonna get what I came here for, must stay strong. “Four years with no monsters to fight , no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafes, just enjoying California—“

 _You must not cry, you must stay strong._  I urge myself over and over again, I hear my heart screaming, asking me not to hurt him this much. This is too much. It’s just. He destroyed everything. But, that’s just what I needed. He’ll be just fine, he’s okay, he’s happy being with her obviously. I’m just a nuisance, a child he needs taking care of… but hearing those words out of his mouth, those plans they’ve already made. The future they’re both so eager to face together. How could I possibly be in between that?

“And after that—“ Annabeth kissed Percy to stop him from yapping and that was the last straw for me. He was saying something but my mind can’t really follow anything after that kiss. “That’s great,” I said,  _styx I hope I don’t sound so bitter._  Surprised that I could say it this calmly, “I’m staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood”. Hoping to get a reaction from him, but all I got was a high-pitched over excited, “Awesome!” I stared at his face, taking in his features, hoping once again that he’d see me as I am and like me.  _Woah where did that came from?_  His sea green eyes, his charming grin, his ruffled black hair. Somehow Percy Jackson seemed like a regular happy teenager enjoying the peak of his youth, not a mythical figure. Not someone to idolize or crush on. He was a dream, a happy dream I can never attain.

“So,” I forced myself to speak through rusted vocal chords, pushing away tears, “since we’re going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air.” I strengthen myself as the words slip my mouth.

Percy’s smile suddenly wavered, “What do you mean?” he asked me.

I sighed, closing my eyes, exhaling all of the nervousness in me, pushing myself to actually get through this, one time. Then I’m done, I’ll say my piece then I’ll go away. “For a long time,” I opened my eyes and locked my obsidians with his sea-greens, pouring all of my feelings in every word, “I had a crush on you, I just wanted you to know.” He looked at me, then to Annabeth, as if to check that he’d heard me correctly, he was looking at me like he wanted me to repeat what I’ve just said. But I can’t, it took all of my last remaining energy with it. He stared back at me, flabbergasted and obviously stunned, “You—“

“Yeah,” I snapped back, visibly wanting it to be over quickly, “You’re a great person. But I’m over that. I’m happy for you guys.”

“You . . . so you mean—“

“Right”

My eyes flew to my right where Annabeth’s gray stormy eyes flickered with delight as she gave me a sideways smile. Well that’s a relief, I never knew it would be this hard and easy.

“Wait,” Percy insists. “So you mean—“

“Right” I assured him again that I meant what I said, and that it’s done, I’m over, I’ve moved on. “But it’s cool. We’re cool. I mean, I see now . . . you’re cute, but you are not my type.”

He gave me a shocked look, his mouth agape and his eyes wide, “I’m not your type . . . Wait. So—“

“See you around, Percy,” I dismissed him and turned to my right, “Annabeth.” Our eyes locked, as if sending a secret message to her to take care of Percy, she raised a hand for a high five. I hesitated but obliged. Then, turned around to quickly walk back to where Will was standing, patiently waiting for me.

As I walk towards Will, who was smiling and waving at me, the tears in my eyes fell. I was a broken mess when I reached him. He was asking me what happened when I was inside the campfire but I refused to talk, more like I couldn’t talk I was sniffling, my tears and hiccups were being in a chorus. Will hugged me, gently patting my back and whispering reassurances to me until I’ve calmed down. I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my life.

That’s it, that’s the end of it.  _At least, I told him. He’s okay, he’s happy now._  I’m going to move forward and start something new with Will, I think he’s up to something. I gazed at him, he gives me a warm smile. “I’m sorry for breaking in front of you like that.” I said, barely a whisper. He nodded, “okay, I’m actually really worried, can you please tell me what’s going on? I believe you owed me an explanation?” he raised his eyebrow and smirked at me. My face feels so warm I think I’m almost getting a sunburn.

I told him about the time I was with my sister, Bianca. The labyrinth, the blue birthday cake, to Tartarus, the fight with Kronos… being in camp Jupiter, finding out he went missing, seeing him, with lost memories. I almost wanted to jump at that opportunity, but I didn’t want him falling for me while he doesn’t even remember who he is, it seems so unfair. Me getting taken to the deepest parts of Tartarus, being trapped inside a jar. Hoping that he’d be the one to save me… holding to the memory of his smile and tanned skin that smells like the salt and sea. . . Promising him I’d get him out of there and that I’d take care of everything even though I’m clueless. Doing dangerous “underworld-y stuff” just for his sake, because of a promise. Me meeting cupid and him making me realize the thing I’ve been hiding all along.

I am such a pathetic person, how can I even have the great Perseus Jackson, camp idol, every people, demigods and mythical figures, looking up to this teenage boy, much less a lover,  _much less_  a friend.

Will clapped his hands in front of me, as if snapping me back to reality, “Okay, I have a proposition.” He smiles, “I’ll get your mind away from him. But I’m not really sure I could do so much, I’ll need you to cooperate with me.” I squint my eyes and search for the hidden answer his baby blue eyes. “What are you planning?” I asked him. He rolled his eyes, “Surely you could trust a doctor right?” he teased. “A professional doctor that is.” I retorted back. He looks at me challengingly and laughed, “I knew I wasn’t wrong about you. Come on, let’s go back to the infirmary, you need to rest, I’ll tell you what you need to do when you wake up in the morning.” I sheepishly nodded, should I trust him? Do I know him enough to actually believe him and follow his whims? Probably. I can’t bother Reyna or Hazel forever can I?

 

=================================================================================================

 

The night was full of horrors and nightmares, it’s the first time I’ve asked to stayed with me while I’m sleeping inside the infirmary, I closed my eyes and dreamt of the things that happened this week, it’s so hard to believe, but then again, being sons and daughters of mythical gods, goddesses and mythical creatures nothings more out of the ordinary anymore, well maybe a son of hades tending to the injured people inside the sickbay. When I woke up, properly refueled and rested, I took a bath, wore my sneakers, hip tight jeans and black shirt, I was still adjusting at the first day we hang-out together, Will showed me around the infirmary, introduced me to new people, they weren’t actually scared of me, and I’m just over thinking. Ughh that is so embarrassing. They gave me encouraging words and smiled at me, some were obviously surprised that I’m walking the hallways with this sun-tanned nurse. Will showed me how to use some of the basic materials and equipment inside the infirmary’s clinic and treatment section. It was tiring but it was worth it, I’ve met a lot of other campers, I never thought I could interact with them normally like this

On the second day, Will taught me how to put different kinds of bandages on different kinds of wound, how to treat infections by using herbs and wild plants, how to differentiate poisonous plants and edible plants inside the forest (this is pretty convenient given my habits.) I’ve noticed Percy looking at Will from a distance,  _I think he wants something from him? But was too shy to approach him because he’s feeling awkward?_  Will swatted my head and lectured me about spacing out in the middle of duty. We exchanged a few friendly banters and when I looked back at the spot where I saw Percy he already disappeared. Annabeth probably called him.

On the third day of duty, I started to enjoy being around Will, sure he was loud and a little obnoxious. But he’s an excellent company. I keep learning new things every day. I was cutting up bandages when someone knocked at the door, “Dudes!” someone from the Hermes cabin was smiling enthusiastically. We both stared at him, giving him a questioning look, “What’s going on bro?” Will said. “Chiron re-opened the training grounds” he hopped giddily. Will’s face broke into a wide grin then he looked at me, “what’s that look? I’m starting to hate it.” I chided. He pulled my arm gently urging me to stand up, “Come on, we’ve been stuck inside here tending to the sick. I think it’s time for us to get some sunshine and exercise.” He looks at me expectantly. I shrugged and rolled my eyes, smirking at him “Doctor’s orders?” he chuckled, “Yep. Now come on.” We both stood-up following the Hermes kid to the training grounds.

The first thing I’ve noticed is Percy standing in the middle, announcing a few things. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, I wanted to leave. Will seemed to have noticed my distress because he lightly brushed his elbows against mine. “Can’t concentrate cus he’s here?” he asked. “Not quite.” I answered. “I’m here don’t worry, I’ll be your partne—er sparring partner” he stuttered. I glanced at him, smiling. “Yep sure, I could use the things you thought me at the clinic after I beat your butt.” I teased.

We were teasing each other when Percy suddenly appeared at my side, I feel as if my heart leaped to my mouth. It’s as if he shadow-travelled to my right and just decided to look so damn hot,  _where did that even come from. I’m over him remember? Ha ha ha_. I looked at the ground, afraid to look at him. “Nico, it’s the first time I’ve seen you set foot on the training fields…” he said. Wow he doesn’t want me here because he’s afraid I might actually kill a few kids? “Oh, am I not allowed?” i snapped. He looks so stunned, “N-no.. gods Nico no. that’s not what I meant.” He stuttered. Yep he must be scared and creeped out now. Not that I care. I’m over him remember.  _Or am i?_  screw the tiny voices inside my brain. Ughhh. “Uhm—anyway, since it’s your first time joining camp activities and you don’t know the rules, I figured we could s-spar? I’ll teach you.” He finished. I look at him as if expecting a big whoop, I was about to answer but Will said, “it’s good man, we already agreed to be each other’s partner. You can teach the newbies there, pretty sure Nico knows how to swing his own sword.” He shrugged.

Percy was too stunned to speak he started to make out words and stop at the middle of each, as if too shocked to comprehend what’s happening right now. After a few attempts to say “What?” Annabeth called from his back, he looked at me and Will, nodded and headed off. I raised an eyebrow at Will seeking an answer to what just happened. He just chuckled, “Don’t give me the death stare di Angelo, I’d melt. Come on, let’s spar”

 =============================================================================================

A few days have past since the "sparring incident" and I have been noticing a lot of things,

for instance... Percy keeps on following me and Will when we head out to get some herbs and wild plants. Mrs. O'Leary barking at Will non-stop, eating his rubber shoes or leaving a huge dump on his ornamental garden. The water from the lake suddenly deciding to take life and splash said Apollo kid on the face.

But what hit so hard was the last incident, 

 

Thursday afternoon, Will was on duty to look at the fence near the Lake if it's safe and if the kids who are playing around it won't be injured or fall into the Lake where the stubborn nymphs are resting. All I heard was screaming from a distance, the next thing I knew, Mia from the Hermes Cabin was frantically calling me for help, I rushed towards where the screams are coming from and all I saw was Will thrashing and gasping out for air then it hit me ... he was DROWNING.

I jumped inside the murky lake, swimming to where he's struggling, "Will! William!" i screamed. trying to calm him down.

I held him tight and gripped him around his waist trying to make him resurface with me. In the blur of screams and people surrounding the lake. I forced myself to paddle until we reach the surface. when we got there, he was huffing and throwing up, I kept on patting his back, rubbing circles around his shoulder and asking him if he's okay.

 

the next thing i know, Percy was pushing away the crowd to get a better look. "Oh gods, i didn't think they would actually do it." he was trembling while running both hands on his hair. "What did you just say?" i glared at him. "You? Planned this?" i stood up and looked him square in the eyes. This douchebag almost killed my friend, the only person not really afraid of me and has been my company for the last few weeks. And now he's ruining it? Can't he just lay off and go away? why does he need to do this to Will? Doesn't he want me to be happy?

 

"Perseus Jackson, do you even know what you just did?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I'm gonna make this note short since GX already said what this intermission was for.
> 
> I'd like to say sorry for the readers who were expecting an update last week.  
> Things got a little busy at work and  
> I spent the weekend with GX, he just suddenly decided to drop by and spend the night over at my place.  
> ( We live far apart, so something like this isn't usual and just happens once in a blue moon.)  
> As payback for leaving you hanging, here's a small flashback.  
> We decided to use two different songs for Nico and Percy's POV this time.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments and the support! You guys are awesome  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed GX's.  
> Prepare tissues in case of feels.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> ZR
> 
> P.S.
> 
> It's a little long, but there's a reason for it. We haven't really heard about Percy's perspective on things, so this is my take on it.

 P E R C Y

 

STUTTER

 

_Whoop!_ I cheered after hearing what Annabeth told me, cutting the air much to my dismay and causing her to laugh and slap my arm.

I gave my ex-girlfriend a grateful look, both of us grinning like crazy at the plan she told me.

It has been a few days since we got back from Tartarus. Now, you might think that all was fine and "dandy" with me and Annabeth after we came back, but it wasn't the same. She felt it and so did I. By the time we got out of the Pit, we had a mutual agreement to silently cut off the relationship. There was no words exchanged, but when we looked at each other while we were trapped in the elevator of doom fighting to keep the doors together we just realized that we were better off as best friends.

It still hurt that we ended our relationship together, but for some reason, we felt relieved. Not the relief that we get by coming out of an unhealthy relationship, but a sort of relief brought by enlightenment. I couldn't explain it properly in words, but I knew that it was there. Like the weight of the whole world lifted on our shoulders.

When Annabeth slept in  Tartarus for the first time when we first met Bob and when I got riddled with curses from the arai and fell into a short coma, I felt wretched. If it wasn't for Nico, neither Annabeth nor I would have been alive.

At first I thought it was just the horrors brought by Tartarus, seeing Annabeth and the others dying in this quest got me waking up from my dreams in cold sweat. I didn't know if I could ever get some sleep again because I was afraid I'll dream about those again. _I was wrong_. Nothing was more terrifying than dreaming of Nico possibly having died in the jar, being alone in Tartarus and being alone without a sister (who died because of me). I'll always wake up crying thinking that it was the Fates' way to remind me how wretched I am. How I've wronged every person who offered their help to me, ditched them after I'm done asking for their help, that they should be the one getting all the credit and not me. The person I've wronged most was no other than Nico di Angelo. 

After we got out of the Pit, I noticed that I was more aware of Nico. That I catch myself staring at him a lot longer than usual. I thought it was just guilt eating at me, that I want to set things right with him. That I want to go over and talk to him. To start over. To look at his eyes until I drown in it. To hold his hand... to kiss him.

That's when it hit me.

He meant so much more to me than anyone else. Admittedly, more than Annabeth. The guy was practically the reason why I got out of both wars alive and I'm a complete idiot for not realizing that sooner.

My thoughts were cut off when I saw the son of Hades himself start to make his way towards us like my thoughts were the ones responsible for calling him over. I felt my heart try to jump out of my chest at the sight of him. _Holy Poseidon..._ what will I say? What if he notices? Should I tell him? No... that would be lame. What if he doesn't swing that way? That would be as awkward as Dionysus flashing his _podex_ on us and telling us to kiss it.

_Oh gods._ He's coming nearer. _Think of something, Jackson!_ I thought frantically, looking around for a way. A topic. Anything to talk about.

As usual, my mouth ran off before my brain could catch up."Hey, man" I said. "Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud." I instinctively looked at Annabeth for help. I didn't know how to explain it. It would sound lame and un-cool if I accidentally say _"Hey, did you know that I decided to go to college so I could at least be worth it to date you?"_ How about a no? Even I wouldn't date myself if I say that.

"We're going to spend our senior year together," Annabeth started explaining. We figured I'd have a higher chance entering college if she helps me with my studies and help me become a Marine Biologist (or something else that has something to do with water)."Here in New York. And after graduation --"

"College in New Rome!" I pumped my fist like I was blowing a truck horn. "Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafes, enjoying California --"

"And after that... " Annabeth kissed me on the cheek - a friendly one like a sibling's-, effectively stopping me from possibly saying something that would reveal my plans. "Well, Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like." It was a little weird being kissed like that after the break-up, but I was too excited to finally be able to live a good normal teenage life.

Knowing Nico has a sister in Camp Jupiter and he would probably stay there, I could probably focus on building up my relationship with him again, at least try to bring it back to how we were before Bianca died.

"That's great" Nico said, smiling a little. "I'm staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood."

That statement lit up an excited fire in me. More time to spend with him, then. "Awesome!"

I looked at him, studying his face for a while - his deep black eyes, his small but genuine smile, his messy black curls that are in much need of a haircut. Somehow, Nico di Angelo seemed like a regular guy now, not a child of Hades that needs to be feared. Not someone who should be isolated or pushed away.

I felt my heart do skip after skip, finding myself becoming lost in his eyes the more I stare at it. This is bad. He might notice-

"So," Nico started, pulling his gaze away from me, making me feel a little disappointed and embarrassed for being caught staring, "since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."

My smile wavered at the words he said. _Oh crap._ Did he notice? Oh, great, Jackson! Way to go, numbnuts. "What do you mean?"

"For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know."

I looked at Nico dumbfounded. _Holy Poseidon._ Did I hear that right? The person I like just confessed to me. I looked at Annabeth, checking if I did hear it right or if my brain is playing tricks on me.

She looked at me with her gray eyes sparkling bright and gave me Nico a smile.

"You-" I started. Oh gods. What do I say? I'm not ready for this! I'm not expecting that Nico would be liking me back like this.

"Yeah," Nico said, "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."

I felt my heart stop for a whole other reason. _What...?_

"You... so you mean -"

"Right."

I looked at Annabeth again, this time her face turning a little stunned. Okay, this is getting too quick for me to catch up. _Is he dumping me?_

Too messed up to have my brain function properly, I gave up trying to match Nico's train of thought. _Back up, please._ "Wait," I said, hoping that desperation wasn't present in my voice that time. "So you mean -"

"Right." He said again. "But it's cool. We're cool." He shrugged. _No, we're not. I like you._ "I mean, I see now... you're cute, but you're not my type."

Then I heard my heart plummet down the ground with a deafening crack. Felt like my heart was stomped over and over again as the words replayed again and again in my head. "Not you type... wait, so -"

"See you around, Percy" he said, turning to Annabeth to greet her bye. I saw her hold her hand up for a high five - I didn't know why but it was probably for having the guts to tell a person you like them, something I didn't have .

Nico obliged, then he walked back to where Will Solace was waiting for him, smiling and waving at him when he got closer.

I was going to confess to him, tell him I was sorry, tell him thank you. Tell him everything... tell him I like him. But it was too late.

For once, I was at a loss for words.

I couldn't breathe.

 

 

 

"Hey, man. Are you listening to me?" I heard Jason ask me while we walked around camp.

The next two days were a complete mess. I wasn't able to sleep at all the past nights, even going so far as to lie down the cold floor just to get sleep to come to me. It was no use. Every time I close my eyes I just keep seeing Nico's face, I keep hearing the words over and over again.

I looked up to Jason, noticing how his expression turned worried. This isn't good. I'm not being myself. I'm supposed to be helping get things back together right now, get things right. But I just can't focus on anyone else but Nico like my ADHD mind suddenly liked to function properly and filled itself with thoughts of him.

He said he liked me. With a "d". Past tense. What did that mean? Why haven't I realized it? Was it because I was busy trying to hide my own feelings for him? I found myself wanting to laugh at that. Wow. All this time I thought he hated me to the bone.

Now my brain decided to rewind and backtrack every memory I have of Nico, the way he asked if Annabeth was my girlfriend, the way he constantly rattled on an on with Mythomagic, when he had me promise to protect Bianca, when Nico revealed himself as a son of Hades just to get us out of the Labyrinth alive, when he was the one who suggested I try the Curse of Achilles so we could win the war. When he was the one who found me when I was lost. When he promised to lead everyone to the Doors of Death. All of those things... he did because he liked me, and there I was, focused on no one but Annabeth.

I smiled dryly at the feeling of my heart being shattered to pieces again. I'm becoming a masochist.

"Perce, are you sure you're okay?" Jason decided to shake me out of my thoughts, his tone taking in a whole new level of worry from the worry book.

I nodded. "Yeah, man" I tried to act normally. How do I even act normally? It feels all unnatural. "I-I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep properly."

"Nightmares?" he asked.

You could say that. Constantly thinking why Nico said those things and thinking where I went wrong and how I could have stopped it from happening... stopped him from turning towards Will Solace but instead of being with me. It was a living nightmare. "Yeah." I answered honestly. "It's nothing, really."

I tried for another smile, this time a little more genuine than I expected. Jason is a great guy, a full-fledged best friend and a really great listener. I was glad he was there with me while Annabeth and I try to lessen our time together now that we're just friends.

The moment I looked up to the direction of the strawberry fields, I noticed Nico and Will walking around camp, talking animatedly and looking like they're having a great time. I wondered how it would feel like walking beside Nico, talking like that with him over something we're both interested in. Stealing glances and bumping shoulders while we do.

My heart lurched from my chest when I saw Nico look my way, the smile on his face looking like he was teasing me. What a cruel joke... is this his way of torturing me? Knowing that after saying he liked me that I'll just end up thinking more and more about him, making me come crawling towards him.

I grit my teeth in annoyance. No. Nico isn't like that. He never was. This was just my bitterness making me think that he could do that. I tried to look back, let myself get hurt at knowing that all I could ever do was fantasize, but I couldn't do it. I felt... jealous. This is insane. This isn't me. What am I doing?

I turned to walk away, ignoring Jason's calls for me to come back. I stopped when I felt him jog beside me and grab my arm.

"Percy, you've been acting weird whenever-" he started but stopped. He must have noticed how I look like. "Dude, why are you crying?" he asked in a panicked tone.

_What?_

I reached up and really did feel my fingers return damp. Oh, great. I'm becoming weird. Why am I crying over this?

"It's Nico, isn't it?" he asked.

"Wow." I said, not surprised to see him be quick about it. Am I that obvious? _Then why didn't Nico notice it._ Shut up. "Is it that surprising?" I asked, wiping my eyes. I noticed Jason give a look that was close to recognition and hurt. "That I like a dude?" I give up. No use hiding it.

"What about Annabeth?" he asked.

I shrugged. _Oh, right._ They didn't know about us. We never told anyone. "...we broke up. Tartarus." I whispered. "I kept thinking about Nico. Annabeth knew."

I told Jason everything. The more I told him, the more I felt relieved and constricted at the same time.

Contrary to popular belief, realizing that I have feelings for Nico didn't make things easier for me. If anything, it made me more bitter and angry. There's really no one to blame here but me. I should have realized things sooner, maybe if I said it seconds before, things would have changed.

I'd be the one with him right now. I'll be the one walking beside him. Laughing with him. Spending time with him. I laughed again.

This is impossible. I'm living in my own fantasies. I'm getting desperate, even. I'd give everything just to have that sort of attention from him.  

"Come on, I need a sparring partner" I said. I need to clear my head.

 

 

 

 

Turns out the spar was all I needed to clear my head off of Nico. At least just enough to get me functional again.

The next day I found myself becoming a little more focused. I managed to lend a hand in camp renovation from morning until noon, helped in building a few cabins and showing one or two Roman kids around the place.

Despite the personal dilemma I'm going through seeing Nico and Will together most of the time, I was surprised that I didn't notice how rowdy both camps were. I didn't expect it that Romans and Greeks together could live peacefully like this, purple and orange together at one camp. I found myself grinning at remembering how Chiron and Reyna announced the re-opening of the training grounds and the special game of Capture the Flag in honor of the Romans being our guests.

The announcement lifted my spirits a little more. Maybe tonight Nico would like to join in now that he said he'll be staying in as a regular camper. I could help him with a few moves this afternoon. It would probably be a good time to start making things right. If he doesn't like me anymore, then I guess starting out as friends wouldn't hurt.

Afternoon came, campers began ditching off their duties. It's training session, who wouldn't want a bit of normalcy back in their lives?

Being a head councilor and a praetor made me some sort of ambassador for both camps and the others decided not to allow me and Jason to take sides before the games, so it pretty much made us wild cards and all-around trainers for now.

I was teaching a few Roman kids some Greek-style moves when I saw Nico walk into the training grounds with Will. They looked like they were enjoying. I felt my chest do a little jumping jack at seeing him smile genuinely like that. _But to someone else._ I shake my head at the thought. Nothing's going to change if I just stay here and do nothing.

_Maybe now's my chance._

I straightened up and excused myself, picking up Riptide and heading over towards Nico. I felt a little out of place... like a third wheel or an unwanted visitor, but I steeled myself for it. _Don't stutter. Don't stutter._ I repeated over and over in my head. My heart was pumping against my ribcage, aching like a set of hot pokers were being thrust in it one at a time when I saw how Nico looked like he was ready to run away. _Great... now he probably thinks I'm a stalker._

"Nico," I started, trying to keep my voice from cracking. It was the first time I called his name again after the whole incident. It felt familiar and foreign to me at the same time. "It's the first time I've seen you set foot in the training fields..."

Then I saw his eyes turn hard on me like I said something that offended him. "Oh, am I not allowed?"

The words stung me like the air in Tartarus. I might have hurt Nico, but this hurt twice as much to be in the receiving end of it. _Face it. He doesn't want you anymore so stop pushing yourself into him. He never did. He never will._ Shut up.

I was supposed to back out, give him space, but my stubbornness refused to let me.

I swallowed back my nervousness, trying to act casual. Unfazed. Anything just to hide how I'm practically shivering from the cold stare he's giving me. "Uhm... anyway, since it's your first time joining camp activities and you don't know the rules. I figured we could s-spar?" I looked at him noticing the suspicious stare he was giving me. _Is this really how low our relationship got? He won't even trust me anymore._ "I'll teach you." I finished, a little hopeful that he'll say yes.

"It's good, man." Will interrupted, stepping a little closer to Nico and holding him close by the shoulder. _Thump. No. Don't touch him._  "We already agreed to be each other's partner. You can teach the newbies there. Pretty sure Nico knows how to swing his own sword." He shrugged.

I was stunned. I didn't know what else to say. I tried my best, but here I was blocked off not only by Nico, but by Will, too. Someone who shouldn't even be involved in this. I felt a little bit of anger start to swell in my chest for the son of Apollo. No. Not anger. More of jealousy.

How can someone Nico just started to hang out with be allowed to spend so much time with him, moreover stand so close. Like he knew Nico more than I did. _Did you even notice he likes you, stupid?_ I felt my throat dry up. I tried to form a few more words. I didn't know what else to say or do to get out of this situation. _Come on! Think!_ Something. _Anything!_

"Hey, seaweed brain! Mind giving a hand here?" Annabeth called out from afar.

"Y-yeah. Coming, Annabeth." I whispered as I stepped back. It was sick. I was finding relief from probably sending the wrong idea to Nico. That I'm still in a relationship and- _Who are you kidding? The guy doesn't even know you like him_. _Quit being delusional._

I looked at the two one last time. I want to know what's going on with them. Are they dating? Is it because of Will that he dumped me? I want to know.

 

 

 

 

Dinner came in a little too fast. I couldn't do much in the training except for finding myself distracted by how Nico would sometimes end up laughing in enjoyment during the sparring matches. I couldn't help but feel guilt eat at me at wishing Nico could find that happiness with me instead of Will.

Throughout the training, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Nico. The kid was surprisingly good handling a sword. With his hair tied back to show his face, I could see the perfection that was him. He was recovering beautifully, his cheeks are becoming a little more filled, not the sunken look it has since the war. He was having some of his pale skin color back than the ghostly green he had, his scars were starting to fade and his eyes looked more lively. Not the broken ones I saw when I looked at him back in Epirus. He was smiling, too.

I felt a sharp pang hit my heart.

I'd really give everything to always be with him. His attention, his touches, his smile. I'd give everything to live in a reality of being with him than fantasizing from afar.

I shuddered. I'm in too deep with him and I can't do anything to keep me from sinking under.

"Come on, man." Jason called over, tapping me on the shoulder and pulling me away from my thoughts. The hustle and bustle of campers falling in line by the hearth to make their offering to their godly parents rushing back to me.

Throughout the slow walk to the hearth, I could hear Jason begin to tell me about the day like I wasn't there with him to know what happened. I could hear what he was telling me, understand them but I wasn't much of in the mood to talk to him. Or anyone else. I'm torn. Confused... and aching. I know it's overdramatic, it's just been three days and I'm acting like a drama queen. But I need answers.

The hearth was now in front of me and I stared at it hard, almost glaring as if what I'm doing could actually draw out answers from it. I looked up a little and saw Lady Hestia tending to it. She smiled so kindly at me that it hurt, like she could tell what I'm going through right now.

_Sorry, dad. But I really need answers._

I raised my plate by the hearth and scraped a good half of my beef brisket and mashed potatoes into the fire. I looked up and followed the sparks of fire fade into the sky.

  _Aphrodite, you said before that you'd make my love life interesting. Why are you doing this? Why can't I just have a piece of my life normally? If you're listening, help me._

Putting all my desperation into it, I felt a little better. It was as if I imagined that Aphrodite herself was listening. I was about to leave the hearth with a light heart and get ready for the war games tonight when I saw Nico and Will walk inside the mess hall. Laughing and teasing one another. Then the next thing happened, Will held his hand.

Feeling anger and hurt flare up inside me, I forgot everything else. I glared at my food. Suddenly I didn't have much of an appetite anymore. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of everything else around me. Forgetting manners, forgetting everything, I dumped the whole plate in the hearth, surprising everyone around me and earning a deadly look from Hestia. I looked up at the sky in anger, blaming the gods and cursing them for giving me a life of one living hell after another. _Smite me if you want. I don't care anymore. If this is your doing then you're really doing a good job at it. Thanks._

"Percy!" Jason called out after me, grabbing me by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"I dunno. Just out of here" I only tugged my arm away and looked at him with a sarcastic smile. I couldn't breathe. I'm seeing red. "Food's _not my type_."

This is definitely not me. In most days, I would have been really excited in playing Capture the Flag, but instead here I was sitting down the bottom of the lake, staring at nothing but the darkness and the occasional fish that would see who's the lunatic sitting down the seabed. _Scram!_ I said telepathically.

It was cold, but I couldn't care less. I just need a place to cool my head, but yeah, not helping, either. I'm too wrapped up with anger and hurt to care that the campers might be looking for me.

The next thing I know, I saw a couple of nymphs swim towards me, their beautiful blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I was about to ignore them but then an idea popped into my head. Something so dark and chilling it was a little amusing. Then I smiled a wicked smile, a little too mischievous for my liking. _This isn't me, but I don't care._ My brain's chewing at me. I'm not thinking straight. _Drown these feelings. I don't know... Drown them. Drown him._ I'm getting scared of these thoughts coming to me, like a whole new person was coming out of me. As scary as it might be, I can't help but feel a little sort of relief.

"Hey, you know Will Solace, right?" I asked them and they nodded with a giggle. "You can choose not to do this, but... how about going in for a swim with him? I'm sure he'll like it."

 

 

 

 

The next few days, probably a week, I didn't know. I let my negativity and bitterness take the better of me. It wanted out, so I just did what it wanted. It started with the innocent urge of wanting to at least disturb the two once in a while, the next thing I know when I saw Nico and Will take their usual walk by the garden while I was out walking Mrs. O'Leary out, I had an idea pop in my head.

"Hey, girl." I called out, rubbing her chin that was resting on top of my head. "How about you greet Nico? I'm sure he missed you." I smiled when I was given a deep and pleased bark. "Good girl." I said and patted her jaw. "Go play with them."

Then I let her loose, smiling a little while I watched her wreak havoc in the gardens and giving one nasty insult of taking a huge dump by the garden. I almost broke out laughing when I saw Will panic. I felt a sick feeling of relief build up in me, but quickly pushed it down when I felt a little guilty for having done it. _Ohgods, I feel like a jerk. You are, you douchebag._

The next weeks I went on with the program, some of them small and unnoticeable, some of them a little more intentional. The one I liked most was when Will got sprayed on by the lake waters and ending up a spluttering mess. The one I hated most was when I left a banana peel in the middle of the mess hall, Will slipped but he ended up being caught by Nico in his arms. I did not like that. Not one bit. I ended up groaning and cursing in Greek much more than I imagined I could.

This is just driving me insane. Everything I do, everything I try to pull, the two just kept being together! I'm at my wit's end here.

Jason watched me walk back and forth the poop pile. He was busy cleaning the spear version of his weapon and right now he's looking more like an Amazonian Superman. "Dude, if you can't take it anymore then talk to Nico about it."

I groaned in frustration. I tried doing that. Didn't I tell him I tried everything? "I told you-"

"Nico has been chewing me out because of you. He's my best friend as much as you are and it's taking everything from me to not spill out anything." He said seriously, his hand not stopping in cleaning up the gleaming gold thing.

"Didn't I just tell you what he said? He doesn't _like_ me anymore!" I reasoned out, running a hand on my hair. "If I say what I feel right now, what would that just make him feel like? Rebound?"

As much as I want to tell Nico my feelings for him, I'm still considering the stupid "3 month rule". I wanted to wait, but seeing how Nico and Will are becoming closer each passing day, I'm torn between considering Nico's feelings and mine. Heck, the guy isn't interested in me anymore!

"It's not rebound if you tell him the truth." He said.

"Oh, that _"Nico, you've always been in my mind since I fell into the Pit. Romantic, right? Go out with me?'_ truth?"

"That you and Annabeth are through." He said deadpan.

"Oh, I can say that." I said.

This time, Jason floated down the pile of rocks. Damn him for looking perfect like that. "Percy, man, why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" I shrugged. Here I go again. Denial. Denial in every step of the way. "That I like him? Yeah, sure. Were you listening to what I just said?"

"That you _love_ him." he gave me a stern look. A brotherly and understanding one.

I turned to look away, feeling heat crawl up my cheeks at having someone else label my feelings for the son of Hades. I felt my heart thump loudly at that and my hands clench to a fist. This was just a crush, a simple case of puppy love... I should be able to move on, but why is it difficult?

"What do I have to put against Will anyway? He's good-looking. He's smart. He's cheerful. He's the manly man. The Adonis of the camp. He's Mr. Sunshine personified. He's the crowd favorite. He's a _freaking Doctor Who_ , I'm -I don't know- a dodo bird or something next to him!" I groaned, my voice raising up in frustration and desperation one comparison after another. "He's... he's everything I'm not."  I said in defeat.

I give up. There's no winning against him. He's someone who can give Nico what he needs. I should just back down and accept it. My chance with him was long gone.

I looked down, my vision went blurry. _Oh man. Am I going to cry again?_ It sucks to have reality slapped at you by your own realization. I've gone way beyond desperation right now. I've sunk down to hopelessness. This was worse than any war I've been on. Jason rested a hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Dude, you have no idea how Nico told so much good things about you. He's the one who showed most faith to you when we didn't."

I smiled at that. It lifted me up. I was about to say something when we heard screaming and shouting all the way to the lake. "What's going on?" I asked Jason in alarm. The lake. Was a monster found there? No... something worse than that.

"Help! Somebody!" I heard a shout from afar.

"Will!" It was Nico's voice. I could recognize it from afar.  I felt my blood run cold from the sound.

_Drown them. Drown him._

"William!"

Shit!

Jason and I didn't need to look at each other. We sprinted to the lake. Panic rose through me. Memories, vague ones came rushing back to my head. In my time of anger, I said things to the nymphs. Jokes. All of them, but nymphs weren't known for their sense of sarcasm. Being the son of Poseidon, they grew protective of me. They'd do anything I told them even through passing. _Oh gods. What did I just do?_

"Move!" I said, pushing through the crowd with Jason behind me. Reaching the clearing, my eyes went wide at seeing Will sprawled on the beach coughing out water with Nico rubbing his shoulders and urging him to let it all out. He was okay.

Guilt came gnawing at me in the speed of light. "Oh gods. I didn't think they would _actually_ do it." I muttered in horror, fingers running through my hair in shock. _Shit!_ What was I thinking? Oh gods.

"What did you _just_ say?" The murderous look Nico gave me fed my guilt faster than anything else could. I could feel his anger seeping through me. "You?" he stood up slowly. " _You_ planned this?" It was an accident. I didn't mean it. It was something I said in passing. I was too stunned to move.

Everyone started backing up, most of them going away,  but I was rooted on the spot lost in Nico's seething eyes. I've seen these eyes before. The time when I told him I failed to save Bianca. Anyone in their right minds wouldn't want to stick around with an angry son of Hades boring holes through them. "Perseus Jackson, do you even know what you _just_ did?" he whispered, his voice with a deadly edge.

I would have bolted from fear, but anger got the best of me. I admit that it was an accident. I didn't mean for things to happen. I knew I should apologize, get down on my knees and beg, but this was the last straw. To be accused so easily like this. "So what if I did?" I asked, my voice rid of the fear I'm feeling inside.

_Slap!_

I stepped back, the stinging sensation on my face jolting up my head and down my whole body and my eyes wide with shock when I felt his hand hit my cheek.

"You... are the lowest, most despicable person I laid my eyes on!" Nico shouted. "What did Will ever do to you?!"

I felt something snap inside me. The words rang on my head over and over, like a broken record. I couldn't say anything. I was wrong, I know it. I'm guilty. There. But it hurts to be called that. "...I hate it." I whispered.

"What?"

I felt my resolve build up inside me like a dam. The feeling similar to the one back in Tartarus came, tugging at my gut. It wasn't because I wanted to kill someone. I already know that. It was anger. Anger at the gods. Anger at everyone else. Anger at me. I've had enough being played around by everything around me. If this was some kind of reality TV, count me out. "...I hate it that you're with him all the time. You're not being fair, Nico." I said, straightening up and ignoring the pain on my cheek.

This time it was Nico's turn to be stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "I did the pranks! I admit that, but it's not fair that you accuse me of something so quickly!" I let my emotions get the best of me. I don't know what I'm saying, but Piper said this is what love is. Emotion. Not rationality.

"W-why?" he stuttered, completely shocked to hear me say something not like me.

"Have you ever stopped and think, that maybe I liked you back? That maybe I would have wanted to say something before you left me out there hanging?" I croaked, my voice is cracking now. I can tell I'm near tears. I can't breathe and I don't care if everybody is staring right now. "You told me those things and didn't even wait for what I will say. I was jealous that you were with Will. Since I got back from Tartarus, I wanted to tell you everything. Tell you I'm sorry. Tell you thank you. Tell you that you were always on my mind. I wanted to try, but you keep pushing me away. Acting like you hate being around me, hating me for things I wanted to make up for."  

Nico was looking at me with wide eyes and everything around me went silent like the whole world went in mute. "You..." I breathed deeply, my voice already straining and shaky. My vision was blurry now and I'm fighting to keep myself from breaking down. I smiled dryly at the situation. Wow. It's true what Thanatos said... Love and Death are more similar that I imagined. Here I am saying these things, but I feel like dying right now.

"You told me that not giving someone a second thought could be dangerous." Nico was now staring at me with a look mirroring mine. "I realized that and it was the stupidest mistake I made in my entire life not noticing how you feel for me. You... said those things to me, to give everyone a second glance, but how come you can't do the same for me?" 

"I wanted to tell you how I feel, but you gave me no chance to talk to you. Did you give up on me that much to not even listen to what I have to say?"

This time, Nico was the one who ran his fingers through his hair, despair and frustration marking his features. Everyone right now was forgotten, Will, Jason, the campers. Everything. "What sort of chance do you want with me, Percy?" he voiced out a little strongly, his accent laid thick with emotion. "What else could you _possibly_ want?! I already gave you a lot and I got nothing in return!"

We're both desperate. I could feel it. I fought the urge to stutter or fail on my words. This was now or never. I stepped forward, my courage building up like never before. "You." I simply said. Nico stepped back. "I want you."

"W-what?" His eyebrows knitted together giving me a look of distrust and wariness, like what I said was just a big joke and an effort to make him hope again. Up until this point he refused to give in. I refuse to, either.

"You said you liked me, but you're over me now." I started. I searched his eyes. I didn't know what I wanted to see. Hesitation? Guilt? Anything. Anything that could tell me that what he said wasn't true. That everything wasn't over yet. All I saw was panic in his eyes. "If it's true that I have no more chance, tell me. Tell me you hate me and I'll back down. I won't bother you anymore."

This is it. My last card. I'm betting everything I have in this. I can't take it anymore. I need to know now. Because if I don't...

"Why?" he asked, eyes full of fearful hope.

I can't let go.

 

 

 

"I'm in love with you, Nico di Angelo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for uploading so late.  
> i just got back in my homeland last 26th and was in the convention from 27-29  
> here's the update for the confession fic.
> 
> this is the last for the confession part  
> next are the FIRSTS mwahahaha :D
> 
> please stay tuned.  
> and while you guys are bored waiting for the updates here  
> (cus ZR is slacking-off)  
> you can go have a quick glance at our other works OvO)/)
> 
> lots of love,  
> GEEXAO

** N I C O **

I CAN’T LIE

****

“Perseus Jackson, do you even know what you just did?” my voice barely a whisper, trying to control the anger welling up in me, the shadows by my feet are already crawling up, I could see the black mist threateningly close to poisoning someone. I could see some campers flinching. Some already sensed the danger and quickly ran away, probably to call Chiron to stop whatever’s happening here.

I’m trying to suppress my anger, I promised Bianca that I wouldn’t explode and ran off like last time. And I’m afraid that I might open another rift from the ground accidentally summoning skeleton-warriors.

 _One. Two._ Before I knew it I started counting, Hazel told me this trick, she said it would let me calm down for a bit and clear my mind. I was in the middle of saying Six when Percy said, “So what if I did?” and that just took all of it from me. My vision darkened, I snapped back to reality when I sensed a tingling sensation from my right hand connecting to Percy’s cheek. How could he do this to me?

 

"You... are the lowest, most despicable person I laid my eyes on!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. "What did Will ever do to you?!" I was glaring at him, desperately seeking answers. I want you. I want to be with you. But seeing you hurt someone else instead of me was not okay. I know you hate me and you feel emasculated when I confessed in front of your girlfriend but it’s not right to take it out on other people. If you want to hurt someone it should be me, Will is just being a good friend accompanying someone like me to help me from running away. What do you wa—“...I hate it." His voice snaps me back from my thoughts, "What?" I asked him. Looking at him, begging for answers.

 

"...I hate it that you're with him all the time. You're not being fair, Nico." He straightens up, ignoring his swelling cheek. I was too stunned by what he said that the anger I’ve been feeling suddenly disappeared. I opened my mouth to protest, but he started talking again. "I did the pranks! I admit that, but it's not fair that you accuse me of something so quickly!" he connects his gaze with mine, never backing out from the stare-off. "W-why?" I stuttered, completely shaken to hear him say something out of character.

 

"Have you ever stopped and think, that maybe I liked you back? That maybe I would have wanted to say something before you left me out there hanging?" he choked, his voice cracking with pain. Desperately trying to convey his feelings across. I can't breathe and I feel as if everybody is staring right now. I feel so uncomfortable.

 

But he still kept going on, "You told me those things and didn't even wait for what I will say. I was jealous that you were with Will. Since I got back from Tartarus, I wanted to tell you everything. Tell you I'm sorry. Tell you thank you. Tell you that you were always on my mind. I wanted to try, but you keep pushing me away. Acting like you hate being around me, hating me for things I wanted to make up for." I was looking at him in complete disbelief refusing to understand what I’m hearing right now is true.. "You..." he breathes deeply, his voice already straining and shaky. He squints lightly, as if pushing back tears, he laughed bitterly and scoffed at the ridiculous situation unraveling in front of us.

 

I’ve been listening to him all throughout the whole break-down and I’m out of words to say, I just want to sink back into the shadows, wake up from this fiasco. "You told me that not giving someone a second thought could be dangerous." He continued, we we’re both looking at each other desperately looking for pieces of the puzzle to fit the whole situation, I was about to say something when he muttered, "I realized that and it was the stupidest mistake I made in my entire life not noticing how you feel for me. You... said those things to me, to give everyone a second glance, but how come you can't do the same for me?.. I wanted to tell you how I feel, but you gave me no chance to talk to you. Did you give up on me that much to not even listen to what I have to say?"

 

I closed my eyes in frustration, muttered Italian curses in between breaths and ran my fingers through my hair, despair and frustration eating me inside and out. Everyone right now was forgotten, Will, Jason, the campers. Everything. It’s as if we’re inside a blank space "What sort of chance do you want with me, Percy?" I said through layers of stress.

 

 "What else could you possibly want?! I already gave you a lot and I got nothing in return!"

I could feel that we both want it, but we don’t know how to express it desperate. I could feel it. I was still searching the meaning in his eyes when he suddenly stepped forward, “You”, I stepped back by reflex trying so hard to not let my knees buckle. "I want you."

"W-what?" My eyebrows knit together, _is this some kind of sick joke? Is it okay to play with someone else’s feelings now?_ "You said you liked me, but you're over me now." he stated the fact as if it were obvious, _and it is_. I searched his eyes. I didn't know what I wanted to see. Hesitation? Guilt? Playfulness? Suddenly saying he’s pranking Will for my sake and this is all a big joke? What if it’s real? What if… If what he’s saying is true… then everything wasn't over yet. I’m starting to panic because I know where this is heading. "If it's true that I have no more chance, tell me. Tell me you hate me and I'll back down. I won't bother you anymore." Giving me that kicked-puppy look, desperately pleading.

 

And that seeped all of my strength and resolve to fight it... I know what’s going to happened next

"Why?" I asked weakly, trying to mask my hopefulness.

After all this time I still can't let go.

 

 

I thought nothing could surprise me any longer…

But those words that escaped from his mouth we’re the end of me,

"I'm in love with you, Nico di Angelo."

 

 

Ofcourse, I did the most rational thing you could ever possibly think of.

 

 

 

 

I ran away.

I kept leaping through every bush and twig littered on my way, _what in hades’ name just happened? Is this for real? He… he likes me back?_ _No, he said he_ **loves** _me. PRESENT TENSE._ My mind is blank and I’m running on instincts. I heard hurried footsteps hike behind me, I look back and it was Percy chasing after me. _Oh shit, am I in trouble?_ I glanced up to where I was heading and Thalia’s pine tree is in the middle of the pathway, if I swing to the side I’ll only slow down. I closed my eyes and counted one-to-three slowly, imagining the shadows behind me, envisioning the gateway open up in front of where the pine tree stands. I jumped aiming at the tree trunk, I felt him catch up to me almost clasping the hem of my jacket, the next thing I heard was a loud thud, I tried to concentrate letting the darkness engulf me and send me back to the underworld.

I looked back and the portal is now closed. _I am in so much trouble now._

Dad was surprised to see me back in his house, his wife, Persephone is surely not impressed by my sudden intrusion. She did say she doesn’t like sudden visits because she wants to prepare something if ever me and Hazel came home to see dad.

“Is something the matter?” dad said, his voice thick with concern. “I… just want to clear my mind off things. I’m sorry for suddenly dropping by without notice.” I look at the ground, my hands fiddling each other, I look like an errant kid. Urgghh

“Well, supper will be ready in a few minutes. Do come down when you’re ready to eat, or I’ll just ask Jules-Albert to deliver your food inside your bedroom.” Persephone said with such motherly grace. Ever since the whole fiasco brought by Kronos and Gaea, Persephone started treating me, Hazel (and even Bianca) as if we were her own, she even insists we call her mom but it was too fast, too much.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

I opened my bedroom door, staring at my bed with a strong desire. This week has been both physically and emotionally tiresome. I needed to take a sleep, Will is going to kill me from doing shadow-travel again, but I’ll deal with him later.

The real problem lies with a certain son of Poseidon, _what do I do now?_ I spent the last few minutes thinking over stuff, what if I came back? Would we end up dating? But what about Annabeth? Oh my gods, will we be a couple? Hold hands, go on dates together, spar and stroll the camp together, explore new places, even k-kiss.? I plant my pillow on my face screaming and groaning because of the embarrassing things filling my head, my eyes started to flutter and close, I yawn and my vision is blacking out, but my thoughts are still transfixed on Perseus Jackson.

Is it really a problem now that we both like each other back?

Before I could finish my train of thoughts, sleep already pulled me into its dark abyss.

 

 

 

“—co, Nico!” I heard a familiar voice making me shot up my bed. I look at my side, green mist forming at my bedroom floor, Hazel’s form is starting to come to life, her cheeks full of colour, thick curly hair surrounding her petite face and a dangerously sharp look piercing through the mist. As if she’s really here ready to pounce on me. She’s squinting her eyes, her arms crossed while tapping her foot on the floor.

 

“Care to tell me why you suddenly ran off like that _fratello_?” she said the last word full of sarcastic poison that I had to flinch from her voice. I waved lamely, “good evening, Haze” “yep, save that for later and spill, I don’t have enough drachmas for a long drama session, make it quick and straight.”

I sighed then told her everything. When I’m done prattling, she convinced me to go back home. “I wanted some time to think about it okay? I don’t want to suddenly go back home, facing everyone while they all flock for me asking answers…” She closed her eyes and slowly smiled, “Fine, but please talk to Jason before you sulk there.”

Okay fine. I’ll talk to the golden boy, but what do I say? All I do was complain about a certain demigod. Yep, that’s all I could remember going to Jason for, always complaining, crying and asking about the ne and only – Perseus Jackson.

Before I could call him through _shadow-mist-message (_ yep, we’re gonna make this a thing, it’s convenient during night time, and dad needs funds for the new railway in the underworld next to Elysium), Jason already beat me to it with his amazing grace.

“Grace,” I regard him.

“di Angelo,” he warns me sternly, “you might need to take a seat this is going to take a while.” Wow, he’s serious, it must be _that_ bad huh? I obliged, sat on my bed and stared into the shadows where he stands covered in mist preaching his sermons to me. _Sigh_

“I know you’re still going on with your puberty and you might experience some awkward encounters like these but please, you have me and the others whom you could always talk to and open up, please don’t jar all your feelings up and just spill it like that. Did you know that what you guys did caused a big distress inside the camp? Like really? You just have to burst out yelling at each other about your feelings while everyone was watching, you even involved Will Solace, _the Will_ Solace? You do know that he is one of our best medics right? What if something we’re to happen to him and there’s a really really big emergency that we have no idea how to deal with. I know that this is an important time for self-discovery and all but the camp needs you guys but you can’t suddenly run away like that Nico.” He finishes.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN PUBERTY? GRACE, I AM WAY PAST _GETTING TO KNOW MYSELF—_ stage already.”

“Oh my gods Nico of all the things I said that’s what you focused on?! I was preaching here seriously okay, more of a praetor to an ambassador, not friend to friend, this is professional talk Nico it’s not like you to take this lightly.” He exhales

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was kidding about only listening til the puberty part. I know, I’ll come back there okay. But I’m still formulating the words I needed to tell him. I want to be prepared okay?” I reasoned out.

“You do know that it’s been three days since you’ve left camp right?”

“What?” I asked, stunned.

“THREE days…” he said it much slowly this time.

I forgot that the time inside the Underworld goes really fast that you can’t indicate it that well, what seems to me like hours of sleeping has been days already in the outside world. _Shit. I’m in trouble._

I was walking down the Truss bridge over the Archeon River, when I heard Cerberus woofing excitedly while wagging his tails, suddenly, loud steps come dashing towards, I fell on my back, someone was pinning me on the floor. And my eyes stare directly at my attacker, to my surprise and amusement it was Percy, “do you know how hard it is to open the doors of death with my voice?” he asked, choking as if all the air inside his lungs had been squeezed out. “What are you doing here, I thought you didn’t want to get back in the underworld?”

 

“Even if I crash black and blue, you know I’d do it all again for you.” He said through heavy breaths. Every second I take staring into his eyes felt like I was drowning, I almost forgot that he was pinning me down. “Mind letting me go?” I asked him, nervous because we we’re only inches away from each other.

 

He shrugged and casually told me, “I don’t want to.” I looked at him with puzzled eyes “Wh-what?” he cleared his throat, looked away …blushing? I can’t really see because it was dim. When he finally regained his equilibrium, he shot a look at me, holding me by the shoulders, locking eyes with me, forcing himself not to look away with embarrassment, “I don’t want to, because you might run away again.”

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do. But not from running away.”

“I’m getting uncomfortable in this position”

“Shut up, this is not a really comfortable proximity for me too.”

 

I reeled myself to look directly at him, feeling every beat of his heart, every warmth of his body and every twitch of his nerves, I’m steeling my resolve to really not run away from this kind of position, okay. But I need him to talk soon, so we could get this over with. But..but… isn’t kinda like my fault since I left him hanging? What is he doing here anyway? He did mention singing. Wait. Did he find the other passages so he could see me? Ughhh this is making me more frustrated that it should be.

 

“So…” I was about to apologize but he said something instead. But I didn’t hear it properly, “I’m sorry I didn’t ..?” “I never did my best to express how I really felt. and now that I know exactly what I want but you found somebody else, I can't lie, you're on my mind, stuck inside my head. I just wanted to know, if you guys are going out then, I’ll back away okay? If you really like him, I won’t bother you anymore. I just wanted you to know that I just die so much inside now that you're not there…” he sighs

 

“It’s like I’m missing a piece of me okay? No, it’s actually not okay. I don’t feel like myself and I just want to know what’s going on, I know I acted on impulse when I pranked him and almost drowned him, and I apologize for that, but… I just can’t take seeing you like that with him, Nico, I’ll say it again so you’ll understand clearly…” he closes his eyes, exhaling and inhaling deeply. He opened them again, he looked at me with watery eyes, as if his pouring every inch of his emotions into the next lines he’s about to mutter.

 

“I love—“ before he could finish, I felt my hands reaching out at his back, pulling him down towards me. It’s probably not the best, since we’re in the middle of the underworld, kissing with chapped lips on fevered skin, it almost hurt. I rested my head on his and sighed against his cheek, “Ti amo.”

 

============================================================

 

A few cuddles here and there, I called on Jules-Albert to tell dad I’m heading back to camp. On the way back to the surface, I discovered something new – Percy has a hand fetish, and is really obsessed with holding my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i rushed the ending.  
> but hopefully ZR fills you in with the juicy details :D  
> \--wink  
> GEEXAO


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear GX,
> 
> I told you I am not slacking off. I'm just busy with work and all hahaha!  
> But yeah, Will... huh... uh... I might have to consider that, you know how we mutually feel with each other.  
> haha! I'm kidding, but yeah. You know what I mean.  
> And by the 3%... I don't know if I'm going to cry or not with that lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, he did have to "not talk" to me just so I would finish my POV. What a slacker I am.  
> But since GX is in charge of the POV for Overexposed, I'm going to upload mine here in Hands All Over.  
> I know it almost took a week, but something like this has to be planned like a real date.  
> As a way to repay for your infinite patience to our updates, here's a very. very. long chapter. (I still had to cut it and leave some room for GX to continue.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! (I might have enjoyed writing this a little too much.)
> 
> Sincerely yours,  
> zehel_red

P E R C Y

CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE

 

 

            I pace around the poop pile, biting my nails and practically looking like a crazed animal right now. The ever bestfriend and bromance material, Jason Grace, sat there by the foot of Zeus' fist and looked at me with amusement. I gave him an annoyed stare before returning back to my pacing. "This isn't funny, Jason." I said.

"It wouldn't be if you'd stop walking around like that." Jason laughed. "Seriously, man, isn't it about time you ask Nico out on a date?"

Ugh. I groaned inwardly. _Isn't that why I'm asking you to be here?!_ I stomped my foot to let out the growing frustration in me. Something so simple like asking out someone on a date shouldn't be a problem to someone who faced life and death a lot of times, but, no. This just has to be a whole lot harder to do that the last war I've been to. I could practically feel my hands go clammy at the thought of it.

I groaned. After almost a month of going out, I've never had the chance to actually "ask" Nico out on a date. I mean sure, we're seeing each other every day and didn't even stop short to holding hands in public, but I've never had the guts to actually ask him. "I know! I know... but... how?!"

"What if I ask him and he doesn't want to? What if I do something so embarrassing he'll call it quits? What if I mess up, plan to go somewhere he doesn't really like? What if -" I felt his hand clap on my shoulder. _Oh gods_. This scene is getting more and more familiar each day.

Jason turned me around to face him. Gods, this is getting embarrassing. I never thought I'd end up asking someone for _love_ advice. To a son of Jupiter at that! Ugh. This is not me. I'm supposed to be Perseus "Mr. Suave, or at least I think so" Jackson.

"Perce, Nico's already going out with you. He could have said no when he said yes. I mean, he could have just dumped you when he could have gone out with Will, instead."

"Are you referencing _"Hitch"_ on me? Because you're totally working the Will Smith stuff." I said with as much sarcasm as I could, surrendering and not even bothering to ask why he's gone into using movie quotes on me. I don't even remember telling him to watch it. Probably Piper. These two are always up to going on movie dates every weekend.

Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. "What I was trying to say was, Nico's already going out with you, what's the harm in asking him out on a date?"

"Because-!" I stopped and I started to think (yes, I think, too, okay?). _What was I really scared about?_ Jason was right, Nico already said yes to me. What was the harm in asking him out? If he doesn't want to then we could probably just try again until both of us are ready to actually go out on a date.

Feeling a surge of confidence hit me, I stood a little straighter and gave Jason a brotherly hug. "Thanks, Jayce."

Jason blinked at me wondering why I suddenly hugged him. I pulled away, equally awkward and embarrassed. I mean, yeah, we're bros but we're not the "hugging" type of bro. "I mean, you know. For the tip." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. He grinned at me and punched me on the arm.

"No problem, Perce. Go get him" he said and I nodded, punching him back in response. I'll probably go and ask Nico out after dinner. I think that will be a good time to pop the question.

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner came and I'm here sitting alone by my table. I haven't picked up anything on my plate. I was fine when I got here from the showers, but when I saw Nico coming in with Jason and Piper, I'm fidgeting on my seat like crazy. This thing. I can't handle it. I'm not ready for this. I want to bolt.

Little did I know, I was probably avoiding Nico the whole day and I'm beginning to worry he might misunderstand why. When I saw him look at my direction, I tried my best to push back the urge to run, hide myself underwater and not come out until the butterflies in my stomach stop squirming and make me want to melt in a puddle of gunk. _Okay, Jackson. Relax. You have to be cool. Be hip. You've got this._

I waved and smiled at him. This was it. Should I slip into his table now that the rule of sitting with your own cabin has been lifted? Now that we're dating, it's entirely normal, right?

Before I could think too much about it, I picked up my plate and went over to where Nico was. "Hey, Nico." I greeted while I slipped between Jason and him.

"Do you have to sit between us?" he said back, rolling his eyes as he scooted a little further to give me space.

"You know it's hard sitting by your left since you're left-handed." I answered with a reply. I was given a sigh and a shake of the head. Jason gave me the same thing followed by a nudge on the knee.

I turned to Jason and saw him give me a _"What are you doing?"_ look. I gave back a _"I'm working on it"_ look . It isn't so easy to open up a subject when Nico and I aren't so much of a couple like much of best friends (we're still working on it). I glanced back at Nico's direction. He's keeping himself busy in spreading the pomegranate jam on his bread and playing around with the mixed vegetables in the plate.

Oh man, looking at him now leaves me feeling a little feverish and cold at the same time. He looks so damn beautiful right now with the hearth being his backdrop. I swallowed back my nervousness. Should I just open up? Ask him out? He seems a little out of the mood so it's probably not a good time to ask over dinner.

I felt Jason and Piper leave the table for their offering, leaving me and Nico alone by the table. _Damn, these butterflies just wouldn't stop fluttering around._ It's making me sick. Collecting my courage and stopping myself from having my hands shake, I turned to look at him. "Listen, Nico-"

"Perseus-"

I stopped, seeing how the both of us looked a little flustered at speaking at the same time. "Uh, you go first." I tell him, overcoming the embarrassment first.

Nico quickly looked away and if I could tell correctly, I saw his face have a little cherry color in it. I caught myself smiling at the thought that maybe I'm not the only one feeling a little embarrassed with this. Soon enough, I laughed and this made Nico look at me with a puzzled and annoyed look. "What's with you?" he started. "You're even avoiding me all day.",  he said with a little hurt tone in his voice.

I shook my head and smiled at him. Looking at how his cheeks are reddening and his lips pulled into a tight line, I realized that there really wasn't anything to be afraid of in asking him out. Holding his hand, I leaned in to whisper. "Would you go on a date with me?"

I saw his face go from being annoyed to being surprised.

 

 

 

 

 

A week later, I'm sitting by my bed, running my fingers desperately on my hair while my other hand continued to flutter the tickets on my knee. I'm fidgeting a lot like Leo right now. I'm growing thirsty and gods is it hot in here. My ADHD is driving me crazy while I watch Jason rummage through my closet, tossing and flinging every piece of shirt around. Every shirt, every pair of pants and every piece of underwear he could find.

"Percy, don't you have any other shirts besides your camp shirts?" he asked, straightening up while holding gods know which camp shirt it is I own. It's probably my oldest shirt because of the bunch, but I couldn't help but to care less about that right now.

Thankful for the question, I straightened up a bit. Anything to keep my mind out of possibly embarrassing myself to death on this date. "Bro, if I could buy shirts without monsters behind my back, I would have." I sighed. Great. For my first date I'll probably be wearing a camp shirt.

Jason looked at me then back at my shirt for a while. "Moot point." he said before going back to reaching in my closet. It was a discovery and a nightmare at finding out how much my closet actually could hold in. The next thing I know I'll be finding Narnia at the other end of it. But sadly, what Jason brought out wasn't the Lion, nor the Witch... but my wardrobe. A horrifying and a little bit too formal piece of coat and tie, and a very casual looking plaid button up shirt and cargo shorts.  "Well, at least you have this. You probably shouldn't wear this." he said as he tossed the plaid shirt and shorts.

I looked at it with horrified eyes. _Is he seriously asking me to wear that coat and tie?!_ "Jayce, it's my _first date_. With Nico. You expect me to wear something I wore on my parents' _wedding_?" I'm not superstitious, but heck why would I wear something for weddings on a first date?!

"Hey, where you're going to requires something a little more than your plaid shirt and camping shorts." He argued back. "And this is the only thing you have in that closet of yours resembling something formal." I groaned. He was right.

In desperation of trying to figure out where Nico might want to go, I asked the Hermes cabin for internet access, surfed the net for a while with their smuggled laptop and the next thing I know I probably spent half my earnings from camp to reserve two VIP tickets to a five-star dining theater featuring an international Russian ballet troupe. Before I could realize the stupidity I made, I just finished clicking the _pay now_ button.

"Come on, wearing something like this isn't so bad for a first date. If the place is casual then just lose the coat and tie." Jason advised. Wow. For all I know Jason wouldn't really care much about fashion sense, but maybe going out with Piper might have rubbed off some of it. 

"What do you mean lose? Like shuck it out the window or something?" I said while I run my hand on the fabric. This is probably gonna be hot to wear in the middle of a summer night.

 

 

 

 

"Well?" I asked while turning around. I had to continuously check myself in the mirror, try not to have myself be self conscious about the way how my hair was slicked back a bit just to show my average looking face. I'm missing my usual hairstyle. Ugh. This is not me at all. I don't see any George Clooney or Robert Downey, Jr.. I see a zit trying to break out on my forehead. I want to reach up and mess my hair back when Jason swatted my hand away.

"Don't even think about it, Jackson." He said while he pulled my necktie a little too tight around my neck. He was probably at the end of his ropes in being patient with my whining. "You look fine, gods! More than fine. Nico might even want to skip the date altogether."

"You think so?" I asked a little shakily.

I'm probably doing a lame attempt of trying to look cool when in fact I'm really wanting to hitch-hike and ride somewhere far before I could really be ready with this. This is so not cool. What if Nico finds out I'm like this?

"Yeah. Now get going, you still have to pick Nico up by his cabin." he said while he helped me put on the coat. It was a snug fit, but it probably won't be threatening to rip apart on me, then it hit me. _Oh gods._ I still have to pick him up. Wearing this!

After being practically hit by Jason's pair of leather shoes followed by a bouquet of red roses, I was tossed out of _my own_ cabin. It was a good thing I didn't trip because I'd never live it down if the whole camp ends up teasing me more. The moment I got out of the cabin, every camper laid their eyes on me. The Ares cabin made it their personal life goal to do cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Nice clothes, asswipe! Whose _wedding_ are you going to?" Clarisse called out with a grin while she leans over on Chris' shoulder.

"Funny how you could foresee yours, Clarisse." I smirked at seeing her gape and turn red. Well at least that made her shut up. But what made me a little uncomfortable was how the rest of the camp care of the Aphrodite cabin began whistling and making whooping sounds while I trudged towards the Hades cabin at the other side of the clearing.

The moment I reached the doorway and about to knock on the door, I was caught breathless when I saw my date for the night. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw grow slack when I saw Nico standing a little too shyly by the door with Hazel and Reyna high fiving behind him, his face a little red and unsure, but equally staring back at me. I fought the urge to loosen my necktie and the bouquet of roses I was holding was forgotten as I took in the immaculate sight in front of me.

He looked more than dashing with what he's wearing. A pressed black coat and tie with a black undershirt and white necktie. And gods. Did he just have his hair cut a little shorter? _Holy Hera._

"H-hi, Nico." I greeted, finally giving in to the urge of loosening up the gods damn collar a bit. This is bad, just by the first minute of seeing him, I'm already having trouble trying to not jump him then and there. "Y-you look... handsome." I croaked. _Oh great, what other word do I know besides handsome? Very literate, Jackson!_

I saw his face flush even more. Looking down and nodding, he greeted back. "T-thank you, Perseus. You look...fine." Then with a sudden jolt he looked up. "I-I mean. You look dashing. I-"

_Thump!_

I felt my face burn up. I wasn't expecting to be called that, but I found myself fidgeting in my spot. We're both growing awkward, any more of this I was afraid Nico would bolt. Not wasting time, I held up my hand and gave the flowers to him. "Uhm... this is for you. I don't exactly know what flowers you like. I hope you like it."

Taking the flowers with slightly trembling hands, he muttered his thanks. If it weren't for Reyna clearing her throat, I wouldn't have had the idea of actually going anywhere. _Sure, I've been on a date._ I've been in a lot of dates, but somehow, this felt different. Like every time I look at Nico, I could feel like my heart is about to burst. It's like my brain decided to go haywire and I'm trying not to become a puddle of goo. _But, enough is enough._

If I don't take control of myself, this date would just become a disaster, and frankly, I don't want Nico to have a bad memory to come back to when this is over. And besides, I've spent half my allowance for tickets, it'll be a shame if it goes to waste.

 

 

 

 

"So where are we going?" Nico asked while we were heading out the camp barriers.

"It's a surprise." I simply said while we stood there looking at nothing. I put my fingers between my lips and did a high-pitched whistle. Nico looked around, probably expecting a car to pick us up but minutes came and no trace of anything came close to even stopping in front of us. "Probably a few more seconds."

So I might not be the richest kid in camp. I don't own a Cadillac, an Audi, a Mercedes Benz or a Rolls Royce. But I do have my own Ferrari. A living, breathing Ferrari.

The next thing I know Blackjack's jet black coat gleamed against the sunset, rearing on his hind legs and whinnying with all his glory right after landing in front of us. Nico stepped back while I went over to toss him a donut. "Here's our ride." I announced.

"Great." He muttered a little begrudgingly. "Animals hate me, Perseus." he said, "they smell death from me."

I gave him a look while patting Blackjack's hair. By what my horse tells me, he sees Nico as a cool guy. He even suggested we have him as our ride for the date. "Nah," I said, mounting my pegasus. "Blackjack here thinks you're cool. You're his savior. What made you think he'll even let you ride on him during the war?" I held out my hand. "Come on, we'll be late."

Nico gave me a look, probably having a small hint of gratitude in his eyes, before shaking his head and going over to grab my hand.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the restaurant. Blackjack dropped us off in an alley nearby and had to walk a little to get there.

Looking up at the bright neon lights of cursive writing, I had to squint my eyes just to be able to read the sign and if it weren't for the valet probably wondering why and how we got there without a car, neither Nico nor I would have been able to figure out the restaurant name. "Welcome to Il Canarino."

"An Italian restaurant, Perseus? Seriously?" Nico asked unamused. "I'm so touched by your concern." he teased. I flinched. _Damn._

"I didn't know it was, Nico. I swear." I was just searching for restaurants he might like and it happened that the place sounded foreign. I didn't know it was Italian. I gave a heavy sigh. I must have looked insensitive.

I gave the tickets for our reservation. We seemed to have arrived a few minutes before the show starts so we were quickly ushered to our seats.

So, okay, we're on a date, but the walk to our own cubicle just didn't seem like a date at all. It was tense and awkward. A little wary. We walked side by side, close enough to have our hands brush against each other, but still not close enough for my liking. Once I tried to brush my fingers a little closer to his, I could feel him respond but he quickly pulled away when I heard patrons whisper inconsiderately among themselves.

"They're handsome, but a pity they're gay." _What the hell?_ I looked at the direction of the two women by the corridor. I was supposed to say something when Nico held me by the arm so I controlled myself. _What's their problem?_ If saying something bad about someone is their form of entertainment, keep it to themselves.

Calming myself down, I let the waitress show us into our seats. The cubicle -  a balcony type suite - was a little ways above the stage and looking at how the place was kind of like a little replica of a palace dining room with its white and gold color scheme and red velvet carpeting, I felt a little more satisfied with the amount of money I paid for dinner and a show. I was wondering if the glasses at the top of the table are made of pure crystal.

We took our seats facing one another, dinner was practically decided on by the chef so we didn't spend much time deciding on what to get and what to skip.

Left alone and waiting for the start of the show, Nico probably sensed my mood beginning to drop. I was looking forward to having a good time with this date but with other people's inconsideration, and constant lingering looks with both of us, I was starting to think maybe I had the wrong idea of people in higher statuses being more accepting of us. Guess I was wrong. "I was just messing with you a while back, Perseus." He started, fiddling with the edge of his napkin. "The place... it looks great. You must have spent a lot for this." he said.

He reached out for my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I was expecting he'd pull away right after the gesture, but it made me smile when he didn't. "Thanks for taking me here." He smiled back. I guess I must have done at least something right to see him smile like that. It made me a little happy again. "I'm still not going to let you live this down, though. Taking an Italian kid to an Italian restaurant on his first date."

I laughed. "Should I have taken you out on a diner instead?" I joked.

"Sure, why not?" he answered back. "So what's with this get-up? And how'd you come up with this idea of taking me here? You're not going to propose, are you?"

I shrugged from the series of questions thrown at me at once. "I just felt like it. I might. Who knows? With someone like you? I probably would." Nico mockingly laughed, tossed me his napkin and hitting me square on the face.

"Shut up, Percy." he said. "This is our first date. Behave yourself."

Soon enough, our food was served looking hot and mouth-watering, the lights dimmed, darkening our surroundings enough that the candle light in the middle of our tables would look like little islands, isolating us from everyone else.

Nico and I were having some small talk when the dramatic music of Russian ballet started to play. Spotlights shone at the middle of the stage and a beautiful Russian woman started dancing at the tune. "Hamlet?" Nico recognized it. His eyes shining as he grew familiar with the characters. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"How'd I know what?" I asked back completely confused.

"This is my favorite in Shakespeare's works." he said a little excitedly, smiling widely and completely forgetting about his food, turning his attention to the performance.

By the mention of Shakespeare, I found myself starting to think I'll probably grow bored with this three hour performance, but when I saw Nico smile so happily I thought maybe I'll get to enjoy this. Plays and classical literature aren't really my type, but hey, if I grow bored, I could always watch Nico instead. I found myself grinning at that.

We stayed like that for a while with Nico eating his food a lot slower than mine.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" I echoed back.

"You're staring at me funny." he said, letting go of my hand to focus on cutting the piece of steak going cold on his plate.

"I'm not." _I was._ I can't help it. I was used to seeing Nico wearing clothes that looked like he's going to a rock concert, having his hair messed up and covering his eyes. Seeing him wearing a coat and tie and his hair primped up and cut, showing those deep obsidian eyes... it made me realize how handsomely beautiful he really is. It was like I'm looking at a different Nico di Angelo altogether and I can't help but feel lucky that both of those Nico's are mine.

I felt him look back at me, "Perseus," he started. "what are you thinking about?"

I shook my head and smiled, straightening up on my seat and focusing back on the ballet. "Just enjoying the show, that's all." My heart's racing, not because the performance reached the climax, but because I find myself trying to control myself more and more. This is crazy. I feel like I want to get up and take Nico out of this place, take him somewhere else or shout out to the world that I love him. The distance between us is driving me insane. _Love makes you want to do crazy things._

Three hours passed and everyone else were starting to leave. Nico and I stayed over for a little bit more. The show was a lot more entertaining than I thought, the food was perfect and left me wanting for more. But the real highlight of the night was the one sitting in front of me. _Ugh._ I always thought Nico looked the most beautiful having the contrast of fire and darkness as his company, _but gods damn it._ This is making me want to break out into a cool sweat. Everything about him right now probably went into high-definition looking at him be lit by a lone candlelight and clad smooth fabric.

Getting out of the restaurant, I was about to call out for Blackjack to take us home. It made me feeling like the three hours was a little too short and seeing Nico look around and fidget in his place... it made me think why not? The day started out a little out of whack, but it was finally getting good. I didn't want this to end yet. and I'm hoping Nico feels the same way.

I looked up at the sky. It was cloudless and the stars are shining brightly. The place is a little secluded so there wasn't any source of light pollution around to keep the stars away. It was a little humid, though. I began removing my coat and tie, surprising Nico and making him break out into a stutter.

"W-w-what are you doing?" he asked, stepping back a bit as if thinking I might do something not so first date-ish. I laughed. "Perseus-"

"It's a great night tonight." I started and I was given a suspicious stare. "Want to walk home instead?"

He looked incredulous and slumped. "Are you serious? We're far away from camp. It'll take us hours!"

"Do you want to or not?" I asked, straightening up and choosing to just roll up my sleeves to my elbows. "I can call Blackjack if you don't want to."

"No!" he said quickly. "No. Walking is fine. I'm fine with it." he corrected. "I mean, I don't care."

I smiled at his effort of acting like it doesn't bother him. "Great!" I grinned, Nico rolled his eyes.

"What a big baby." he teased and with that we got to walking back to camp.

Usually, I would be worried about having monsters lurking around me while I'm out here in the mortal world, more so with both me and Nico - both the children of the Big Three - out and about having a date, but right now I just couldn't give a damn. For now, I'm busy praying to whichever gods might be listening above to give me just this night to leave an impression.

It was a quiet walk, but not like the kind of quiet back in the restaurant. Nico's still a little tense being caught going out with someone of the same gender. Being born from a different era, I understand that it isn't easy for him to accept that this is nothing to be afraid of, but I would find myself lying if I'm not worried about what other people might do or say because of our relationship. If anything, I'd like it if Nico would let me stay with him, face this with him and let him know he's got me... but it's a little hard not to do something that feels right because other people find it wrong, and I know I'm acting a little spoiled if I say I at least want to hold Nico's hand while walking. It's a good night, it's a great date and I'm with the best person I could possibly spend this with.

I brushed my fingers against him, hoping he'd respond. By the time my fingers were about to pass his, I gave up. How could I be selfish like this? _He's not comfortable with this so stop it._ I told myself.

Then I felt Nico's index finger latch with mine. My heart lurched at feeling his fingers slowly wrap against mine. _Holy Zeus. Holy Poseidon. Holy Hades. Holy Olympians Almighty._ Nico... Nico's holding my hand. He's-

I felt my face turn hot, my temperature rising and lowering at the same time. "Y-you're holding my hand." I stuttered.

"Well, yes." Nico said equally embarrassed and flustered. "I am. Is there a problem-" I reached out my hand, resting them on his forehead to check if he got a fever. "Perseus, stop that. I'm fine and I'm doing this on my own accord."

He was lying. He was holding my hand a little too much and I could tell that he's probably forcing himself to do this. People might stare at us, but I couldn't bring myself to care, I'm dating Nico, not the whole world. It was a far cry and I might just annoy him, but it was worth the shot. Nico was worth the risk. "You find me too handsome right now you can't keep your hands off?" I teased, trying to ease his nervousness.

To my luck and amazement, Nico gaped at me. We kept walking He pushed me lightly, but not letting go of my hand. "Perseus Jackson, you're a sappy idiot!" he retorted back.

I laughed while I pushed him back the same way, "says the emotional retard." I teased back. This time he broke out with a smile and pushed me back with a little more force.

"I'm not the dramatic moron who would just go confess to me like that... out of the blue!" he argued, his lips having that smile on it becoming wider with every step of the way.

"I'm not the one who turns into a puddle of goo!" We're probably looking like idiots right now, acting like kids wanting to make the other trip and lose their footing. People are probably staring, watching two teenage boys wearing formal clothing and jostle one another while holding hands. It was too funny, I found it ridiculous. _To hell what they think. I'm going to enjoy myself here._

"You're impossible! Incorrigible!" Nico pushed me, his smile breaking into laughter that I thought suits him perfectly. He had his coat and tie taken off with his coat tied around his waist and the tie tucked away in his pocket.

"You mean _irresistable_?" I teased, pushing him back and trying to make him trip. I have to admit, Nico's laugh is highly addicting and very contagious. I found myself laughing along with him in our situation. He sounds so carefree and very much like the fifteen year old he is.

" _Insufferable._ " he hissed between his teeth, his breath turning ragged like mine but his laugh not withering. Sweat was now rolling on the side of his face. This was a whole new side of Nico I didn't realize I missed. Ever since he lost his sister, it was like his childhood was taken away from him. I'd give everything just to hear his laugh. "Why-don't-you-just-fall?" he said, finally getting desperate that he tried to make me lose footing with every word he says.

I laughed and did the same, pushing back and blocking his way with my right foot, "I'll-pull-you-down-with-me!" We're being total idiots right now. We're probably disturbing a lot of couples spread around the area. We're sweating and laughing like a bunch of crazy people, but we didn't care.

We stopped by a crossing. There were no cars and the lights were bright by this area, but little to no people around. We're both breathing raggedly and we're both probably feeling hot with all the pushing and laughing we did.

I reached out a hand to wipe the sweat from Nico's forehead. He flinched but he didn't pull away, accepting the skin contact. I promised myself I wouldn't do anything to make him uncomfortable. I promised I'd limit myself to holding his hand, but this made things harder for me to control myself. _Just a small touch, that's it._

I brushed his hair away from his face, I stepped closer, the distance between us just separated by practically our heaving chests. He's looking back at me while I lose myself in his gaze. I realized two things, 1.) Nico's eyes weren't completely black but a dark shade of brown. 2.) I wouldn't mind losing myself staring at it.

The feeling of not being ready for love, the feeling of wanting to run away? It all got replaced with this feeling of wanting more. _I want more of him_. I want to hold him like this, feel his breath against mine and hear his heart beat with mine.

Reaching up my other hand, I felt Nico's breath hitch and I see his eyes begin to close. Waiting. Our lips drew closer... inches to something as little as a hair's berth. I could feel his heart beat louder and his breath hold. He's as nervous as I am.

At the last moment, I changed tactic.

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek. _I can't do it._

I felt the growing frustration build in me and I rested my head on his shoulders instead, my arms wrapping around him in apology. I'm scared. My knees are wobbling and my hands are shaking. I was afraid I might pass out.

"Sorry." I whispered shakily, smiling dryly at my own hesitation. "I can't do it."

I felt him tense under my touch. I pull him closer.

_"If I kiss you right now, I might lose control."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That's about it!  
> I'm sorry, I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger!  
> See you on the next update, GX is next!
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> -ZR


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear ZR,
> 
> You should be happy with the gift of “3%” that’s all you’re ever gonna get outta me, I’ll have to fight you for the remaining 97.  
> As always, you never fail to /not/ frustrate me, both in this fanfiction and in real life. What an asshole. Here, I got too excited and made Nico’s POV. Think of how I feel while listening to this song. GDI
> 
> Readers,  
> I’m so sorry, this idiot is having a great time ending his POVs with cliffhangers.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely Frustrated and Annoyed,  
> GEEXAO

****

** N I C O **

CAN’T STOP

_We were both fidgeting, cheeks warm from the previous contact, we’re smiling at each other like a bunch of idiots. Percy stopped smiling yet he’s not taking his eyes away from mine. His sudden seriousness is making me nervous, “Can I kiss you?” he asks, I panicked but willed myself to keep my cool. I nodded, he closed the space between us. I could feel his warmth envelope me, I want to touch him more, I was so tired of holding hands, not that I’m against it. I just wanted more (I’m acting like a spoiled brat). He was nipping on my bottom lip, I trembled with an unfamiliar feeling. He was pulling me closer to him, lightly pulling my hair and massaging my scalp while we continue to exchange kisses. I could feel his hands all over me, pushing away every clothing that’s in the way, pulling me closer to him as he sucks and bites at every skin he could. I whimpered, I could feel my knees go slack, Percy smirked against my ear, “I love you,” then, he started grinding his knee against my lower sections._

**RING RING RIIIIII—** I threw the alarm clock across the wall. It landed with a loud crash on the floor, I woke up sweaty and agitated while holding my pillow a little too tightly. I looked around me, only to find out I was alone, _no surprise there._ It’s been a month since the confession at the lake, since the incident on the Underworld, since we started going out. I can’t stop thinking about it and it’s starting to get maddening. We see each other every day, spar sometimes at training or walk around the strawberry fields while holding hands (this sounds so _ughhh_ ). I’m not complaining, it’s just sometimes I overthink things, _what if he gets tired of this everyday routine? What if this is our limit?_ I want to exceed that limit and have **_more_**. I sound so needy and it’s depressing, I been wanting to talk to Reyna and Hazel about it for almost a week now, I couldn’t find the strength or time to do it, but right now I’m desperate to hear what they have to say.

I pushed myself off my velvet bed, the alarm clock still blaring, struggling to annoy me, I stare at it with pure hatred. I glance at the thick curtains shrouding my room, it's a good thing the other campers thought we we’re vampires, cause I’m not so eager to face the sun yet. I sluggishly paced at the corner of the room, at the fireplace where Greek fire crackled. I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers to summon Jules-Albert. After a few seconds, the floors in my cabin shook, a skeleton started forming, later he bows down ready for my disposal. I asked him to inform Reyna and Hazel that I’ll be meeting with them in a bit, but before he could wisp away in the shadows, I heard a soft knock on the door.

“Nico,” a sweet voice whispered, it’s Hazel. “Are you still asleep?” she said.” I hurriedly marched towards the door, held my hands around my hair feeling some of them stand up at the corners of my head. I tried to fix it, only to find out I made it worse, she knocked again catching me off guard, I sighed and peaked at the door, squinting at the light from outside. “Hi.” I muttered, “Hello,” she smiled fondly. “I was worried, it’s already past your wake up time.” “Oh, I didn’t notice. Sorry.” I opened the door wider so she could enter.

She took her time to look at our cabin, she glanced back at me smiling, “Really?” I smirked, “Yeah, _really.”_  .I was relieved I wasn’t the only one who noticed the interior. “So,” I scratched my arm feeling under-dressed. “I’m here to talk to you, heard rumors spreading around, I thought I should hear it from you.” she stated. “I wanted to talk to you too, err—about something, possibly about those rumors.” I stride slowly towards her.

I told her everything that happened, she was in tears fanning her face when I finished, “Now, we’ve been avoiding each other for days and I don’t know what to do anymore.” I finished, she hugged me a little too tight for my comfort, but I like it. Hazel feels so warm. “Did you ask Piper or Jason? Surely they know what’s happening; Jason being Percy’s best friend and Piper being the love expert, if you were that shy to go to the Aphrodite cabin for counseling I’ll tell her to go here later and give you advice or something.”

\------------------------------------

Later, Piper came bringing junk food and a laptop. “Is that even allowed?” I asked as I eyed the blue doritos inside the bag. “You could say I charmed some of the kids in the Hermes cabin and borrowed a few snacks.” She smirked while handling us the plastic bag. “Tell me what’s up,” she started not wasting any minute as if my love life is a crucial topic threatening the boon and bane of the human society. I told her the same thing I said to Hazel this morning, but instead of giving me a comforting hug like Hazel, her smile grew wider, like a fox ready for a kill, “Nico, if I wasn’t blessed by my mom’s unique _matchmaking techniques,_ I would say he’s tired of you. But I say, look at it at my perspective, you guys are just dating for a month but you already have him by his hands and knees. I’m actually impressed by you.” I looked at her, my eyebrows knitting in the middle, obvious that I am confused. “In other words Nico, he’s head over heels for you.” I stared at her for a good minute, trying to process the words that escaped her mouth, what?  _He’s head over heels…_ for me?

“How can you say that?” I whispered as she chuckled, “Oh, Nico. If only you knew. If only you knew”

\------------------------------------

Later that evening, I came into the mess hall with Jason and Piper encouraging me, telling me that everything is going to be alright between me and Percy, no he’s not tired of me, no he’s just adjusting with our relationship and all. But how can they say that when he’s been avoiding me all day, come on, it’s obvious he wants to break up, maybe he just wanted me to open up the topic.

I glanced to where he was sitting and we locked eyes, moments later he looked away and put a hand on his face, is he – facepalming? Then, he looked up at me again, he waved and smiled. That was it, I melted. He picked up his plate and went over to where I was. "Hey, Nico." He greeted while slipping between me and Jason.

"Do you have to sit between us?" I barked, rolling my eyes as I scoot to give him enough space to sit down but not that far away from brushing elbows with me. "You know it's hard sitting by your left since you're left-handed." Did he notice that I wanted to sit closer? I tried to act casual and sighed, shaking my head off to keep my composure. Piper winked at me, noticing my slight discomfort.

“Trust me,” she mouthed. I looked down trying to hide my face. I was picking my vegetables, tossing and turning them around as I try to spread jam on my sandwich just to divert my attention from my heart threatening to escape my rib cage.

_What is he doing here? Is this the appropriate time to break up? Should I open it? What do I say? I don’t want to though, I mean… I just …_

I glanced up, peeking between my bangs only to see Jason and Piper leave the table for their offering, leaving me and Percy alone on the table.  _“_ Perseus—“

“Listen, Nico—“

I gaped, seeing how the both of us looked a little flustered at speaking at the same time. "Uh, you go first." he told me, making me more surprised than I should have. I quickly looked away I could feel my cheeks heat up a little. Soon enough, he laughed and this made me feet little fuzzy balls of fur building inside me, I stared at him bewildered and a bit annoyed, _how can he joke about this_. "What's with you?" I started. "You're even avoiding me all day." _A week actually,_ I said, trying to mask how hurt I actually was.

I was looking at him. He lightly shook his head and smiled at me. I could feel a smile menacingly trying to break out of my face, I tried to control it by maintaining a poker face, I wish the light from the camp fire can hide the redness on my face. He held my hand, and leaned in to whisper. "Would you go on a date with me?" I felt my world zoom in a hundred times, my heart stopped beating and I can’t feel my breath or hear or see anyone around us, I focused on my boyfriend’s face, I was probably gaping at him because he started smiling.

Then I slowly nodded while locking eyes with him, happily holding his hand.

 

“ **OW**!” I yelped, trying to hold my hair wishing it doesn’t come off my head from the sheer force between a comb held by the daughter of Bellona, “Well, you told me you were going on a date with Percy Jackson. But I told you, -umph!-you can’t go if you aren’t properly groomed—hair included.” She grunts with each comb, “This is not working out,” she unsheathed a dagger strapped on her right leg, “I might need to cut some of it.” My panic is obvious as I tried to wriggle out of the chair, “Please tell me you aren’t gonna shave it off.” She smiled and patted my shoulder, “No, I am not going to shave it off. Just trim it a little here and there.” I slumped down, weighing my priorities. Well, I want to look sharp today, I want to be able to look good, standing hand in hand with Percy. “Trust me Nico, I was the one who uhh—fixed Piper’s hair.” She finished. It’s been a while since I’ve let someone touch my hair, so it’s a bit unnerving. Usually, I just grow it out and Bianca… cuts it for me. I closed my eyes, hearing the snipping sounds of her blade, feeling its coldness against my forehead and ears.

“Okay, now open your eyes.” Piper is holding a mirror in front of me, “Wow.” said Piper as Reyna high-fived her. “Okay, now eyebrows and facial” I fidget away. Hazel was just sitting on my side yelling words of encouragement, she didn’t want to be part of the make-over 'cus according to her, her fashion sense is “out of date.”

After being practically toyed around by three girls the whole afternoon, being prepped up like a kid going to prom, trying out clothes that would fit me. Accessories and what-not. It made me wonder what made Percy suddenly want to go to a Russian Ballet Musicale. Seriously, classical and Percy doesn’t add up.

“Do I look okay?” I asked them and they just smiled at me. “Seriously, is the coat okay? Not too fitted? Is my hair alright? Does my breath smell minty enough?” I couldn’t stop yapping. “You look SO sharp, and believe a compliment when a kid of Aphrodite is the one saying it.” Whistled Piper, giving me a once-over as if I’m her greatest masterpiece. “Bet you a hundred denarii, he’ll drop dead once he sees you.” Teased Hazel, I laughed dryly at her remark. Playing with the hem of my coat, I used to wear suits during my mother’s shows—yes, I remembered clips of my pasts. But this is something different, it feels different.

I was standing on the doorway mirror fixing my cravat when someone knocked, Piper and Reyna jumped up rushing towards the door, swinging it wide open to reveal a stunning Perseus Jackson with a pastel blue long-sleeved shirt, electric blue tie and a navy bluish to dark coat. I was caught off-guard when I saw him standing there, too stunned that Reyna needed to push me towards the door. I felt my hands clamming up, I was too focused on my date when the sound of Hazel and Reyna high-fiving behind me shook me out from my reverie.

"H-hi, Nico." He croaked as he loosened his collar a bit. "Y-you look... handsome." I stuttered. _This is bad,_ I stare at his hands as he stretched his collar and tie a bit. _I wanted to do that, maybe even remove your tie, or your whole attire._ WOAH. Where did that come from? I tried to push back my thoughts, I stared down at the ground nodding,"T-thank you, Perseus. You look...fine." I peaked at him and straightened up. "I-I mean. You look dashing. I-"

This is beginning to be awkward, I’m starting to fight the urge of running away again, so I settled with tapping the heels of my shoe on the pavement, the next thing I saw was a bouquet of flowers swooshing in front of me, "Uhm... this is for you. I don't exactly know what flowers you like. I hope you like it."

I couldn’t feel my hands anymore, I took the flowers from him, set them inside the vase. It actually gave color to the spooky place, “Thanks.” I muttered. I didn’t know what to do next, we were just standing in front of the entrance staring at each other when Reyna cleared her throat, Percy took my hand. I stared back at the three girls giggling and waving at me. “Go get ‘im, tiger!” Reyna mouthed. i could feel my cheeks warm up once again.

We were staggering across the woods when I finally asked Percy, "So where are we going?"  he just smiled and simply said, "It's a surprise.” I was staring at him when he laced his index finger and thumb together and held it between his lips and did a high-pitched whistle. I looked around, half expecting monsters to suddenly appear out of nowhere, he must’ve sensed my distress when he announced, “Probably a few more seconds."

A gleam of steel black shone against the sunset as his trusted stead, Blackjack swooped down in front of us, I stepped back a little because of reflex, he was rearing his hooves and neighing. Percy strode towards him, petting his mane and giving him a donut. "Here's our ride." He announced.

"Great." I muttered, afraid I might disappoint him if his pet decided to run away because of my presence. "Animals hate me, Perseus." i continued, "they smell death from me."

He gave me an almost pleading look, "Blackjack here thinks you're cool. You're his savior. What made you think he'll even let you ride on him during the war?” He held out his hand. "Come on, we'll be late." I stared at him, feeling the need to hug him, which I actually had the chance to do. We were riding Blackjack, him being the driver and maneuvering swiftly while I held onto his sides, smelling the bit of cologne he wore tonight. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the restaurant. Blackjack dropped us off in an alley nearby and had to walk a little to get there.

I was squinting my eyes as they try to adjust to the sudden light, its coming from a blaring loud light with an obnoxious neon sign, "Welcome to Il Canarino.", announced the valet.

I scoffed, "An Italian restaurant, Perseus? Seriously?" I tried to contain my laughter, "I'm so touched by your concern." I teased and I saw his eyes widen for a millisecond. "I didn't know it was, Nico. I swear." He sighed, slouching a bit. Why did he do that? I mean, I’m glad he thought of me, why does it seem as if I’ve hurt him?

He gave the tickets for our reservation. Violins played lightly as the waitress ushered us to our seats, I glanced at the stage as we were walking. _T_ _his is still just the opening act. Good thing we arrived early._

We were walking side by side, I’m close enough to feel his warm hands brush against mine, I could feel him doing it on purpose but I still wanted more. I wanted to hold his hand, entwine it with mine, swing it as we walk down to our seats. I was about to grab his hand when an old lady from the side whispered a little too loudly, "They're handsome, but a pity they're gay."  _Wow, I did not just hear that._  I ignored what they were saying but Percy looked at the direction of the two women by the corridor. I could feel him heat up, he was about to blurt out something rude. I held his arm and shook my head sideways. I don’t want to ruin our night just because of some judgmental old hags.

I could feel him calming down at each step, when we arrived at our table -  Percy was too astounded, it must’ve been his first time coming in one of these plays, he was looking around as we took our seats. He sat in front of me obviously, I remembered his face outside the restaurant, I feel like I needed to say something "I was just messing with you a while back, Perseus." I said as I conveniently find a napkin by my right side, "The place... it looks great. You must have spent a lot for this." I said.

I reached out for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. This is what I’ve been wanting to do since we’ve entered, "Thanks for taking me here." I smiled but continued to tease. "I'm still not going to let you live this down, though. Taking an Italian kid to an Italian restaurant on his first date."

"Should I have taken you out on a diner instead?" he asked, "Sure, why not?" I answered back. "So what's with this get-up? And how'd you come up with this idea of taking me here? You're not going to propose, are you?" like I said, fancy dinner and Percy Jackson doesn’t add up.

"I just felt like it. I might. Who knows? With someone like you? I probably would." He shrugged, throwing his hands out on each side for added effect, wow. Smug bastard. I threw my napkin hitting him square on the face. He laughed excitedly as he continued. "Shut up, Percy." I said. "This is our first date. Behave yourself." Just to hush him up.

The course started and food was served, appetizers, sides, soup, main dish, and dessert. I stared at him as he tries his best to pick the right spoon to use at each dish, I held mine and thought him the basics. He was obviously trying his best to catch up, it was cute. But I wanted him to be himself, I don’t want him struggling because of me and choosing the right spoon. The orchestra started playing their piece as the spotlight focused on the artists performing in the middle of the stage. I tried to focus for a minute to hear the piece, "Hamlet?" I asked a little too giddy, "How'd you know?" I asked. I remember when me and Bianca stayed inside the military school, the only thing they made us watch other than drills is the late 60’s ballet recitals which I loved so much, seeing how pretty the performers were.

"How'd I know what?" he asked completely unaware.

"This is my favorite in Shakespeare's works." I beamed.

I was focusing too much on the piece that my vegetables are getting soggy and cold. My eyes glued on the stage, each bite of food lasting a minute in my mouth. I noticed Percy staring at me with amazement, "What?" I asked.

"What?" he answered back, possibly surprising him.

"You're staring at me funny." I pouted, squeezing his hands a little longer before letting go, I felt my hunger coming back when I look at him, so I focused on my cold steak.

"I'm not." He smirks. Okay, something’s up. "Perseus," I started. "What are you thinking about?"

He shook my head and smiled at me, straightening up on his seat and focusing back on the ballet. "Just enjoying the show, that's all." He looks back on the stage and I can’t help but appreciate him. We stayed a little longer, I’m a bit surprised we finished it until the end, I thought Percy was going to fall asleep in the first ten minutes, I was beginning to enjoy myself and the nervous jitters from these past days have flown away. We were getting out of the restaurant, when I felt a tugging sadness on my gut, I didn’t want this day to be over yet. I still wanted to walk around the city, talk about something and do what people in relationships normally do. My anxiety is growing that I needed to focus on something, my demigod side is starting to win over me with ADHD. I noticed him look up at the sky. It was cloudless and the stars are shining brightly. The place is a little secluded so there wasn't any source of light pollution around to keep the stars away. It was a little humid, but I’m feeling a little cold. I was thinking of a way to open up a conversation when Percy began removing his clothes. It took me by surprise that the words faltered inside my mouth.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked, stepping back a bit nervous. He laughed. "Perseus-", I warned.

"It's a great night tonight." He says and I can’t help but give him my dirt-stare "Want to walk home instead?" he asked. I felt my shoulders slack with comfort, _I_ wasn’t _the only one,_ "Are you serious? We're far away from camp. It'll take us hours!"

"Do you want to or not? I can call Blackjack if you don't want to."

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "No. Walking is fine. I'm fine with it." I tried to reason out but it came as a sorry excuse, "I mean, I don't care."

He smiled at me, "Great!" I couldn’t resist to roll my eyes, where does he even get this much energy?

"What a big baby." I teased him as we slowly walked the patio. It was a quiet walk, but not the awkward kind, I could stay like this with him, but I still prefer hearing his voice, holding hands is okay with me, but I don’t want to burden Percy. Sure, I’m used to people making fun of me, being afraid of what I am, but I don’t want people to treat him the same way, okay? I know I’m not straight, but is that really a problem? Do other people really need to make it as if we are at fault and this is a big disease they’re all so scared about? I’m probably overacting but I just want to see him smile freely.

I felt him brush his fingers against mine, the warmness melting me away from the thoughts flooding my mind. The little contact made me smile, I braved myself and latched my index finger with his, slowly making my way on his palm, entwining our hands together. Feeling the warmth of his skin and the pulse on his veins. I’ve never been this brave and open before, but with you, I’d gladly take any risks. "Y-you're holding my hand." He stammered.

"Well, yes." Does he really have to make it a big deal? I flushed. "I am. Is there a problem-" he quickly reached out a hand to place it on my forehead. I’m having trouble trying not to smack his head and kiss him at the same time."Perseus, stop that. I'm fine and I'm doing this on my own accord."

I must’ve been squishing his hands a little too tightly because I felt him flinch, I’m still adjusting to this kind of skin-to-skin contact, but like I said, with him I’d gladly risk it. "You find me too handsome right now you can't keep your hands off?" He said confidently, maybe trying to lighten the mood or something. I gaped at him, trying to take in that poorly made pick-up line, "Perseus Jackson, you're a sappy idiot!" I hissed, pushing him away from me.

He laughed excitedly while he pushed me back the same way, "says the emotional retard." He teased. My face broke out into a huge giddy smile, _if that’s how you want to play it,_ I tried to push him with force.

"I'm not the dramatic moron who would just go confess to me like that... out of the blue!" I reasoned out, my excitement evident in each step.

"I'm not the one who turns into a puddle of goo!" We certainly look like normal teenagers having the time of their lives, no monsters, no titans, just plain boy on boy relationships while playing trip the other and try not to fall.

"You're impossible! Incorrigible!" it’s my turn to push him, I took off my coat and cravat, slightly because of the heat of the city and because of someone being a big baby trying to push me off-balance.

"You mean  _irresistible_?" he teased whilst wiggling his eyebrows, that is so un-Percy-like that it made me break out into fits of laughter.

" _Insufferable._ " I said through gritted teeth, I was sweating and heaving from all the excitement, it’s crazy. "Why-don't-you-just-fall?" poking him on the chest at each word trying so hard to make him lose his balance. He was laughing as he copied what I just did, “I'll-pull-you-down-with-me!" We we’re being too jumpy and excited that we failed to be considerate of the other couples walking down the park.

Percy stopped at the crossing making me halt, too. I noticed the lack of cars and shops, though the street was well-lit. It wasn’t scary looking, but there were no people around, I started feeling nervous again, it was probably because of him, I have to admit. It made my heart skip a beat when I saw him enter my cabin room looking like a professional pianist, but this made my heart race a thousand times more – just him, being himself, laughing at impossibly illogical things.

He reached out, I flinched. Surprised by the sudden contact, a little relieved that his intention was just to wipe out the sweat on my face, I stared at him, not wanting to pull away. He inched closer brushing my hair away from my face, he stepped much closer. I could almost hear his heart beating against mine. We locked eyes for a brief moment that seemed like eternity, his eyes are like gems, shining brightly like the ocean illuminated by the moon.

 _I wanted to drown in them,_ his other hand found a spot on my other cheek, I could feel my heart pounding loudly, my knees are shaking. By reflex I started to close my eyes, this is, it isn’t? I gripped the side of his shirt tighter, my knuckles more whiter than they should have. I could feel his breath inches from mine. I was waiting for the contact, for the big fireworks explosion, a burst of red and sparked electricity igniting my lips.

Then I heard a loud smack on my left cheek, he rested my head on my shoulders, he wrapped me in his arms as he kept whispering "Sorry." _Oh, he kissed me only on the cheek._ I couldn’t keep my frustration growing.

"I can't do it." He whispers, I tensed when he said that. It hurts a lot. That all the questions flooding my mind this past week came rushing back like mad football players punching my gut.

I could feel tears forming around the corner of my eyes, my shoulders were starting to shake as I try to force back tears. I touched Percy’s hands, he looked up at me slowly. When he saw my face he began to panic, but before he could say something, “No, it’s okay. I understand.” I said dryly, “Lets—Let’s just go home, please.” I jogged, almost running. He followed suit behind me.

The walk home was silent, the mood earlier was painted black, it was shallow. But being rejected is painful, this was too much – more painful than being trapped inside a jar. Percy was trying to open conversations but I always shut him out, I kept looking at the ground. Wishing I could melt into the shadows, when I heard the crackling of dried leaves and a sudden halt, “We’re here.” Percy announced, I turned around to face him. I glanced around realizing we were standing in front of my cabin door, I skittishly tapped my foot at the pavement, forced a smile, “Nico—please”, I nodded. “Listen—I uh…“ I held a hand up to stop him, “Thank you, for a wonderful night.” I muttered.

I closed the door behind me, sliding as I do so. This sucks, I sent a message to Hazel, Reyna and Piper care of Jules-Albert. Cause they keep harping me to give them “juicy details”, well. The only _juicy details_ they’ll ever know of is the rib-eye steak I ate during dinner.

I shuffled out of my sleeves, feeling overdressed and hot, I was about to enter the bathroom to brush my teeth when I heard a knock on my door, I was expecting an angry Piper followed by Jason trying to calm her down, but what I saw was my date for tonight. Hand scratching the back of his neck.

“What do you want?” my tone scabbing. “Can we please talk?” his voice serious now serious, “Come inside.”

 

Five minutes passed and no one is budging, we’re sitting in front of each other like in the restaurant, but different. "What do you want to talk about? It's way past my bed time and I don't like an angry Apollo kid banging my doors commanding me to sleep at the clinic."

He sighed, "Is it so repulsive to do that with me? Is it gross? are you disgusted?" I continue, "No, that's not what i meant--" "Then what? This week I've been thinking you wanted to break up with me. when I heard you say that tonight, that's it. that's my cue--" I continued talking, i know i'm not making any more sense, but I just needed to let this all out before I explode. I even forgot the ten-count method Hazel thought me. I was waving my hands around complaining to him, pouring my heart out, when he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. I fell on his lap, trapped in his embrace. his hands worm their way on my head and my waist. "Shhh-- I don't like fighting. Especially with you. Calm down." he runs his fingers around my back,

 

"Why didn't you kiss me?" I muttered.

 

"I can't," he said too cooly. "I can't kiss you."

"Why?" I whispered.  He buried his face on my shoulder, "I was afraid okay?".

"Why?" i asked again.

"I was afraid, that... that if I kiss you, I'll lose control."

WHAT? _Wait._ what?

"I'm not sure-"

"Err, uh... lose it. Like... what... uh... make me want to do stuff" a wild color tinting his face, ",like not so pg-15... stuff." he whispered.

"Hey," I said. "Look at me," He slowly looks up at me, peeking.

"Mm?"

"I've been wanting to, -cough- _ravish_ you since you arrived at my front door."

I saw his eyes widen with my confession and felt him gulp.

But then he chuckled, "Ravish? That's a little old-fashioned, Nico."

I smacked his arm, "it's so... You." ,he continued. "Shut up, I'm trying to be serious here." I continued, he hushed and let me continue.

"I might not be a very vocal person, saying what I think, but... I want to try, i want to have  _more_. I've been thinking that im being too greedy with this but... I think..."

"I wanted the same." he finished, almost making me laugh.

 

"Looks like we're on the same boat." Relief now evident in my voice. He sighed and slumped back into our not-so-comfortable-position.

"Please, promise me something, I want us to voice out what we're thinking, whether it's something small or big." I nodded, "I swear, on the river of Styx." i muttered.

I heard him chuckle behind me, his stiff body slacking with reassurance."Nico?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, I've been hiding this for a while now, but uhh-"

"What?"

"My back is itching... can you move a bit?"

I smacked his arm a little harder this time for ruining our little moment, but I'm happy that we figured something out and that we mutually wanted _'more'._

I gripped the sofa's headboard to turn around and face him, "I'm also afraid of going too fast." I admitted, well, I do want to  _savour_ every moment of it.

"I think... We're going a little fast. But I don't really mind since it's you. If you feel uncomfortable then tell me." He inches closer to kiss my cheek, my nose, my neck, my forehead, hands, but never my lips. I'm starting to get impatient. Is he doing this on purpose? 

We were both fidgeting, getting the least bit comfortable with our position and limited space, cheeks warm from the previous contact, we’re smiling at each other like a bunch of idiots. Percy stopped smiling, yet he’s not taking his eyes away from mine. His sudden seriousness is making me nervous, “Can I kiss you?” he asks, "Weren't you doing just that?" I teased, "...on the lips." He whispered, I panicked but willed myself to keep my cool. I nodded, "I don't know what to do, though, I -- I never kissed someone like that befo--" he slowly closed the space between us even before I could finish talking. Percy leans in completely, nipping and nibbling lightly at first, as if waiting for me to do the same.

I could feel his warmth envelope me, I want to touch him more, hug him, claim him, I can't stop.

Percy suddenly breathed, "Close your eyes." "What for-?" I asked,

"It'll make you feel it more." he said, _Holy_   _Hera, that's hot._  I swallowed nervously as I closed my eyes. 

He was nipping on my bottom lip, I trembled with an unfamiliar feeling. He was pulling me closer to him, due to reflex, I bit back a lot harder on his lip, "Ow-- it's okay though," Percy pulled away a little. "I-I'm sorry", "It's okay, biting comes a little later, you're getting ahead." he chuckles and I could feel my face heat up, he pulled me closer again, lightly pulling my hair and massaging my scalp while we continue to exchange kisses. I could feel his hands all over me, pushing away every clothing that’s in the way, pulling me closer to him as he sucks and bites at every skin he could. I whimpered, I could feel my knees go slack, my hands clamping around him, Percy smirked against my ear, “I love you,” then, he started grinding his knee against my lower sections, "P--Perseus" I purred.

His chest was heaving, "Y-yeah?"

"Limit." I whispered, he stopped and hugged me tighter, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No, don't say that please. This is more than I wanted." he kissed my forehead.

"That kind of contact...still bothers me, but, can we still continue making out?"

He laughed, nodding in a mixture of amusement and satisfaction, "I wouldn't mind, this is better than my birthday and Christmas combined."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest GX,  
> I'm sorry if you have to continuously pester me for updating this week's chapter.   
> I grew sick... (probably because someone here is making it hard for me not to miss them).  
> Don't worry, I'll take care of myself more, so stop worrying about me.   
> I'm just a little stressed from work.
> 
>  
> 
> For the readers,
> 
> Anyway, as payment for making you guys wait so long.  
> Here's an extra long chapter containing a whole lot of feelings  
> And... yeah. I apologize in advance. :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> ZR.

P E R C Y

FEELINGS

 

I see off the last van heading out of camp for the holidays. I waved bye to the younger campers who'll be spending their Halloween with their families before I walk back to the common area. "Bye, Percy!" They waved back like the middle-schoolers they are.

By the time I saw the van clear the corner and head into the mortal world, I heaved a heavy sigh. _Oh man._ Being a senior high student, camp ambassador and head councilor at the same time is hard. Not only do I have to spend my student life right now going back and forth from school to camp, I also have to spend most of my time doing paper work. Can you believe it? I _have_ to do paperwork. I have to keep overseeing projects in both camps right now, also I have to help in sorting out Roman and Greek kids, help in transferring them from camp to camp like some sort of student exchange program. The sun was already setting and I better get ready to get a move on, too.

Heading over to the hearth, I see Nico sitting down by the bench and having a conversation with Hestia. He's dressed casually today in his black skull-printed shirt and ripped jeans and not his black camp shirt which I swear was a standard one when I gave it to him.

He smiles and waves a little at me, holding my hand after I went over to his side. "Hey, Nico." I greeted him, leaning down to leave a quick kiss on his cheek. I saw his face light up bright red and fidget on his spot, but he didn't seem uncomfortable with it. I smiled. If I did this a few months ago before our date, he would have ran away or sputtered on the spot, but after our small make-out session you could say we went over the hurdle of being awkward around each other. We weren't able to get over the shyness of actually kissing, but a small peck once in a while is more than welcome. "Ready to leave?"

He swallowed, his eyes darting back and forth as he played with the hem of his shirt. If I didn't know him any better, I would find this side of him as a little too restless and a little too ADHD, but right now I find everything about him as cute and endearing. "D-do I really have to come with you?" he asked. "I mean, I'm a child of Hades, I'm not really..." he looked up at me, I smirked. I could feel my eyebrow creeping up in an arch with every word he says, expecting. _Is he serious about this?_ He was already fine with it when I asked him to come with me last week. He gave me a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "Fine, I'm not really the _life_ of the party."

I laughed at the pun, dodging just in time when Nico made a move to swat me on the arm. "Nico, I don't need you to be the _life_ of the party. I just want you there _with_ me." I comforted him, holding his hand that turned out clammy and cold. He's nervous, I can feel it. Who wouldn't be when your special someone just went and asked you to meet their parents for the first time? "It's just dinner, Nico. I haven't seen my parents at all since..."

Okay, I'll admit. I'm nervous, too. It's almost been a year since I saw my parents and I don't know how I'll react when I see them again. Will I hug them? Will I cry? Will they get angry at me? Will they shut me out? Do they think I died? Did they have my picture up in a graveyard? _I don't know._ I could have gotten home after the whole Mother Earth affair, but things happened. Promotion. Camp. School. Then Nico.

"- since Hera took me." I whispered, remembering how Nico was the one who found me first... and how I wanted to strangle him for not telling me who he really was.

I talked to my parents during the time I spent back at camp with my mom bawling over and giving me an earful of "Perseus-Jackson-do-you-even-know-how-I'm-so-worried-sick-over-you-?", but being with them personally is different. I don't even know if they believe I'm really alive and that my calls were not some sort of magic trick from Hecate or a recorded one like those in sci-fi films.

This time, I was the one who was brought out of my thoughts when Nico squeezed my hand, "Perseus, are you okay?" he called out, looking at me with concern.

"Just a little nervous and excited." I smiled a little shakily, the thought of my parents thinking I was dead got me feeling a little down. _What if I really died? Ugh. This isn't what I should be thinking about._ I shook my head. The thought of surprising my parents got me looking forward to seeing them at the same time, though. The only thing I need to do is actually tell them that I'm dating Nico, which is why I decided to ask him to come over with me today and this made me both nervous and excited at the same time. _How will they react?_

I finished up on my work by the Big House a little later than I expected. Around lunch most of our friends - Annabeth, Jason and Piper - already left for the holiday, leaving just after lunch. I don't remember having said bye to them, but I remember them checking up on me once in a while the whole time I spent having my nose buried under paperwork and not having the urge to pull my hair out of my head during one of the Iris-Message I had with Reyna. I even remember Nico dropping in the office to bring my breakfast and lunch over, but I haven't really eaten more than three bites of it.

"Come on, if we don't get going dinner will get cold." I said and with it we said our goodbyes to the goddess watching us quietly from the hearth. We headed up the pine tree and out of the magical barrier hiding the camp from mortal eyes.

Bringing Blackjack wasn't really a good idea since I don't want to tire the poor guy out by acting like my personal chauffer. Argus was the one driving the last van that left a few minutes ago. Shadow travel was prohibited to be used by Nico and Mrs. O'Leary was clearly out of the question because New York doesn't really have enough parking space for a dog the size of a tank.

"What now?" I asked. I was about to fish out a piece of drachma to call on the Gray Sisters, but Nico held out a hand to stop me - a gesture I was really thankful for since I don't want to puke on my pants.

"I guess you haven't met my chauffeur yet." He said a little proudly, his lips quirking up in a small smirk and his eyes having an excited glint in it. My eyes widened at the mention of Nico having a chauffeur. I mean sure, the guy is the _son of Hades_ , the god of earthly riches and whatnots, but to actually think he has something that young masters only have is something I didn't expect.

"You have a chauffeur?" I croaked. _Oh man, now I feel a little lame for having the idea of riding Blackjack for our first date_.

Nico nodded. "I was about to offer his services for our date, but I didn't want you to freak out."

"Freak out?" I blinked. I'm not following, so I just scoffed. _Play it cool, Jackson._ "What's so scary about a chauffeur?"

Nico sighed and shook his head. "You won't believe me if I tell you. Just try not to run away when you see him." He warned, then slowly he raised up his left hand, his fingers flicking a sharp snap. A few minutes later, a slick black Benz parked in front of us, speck-free and scratch-free. Just the kind of car you'll find from your nearest Underworld car exchange.

"Wow. Nice ride, di Angelo." I whistled in appreciation while I walked along the side. The car was so spic and span that I could see my reflection on the surface. It looked like black glass and by the time I was leaning up by the driver's side, the window rolled down and I had to stop myself from shrieking like a girl. "Holy Hades!"  I scrambled back, almost knocking over Nico if he hadn't been quick about it.  "Why do you have a zombie for a butler?!"

As if on cue, the zombie dude looked at me, his yellowed teeth chattering at me and his pale gray skin looking like it might fall off any time soon from his face exposing his bones. "W-w-wha-"

The door opened and I scrambled back even more, hiding myself behind Nico and grabbing him by the arm like I would to my shield. Sure, I like scary movies once in a while and I've seen Frank's soldier boy thrice, but this just takes the cake for one of my close encounters with the living dead, and The Walking Dead has nothing to do with the prosthetics.

"Perseus, this is Jules-Albert." Nico smirks, apparently enjoying my display of cowardice. "He's my all-around butler, driver and messenger."

"Does he eat people?" I ask, squinting my eyes while I lean out from his shoulder. so Julie (let's call him Julie, it sounds less terrifying.) had his skinning hand out like asking for a handshake. I gulped at the idea of having my hand bitten off by a zombie so I just let him hold his hand out.

"He only eats the finest Perseus Jackson if that would make you feel better." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said.

"Now you know how I feel when you make those statements." Nico smugly argued, going over to the car and slipping inside when Julie moved to open the door for him. "Are you coming or not?" he called out from the all-black interior.

I shook out my shock. So Nico has a zombie for a chauffeur. Big deal. I am dating the son of Hades after all. But I still can't shake the feeling that the zombie dude is eyeing me as premium rib-eye steak. Ultra rare at that, too. I slowly stepped towards the car, going around him and eyeing him warily, but the guy made no move. He was just standing there waiting for me to enter, so I quickly did.

"Freaked out yet?" Nico asked, fully settled on his seat like having a dead guy driving behind the wheel isn't much of a life-threatening experience.

"Nope. If this isn't Halloween I might be. But I can get a little used to this thinking he's a rad dude wearing a zombie costume." I said. "'Don't freak out'? It's kinda a vague one, though. Maybe put up a little more warning next time?" I asked, looking at him.

Nico looked back at me and nodded, his eyes not losing that glint in his eyes. "Glad I won't have to tell anyone how you ran away screaming like a girl." He smiled at me. A true one. I felt my heart slam against my chest. Seeing him flash that sexy smile made me lose my mind. We exchanged looks, it wasn't helping that Julie just rolled up the divider and it wasn't helping that we're in a small space... with tinted windows and a space that smelled so much like Nico - like licorice and spice. 

I leaned closer, suddenly feeling like I've been missing him too much. It's a long ride from Long Island back to my house. Just a kiss. Nothing more. _But I want more_. Shut up, I told myself.

Probably sensing my need for contact, Nico reached up slowly to my neck, hesitantly running his palms up and down my neck and pulling me closer to him. He wants this, too. We both wanted it, but we keep telling ourselves to wait. We're both nervous and we both feel like we're not up to this just yet, but I can feel it. With every brush of our lips, the tension builds in my gut.

Nico looked at me with an honest and hungry look in his eyes and that was it. I kissed him as passionately and as deeply as I could. My frustrations are building up even more and I felt Nico sit up a little straighter and begin to straddle me on the waist. _Oh man,_ who would have thought I'd be having another make-out session with him... in his car... on our way to my parents' house. For some odd reason, I found it hot and dangerous. We could get caught. What if the windows are not tinted enough? What if some motorcycle dude decide to check himself out by the car window and see two teenage boys kissing? What if Julie rolls down the divider and see us tell on us to Hades? But I couldn't bring myself to care. I just want to kiss Nico right now.

With a bit of rustling of clothes and ragged breaths, my plaid shirt was stripped off and I could feel Nico's fingers shyly dive underneath my camp shirt, tracing every outline of my skin and sending shivers down my spine. Our lips collided, nipping and pulling lightly while we deepened our kisses, our tongues lacing with one another in a slow and heated dance. I could hear Nico's breath hitching and his whimpers strangling from trying not to cry out in pleasure. We can't make much noise, otherwise our buddy, Julie might hear. Our lips broke apart and I leaned down to place more kisses along his neck and shoulder, pushing away fabric and hair just to get a taste of him.

 _Just a little more. Make him writhe._ _Show him your nasty side. Just look at him looking so sinful like that. There's nobody like him anywhere and he's yours. What are you waiting for?_ I could practically hear my own mind tell me to rip Nico's clothes off, take him then and there, but no. Not like this. I have to control myself.

"Perseus-" Nico called out a little strangled, he was gripping my hair a little too tight like he was in pain. "Perseus, it hurts...!" he whimpered and I broke out of my thoughts. I could taste a little blood against my tongue. _Shit!_ I pulled away and there I saw a mark on his collarbone. A blooming hickey contrasting on his pale white skin. It wasn't big nor was it in a place that would be noticed by my parents, but I broke skin and it'll most likely bruise tomorrow.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry!" I apologized frantically, ashamed that I keep thinking of the things I want to do with Nico and that I hurt him because of it. I quickly took my shirt, planning to wipe the blood off with it when Nico simply wiped it off by the collar of his shirt. "Sorry, I got a little too excited, I-" _This is bad._ I could feel myself losing control over my own. I really want to touch him and push our relationship a little further, but I can't. _What if he's not ready? What if I'm not ready, too?_

"It's okay." he said before placing another kiss on my lips. His face was red from the activity, and his voice was a little bit more timid than before, but he was doing a good job in hiding his nervousness. "At least you didn't leave it somewhere Mrs. Blowfis would notice." he added. His voice didn't have any trace of annoyance in it so I guess I'm in the clear zone right now.

 

 

 

 

So we arrived at my house minutes after sunset, the air was cool and there weren't many people walking around the area so I wasn't really worried that people might freak out when they see Julie in his all zombie-fied glory. By the time we reached the top of the stairs, I felt Nico hold my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping to look at him. Nico was playing with the hem of his shirt again. If I'd known he'd be this nervous, I wouldn't have made him come with me. But I needed the support. I mean, yeah, my mom's the coolest mom in the world, but I still don't know if she'll be open enough to accept that I'm in a relationship with a guy.

"Do I look okay?" he asked, straightening out his shirt and patting his hair which grew a little longer now.

I smiled and kissed him some before pulling him beside me and giving his hand a short squeeze before letting go. This guy is  trying so hard to overcome his discomforts it's mesmerizing. I suddenly feel very lucky I have him as my boyfriend. I raised my hand to knock on the door. "You look great, Nico. Don't worry about it. Just be yourself-", then the door burst open to reveal a guy wearing a skeleton mask and a woman wearing a witch mask.

"Trick or treat!" They yelled and I stepped back in surprise.   
"Mom? Paul?" "Percy?"

I groaned. "Mom, it's supposed to be the other way arou- whoa!" I'm being squashed. I can't breathe. Oh gods, my stepdad's hugging me too tightly! Help!

"Percy, my boy! You're home!" he cried out. Like literally cried out because his voice was laid thick with accent. "P-Paul, I can't... breathe." I croaked. I could feel my bones beginning to crack. He must've realized I'm near fainting because he put me down quickly. But... I spoke too soon. Just before I could recover from the dizzy spell, I felt my mom pull me into a tight hug, surprising me when she didn't let go of me after a while. I could feel my shirt get damp and I see my mom's shoulders begin to shudder.

"Hi, mom." I whispered and she just nodded, not saying anything at all the moment she hugged me. I can feel myself get choked up about it. I couldn't say anything. Tears were forming in my eyes when I felt Paul hug me again. I missed her. I missed my parents a lot and it's taking everything from me not to end up crying like my mom right now.  

Glancing at Nico, I saw him looking fondly at us and I smiled, my eyes tearing up when my mom gripped my shirt tightly. I pulled my parents into an embrace, pouring out every apology, greeting and "I love you"s I didn't get to say for the whole year I was away. "I'm home." I finally cried when I felt my stepdad's hand clap me on the shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

A minute later, I pulled away wiping the manly tears off my eyes with my shirt sleeves and reached out to tug Nico back to my side. "Uh... mom, Paul, this is Nico." I started and I saw my mom's eyes look at him in recognition.

"The boy who-"

"Yep. The boy who asked if my birthday cake was blue." I laughed and Nico groaned beside me. Afterwards he was pulled into a hug by my mom, catching him by surprise.

"Nico! Oh my, you've grown so tall!" She said. Not really, well... considering it was almost two years since the Titan War, Nico was now standing a few inches taller than my mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Blofis. P-Perseus told me a lot of things about you." he greeted back, hesitantly patting her back. I had to keep myself from snickering at how uncomfortable Nico was looking from the sudden maternal attention, but I was thankful my mom didn't really go on full mom mode on him, otherwise, I'll feel sorry for Nico. Even I can't handle my mom's maternal instincts once in a while.

We were shown inside afterwards. I was ready to crash back into my room, pull Nico along with me since we only have two rooms in the apartment and wait there until dinner was ready. Paul was talking very fast and excitedly about something he's been working on while I was away, when I caught sight of some kind of banner with an overrated Disney theme with Finding Nemo in it hanging by the far wall in the living room. My name was written on it in big bold letters. Party hats were scattered and scraps of paper were scattered around the place "What's that? and why is my name-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

 _Holy Poseidon!_ I jumped back, totally shocked to see every one of my friends from camp jumping out of their hiding places - with Frank transforming from a goldfish from the fish bowl - and popping party poppers and spraying blue confetti on me. Everyone was there all wearing Halloween costumes with their blue party hats on their heads. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Tyson and Ella were all there to greet me.

"What in Tartarus, you guys!" I said, a full grin forming on my face while I took in everything around me. Wow. They really went on full blast with this. Everything from the food to the drinks were colored blue. All my favorite food, cookies, ice cream, brownies, even the doritos were blue.

I looked at Nico for a while, thinking he might have something to do with this. "Did you-?" I asked and he shrugged and shook his head, surprise also marring his looks.

"Happy birthday, seaweed brain." Annabeth greeted me, holding out a blue party hat just for me. "We weren't able to celebrate your birthday properly, so we decided to throw you a party."

_Oh..._

"Your birthday?" Nico asked, looking at me with his eyebrows shooting up his forehead.

"Yes, I thought you chose to stay behind because you knew. His birthday was last August 18, didn't you know?" she asked.

" _Oh._ No, he hadn't _mentioned_ it." Nico flushed a little and shrugged. I might be called dense in the love department, but I'm not an idiot for not feeling the tension between them. Everyone could practically feel it, too.

"Thanks for the party guys." I said, "I mean really, it's already October. You shouldn't have done this, but thanks." _Oh wow._ This is a hard situation to get out of, I could feel Nico's stare at me. I didn't mean to put him in a tight situation like this. I didn't tell him it was my birthday the day I confessed to him because you can't exactly find the perfect time to tell someone it's your birthday when you nearly hit a pine tree after that said person shadow travelled away from you. Anyone who managed to do that and lived to tell about it would have my respect for eternity.

Then my mom cleared her throat. "Percy, honey?" she called out while she slipped off her witch mask. I turned to look at her, feeling a lot grateful for her help out of the situation. "Maybe you could help me bring out some more food for everyone?" she asked with her sweet voice. There was something in her tone that said she wouldn't take no for an answer and everyone seemed to pick up on it because they went back to hogging the coffee table and going back to playing pinochle and other stuff they were probably doing before we arrived.

I hated to leave Nico alone back in the living room, but I trusted Hazel, Reyna and Jason enough to keep him company while my mom tugged me away to the kitchen. It was rare that she'd be serious about something and she would want to talk it out with me.

We entered the kitchen and I kept myself busy by taking out the soda cans from the fridge. The silence was killing me. Was my mom waiting for me to open up a topic? Should I say it now? What if she just wanted to help me get out of the sticky situation instead and really just wanted my help? _What will she say if I tell her that I'm bisexual?_ I love my mom and I know that she loves me, but I don't really know how she'll react if I say that I'm dating Nico right now.

It's just me and my mom in this place. I can feel my throat dry up. I need water, but all I see is wine stocked inside the ref for easy drinking. Should I drink one? It'll make things easier to say. I don't want to keep things from her, my thoughts, my feelings. She's my mom and I want her to be part of this. _Come on, man up, Perce!_

"Mom?" I started out hesitantly, keeping myself hunched down by the fridge and my face hidden by the door, "You... remember Nico... right?" I kept my eyes shut and tried not to kick myself from sounding lame.

No response. Silence means yes, right? I continued a little more boldly this time, but still trying to walk around the bush. "I mean... I don't exactly suppose you still think that Annabeth and I are still dating. I mean-" _Oh man, how do you start this thing?_

My mom wasn't saying anything, the sound of cans and chips hitting the bowl was driving me crazy.I couldn't handle it anymore. I can't wait any longer for her reply and I really need to hear it now. My heart's hammering so hard against my chest. "It's not easy for me to say this and I understand if you'll be mad at me for this, but... I still want you to know about it because you're my mom." I started saying.

I could feel my hand gripping the refrigerator door tightly. I'm scared. What if she disapproves? What if she says I should break up with him? I can't choose like that. If it happens, I... I won't know what to do. "and I'll understand if you want to have nothing to do with me anymore, but-" I'm just stammering. I'm beginning to panic, this is one thing I can't worm my way out of.

"Perseus?" she called out and I tensed. I felt my whole body jerk at the mention of my name and I held my breath. My mom had always called me Percy and would only call me with my whole name if I did something stupid or if it's serious talk. This was it, wasn't it? _Please don't hate me._ I could hear her walk to me and I closed my eyes.

 Then her hand rested on top of my head and I had to straighten up. I was expecting her to be angry at me, or any kind of emotion that was anything but... understanding. My mom... was smiling.

"Perseus, honey, I know." she finished, her voice soft and kind. "I knew it the moment he said your name." she said and I had the urge to cry. Even after all these times that I spent so little with her, she knew that I didn't like anyone else calling me by my real name. Everyone, not even Annabeth got to call me Perseus without me hating it. I felt like a thousand needles were torn out of me the moment I felt mom run her fingers through my hair.

It wasn't easy accepting that I really am falling for a guy and I'll be lying if I say that I was ready to face the world if it means I'll be with him. I was afraid of what people will say, but I can't bring myself to care. It wasn't their life, it was mine. I said that to myself, but it still would mean a lot if everyone that matters to me knew about it and accepted it. I knew I have to say it to my mom sooner or later, hear what she has to say and hope she approves, but _actually_ hearing it from her... it made me want to break down and cry. Sure, I'm the hero of Olympus. I'm the boy who turned down immortality. I battled gods, monsters and got back from Tartarus alive, but living life was different. It took a lot more courage to fight for life than to live to fight (or what Chiron told me.)

I felt mom reach out to wipe a few tears away from my face and I had to wipe them off in embarrassment. I'm already eighteen years old, for crying out loud and I'm crying like a baby! "You're not..." I swallowed back. "Angry? Disgusted?"

Then her multi-colored eyes widened in shock, I saw hurt and something close to compassion in her eyes. "Disgusted? No, honey. I'm surprised, maybe. But Perseus, why would I be angry at you for being so happy?" she asked soothingly. _Happy?_ She only saw me for a while now, I didn't give any hints, but she told me I was so happy? Was it really obvious?

"Are you doubting a mother's intuition?" she asked playfully.

"Kinda." I muttered and shrugged, then I smiled when she swatted my arm.

"Remember that I carried you for 9 months, took care of you for all your life. I know you inside and out, Percy." she said, "The gods took away your chance to live a normal life and I'll give everything just to see my boy happy like this. It doesn't matter to me who you're seeing and who you love. If being with Nico makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"And besides, I like him." she said, "He seems to be a good boy and you might learn a thing or two from him."

"Yeah, like cooking, maybe." I grinned when she hugged me, thankful to have a mom like her. The next time I go to the hearth, I'll offer dad's favorite food and thank him for falling for my mom. I'll thank the Fates for giving me a mother who could rock both a spatula and a shotgun just to watch my back and I'll thank my mom for being the coolest mom ever. "I really love him, mom." I said just to let her know I'm not fooling around and that I'm serious about this.

"I know, Percy. I know." she said, patting me on the back.

Clearing my throat and feeling a lot lighter than before, I pulled away from her and went back to getting the drinks. "I... better bring these out, gods know if the others hadn't gone chewing on our table instead." I said with a laugh. My mom laughed, too, and I leaned down to place a peck on her cheek. It's been a while since I last kissed her and I was regretting that I haven't been like this to her since. "Thanks, Mom. You're really the best."

I got out of the kitchen, a full grin on my face and I noticed Nico standing by near the doorway, looking down and with his face flushed. "Nico?" I called out, stopping for a while and trying to see what was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing." he said, "I was just staying away from the others. I'm not good with crowds." he whispered but still not looking at me. "I'll just go help in the kitchen. You're the birthday boy, you should be there instead of me."

"Nico-",I couldn't say anything else because Nico already walked past me and into the kitchen to help my mom. Did something happen while I was away? Maybe he still feels awkward with so many people in one room? Then why was he blushing? He couldn't have heard what mom and I were talking about, right? That would be embarrassing. I was about to go after him, but I thought maybe he'd be in better company with my mom.

 

 

 

 

We spent the evening playing party games and catching up on one another that we found ourselves sitting by the living room and even playing video games. Nico, having come back to the living room after he made a whole pot of spaghetti and my mom's special seven layer dip, was forcefully dragged into the fray by Hazel. He was reluctant at first sitting beside me by the couch, but now was totally owning it. He didn't even let go of the controller, but it was always a close fight between him and Frank.

It was almost midnight when everyone called it a night. My parents were insisting on the others to spend the night over, but all of them said it would be too much to stay over with so many of them. Nico, was supposed to come with them but was stopped by Jason.

"We probably ruined Percy's plans for tonight, Nico." he said with a smile while we were standing by the doorway. "I think I heard him saying he wants for you to stay over with them during the holiday."

I blushed at the not-so-subtle way of Jason telling Nico to stay over. He practically revealed to Nico how much I wish to spend the holiday with him. Nico looked at me with an equally flustered look. We probably both look like ripe tomatoes right now ready for the picking and I want to strangle Jason for losing tact at the most impossible time.

"But- I don't have extra clothes with me."

"I'm sure Percy would lend you some." Jason said with a grin.

"That's not the point-" Nico groaned. "Do you see how different our sizes are? and what if he snores?"

"Guys, I'm right here." I twitched, I could feel the corner of my lips quirking up in annoyance. "I like it how you two are so comfortable talking about me like I'm not here." I sighed. "Nico, if you don't want to spend the night here, I understand." I don't want to push him to his limits. He already did enough being here with me today and staying with me even if I can feel he's uncomfortable with the sudden attention from my parents.

Nico looked at me for a while and I had the urge to explain myself. "I mean, you've really helped a lot and I don't want to force you into staying over." I'm probably blushing right now with the thoughts of wanting to do non PG-15 stuff to Nico I pushed into the back of my head coming back to me. He did a lot of things today that I really appreciated a lot and it made me miss him in a way. _Shut up. You're not going to do that. What are you thinking?_ He showed a lot about himself that I haven't seen when it was just the both of us. He says he's not good with people, but I can see how charming he can be when he puts his mind into it.

I remember how Hazel, Reyna and Piper got him to laugh and smile that I had to stop and block out what Jason and Frank were telling me a while back. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and think how sexy it was. The way he'd absently brush his hair back when flustered or how his eyes would dart back and forth when uncomfortable or the way he'd get excited when he's playing card games with Frank and Grover.

"I want to stay." Nico whispered. "If-if you don't mind."

I felt my heart stop. I hadn't realized how much I really wanted for him to spend the night over. I was about to react, but Jason beat us to it. "Great! You two have a great night!" he said, winking at us and smiling, making both me and Nico blush bright red.

In the end, Nico and I shared a room. My room to be exact. Now that my parents know that Nico and I are dating, it was a whole lot of awkward when Paul told us not to do some "hanky-panky" while we're alone or maybe it'll be better if I sleep on the couch. It took them a lot of reassuring that we won't be doing anything aside from sleeping and frankly, I didn't think I'd see my parents act so strictly around me. And now that Paul said something about not doing anything else, it made me think about doing _something_ else entirely!

I got out of the bathroom, fully clothed with my old sweatpants and blue shirt, hair damp and messed up. I went inside the bedroom, "Nico, I'm done with the-" and I stopped when I saw him staring at the mirror while holding the hems of my shirt he was wearing. Nico wasn't that thin anymore compared to two months ago, but seeing him wearing my clothes made him look a whole lot smaller and... I swallowed raggedly. _Ohgods, I can see the hickey._ I could feel my face burn up and I had to force myself to stop looking at the bruise on his shoulder. _I want to put more of it on him._ I grit my teeth at the other voice inside my head. "It looks good on you." I said and then I blushed even more. "Your clothes, I mean." _They look better off of you._ I groaned.

Nico fumbled with the shirt, hiding the hickey and making me feel a little disappointed of not seeing my mark on him anymore. "O-oh. Well, Aunt Sally has good taste in clothes."

My eyebrows shot up, "Aunt Sally?" I smiled while I went over to him, locking the door out of habit. I sat down by the bed and I felt Nico begin to straddle me on my lap. _Oh gods._ I fought the urge to moan when his legs brushed mine. Having Nico sit between me was becoming a habit for both of us and I don't really mind it, but tonight was a little different. I squirmed a little beneath him, suddenly feeling excited and uncomfortable with the contact.

"She kept telling me to call her Aunt Sally." he smiled a little, probably unaware of the discomfort I'm having... way, _way_ down below.  "Your mom's cool. She kept talking about you." He continued. I tried hard not to swallow when I saw him begin to chew on his lip a little while trying not to smile wider. _What are you waiting for? He's teasing you, just kiss him already_. That smile would be the death of me. I feel my heart thump louder. _Zeus almighty_ , this guy really doesn't know how much of a tease he could be, does he? When I first met him I wanted to hit him with a sack of flour for being an annoying brat. Now... I want to hit him for being an annoying tease!

Nico went on and on, talking about how he and my mom bonded over cooking. I was listening, paying attention, but everything sounded like it was coming from the distance. It was garbled and slurred. I was staring at him, his smooth face, his damp hair and his thin frame. I swallowed for the nth time today, this time he looked up. "Perseus?" he called out, and that was it.

I realized my feelings for him ran so strongly that I know that nobody could satisfy me like he does. That there's nobody like him, slowly opening up to me, he tells me things I never thought he would. The feeling of being trusted like this. It wasn't like anything else.

"Nico, I-" I started. This was it. Today I was really sure that I'm really head over heels for him. Admitting to my parents that I'm in love with him made me feel these things a whole lot more than before, like this was that one thing you ever wanted and you finally had it. _I can't help myself anymore._ "I want to kiss you." I whispered brokenly. "But I might lose it like I did in the car."

I saw his eyes widen before looking at me with understanding. He smiled, he must have seen the desperation in my eyes. Without any sign of hesitation, he reached up his hands to hold my face then he swooped down to kiss me. I felt like the fourth of July, like Mardi Gras and New Year's Eve bunched up together lighting up the fire inside me all at once. The kiss made me feel like sparks were flying all over me and I can feel myself drowning in it.

I groaned into the kiss, leaning forward and responding back equally impatient like his fevered kisses. I can't wait any longer. Every time I'm with him, I feel like I could always kiss him and hold him. Living life as a demigod made me realize that every kiss might be our last, and I can't spend the rest of my life thinking I should have kissed him when I had the chance.

Lips parting, I pushed my tongue in his mouth where I met his, licking, sucking and sliding over one another like we were saying hi for the first time. I pushed him down my bed, my shirt he was wearing riding up a bit to show me his toned torso. I swallowed raggedly at the sight of his pale skin under me, pulling away from him for air and missing him as soon as my lips left his. _I want to touch him. I want more._ Nico wanted the same, with only seconds apart from each other, he pulled me back to him, tugging at my hair and kissing me with the same passion as we had before.

Our hands were already moving, yanking and tugging off clothes and running our fingers to any patch of skin we could find. We were down to our boxers. _I want to get much closer. You need to tell me how._ We were getting so close to crossing the line. Our kisses became more feverish, more needy. I slid down to leave kisses on his neck, trailing a wet line of it from his lips down to his shoulder. "Perseus-" he gasped softly when I reached his chest, licking and sucking on his skin around his nipples. Feeling the need to hold him, I slid my hand into his, lacing our fingers together while I held it on either side of his head.

I can feel his legs begin to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him in a way our hands couldn't. Shifting a little so that I was now hovering above him, I was about to lean back down when a loud thudding sound brought us out of our lustful daze and brought us back to reality.

I felt my heart stop for a second and both of us were shell-shocked when we quickly looked around for the source of sound, our eyes looking at the door by instinct and finding out it was still locked. Looking down, it was a picture frame of me and my mom knocked down by my old baseball glove. My eyes widened at realizing that I lost control again.

"P-Perseus." he breathed out, while he reached up to touch my face. "Maybe we should wait." he said, "we're at your parents'. A-and we promised." We were gonna do it... in my parents' house. and in my room. _What am I thinking?_

I looked at him, nodding, grateful and disappointed at the same time. Hearing him say that told me he wanted it, too. He was also feeling as frustrated as I am. He was willing to wait. It was hard to stop, but we had to. I know we had to, it wasn't really a matter of self-control, it was a matter of respecting my parents. "I know. I know." I said, kissing Nico's palm to reassure him he's right. I'm thankful that he's right and that he could stop us from doing something we both might not be ready for.

Leaning down to kiss him one more time, I told him good night. We were both too surprised about what we might have done that the mood was lost and we didn't have to hesitate in me leaving for the bed on the floor.

I can feel my heart still thumping loud and fast in my chest. Nico was in my room. Wearing my clothes. Sleeping on my bed. Almost having sex with him. And almost getting caught.

I know I'm not going to get to have a wink of sleep with these thoughts running in my head that I had to think of something to relax me. I can't scoot in the bed with him while I can't trust myself from wanting to continue where we left off, so I chose to stare at the ceiling, listen to Nico's breathing and just hope that one of us will break the silence.

Nothing came except the distant traffic from downtown and the occasional police siren coming and going.

"Nico?" I called out after a few hours. I can't take it. It was already 3 a.m.. I want to hold him. I was tossing and turning in my bed, unable to catch any sleep at all. I was expecting a light snore to be his reply that I was surprised when the hand I held up by the edge of my bed was greeted by his own.

Knowing he's there and holding my hand, I didn't have to look to know he's just as restless as I am. I fell asleep holding Nico's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand yeah, sorry not sorry for the "cliffhanger"  
> GX will continue with the bits and details on his side of the story.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!  
> You guys rule!
> 
> Oh and... THANK YOU FOR THE 1000 hits in our other story, Overexposed!   
> I'm overjoyed! Thanks! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZR,  
> You deserve whatever it is that’s coming your way.  
> I wouldn’t be surprised if you get bombarded by a lot of fans talking shit about how you always end your POV. You are unappeasable you make me want to strangle you and wipe you away from existence. I hope the dentist can fix that smug smirk of yours.
> 
>  
> 
> For the readers,  
> I apologize to all of you, especially from the people who are flooding my tumblr with mails complaining about the baseball glove, ill fix it. Hope this is okay though. here's a really really long chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Extremely annoyed and out of patience,  
> GX

N I C O

FORTUNE TELLER

It’s been a while when me and Perseus had started dating, it’s scary and exciting, everything is new. We try and do a lot of things together, sometimes he goes to my Cabin bringing a laptop and a few movies. He’s like this excited puppy that’s always wagging his tail begging for attention, I find it adorable actually. Hazel and the others had been very supportive of our relationship, Jason still being a big-brother figure trying to cheer us and encourage us, but it’s still undeniable that the air between me and Annabeth is awkward. I mean, sure we talk to each other but only if the topic is about camp activities. I don’t think I could stop her and Perseus from being close – come on! They’ve been best friends even before they met me. I’m not keeping Percy on a short leash, I’m not that kind of partner. It’s just… I hate that we treat each other coldly, we stay inside the same camp, I don’t like the heavy atmosphere between me and her, but I don’t know how to open it up or talk to her about something serious like that.  

I’m finding the most comfortable sitting position on my desk, compiling the new documents I made for the burial ceremony, in commemoration of all those who risked their lives during the war with Kronos and Gaea, when someone knocked softly on my door, “Nico, it’s me. I’m coming in.” It was William Solace, “I told you not to skip your meals, do you really want to get an earful of Apollo’s kid special sermon?” he strutted around the room while bringing a tray of food, “Good gods Nico, you gained weight but its still not balanced with your height and age, you need to buff –up some more.” I rolled my eyes, “Yes, Will. I get it. I’ll eat properly once I finished filling these.” He grabbed the paper work and shoved it in his pants’ pocket, “Eat now, no excuses. You’ll get this back later.” He disappeared in an instant. _Sigh, I don’t need people looking after me, seriously I can handle myself thank you very much._

I’m in the middle of eating my lasagna and crackers when Percy slammed the door open, excitedly holding out an envelope. “This is from the higher-ups!” I shot him a questioning look, “You see, it’s almost the holidays – you know what that means?” he excitedly flaps his arms on his sides while jumping infront of me, “Nope? Not really, I’ve never really stayed this long in camp remember?” I told him, trying to mask the growing smile on my face due to his excitement. He rolls his eyes still smiling like a kid, “ _It means_ , the kids can go home to celebrate with their parents. _It means_ we get to go home and rest and stop doing ambassador and camp senior duties.” He huffed, crossing his arms while looking at me triumphantly. The problem isn’t the work load we’re getting from Mr.D because were camp head councilors, but because, I don’t have a place to go home to. I mean, in the human world. My home is here and on camp Jupiter. And I’m not particularly giddy going home during fall, since my stepmother would be there with dad—I do want to see my father but Persephone wants alone time with him since fall and winter is just a few weeks, she says.

Hazel told me that she’s going home with Frank to visit his house in Canada, I think they’re in the middle of refurnishing it. Frank wants to fix it and ask a priest to bless it or something, cus his grandmother wasn’t properly given a funeral service, which is one of the things in my priority lists. I need to visit his grandmother’s soul in the Underworld to pass her messages. Reyna also wanted me to go to her place after the holidays to talk to the house spirits and relay their wishes to her, to cleanse her old house and to finally give peace to the restless souls roaming around her manor.

I was deep in my thoughts, probably spacing out when I felt something chapped and warm in between my lips, I blink once, twice only to see my boyfriend leaning down to give me a slow sensual kiss, he dipped deeper and clenched my shoulder before inching away, he placed his forehead on top of mine and exhaled “You we’re spacing out, I was calling out – well not that I’m complaining, I’d gladly do that whenever you’re zoning out.” He chuckles, “Ughh, cheeky bastard.” I slapped his arm, “So, about the news…” I tried to act casual hiding the embarrassment, “Oh yeah! Since I haven’t been home in a while, and I don’t think you’ll be joining either Reyna or Hazel this holiday – erm, don’t get me wrong they told me about their plans okay? Err—so, I figured, if you want to go with me?” he scratched the side of his face. “What?” I’m not sure I heard that right, he cleared his throat, leaning forward while clutching the sides of my chair, our faces are only a few centimeters away, he locked eyes with me, breathing slowly, “I want you to go home with me.” He said. “Please?” I must be looking away, sulking or knitting my eyebrows when he held my cheeks, “I want to introduce you to my parents.” He whispered, a serious look painted his face. I sighed, closing my eyes and nodding. I’m not sure if I could take his intensity any longer.

I’m not sure what made me say okay, if it was the overflowing feelings, the fact that he wants me to go with him to meet his parents, the fact that were slowly growing closer or because of the honesty in his eyes. He tipped my chin upwards, “Nico.” He whispered, I grab him by the collar, slowly pulling him down to me. Grazing my lips against his, “Perseus.” I kissed him, pecking him playfully. He laughs at me, poking my sides. “You need to get out of this place, you’re becoming one with your desktop.” He grabs my hands dragging me outside the confines of my cabin.

The sun blared harshly making me squint, the air was cool, it smells of pumpkin and old wood. I’m starting to enjoy the sounds of leaves crunching on my feet as I take each step, I try to hide my excitement in each step, Bianca and I used to do this when we we’re kids, stepping on dried-up leaves, I stopped when I sensed Percy smiling at me, I straighten myself trying to act as casual as I can, I looked down. He gripped my hands tighter, probably sensing my discomfort. He let go and suddenly decided to stomp on the path in front of him, Perseus looks at me smiling like a brat, “If you haven’t went out of your man cave you wouldn’t enjoy stepping on those poor leaves.” He nudged. “Leave me alone.” I said in retaliation nudging him with equal fervor, “Was that a pun?” he pushed me lightly, “You’re spending an awful lot of time with me obviously, I wouldn’t be surprise if my corny jokes rubbed off on you.” He teased. We continued to walk around the campsite getting glances from the Aphrodite kids.

During dinner, Jason called out to my boyfriend. They went to a secluded place out of earshot , probably talking about something serious when Hazel sat down in front of me, I smiled and nodded at her, “This morning, Solace went up to me and told me, “After you see di Angelo finished his plate, please hand this to him.” Here, he really keeps his tabs on you huh?“ I grab the envelope thanking her, after a brief moment of silence and chewing, “What time are you going to leave next week?” I asked her, she crossed her arms and put her thumb and index fingers towards her chin, “Probably early morning, since there are a lot of things to prepare” comes her conclusion. “Oh, okay, please iris-message me once you get there. Please.” I knit my eyebrows, I remember the time she told me what happened there in the Zhang manor. I was poking my vegetables when the mighty urge to tell her about the thing Perseus said this morning, “Err—I need to tell you something.” She was looking at me, waiting for what I had to say.

 

After the story, she clapped her hands together, basically giddy “Oh gods Nico!” she clasped my shoulder, “I never thought Percy could be this sensitive!” she said while her other hand was fanning her face, “It’s only dinner.” I smacked her arms playfully, she was trying to control herself from giggling, “I mean, he asked you personally right? And like told you he doesn’t want you to be alone in the holidays and he’s been planning to meet your parents in a while right?” she grinned. _What? I’m not exactly sure that’s what I told her._ Hmm, “I mean, I don’t know if I’m good enough Haze, what if they don’t like me? What if I mess things up?” “come on, don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m pretty sure you’ll knock ‘em dead.” I squint my eyes as I turn to face her. “Ha ha if you say so.” We we’re kicking each other’s feet down the table playfully when Jason and Percy came to join us on our table, shortly followed by Piper after giving her offerings.

 

After a lot of preparations, double checking the kids who are ingoing and outgoing the camp. Running around giving away assignments and reminders, making pick-up schedules and memos to satyrs. The fated day finally came, I can’t focus inside my Cabin, _wow, this is finally the day I ruin it huh?_ I prance around shaking my hands, trying to stop them from trembling but I can’t, its cold inside but I’m so sweaty, I go to my closet and slab on a new shirt, the camp shirt Percy handed to me earlier this week, the color from the shirt slowly turns black, as if my skin is sucking out the brightness in it, _I must be more nervous than I thought._ As I wait for Percy, I walk around camp, having a last look around before leaving, I found my way to the hearth where Hestia sits, poking at the ambers, turning each charcoal and wood tighter to keep the fire alive, she looks up at me smiling warmly. “Care to sit beside me?” she said. I fidget on the spot where I’m standing and slowly take a seat near her. “You know, it’s hard when you meet other people’s family for the first time, you don’t know what to do or what to expect” Her statement stunned me but I kept listening, “It’s easy to feel insecure and pitiful, thinking you aren’t good enough to impress them, but trust me dear, you don’t need to impress them, you are your own judge.” She turns the amber, “You’ve seen how the son of Poseidon acts, and its obvious he came from a good household. Remember his mother accepted her son’s fate during the time with Kronos, and this time with Gaea, if she wouldn’t accept him just because of sexual preference – well…” she smiled. “But—“ I fidget on my seat, “If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance.” She smiled as she disappeared with the wisp of smoke blowing form the hearth.

I saw Percy sprinting across the entrance, he was wearing this blue-plaid top, he looks hot, his head looking in every direction, he smiled when he saw me and I waved to acknowledge him. He scoots closer to me and I placed my hand on top of his palm "Hey, Nico." He said as he started leaning down to leave a quick kiss on my cheek. It caught me off guard, not that I am not used to it already, he just likes riling me up or making me flustered, he clutched my hand tighter "Ready to leave?"

My hands quickly find the tips of my shirt, avoiding his gaze and just looking at whatever’s around me, recalling what me and Hestia just talked about, what Hazel and Reyna were so giddy about the moment Percy asked me to go with him, I can’t help but feel pathetic "D-do I really have to come with you?" I muttered. "I mean, I'm a child of Hades, I'm not really..." I looked up at him only to see this warm smile plastered on his face. Each time I explained why I’m no good and why I don’t feel like going anymore, his eyebrows kept raising up, he was giving me his “kicked-puppy-face” that I had to surrender, _who could possibly resist that?_ I heaved-out a loud sigh and rolled my eyes "Fine, I'm not really the  _life_  of the party." He started laughing, I started swatting his arms when he stopped laughing and held my hands "Nico, I don't need you to be the  _life_  of the party. I just want you there  _with_  me” I looked up at him, searching for an answer in his eyes, I could sense that it’s his first time doing this too, "It's just dinner, Nico. I haven't seen my parents at all since..." he halted, "- since Hera took me." I blanched, remembering it all too well, searching every nook and cranny, shadow-travelling to whatever place I could find him. Father sending me on a mission in Camp Jupiter and me finding him there was almost a relief. Acting a part where I should pretend I don’t know him to not ruin any prophecies and missions. I stared at him, he was gaping at nothing, thinking about something deep, I squeezed his hands to knock him out of his reverie, "Perseus, are you okay?" I knit my eyebrows.

"Just a little nervous and excited." His smile wavering in nervous anticipation, we already finished whatever work we need before sending off the kids, Hazel, Jason and Piper dropped by at my Cabin while I was packing my stuff giving me quick goodbye kisses. We we’re finishing up some snacks, taking small bites, _I don’t really have the appetite right now, the nervousness is making me want to puke._

"Come on, if we don't get going dinner will get cold” Percy announced, bowing his head to Hestia as he held my hand towards the barrier, we passed Thalia’s tree and the dragon, wagging its tail while snoring.  We talked about how we’ll get to New York, “I can’t call on BlackJack” Percy said a little too pathetically, “Will told me I still cant shadow-travel.” I announced. "What now?" He asked placing his hand inside his jeans’ pocket as if fishing something out, then I thought of something amazing, I held out a hand to his face, stopping him to what he’s about to do, _okay, my time to impress._

"I guess you haven't met my chauffeur yet." I smirked, I must’ve said it arrogantly because I saw my boyfriend’s eye widen in a fraction of a second, giving me a questioning look "You have a chauffeur?” he rasps, I nodded. _Well, he didn’t really get a chance to see Jules-Albert during the time he went inside the underworld to get me, when I ran away._ "I was about to offer his services for our date, but I didn't want you to freak out." To be honest, bringing Jules on a first date isn’t the first impression I want to last. "Freak out?" he blinks.  As if he’s trying to process whatever tomfoolery I have up my sleeves, "What's so scary about a chauffeur?" he scoffs

I sighed and shook my head. "You won't believe me if I tell you. Just try not to run away when you see him." I slowly raised my left hand, preparing to summon my undead-skeleton chauffer, focusing my powers on my fingertips, snapping at the wind. A few minutes later, black fog and mist start piling in the middle of the street, the shape of a car started forming, seconds later, a slick black Benz sparked in front of us. Jules nodded at me through the window, tipping his hat, I nodded back.

"Wow. Nice ride, di Angelo." I could see my goofball boyfriend admiring the car my father gave along with my chauffer, he was whistling, speculating every corner of the car when he finally came to the driver’s seat only to see Jules-Albert facing his way, tipping his hat and chattering his teeth. And then, I witnessed the most girly-scream ever recorded in the history of all demigods "Holy Hades!"  he scrambled back, I stepped aside, trying not to laugh,  "Why do you have a zombie for a butler?!" he points at my escort with disbelieving eyes, Jules regarded him and chattered his teeth, "W-w-wha-" The door opened and he scrambled back even more, hiding behind me like a little kid, _seriously, you’ve fought Kronos and mother earth and this is what scares you?_ I rolled my eyes, contemplating how silly he is. "Perseus, this is Jules-Albert." I smiled, enjoying how he’s reacting like a little kid right now, another side I haven’t seen before "He's my all-around butler, driver and messenger." I announced.

"Does he eat people?" he asks and I cant resist the urge to roll my eyes on him, I suddenly felt like teasing him, "He only eats the finest Perseus Jackson if that would make you feel better." It’s his turn to roll his eyes on me now,

"Ha ha. Very funny." He said, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Now you know how I feel when you make those statements." I said haughtily, I moved towards the car, Jules opened it for me, it was starting to get cold outside and I wanted to get on with meeting them already "Are you coming or not?" I called out to him.

He shook his head, slapping the sides of his cheeks as he struts inside the car, eyeing my butler too intensely, as if this silent communication of sneering or hissing to him, like a dog in front of a vacuum. "Freaked out yet?" as I settled to the most comfortable spot I could find. "Nope. If this isn't Halloween I might be. But I can get a little used to this thinking he's a rad dude wearing a zombie costume." He said . "'Don't freak out'? It's kinda a vague one, though. Maybe put up a little more warning next time?" he said pouting. _He looks so childish it’s irresistible._

I looked at him nodding but not really paying too much attention, I was too distracted by what he looks like right now "Glad I won't have to tell anyone how you ran away screaming like a girl.” I smiled at him, recalling how he screamed and scrambled earlier. Starting at me like that didn’t help disperse the mood, I can’t help biting my lip wishing it was his, Jules must’ve sensed the atmosphere that’s why he rolled up the windows, giving us privacy.

He leaned closer, giving me _that look_ again, I couldn’t help but feel so attracted to him whenever he does that, I reached up slowly to his neck, _he’s so warm._ I hesitantly run my palms up and down his neck testing if he’s okay with me doing this, after a while, I pulled him closer to me, trying to adjust to my position. Our lips touching, brushing against each other briefly, I eyed him, honestly tired of all the teasing and frustrations since the kiss during the date, every time he leaves me hanging after a long kiss.

Percy pulled me against him kissing me passionately and deeply, nicking my lips and clashing our teeth together. I scrambled away slightly, trying to sit on him comfortably, I hadn’t realized that I’m already straddling him, but who cares, my chauffer wouldn’t want to anyway. He was pulling on my jacket, trying to massage my spine, running his fingers around my back. I couldn’t control my breathing, I started heaving, _I’ve been wanting to remove this plaid-top ever since I saw it this morning,_ I could feel him heating up to each contact _, I wanted to experiment, to get further. I wanted more._ I plunged my hands underneath Percy’s camp shirt, I was surprised by how fevered he feels under my touch, he was arching up at each touch, hitting whatever sweet spot’s in there. _And holy hades, this feels so good._ Our lips met contact again, he was guiding me in this lazy heated make out, sucking the bottom of my lips, biting lightly, and his hands dancing around my back isn’t helping either. I tried to control my voice, but I can’t seem to get a grip by how great this feels. His lips we’re drowning out my whimpers but it’s still not helping that much. He leaned away momentarily, our lips broke apart and he leans down to place more kisses along my neck and shoulder, pushing away fabric and hair.

He was pulling me closer to him, his hips still grinding to meet mine. Clawing on my back while giving my neck a slow sensual taste-test, he started slowly and eventually building up on sucking and biting the spot in the middle of my shoulder and collar bone. I could feel the tension building up in my stomach, my legs start jerking a lot violently this time, _I don’t want to… here… inside the car…_ I tried to find my voice desperately "Perseus-" I hadn’t realized that I’ve been holding back that much when I saw my hands, balled and wrapped too tightly on his hair. "Perseus, it hurts...!" I tried to call out, and it seemed to finally broke his trance, he blinked a couple of times, looking at me and my disheveled appearance. "Oh gods. I'm sorry!" he apologized wildly, his hands flailing around, looking around the car, I looked down at the area, hot and throbbing. Teeth marks surround my now bruised flesh, blood seeping at the little marks, before he could fully take out his shirt, I beat him to pressing my clothes on the area. "Sorry, I got a little too excited, I-" he starts panicking, I kissed him "It's okay” I tried to act casual, as I scoot away from his lap, tried to mask whatever it was I’m feeling right now. "At least you didn't leave it somewhere Mrs. Blowfis would notice." Hoping that what I just said was true, but my heart was pounding so hard right now.

 

 

The mood dispersed as the trip proceeded, we were telling each other stories about our previous quests, he was trying real hard not to mention Annabeth, I could see how close they were and it pains me to see him struggle this hard because of me, sure they broke up. But the friendship’s still there right? After talking straight for 2 hours, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, before I knew it. I fell asleep, deep in thoughts about how to open up this topic, how to not feel guilty about “stealing” him away from her. I could feel butterfly kisses around my face, peppering my cheeks and nose. I crack my left eye open, “Wake up sleepy head, we’re here.” He smiles. I seriously don’t want to leave the car, I wanted to go back to the Cabin and hide under that darn coffin. _But he looks so happy right now, how can I ruin that?_ I strengthened my resolved. Willed myself to go with him up his apartment block, each step felt like I was being sucked by the pavement, my hands are growing colder by the second, I absentmindedly grabbed my boyfriend’s hand.  

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking back at me with knitted eyebrows

"Do I look okay?" _I should’ve tied it, or asked Reyna to cut it again. I look like a mess_. Instead of answering, he just smiled, pulling me in for a short kiss while squeezing my hand, as if silently encouraging me. He was positioning his hands towards the door, I wanted to stop him but it was too late,  "You look great, Nico. Don't worry about it. Just be yourself-“ he whispered before the door burst open revealing a couple wearing silly masks.

"Trick or treat!" They cheered making Perseus surprised.  
"Mom? Paul?" "Percy?" they exchanged looks.

"Mom, it's supposed to be the other way arou- whoa!" they were hugging him a little too tightly that he yelped. I was looking at them from behind, I can’t help but feel a little jealous, _I wonder what my mom would feel if she were still alive and I came home from war. Would she miss me? Would she cry?_

I felt a small prickle build up inside my gut, _Well, if your dad didn’t protect you, you wouldn’t live long enough to see your boyfriend._ Perseus glanced at me, making me snap back to what’s happening, his eyes are red, tears threatening to escape. I could really feel how much they love him, I can’t help but smile at them. They seemed like the perfect family being huddled like that in the apartment entrance.

After exchanging pleasantries, Perseus wiped his face on the back of his hand, reaching out with the other to pull me closer to his side, "Uh... mom, Paul, this is Nico." He said through sniffles, coughing to regain his normal voice.

"The boy who-"

"Yep.” He nodded, “The boy who asked if my birthday cake was blue." he laughed and I started groaning, rolling my eyes while looking away, _you said we’ll let that comment slide off._ Then an unfamiliar warmth enveloped me, it took me seconds to realize that his mom was hugging me a little too tightly.

"Nico! Oh my, you've grown so tall!" She said. I was staring at her, agape because of the sudden contact.

"Hi, Mrs. Blofis. P-Perseus told me a lot of things about you." I greeted back when I regained my voice, _styx, what do I do now? She was still hugging me. Normal. What would normal people do? What does Bianca do when I hug her?_ I settled for hesitantly patting her back. I glanced back at my boyfriend who’s standing at my side, covering his mouth shaking, he’s trying his best not to laugh.

We were shown inside afterwards. I kept glancing around the room, I could feel something going on. As a son of Hades, you sense things like these, unfamiliar things, you can also sense how many people there are in one room, or if you are in front of a fury dressed up as a Mcdonalds cashier, trust me you’ll know. But right now, I can sense something strange, it’s as if we aren’t the only ones inside the apartment, Mr.Blofis was tripping on his words, as if distracting Perseus from looking around the house, suddenly I saw some streamers plastered on the ceiling, a few animated characters displayed with blue shiny letters, I was focusing on it too much when someone spoke, "What's that? and why is my name-" it was Perseus. And before I knew it, someone yelled inside the living room,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Perseus jumped back, hitting me on the shoulders, the lights opened up, revealing several people standing-up from their hiding places, I glanced around just to see everyone there wearing loud and obnoxious halloween costumes, each one wearing a blue party hats on their heads. Jason, Piper, Reyna, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Tyson, Ella and Annabeth were all there to greet him. They stood up one by one, huddling him on the living room,  "What in Tartarus, you guys!" he said, happiness evident in his voice, he eyes excitedly darting at the food, the displays and the stuff inside the room.

He looked at me smiling like a big golden retriever, “Did you-?" he asked, his eyes basically shining. I shrugged, shaking my head from side to side, he must’ve thought I planned this with them, I was just as surprised as he was to be honest. I only expected dinner, neither Jason nor Hazel told me anything about this.

"Happy birthday, seaweed brain." Annabeth greeted him, sliding closer to Percy while putting a blue hat around him. "We weren't able to celebrate your birthday properly, so we decided to throw you a party." She said smugly, her hands trailing off at Percy’s neck before moving away.

_Wow. Okay, I am clearly caught off guard by a lot of things._

"Your birthday?" I asked, looking at him with bared eyes. Then this bastard did the most unforgivable thing, he laughed gingerly, looking away from me while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, I thought you chose to stay behind because you knew.” Annabeth crossed her arms while staring at me, her eyes are cold silvers, “His birthday was last August 18, didn't you know?" her voice a pitch higher, as she sneered.

" _Oh._  No, he hadn't  _mentioned_  it." I flushed, trying to control my growing annoyance Perseus must’ve sensed the heavy atmosphere he started clearing his throat, "Thanks for the party guys." he said, "I mean really, it's already October. You shouldn't have done this, but thanks." I stared at him, thankful for the distraction. _You just know what to say huh?_

We stepped inside the living room, looking around for a vacant spot to sit down when Mrs.Blofis started talking, "Percy, honey?" she called out while she slipped off her witch mask. We turned around to look at her, "Maybe you could help me bring out some more food for everyone?" she cooed. Frank and Jason were teaching Ella and Tyson how to play cards at the coffee table, we glanced at each other, half-hoping he’d decline his mother’s offer and stay behind with me, I feel uncomfortable being near Annabeth, i don’t hate her or anything, how could i? She saved me and Bianca’s lives before. I practically owe her for being okay with me and Perseus being together. If ever, I feel guilty and sorry. And I feel stupid for forgetting such a trivial matter such as  _my boyfriend’s birthday._

He glanced at me, mouthing an apology just before he let his mom drag him inside the kitchen. I hesitantly took a seat beside Jason and Hazel, trying not to blend in with the shadows. I couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was glowering at me, I looked around the room, beside Jason was Piper and Annabeth playing Jenga, Annabeth looked up catching my gaze, I looked to my left to see Reyna was smiling fondly at me, “You could’ve called me so I could fix your hair.” She said while sipping blue Pepsi, “I was too busy with planning all of the funeral services I forgot” I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

I leaned towards Jason, crossing my arms, “Why didn’t you tell me?” I said, barely a whisper but just enough for him to hear. He looked at me, his lips curling into a smile making his scar look deformed. “Well, you were always with him, I didn’t want to disturb you guys, and I didn’t really had the time to have an alone talk with you since were preparing the stuff.” He wiggles his eyebrows for effect. Making me groan, Hazel pats my back “Atleast it surprise him.” She said. “Yeah, me too.” I muttered.

“You should probably be mindful of these things, he _is_ your boyfriend right?” a voice breaking the mellow atmosphere. I turned around to see Annabeth glowering at me, “We didn’t had the time to talk about—these things, ever..ever since the new exchange program in both camps started.” I said pathetically.

"Well, if you say so, Nico. But even if he's busy, Percy would always find a way to spend time with you... Or try to get to know you better." She said while pulling out a piece of wood in the Jenga tower, Piper was looking at me, Frank and Tyson were glancing nervously, anger threatening to build up inside me. I tried pushing it away, Hazel was holding my balled up fists by now, I was counting 1-10 inside my mind when she opened her mouth, “If there’s a **_will_ , **there’s a way.” The Jenga blocks fell one by one when Piper flinched at the harsh words Annabeth had said, having that extra-emphasis on _will._ as if she’s trying to implement something, I could see my vision blurring, Reyna was holding my shoulders, trying to push me down, the shadows trying to form on the carpet, I was about to explode when I thought of Percy. _This is his birthday, I don’t like to make a scene, to make it awkward and uncomfortable. It was my fault that I forgot about it anyway, that I didn’t ask sooner. At least they prepared something for him, it was probably her idea that they made this surprise plan, I mean, who wouldn’t know him better than his long-time best friend and ex-girlfriend._ I stood up, realizing I was defeated, I headed outside the room, ignoring Jason and Hazel’s calls.

\------------------------------------------

 

I needed to go out of the room, I stepped outside, leaning at the doorframe looking down, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand, trying to reel in tears. "Nico?" his voice ringing on my ears, I looked up to meet his sea green eyes, he stopped for a while and trying to see what I’m hiding. "What's the matter?" he was about to reach up to touch my face when I muttered, "N-nothing."

 "I was just staying away from the others. I'm not good with crowds." I whispered but still not looking at him. "I'll just go help in the kitchen. You're the birthday boy, you should be there instead of me." I tried to mask the bitterness in my voice. Before he could say anything more, I stepped inside the kitchen. I was just going to ask for some water, I stood in the kitchen gripping the kitchen sink when someone stepped inside, I quickly gulped the water. “Nico,” an unfamiliar voice called up to me, I turned around to face Mrs.Blofis, “Err—I’m sorry, I’ll move aside now if I’m disturbing you.” I said, sliding my left hand on my right arm, she looked back at the living room then at me “No no, please stay with me for a while.” She was opening a few cupboards, bringing down ingredients, “Percy told me you know how to cook,” she turned around smiling at me, “I know a few recipes.” I said, trying not to stutter, “Do you want to cook some spaghetti with me?” she asked warmly, and I can’t help feeling thankful to her, I nodded briskly.

 She let me do my thing inside the kitchen, asking me a few stuffs, writing down notes on whatever the heck I was making, stumbling a few times while getting soup stock and mixing the sauce, she ruffles my hair or pats my back whenever I make a mistake, I ask a few things about Perseus, like when he was younger, even before I got to know him, and she kept answering my whims, giggling when she recalls something extraordinary happening in the past.

 

When the pasta was finished cooking, and is _al dente,_ Aunt Sally convinced me to come back inside the party, she let me carry the big pot of pasta inside the living room,  I was standing in front of the coffee table when Frank yelped, we were all surprised by his sudden outburst, he scratched the back of neck in apology, “Sorry, the spaghetti was just too good.” He said chugging down the pasta sauce, “Never the less from an Italian kid” said Jason. I reluctantly sat beside Percy at first, they were playing Tekken when the Piper passed me the controller, surely after a few battles I’m starting to enjoy myself. We kept sharing stories about the new system developed by Iris and my Dad for easy calling, when someone said what time it was, our time together wasn’t enough. Not that I’m complaining, atleast I got a chance to celebrate it with him properly. Aunt Sally and Mr. Blofis insisted on us staying but we’ve already planned some stuff for the holidays—well except for me. I guess I’ll just go back and say hi to my step-mother. When Jason raised a hand to stop me from going with them, "We probably ruined Percy's plans for tonight, Nico." he said with a smile while we were standing by the doorway. "I think I heard him saying he wants for you to stay over with them during the holiday." He said, winking at me while slinging an arm around Piper, the two of them giving me that knowing-look. Reyna basically giving me a thumbs-up on the background. I can’t help but facepalm and blush.

"But- I don't have extra clothes with me." Trying to reason out, but not really wanting to go away.

"I'm sure Percy would lend you some." Jason said with a grin, his scar folding at the sides of his lips.

"That's not the point-" I groaned. "Do you see how different our sizes are? and what if he snores?"

"Guys, I'm right here." He says irritably. "I like it how you two are so comfortable talking about me like I'm not here." He sighed. "Nico, if you don't want to spend the night here, I understand." Sadness coating his voice.

I looked at him, searching for sincerity, not being forced because of pity—because of me being alone in the holidays. "I mean, you've really helped a lot and I don't want to force you into staying over." He was blushing to the tips of his ears, I feel like I needed to say anything but what? _Just be yourself,_ Hestia’s voice rings in my head. My eyes are darting back and forth between his face and the pavement as if I’m searching for the right answers, _but I wouldn’t get any results by just doing this, I need to tell him_ , "I want to stay." I whispered. "If-if you don't mind."

He stood agape at the doorway, looking at me obviously surprised, then Jason started patting his back, "Great! You two have a great night!" he said, winking at us and smiling, making my ears warm.

We we’re cleaning up the mess but Percy’s mom insisted that we take a bath and rest inside Perseus’ room since the ride home was so long, we we’re probably drained by all the hyped that happened too. Mr.Blofis was escorting me and Perseus upstairs, he was nodding his head smiling “Okay, You guys here we are. The towels and clothes are in the Blue-Green closet, your mom and I moved it when we we’re cleaning your room, there’s extra toothbrush inside the medicine cabinet. You guys enjoy the evening. Just try not to do some hanky-panky, alright?” he said that chuckling while closing the doors. We we’re looking at each other awkwardly laughing, “I’ll get you some clothes, you use the bathroom first while I fix the bed.” I nodded and proceeded to head at the comfort room.

I wasn’t used to seeing houses like this, much less a bathroom, it was full of unfamiliar products. I tried to look for shampoo and soap when someone knocked on the door, “Here, a fresh pair of clothes, shampoo and soap. My mom wanted me to hand them to you.” He said through the small crack on the door, I opened it and quickly grabbed the clothes. “Thanks.” I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I was too tired and there’s a lot of things going around my mind, I just wanted this day to end. I got out of the bathroom and quickly got inside my boyfriend’s room, I called out to him that I was finished taking a bath. I heard a voice in the hallway downstairs.

I was drying my hair when I saw the big mirror on the last closet, I stood up and looked at my reflection, baggy shirt and oversized sweat pants, wow, this made me look smaller, I was twirling around looking at myself, playing with the hem of his shirt, when the door opened, "Nico, I'm done with the-" I saw his reflection stop in the mirror, he was scratching the back of his neck, never taking his eyes away from me, giving me a once-over, "It looks good on you." I was surprised by what he said it made me jolt, I kept looking at his reflection but not really facing his way "Your clothes, I mean."he groaned, struggling to find his words.

 I became so uncomfortable I started scratching the spot where Perseus bit me earlier, "O-oh. Well, Aunt Sally has good taste in clothes." I fumbled.

His eyebrows shot-up, an impossibly wide smile plastered on his face, "Aunt Sally?" he locked the door, while drying his hair, I could feel my heartbeat rising. I’m annoyed, annoyed by Annabeth being snarky, annoyed by him always holding it, making me frustrated. He sat down beside me, glancing at me through his wet hair, I bit my lower lip, feeling as if I just lost it, I inch closer to him, positioning myself on his lap. I slide slowly, brushing my legs against his, I looked up to see him, biting back a moan. "She kept telling me to call her Aunt Sally." I said, trying to get a grip before completely losing it, I smiled, seeing him squirm, _wow, this is another first._  "Your mom's cool. She kept talking about you." I continued, trying to prolong the conversation while he keeps twitching, he was growing uncomfortable I can’t help but feel a little victorious. During the whole conversation, I saw him stifle a few moans, bite his lip, thrust his hips against mine lightly, I think he’s trying to not be obvious, he’s making a great job failing at it. I could sense his growing discomfort, his breathing becomes more labored. He keeps listening to me, massaging my back, nodding through lidded eyes, he was staring at me like I was this big juicy steak, "Perseus?" I called out to him, snapping him back to his reverie, testing out what to do next depending on his reaction.

He gulps before opening his lips, "Nico, I-" he croaks, I leaned onto him. Earning a heavy sigh, "I want to kiss you." He whispered brokenly, stroking the back of neck. "But I might lose it like I did in the car." My eyes widened with that remark, _like in the car._ _So, I wasn’t the only one feeling frustrated?_ I smiled at him, I reached up to hold his face, to drag him towards me, down the bed.

He groans, leaning forward and responding back equally impatient like his fevered kisses. It was what I was expecting, his taste, sweet and holy. Much better than any nectar I’ve ever savored, _shit._ He was still massaging my back, and I’m doing the same to him. I was whimpering, scratching his back, practically begging for more. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth, it feels completely foreign. He bites my lip before pushing me down the bed, my shirt hitching up, showing my stomach, he gives me a once-over, hungrily looking down at me. He gulps hard, he pulls away and I take the time to adjust my breathing.

He was holding me by the stomach, adjusting his position on the bed, I met his heated gaze, he bit his lips and that’s it. I pulled him back to me, slamming my lips against his, tugging his hair grinding against him. Our hands were already moving before we realized it, I was grabbing his back, scratching him, holding on for more leverage. He tugs on the oversized shirt I’m wearing, pulling it off my head. He kisses my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my ears, he kissed my lips before diving to my collarbones, biting and sucking. Massaging my hips and waist, his hands slid down, slowly tracing the outline of my arms before lacing our fingers together. I could feel our breathing getting heavier, I just took a bath but I’m sweating. I bite his arms, trying to control my moaning, a deep sweet sensation, pooling in my stomach, I could feel him each time he grinds against me. _Hmmng, this feels so good._

My legs find their way around his waist, I wrapped them around him, dragging him down, pulling him closer to me, wanting more friction. _More, I want more._ He shifts a little so he could position himself closer, he must’ve felt my distress, he was holding the garter of my boxers, he was about to lean back down when a loud thud stopped us dead on our tracks.

My eyes adjust to what’s going on, looking around the room searching for what made the noise. I looked up at him, my mind clearing by the loud bump caused by a picture frame falling, "P-Perseus." I breathed out, I reached up to him, gulping. "Maybe we should wait." i said, a little too disappointed, but this is for the best "we're at your parents'. A-and we promised." I know we needed to respect his family, and I’m ashamed to what we just did, ashamed and a little disappointed, but we can do it some other time. Hopefully.

He looked at me, nodding, gripping my hand. I’m glad he agrees or else I don’t know what to feel, "I know. I know." he said as if reading my mind, he leans in kissing my palm, reassuring me that we did the right thing. He leaned in, kissing me for the last time, “Good night, Nico.” He squeezed my hand before letting go, he claimed his position on the floor where he laid a foldable bed, part of me preferred if we slept together, the bed was too big for me. But after what happened, I’m thankful he prepared a camping bag on the floor. I can feel my heart still racing, thumping loud and fast in my chest. I’m in Perseus Jackson’s room, it smells like him, it feels so warm.

 _Could I sleep in a place like this? After what we just did? How do you expect me to sleep knowing you’re there beside me, how can you even be so calm._ A lot of thoughts swim in my head, popping here and there, all are about him. I look down seeing him so focused on the ceiling. I sighed and close my eyes, I wanted to talk to him, it feels so awkward as if someone put a cheap-sealer on a huge broken dam.

I closed my eyes, trying to get sleep, after a few tossing and turning, I could finally relax, but not totally rest, it’s like my body is asleep but my mind is fully awake and functioning, then a low whisper from below rumbled, “Nico?” Perseus said, surprising me a bit. But I didn’t answer, "Nico?" he held up a hand at the side of the bed, I gulped down, _what a sappy idiot._ My hands involuntary find my way towards his, lacing them together, feeling his warmth creep on my skin.

 

 

I finally caught sleep.

 

 

_We were waiting for the ropes that would pull us back inside the Argo II, finally. We finally got the Athena Parthenos, the others we’re climbing up the boat when a loud sound rumbled on the floor, the ground was shaking vigorously, a crater opened up in the middle of the room sucking Annabeth in, before she could fall into the crater, Percy rushed towards her, grabbing her hand sliding with her inside the void. I rushed out of impulse, seeing the son of Poseidon panicking. I needed to save them, I looked down the hollow pit recalling what I’ve seen before they encased me in a jar, I don’t want them to experience that. I held out a shaky hand, there’s not much I can do, the ground is unstable and they’re too heavy for me to lift up, I feel so utterly useless. “The other side, Nico We’ll see you there. Understand?”  My eyes widened, half-terrified and amazed of his bravery, “But--” I mutter, “Lead them there!” Percy shouts on the top of his lungs, “Promise me.” I don’t want to go back, but if it’s for Percy’s sake I’d gladly sacrifice myself. I could feel the thrum in my chest growing colder, it reminded me when I tried to convince Bianca to stay with me. I fought back tears, “I-I will.” And with that, he let go of the crater, he held Annabeth tighter, I could see their skins merging with the shadows. I screamed, yelled shoved Jason and the others almost jumping along with them, screaming his name over and over again._

I woke up because of someone gripping me a little too tightly, I couldn’t breathe. I opened my eyes to see Perseus on the bed with me, gently patting my head and rubbing my back. Whispering sweet nothings to me, I looked at where my face was buried, his shirt was wet with tears and snot. _Ughhh I suddenly feel embarrassed._ “Im sorry, about your shirt.” I muttered. _“_ What was that?” he whispered, clasping my hands, “I was— err… having a bad dream“ he looks at me with bloodshot eyes, he buries his face on my head, hugging me tightly. “You we’re screaming, calling my name over and over. I was shaking you for about 10 minutes.” He finished, I noticed his hands were cold and he was shaking, “Im sorry, I remembered… I remembered the time you fell into Tartarus.” I hugged him tightly.

He pulls away, surprised by what I just said, he looks me in the eyes, “do you still dream about them? About Tartarus?” he asked. “From time to time.” I answered honestly, “I thought I was the only one.” He said kissing my forehead. “I don’t know what to do when that happens,” I admit, “Well, I’m here now.” He kissed me lazily, “I’ll hold your hand until you fall asleep.” He says, I grabbed his shirt halting him from going down his bed, “Can you stay up a little longer here with me?” I asked, scooting to give him more space in bed. He chuckles, hugging me.

My head was resting against his shoulders, he was kissing my hair, telling silly stories. Telling me how much he enjoyed his birthday this year, and how much he loves me, “I love the way your nose crinkles when you’re mad at me, or how you sigh and roll your eyes, I like how you smile – even if you rarely do it, I love how tough you are, one would never suspect that you’re good with swords, I love how you say my name too… I loveyou.” Each time he says something I reply with humming until our conversation eventually died down, and we we’re both sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there, i hoped you enjoyed the fluff.  
> i can't write something about their first time yet, it's too much for me.  
> hahahaha maybe in the next update. depending on what ZR's gonna make.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for the kudos and the comments guys ^_^  
> im always online in tumblr ready for your ass-whooping complaints and pleas.  
> \--GX


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest GX,
> 
> Hey, here's that awaited chapter you kept bugging me on and on about lol  
> As a way of apology and of course, to appease to the amount of stress I've put you through into always reminding me to work on the chapters, here's a super long one for you to enjoy.  
> I'm sorry if I can't be there especially when you're sick.  
> But I hope my constant pestering in your Trollian account helps in cheering you up. 
> 
> For the readers,  
> I'm very sorry for the super late update.  
> Things haven't been going well for me lately, and as a result I had a hard time juggling my time for the fic and other stuff I needed to do.  
> As an apology, here's a super long (like... very long) chapter. I'm not gonna say what's in the chapter, I don't want to spoil the surprise //wink
> 
> Yours in all demigodishness,  
> ZR

P E R C Y

MOVES LIKE JAGGER

 

Nico flopped down my bed for the second night and released a contented sigh. "Well... that went well." he said, taking my pillow and pulling it close to him. He was still wearing my old clothes of a hooded zip-up shirt over a long-sleeved pullover and worn out jeans which for some reason already turned black and gray the moment he went out the bathroom just before we headed out for dinner.

Dinner with my parents went great, a little awkward at first since there wasn't really much to talk about outside of demigod business, but we worked our way from there - the topic mostly about how Nico and I ended up dating one another. It was just supposed to be a simple supper - home-cooked by my mom and Nico -, but Paul had this idea of ditching the home cooking and head out for something fancy. He said it wasn't always that Nico would be with us, so why not make it a little more special?

"You were great back there, Nico." I complimented him, chuckling while I tugged off my shirt and went over to the closet to fish out a new one.

" _Uh-huh._  I stuttered and often spoke in Italian. What was so great about that?" he asked, his voice a little sulky and muffled by the pillow. By the time I finished changing clothes, Nico was already curled up in a ball, facing away from me. I sat down next to him and gave him an encouraging nudge, earning a groan and a swat of the hand. "Guh -way." he mumbled, clearly brooding.

"Hey," I whispered and let him turn around to face me. As usual, Nico scooted over to take his place in my arms, still sulking but a little more relaxed.

He was very set on making a good impression on my parents tonight that I think he forgot how adorable he could be without even trying.  _Sure_ , he stammered, made a few mistakes of blurting out curses in Italian, but my parents aren't actually perfectionists and they knew Nico enough to know he hadn't meant anything he said no matter how passionately he said the cuss words. Smiling, I poked him on the side. "You know, I  _might_  not like Italian food much besides pizza. But my parents might already know I have a thing for Venetian boys."

Nico actually laughed from my lame pick-up line, turning his head slightly to look at me with a sarcastic one. " _Oh, really?_  Have you dated  _other_  Venetian boys?" he asked.

"Hmm... not really. Just someone named Nico di Angelo." I replied, only to be responded with a snort.

"Then it's not really a thing."

"Like how you said I'm not your type? How will you know I'm not your type when you said you liked me since we met?" I asked playfully, teasing him back. Nico elbowed me on the stomach, a smile forming on his lips while he held my hand, playing with my fingers as he did. 

"You're really not going to let me live that down, are you?" he asked light-heartedly, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. "I only said that because I wanted to get over you. Never actually thought you'd like me back."

I couldn't think of any smart-aleck responses for that one. I only teased him in a way I knew he'd have something sarcastic to say back, but I didn't think he'd answer me truthfully. After all, I do think that I'm not the ideal boyfriend material, too.

I wrapped my arms around him a little tighter and pulled him close, blaming the cool autumn air that slipped in from the open window for my lack of comebacks instead of my quick heartbeats.

"What?" he voiced out in amusement when I leaned my chin on his shoulder. "Nothing smart to say?"

"Not really." I murmured. "How could I when you just dropped that like a hot potato?" I placed a kiss on his cheek and had to readjust when Nico turned his head to kiss me.

The kiss wasn't electrifying, it was slow and lazy, licks and pecks here and there, but still how I liked it.  _Gods, how much I love kissing him like this_.

I felt Nico shift in my arms, turning around to face me and get into a better position. The kiss was becoming a little more fevered, turning the passion a notch higher than before. I slipped a hand underneath his shirt, my fingers getting a feel of the cool and smooth milky-white skin underneath, in turn I felt Nico's fingers slip into my hair, tangling them lightly before tugging me closer to him. Just as when I was going to tug the hooded shirt from him, Nico pulled away to look at something by the window.

"What's that?" he asked, his breath ragged from the activity we were having.

"What's  _what_?" I whispered, trying to lean in some more to catch his lips again, only to get pushed away when Nico leaned out towards the window. I tried to suppress a groan from being denied that contact, then I saw the silvery glimmer that caught my peripherals.  _Oh great, cockblocked by a flower_.

By the centre of the flower bed outside my window was a single Moonlace - a special flower from the island of Ogygia that only blooms at night -. It was given to me by Calypso when I found myself stranded in the island during the Titan War.

Looking at the enchanted flower right now, it made me feel a small pang in my heart. I haven't been home often to really look at the flower being in full bloom that I didn't notice how beautiful the flower was... or how beautiful the one who gave it to me was. I remember her too clearly. Her caramel-coloured hair, her freckled and fair skin, her dark brown eyes and her angelic smile.  _You haven't even given a single thought about her since._  I frowned at the thought. I promised her I'll get her out of the island, but as it turned out she was another person I didn't give a second glance after I was finished with the great prophecy of saving the entire world.

"Perseus?" Nico's voice rang in my ears and I noticed that I was spacing out again. I turned to look at him and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, what?"

Nico looked at me with a apprehensive look in his eyes, his stare having a little bit of suspicion mixed in it, probably thinking that I was remembering something from before that I wouldn't be telling anytime soon. "I was asking what that flower is."

I looked at the flower again. A bajillion thoughts came running to my mind.  _How is she doing? If the curses the Arai gave me were true did she really curse Annabeth? Why haven't the gods heard my request of freeing her after the war?_  Then... I thought of Leo. The guy was gung-ho in trying to get back to Calypso, but after the war with Dirt Face...  _Oh, man... Leo._

I shook my head, trying to keep my thoughts from running too far from the question Nico asked. "It's a Moonlace." I answered as I held him tighter. I knew Nico wanted to ask something more and I'm feeling bad having to hide something from him. I'm just a little uncomfortable sharing about my previous (as Piper called it)  _'love affairs'_. "A special friend gave it to me."

By that time, Nico grew quiet only nodding and settling back against my chest. I knew the mood wouldn't be going back, but the atmosphere wasn't heavy, either. It was just silent - a comfortable one and not the suffocating kind. We stayed like that for a while with Nico's hand still holding mine. He got back to staring at the lone flower blooming outside the window, its silvery petals looking like wisps of moonlight swaying with the polluted New York air.

The room was dark now and we were sitting by the foot of the bed huddled together to get away from the cool autumn air. Then I felt Nico snuggle against me.

I take in his appearance when a random streak of light passed through the window. His short hair was messed up lightly to frame his face and prominent cheekbones, his pale skin that seemed to glow almost white against the darkness looked almost flawless if not for the lingering scars he got from Lycaon. His face having lost some of its roundness to show his prominent cheekbones and jawline was lightly dusted with freckles just like his sister's and his eyes. His eyes that were once filled with a glint of a madman was now looking a whole lot more like his mother's. Peaceful, at ease... if not having a little of its permanent broken look in it.

I tightened my grip on him, pulling him closer and blaming the cold for wanting his warmth against me.

I didn't want to sound conceited that I probably was the reason why the heart-breaking look in his eyes have gone, nor do I want to hear him tell me that I really was the reason it went away because I'm sure I'm not the only one responsible for it, but I want to believe that no matter how broken or scarred he is, he'll feel right when with me.  _That I'll have the key for it and so does he with mine._

"I haven't seen a flower like that from Persephone's garden." Nico whispered breaking me from my thoughts and I had the genuine curiosity fill my Nico-addled mind.  _Really? The goddess of spring didn't have a Moonlace in her garden? That's a first._ Here I thought she'd be the sole collector of everything Spring-y.

"Do you think I could find some to give it to her?"

I fought back the urge to swallow. How could you actually tell your boyfriend that your  _biggest what-if_  is the one who gave it to you? Yeah, Nico might not be the jealous boyfriend type, but I wouldn't want to be so insensitive about it and tell him straight out the flower came from a love interest. "I'll try to see if I could get some." I said. Instead, placing a kiss on his cheek before seeing him nod and slip out of my arms to change clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

I was lying down the bed with Nico, ditching the foldable bed to scoot in with him when I felt him tug my hand minutes after I lied down. My boyfriend was already long lost in Dreamland using my arm as a pillow while I'm here staring at the wall, watching the shadows dance and thinking about stuff - about the other people I might have forgotten to check up on. There were too many and it was becoming too much for my brain to handle.  _Relax, no use over-thinking yourself to death about this. You're a camp ambassador now, do what you can with it._  I closed my eyes after the short and not-too-encouraging pep talk I gave myself, willing myself to sleep and I did.

But I spoke too soon. It wasn't a dreamless sleep, in fact everything was vivid and loud like I was standing somewhere I feel like I've been into, but I couldn't tell where.  Everything was brown, rusty and smelled a lot like machine oil and... was that tar?

Then I heard loud metallic clanging and gurgling sounds that shook me out of my shock.  _Was it a monster?_   _A cyclops?_  Was I in the underground forges? No. It was too... not underwater-ish. The sounds were crisp and loud, not like the muffled ones I hear underwater. The place had no windows for me to look outside, but I can tell that we're on land. My bearings are off and I can't tell where I am exactly.

I was about to head out and explore when I saw shadows looming by the corner of the room.  _Who's that?_  I went there slowly, instinctively reaching in for Riptide even if I know that all I'm having is a dream.

_Clomp. Clomp. Clomp._

One step after another, I strained to hear the voices of the two people hidden from my view. A male and a female from what I can tell.

"Will it take long before we leave?" the female voice said, a little impatient but her voice sounding like the gentle breeze of spring.

"I'm trying to work on it, sunshine. But this piece of boiler needs a whole lot more lovin' before it runs." a voice that reminds me of a Hispanic  _muchacho_  - a little high pitched but definitely a boy's - reassured with optimism that struck me as a little too familiar.

"Alright, but you better come up the dining room. Food's ready."

"Easy peasy, easy peasy."

The moment I saw the girl walk towards my direction, I felt like a bucket of ice water was splashed on to me, chilling me down my spine and sending a jolt of electricity around my entire body. Her hair, her eyes and her smile and the way she walks hit me like a ton of bricks.  _She's-_

Then I woke up when I heard a metallic crash from behind me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry about the alarm clock." Nico muttered, seated on the edge of my bed while he tries to keep his eyes from me as I slipped on my camp shirt. I looked over at the far side of the room where the remains of my prized possession lay still in its broken glory, springs and cuckoo bird and all. I knew that Nico wasn't a morning person, but I didn't know he could throw quite a pitch.

"Well, at least you didn't throw it to my head." I laughed a little, shaking my head from the thought of getting hit with a metal fastball. 

We were supposed to stay over my parents' house for another day before we leave for camp, but a few minutes back while we were grabbing some breakfast, Reyna called us to get back to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible. We were on leave, everyone at camp knows that, but something in Reyna's voice told us that it was important and couldn't wait for another day. So as quickly as we could, Nico and I got dressed to head back to camp.

Taking Blackjack or calling on Julie would take too long for travel and we're not taking any chances as it could probably be a monster attack or some other major-but-forgotten-god-wanting-to-destroy-the-world business, so I called on Mrs. O' Leary.

"I thought you don't like shadow-travelling." Nico asked rhetorically, turning his head and watching with disinterest as a trash can lid rolled out to the streets. He pushed himself off the wall in the alley we're in when my dog passed through from the shadows, knocking over some trash bins in the process.

I went over to pat Mrs. O'Leary on the head, giving her a big fat juicy steak as a reward and getting my fair share of hellhound slobber on my face and hair in exchange. "I don't, but Reyna doesn't seem like she called just to wait for our grand entrance in a pegasus entourage."

After a few minutes of convincing Mrs. O'Leary that I'm not a chew toy, Nico and I headed over to the Roman Camp. As always, the ride felt awesome, exhilarating even with all the scenic view zooming past you like everything was in fast forward, but I felt like every fibre of my being was ready to peel off of me and felt like my mind was starting to break with all the strange voices whispering in my head. If this was what Nico hears every time he does this, I wouldn't want to use this as an everyday transportation, because if I do, I don't think I could sleep a wink afterwards.

Taking the risk of letting go of the bronze links of Mrs. O'Leary's collar, I reached for my middle where Nico had his arms around me, holding his hands which were as cold as ice. I wouldn't want to admit it, but ever since Tartarus, shadow travelling frightened me and holding Nico's hand like how we did back in Epirus calmed me down. I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic. If I don't get out of this anytime soon, I might break down.

Then a full minute later, there was a break from the complete darkness around us. Mrs. O'Leary leaped out from the tunnel of liquid darkness, heading straight over the source of light which was a big as a manhole and landed out into the bright sunlight in the middle of the barren field of Mars that I had to close my eyes from the sudden onslaught of light.

It might have been funny if we've found ourselves in the middle of an ongoing skirmish and crept the Zeus out of the campers, but as it turned out we were the ones who were left gaping and looking as if Atlas himself failed to keep the Earth and Sky apart and gave birth to the biggest asteroid to ever hit the face of the earth.

Towering above us, beside the place we've come out of just a minute ago is a Greek trireme made of pure Celestial Bronze, the bow stuck in a crater big enough for a football field and the stern sticking out of the ground like a beached version of the Titanic.

I felt my eyes widen at the sight.  _Holy Poseidon_. The ship stood for two hundred feet long with a few of those sick hydraulic oars doing the wave (or probably trying to smack a few Roman campers on their  _podex_ ), pure silken sails with gods know how many automated ropes control it, gleaming railing shields that could outshine Apollo anytime and those glorious masts that tower out with all its wooden glory. "This is my kind of ride." I muttered while I look at the massive ship in front of us, mental alarms blaring inside my head and trying hard to knock my brains out into trying to recognize the elephant in the room.

Nico jumped down from Mrs. O'Leary, joining me in gaping at the ship that looked like it fell from the sky. "What's a trireme doing -?"

" _Unacceptable! Desist!_ " A red-faced Terminus screeched while he magically appeared in the crowd on his marble bust from the waist up. "No weapons allowed beyond the Pomerian Line! No, not the Pomerian Line -  _No flying Greek ships allowed anywhere near here!_  I've already suffered a heart attack seeing the Senate get burnt!"

 _Weapons? Greek ships?_  My mind started working overtime. I found Nico, being helped by both Hazel and Frank, trying to pacify the god of boundaries.

"I don't care if the rift has been healed! I am an enforcer and an enforcer must enforce rules! Rome is all about rules and tradition and I am not going to overlook this madness of a flying ship!"

I could hear Terminus freaking out from afar. So far I could feel my mind racing, looking for answers or clues on why there's a familiar looking ship in front of me. At the same area and at the same camp it once wreaked havoc on.

Then I saw Reyna and Annabeth walk towards me, their faces equally pensive and intrigued like mine. I gave them a small nod in greeting. I didn't need to ask anything knowing they're equally puzzled as I am, but I just had to ask. "So did the aqueduct lead the ship here or did it just fall from the sky?"

I was greeted with a jab on the stomach by Annabeth. "Funny, Seaweed Brain. Judging from the way the ship dug its way in the earth like this, of course it fell from the sky." she said a matter-of-factly. I tried hard not to roll my eyes.  _It was supposed to be a joke but,_   _ah, right. Not a good time._  "This is strange." she whispered while going into her habit of biting her nails and twirling her hair, tucking it behind her ear like how she usually does when she goes into her problem-solving mode. I looked over at Reyna who simply shook her head at me and continued staring at the ship/

A little later, Jason swooped in from the sky with Piper in his arms. "Just finished going around the ship. It's the Argo, no doubt about it." he said.

"Didn't the ship break apart when we got to camp?" I asked. It would have been obvious by now and only idiots would still go on about denying it. Of course it was the Argo and only a certain person would be able to pull off actually building a flying ship this size, but looking at the others we were going through the same stage of denial. The only guy who can do this... was already dead, wasn't he?

"Yeah, it did... but it's  _impossible_. Nico, himself, already said-"

"Bah! If something isn't stopping me from zapping this contraption out of the way, I would have! But,  _Titans_ , ha! Always thinking they're so strong, why I ought to slap the boat away! Do you see my arms? See the bulging triceps?!"

I turned to glance at Terminus, his marble body turning a shade of pink and purple while looking like he's getting ready to take a large dump. It wasn't how he was looking like he'll run out of air soon that made me look, but something about what he said started to help me put two and two together.  _Greek Trireme. Titans._   _Could it really be?_

" _Hola, amigos!_ " a chipper voice called out from the ship.

Almost getting whiplash, I turned to look up, my eyes becoming as wide as saucers when I noticed the familiar looking mop of curly and unruly dark hair, coffee coloured skin and an impish grin on his elfish face.  _No way... is it really?_   _Olympians almighty._

I gaped at him, stepping forward without taking my eyes off of the boy, "Leo...?!" I croaked with disbelief. I don't want to be sounding mean, I mean, I'm happy. Beyond happy the guy's alive and doesn't seem like a ghost or a zombie, but seeing him standing there like nothing big like death happening to him is a little too fantastic to happen.  I had to shake my head. I'm at a loss for words and so are the others. "Dude, is that really-"

"Hello, Percy Jackson. It's been a while." A girl greeted with a sweet and confident smile and I felt all the blood in my body chill in surprise. I felt all the strength in me disappear while my mind went back to that memorable day in paradise. Those four days I spent that left me close to feeling like I'm in Elysium. The kiss I shared with her by the shore that made me question everything I'm willing to fight for and the person that made me ask if what I was fighting for was worth it.

Standing beside Leo Valdez was a girl with long caramel coloured hair braided to the side, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face that appears to be timeless, sending me faltering in my steps and wiping me away of any vocal function...

My biggest what-if.

"Calypso."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the ship pulled out of its god-sized crater, everyone - the members of the Argo II with Reyna and Nico in the middle of the crowd - was now huddled up in the bow of the ship near Festus, now a fully functional automaton dragon. I could feel everyone's stares on me and Calypso.

By how Calypso singled me out and how I unthinkably called out her name, everyone is probably thinking that we had something going on. And they're right. It wasn't really much of a secret everyone in the whole crew knew about it, except Reyna and Nico, but I didn't want it to be brought up like this.

I risked a glance at Nico's direction. He was practically trying to keep himself out of the crowd by trying to blend in with the shadows. If I had the powers to bend shadows according to my will, I would have done it with all these stares of varying emotions directed at me - some of them curious, some of them expecting and a few - okay, two, or maybe three or four - a little scathing and annoyed. -. The stares didn't really bother me much, what bothered me was the thought that Nico might slip away from me without giving me a chance to say anything.

Ever since the whole name exchange and the effort of budging the ship out of the crater, Nico has been avoiding me, standing far away from me or not looking at me in the eyes when we talk. Annabeth was looking at me with underlying jealousy, Reyna with a little intimidation in her eyes, Hazel with an expectant look, Piper with an insecure one, Frank with a nervous look on his face, Jason with uncomfortable understanding and Leo with the only common sense of voicing out his worries.

" _Am I missing something here?_ " Leo voiced out, his fingers circling over our group. "I see Aquaman glance at Death the Kid, then Wonderwoman look at Aquaman." he started, then clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Superman then looks at Aquaman and Death the Kid, then to Beauty Queen. Now Golden Girl even looks at Aquaman. Come on,  _amigos_! I've come back from the  _dead_! Care to fill Uncle Leo some juicy bits?" he asked, rubbing his hands together like a salesman expecting to make a sale, obviously trying to keep the mood up.

"It's not important, Leo.  It was in the past, there's no need going over it." Calypso said, looking at everyone with a pleading look in her eyes. She obviously didn't want this reunion to be about her, as much as I wanted to evade the questions, too. Leo is our friend and so will she be, I didn't want what happened two years ago to be the damper in this.

Jason nodded and stepped in, using his charisma to turn the conversation into a whole other direction. "Lady Calypso's right. We'll talk about this some other time. For now, let's celebrate the... uh..."

"Second coming? Rebirth?" Leo supplied with a grin. "Rebirth sounds great."

"You didn't even die, Valdez." Frank grunted with crossed his arms, rolling his eyes like he was done dealing with Leo's obnoxiousness.

"Let's just celebrate his homecoming." Jason smiled.

With a few more glances (and questions from Leo) everyone decided to leave this for another time.

I gave Calypso an appreciative smile, which she returned with a curt nod. I'll have to remind myself to pull Calypso aside for a minute to thank her... and clear the air between us.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was awkward suddenly seeing Leo and Calypso pop by like all they did was have an around-the-world vacation, but I'll have to admit the two of them really know how to throw a sick party. The moment the sun went down and dinner came, the whole ship was turned into a portable disco bar, Roman style.

Earlier by dinner, I tried to sit together with Nico. He didn't push me away, but he was clearly not in the mood to talk to me. He didn't hold my hand, nor even spare a glance at me throughout while he talked to the others.

Food was flying everywhere, campers  were seated on long couches, going over different tables, drinking and eating their hearts out while the centre of the ship's bow got turned into a disco-themed dance floor. The mood was contagious, everyone was laughing, shouting and partying while Leo worked the turntables, dubbing himself as the DJ Supreme of the night with his sick beats and heart pounding, trance-inducing muzak.

I occasionally find myself nodding my head and tapping my foot with the music, but I couldn't find myself to get into the mood. I downed a Pepsi, spiked with a swig of rum and found myself genuinely laughing when I saw the campers start to Limbo with Jason heading the line.

"I hope I wasn't the cause of your misunderstanding with Nico." Calypso called out a little loudly, standing beside me by the railing while keeping her eyes trained at the growing limbo line. I was surprised by her sudden appearance, but I welcomed her company. It wasn't like the girl did anything wrong. It just felt a little... awkward and otherworldly.

"Not really. It was my fault I didn't say anything about you." I answered honestly as I took another sip of my drink. I saw her nod and we grew quiet.

"How'd you know?" I asked, rubbing my thumb on the lip of the paper cup while I studied it with interest. "About me and Nico."

This time Calypso smiled. "Anyone would notice with the way he looks at you." she answered with conviction, tilting her head up slightly just to show how confident she is. "It was the same way I would look at you when you were with me. Or how Annabeth would look at you once in a while."

This time I looked down, mentally kicking myself for even asking a question like that. O _kay, I'm dense. I'm really dense and much like an idiot for even having that question as a starter._  I fidgeted in my spot, growing uncomfortable and pressured in trying to keep the conversation going, but she beat me to it.

"Just to clear the air, Percy. I did wish it was you who came back for me."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, glancing at her direction. She shook her head and gave it a sad shrug.

"It's alright. I was glad it was Leo. I saw something in him that I didn't see with you, you know?"

I forced myself to swallow, my hand probably creasing the cup I was holding. "What was it?" I braved myself enough to ask. When I looked at her, I noticed the clarity in her eyes. It was then I realized that aside from the goddess persona she had going on, she's as much a teenager experiencing her first love like the rest of us.

"A future with him." she whispered with a smile. "It might be  _cliché_  and you'll say you're too young to even think about stuff like those and things like forever and eternity, but I'm a goddess. Human life is as short as a firefly's compared to ours."

I bent my head down in understanding. Here I was telling myself I have to clear the air between us, but turned out that I didn't need to anymore. "I just got busted, didn't I?" I asked light-heartedly.

"Oh,  _please_.  _Busted_  isn't even the right term for it.  _Shut down_  might do the trick." She jabbed back.

We exchanged looks for a while and burst out laughing. It was short, but it felt great. The silence that followed was comfortable, not the kind of silence we had a few words ago.

"Besides, I'm too  _cool_  for you, Percy." Calypso nudged me on the side with a genuine smile on her face. With how she was dressed in a plain white shirt and fitted pants, she looks more like a normal teenager to me. A little tomboyish, blunt and rough around the edges unlike the prim and proper goddesses back upstairs. Looking at her carefully, I could tell what got Leo head-over-heels for her... and admittedly, they make a great couple. "Go clear things out with Nico. You probably owe him an explanation and a bouquet of moonlaces."

"Moonlaces?" I asked, arching an eyebrow towards her. "Okay, fill me on this. I didn't tell him I got the flower from you."

A roll of the eyes. "He talked to me during dinner. He's not dumb, Percy... and you're not that great a liar."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So looking for a certain son of Hades wasn't that hard, (go to places you think might fit the descriptions of "dark and secluded" and voila! you've found him), it was getting him to talk to you that required a feat of strength... and guts.

"So she's your  _'special friend'_?" Nico finally said while he kicked the dirt where he sat by the fountain viewing the entirety of New Rome, his voice small and rigid, a little angry, but not entirely jealous.

Looking up, I noticed that Bacchus' garden was already dark and secluded enough to bring out the stars tonight, with the shadows growing bigger around us, it seemed to bring out the skies even more. It was easy to know he really was angry with all the unnatural darkness surrounding us, but maybe the way Nico was calling in the dark had its quirks once in a while.

"I'm not here to control and own you, expect you to look me in the eyes and tell me the truth or keep you from having a life before I came along." he started venting out, his hands starting to have that Italian habit in it by moving them around. "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood it."

Guilt washed over me. It wasn't Calypso he was mad about, it was me. Nico might be years younger than I am, but because of what he said I felt immature. I was being a kid with a big ego, telling myself that Nico is fragile and wouldn't need to know much about me... about my secrets. That he doesn't have to know about those things, because he was already broken and scarred enough and that I have to be the one to make it okay. 

_Ah, well, he told you he doesn't give a shit about what you think. So, tell him. What are you waiting for?_

I placed a hand on top of Nico's, resting it on his, silently telling him he's free to pull away if he doesn't like it. He tensed, but he didn't move away and it made me feel a little better inside.  _Good. That's a good start._  "I'll explain, if you'll let me." I said and this time he moved his head up slightly to look at me.

"No holds barred?" he asked, his voice serious.

"No holds barred." I reassured him with a nod and this time I felt him hold my hand.

Feeling a surge of confidence fill me, I started telling him about me and Calypso and he sat there beside me, listening. I told him about me causing the eruption of Mt. St. Helen, about me being catapulted over to Ogygia by the eruption I made after summoning the sea water and about meeting her. I told him how those four days with her made me almost back out of the Great Prophecy, almost letting go of all the responsibilities given to me by the Olympians because I fell in love with her.

The darkness hadn't pulled away, but it wasn't there because Nico was mad or angry anymore, he just kept at it because the shadows made us feel we were somewhere a little more private. Pausing a bit to catch my breath, I took a look at my boyfriend. He was staring back at me with his dark eyes. They weren't filled with annoyance and jealousy, they were just staring at me, no judgement, just patience, so I cleared my throat and looked back straight ahead.

"But like the curse given to her said, No man she loves could fall in love and stay with her..." I continued. I told him how once I fell in love with her, I would have to leave her because I was a hero who had to do something for the greater good. I told him how I promised Calypso I'd go back for her and make the gods promise to free her from her curse and let her go out of her island.

"...after I left she became my biggest what-if." I said with a whisper, "I was young. I would have given everything just to have a normal life, Nico. I'd be lying if tell you I haven't stopped thinking about it. Like what if I stayed, what would have happened in the war? What would happen to the entire world? If I stayed, what would happen to my parents? to my friends?" I looked at Nico and a  _What if I stayed, then I wouldn't end up together with you._

This time I felt Nico let go of my hand. With the sudden movement, I felt like I said a little too much. I felt panicky and was about to shoot out my hand to hold his, but I stopped when he stood up. "Nico?"

"Do you regret it?" he asked lowly, not turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked, completely stupefied by the question.

"Do you regret not staying with her?"

At that moment I could tell Nico wasn't speaking because he was jealous, he was saying it because he understood. We both did things that could have changed our lives forever if we didn't stop for a minute to find our bearings.

"No. I don't." I spoke so surely that it surprised me. Up until now, all I've been doing was riding along with my questions without even stopping for answers. Now that I answered it so surely, I felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of me.

"Good. Because I was starting to regret even saving you from that cell, maybe I'll get to be your  _biggest what-if_  if I didn't." he said with a smile, his eyes mocking and having a mischievous glint in it. I stood up and gave him a lop-sided smile.

"Just because I said I thought of staying and throwing away my responsibilities doesn't mean I'm open to rotting alone in that cell, Nico." I teased.

Nico rolled his eyes, stepping closer to me afterwards. "I can't believe you hesitated telling me this. You're cute and loved by  _oh-so-many_ , but, mind you, you don't have  _moves_  like Jagger. So, don't be conceited." he whispered with a smile, lightly tugging at the hems of my shirt as he did.

I felt my eyebrow creep up my forehead in an arch, the corner of my mouth quirking up with an sceptical smirk while I let him tug me by the belt loops. "Did you just compare me to Mick Jagger? How old are you again?" I tried not to bark a laugh when he smacked me on the arm.

Nico gave a low chuckle, his smile growing a little more as the distance between us grew smaller. "Realistically speaking, I'm your grandfather." he joked.

Our faces drew closer, our hands pulled us towards one another, letting our bodies touch and breaths mingle. Foreheads bumping, noses rubbing and lips teasing; hands moving around our heads, necks, backs and waists and shoulders shaking as our bodies were racked with low chuckles and whispered sweet-nothings. We kept at it for as long as possible, greeting each other and enjoying the sensation of just being close together.

No civilians were allowed in the garden after curfew and no campers were going to enter since they were busy partying at Leo's crib, so it was just me and Nico alone in this dark garden, under the starry skies. Knowing that we're safe from peering eyes and being found out, things easily got heated up. The teasing and frustration from being so near, yet so far from landing a kiss on one another did its job in making a soft peck on the lips a monumental effort into not becoming a full make-out session. Couple it with a sensual son of Hades, it was really becoming hard not to keep your hands to yourself at a time like this.

Couldn't handle the frustration that little distance between our lips brings us any longer, I took the bait, leaning in to catch his lips with mine while I held him close by the waist, my thumbs rubbing circles slowly against the smooth skin sitting snugly against the band of his fitted pants. Lightly chapped lips met smooth and soft ones in a chaste kiss. It was slow and sweet, with lips responding to one another in a way it mirrored lazy movements of hands massaging and exploring planes of clothed skin.

By the time I flicked my tongue to his lower lip and asked for entrance, I felt Nico's fingers make their way to my nape, massaging my scalp and lightly tugging at the hair at the base of my head before pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss and making it more sensual and addicting with teeth and tongue melding on one another.

I groaned into the kiss, smiling when I felt something close to liquid fire starting to eat at me from head to toe, leaving me high and light-headed.

Stepping closer and pulling me down a little more that I'm now flush against him and hunching down towards him, Nico sighed into the kiss, his hand slowly going up my arm and around my neck while his other slid down my back, massaging and pulling against my shirt. Nibbles and tentative licks were traded, teeth clicked softly against each other and tongues lapped and greeted each other timidly.

"Nico-" I breathed out into the kiss, pulling away slightly to catch some air, resting my forehead against his while we keep our hands busy exploring and holding each other close. Sliding my fingers up his arm, I rested my hand on the side of his neck, my thumb rubbing circles at the junction of his jaw and ear before I leaned back down to taste him, pulling him into a more passionate kiss.

It was Nico's turn to let out a pleased groan. I could feel his whole body press against me desperately, bringing more of his weight into me as his knees begin to buckle under him. "P-Perseus-" he whispered breathlessly, flinging his arms around me like a drowning man and his fingers curling and clawing against my back when our kiss deepened and our tongues clashed against one another in a passionate dance. I don't need light to tell that Nico's face was becoming red from our actions, his whole body was on fire and so was mine.

Seconds later, our kisses became more fevered, our actions more desperate. We were becoming more flustered as every moment brought another round of fevered kisses and hasty groping between us. This was becoming a lot like the one that happened in my bedroom, our control slipping and our longing growing, only this time there was more frustration in our kisses and less stripping.  _We're in public, for crying out loud._   _But this is too amazing to stop. Keep going._   

Probably realizing that I stopped for a second while wondering if we should stop or not, Nico bit my lower lip, sucking and licking lightly before diving his tongue back into my mouth... then I felt his hips grind  _oh-so-slowly_ against mine.  _Zeus Almighty-_

For all I know, this was Nico's first time to be in a relationship, doing these things should have been new to him, but he had always been a little more in tune with others, so maybe he just knows what he should be doing...? but, hey, who am I to complain? His kisses and touches leave me drunk with ecstasy.  

"Holy Poseidon-" I groaned low, gripping his hips tightly and causing him to moan into the kiss as I rolled my hips towards his. This time we gave out surprised moans when something indescribable lit in our guts.  _Oh gods, that felt great._

I was panting heavily, bringing my head to rest on Nico's temple, the little alcohol I drank a while back made itself known to me by making me feel dizzy and I had to hold on to my boyfriend tightly or else I might faint.

Realizing I might be enjoying his advances too much, the son of Hades made it a personal goal of his to tease me even more. Smiling heatedly, he nibbled on his lower lip, stepping closer to me and standing right between where my leg is. He was out of breath, panting and his eyes lidded, but he didn't stop. He pushed himself against me, both of us gasping when my thigh brushed against his crotch. "Perseus-" he whimpered against my ear, panting and holding on to me when I unintentionally moved against him out of excitement.

With all the things that happened, the emotions, and the excitement, the frustration building up between us is like a wild car ride, taking us into places we never knew was possible. This night was a whole new level of frustration, I could feel it and so could he. We both know we'll be doing it someday, but we were steering off-course for as long as we can despite knowing all these kisses and make-out sessions would lead to that one thing we both might not be ready for. It was as if we accidentally shifted gears and we had no choice but to steer and keep going.

I could feel it, that white-hot fire burning in my gut I grew familiar with whenever I think of Nico. I could feel it build up, filling the imaginary dam inside me every single day I spend kissing and holding him. I thought it was enough to satisfy me, but it wasn't. Every day I went to wanting more and more of him. I'm growing addicted, I knew it. Almost letting out a growl at the pent-up frustration inside me, I reached up to hold both sides of Nico's face, seeing his eyes look straight back at me, equally lost in lust and longing and equally beautiful.  _I lost. I'm in too deep with him... he already owns me and I have nothing against it._

I kissed him. Kissed him with everything I've got, all the frustration, emotions, everything I could give him. He didn't push me away, instead he responded with the same passion. Our hands grasped, grabbed and groped at anything we could reach - hair, neck, back, hips, waist, butt and thighs. I felt Nico tangle his fingers against my hair, yanking on it and making me groan into the kiss.

I could feel the fire burn in me more and more. It was unbearable, pushing against the walls of my control and threatening to spill like a dam with every kiss, and touch Nico di Angelo gives me. I clung to him like a wretched man looking for salvation, pants and ragged breaths racking my body like an earthquake... everything was in hyper-reality, I was aware of every lingering touch and every noise Nico made. I could feel him drag his fingers down my back and slip his hand underneath my shirt. It was hot, I feel like my skin was burning and chilling at the same time his fingers dragged down my back. I couldn't focus. I couldn't breathe... and then he laid his hand on that one patch of skin so sensitive it made me see stars.

_WHOOOSH!_

I lost it when Nico di Angelo laid his hand right on top of my Achilles' Heel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I could hear shouts and screams from the garden entrance and I was vaguely aware of everything that was going on around us. I didn't care about anything except for the son of Hades I am kissing right now, until a booming voice rattled me away from my passion-induced high.

" _Perseus Jackson_  and  _Nico di Angelo_! What is going on here?!" Terminus bellowed at the top of his lungs, followed by campers toting their armour and weapons, jogging up the pathway leading to the fountain and overlooking. "Stop! Desist! Stop this madness!"

And then I realized something.

I was soaking wet. And so was Nico. and I couldn't see him properly with all this strong rain whipping around us.  _Wait a minute. Rain?_ I quickly pulled away and looked up. Towering above us like a roaring monster with all the ferocity and rage of a beast was a twenty-foot tall geyser.

Nico was standing next to me, gasping in surprise as the stinging cold hit our bodies and drenching us from head to toe. "Holy Hera-!" I exclaimed, slapping my hand on my forehead while I took in the madness I created.

Channelling all my control over water, I bent the water to do my bidding, imagining that I was turning off a faucet and causing the water to stop from bursting out. I thrust out my hand, the fountain seemed to calm down a little and I slowly brought down my hand at the same pace the water began to recede. Slowly, the twenty-foot tall geyser that burst out from the fountain with Bacchus' wrinkled cherub statue mounted at the center post stopped from spraying water everywhere within the area, revealing every camper in New Rome equally soaked like us and gaping at our direction.

Leo was standing in front of the pack together with Jason, Annabeth, Piper and the others. Out of every one of my friends, Leo was the one who looked like I popped a second head "Percy, dude-"

"Leo, bro, this was just an accident-"

"Were you just making out with Nico?!" he shouted, looking at the others like they were supposed to be reacting the same way as he is. But then, he took the hint and stared at them in disbelief. "Oh, great! So Percy and Nico are already dating and you guys didn't even think about telling me about it?! What else did I miss here? World War 3? Zombie Apocalypse? Nuclear Warfare? That superheroes are real?!"

"Leo, that's not-" Jason tried to cut in, massaging his temples with his hand, but he was stopped by Leo's hand right in front of his face.

I couldn't say anything, Leo was in his all-out-rant mode. and some of them are in Spanish, too. Nico was standing beside me, looking down and holding on to his dripping clothes like all he wanted to do right now was to disappear off the face of the earth.

"I mean, it's about time!" He shouted with genuine happiness and Nico and I had nothing else left to do but stare at him in surprise, our eyebrows skyrocketing up our foreheads.  _Wait, what?_  "So... kissing under the rain, huh?" He asked with a wide grin on his face, his eyebrows wiggling at us.

Nico and I exchanged looks and I felt my whole body burn in embarrassment when the entire camp burst out into whistles and wolf calls and the severed head of Bacchus' statue rolling on the muddy ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, yep. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D  
> It was long. It was hard to do, but I had fun in writing it as much as how I enjoyed listening to the same song in repeat for a whole week. lol
> 
> As always, you guys are awesome!  
> Thank you very much for the support, the comments, the kudos and the lovin' you guys give us.  
> Please continue to support us. It gives GX and I a lot of drive and inspiration to continue writing.  
> Please stay tuned for the next chapters, I think we've frustrated you guys enough. //wink
> 
> Stay awesome. You guys rock! 
> 
> Peace out,  
> ZR


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,  
> Okay, I apologize in advance cause I’m gonna put a shamesless self-insertion scene inside this part, there was this one time when me and ZR were teasing each other via Skype while plotting out scenes and how things would turn out in the fic. Hope you enjoy seeing Nico frustrated and hormonal you sick spawns of Aphrodite.
> 
> You, most especially you Zehel. Ughhh I hate that smug face of yours.  
> Hope you feel my longing, sick bastard.  
> GX
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> Me and ZR/Trey call Percy x Nico shippers spawns of Aphrodite xD in case y’all are wondering.

** N I C O **

SUGAR

 

It feels so weird and overwhelmed, being able to talk and openly announce our relationship to both camps, _not that we really announced it, they uhh—kinda found out because of the fountain fiasco._ **_And because of Leo’s loud mouth._** Sure, Jason and Hazel said it was painfully obvious by the way we look at each other or how natural we move together. I can’t really say the same, since I’m new with this kind of stuff, I’m trying my best to get my feelings across, I hope it’s working. I don’t want to be the only one feeling good during our make out sessions, that’s why even if its so out of character of me, I try to touch him, make him feel what I feel or at least half of it. Before we knew it, we we’re threading dangerously close to unfamiliar territories, I guess you could say we couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves whenever were together and as much as I’m trying so hard to contain myself, Percy is making it too difficult not to wrap yours truly around him.

The sexual tension between us is so thick, you can actually feel it seeping out, I had to do something, keep my mind and body moving away from these inappropriate thoughts. Believe me when I say, I try very hard… This morning, I was out walking Mrs. O’Leary, making sure she doesn’t stomp on the medicinal garden. Percy was doing his usual morning routine, he was sparring with a new kid in the Ares Cabin, when he saw me in the woods, he smiled and wave. The people in the training fields we’re whistling and clapping, he just chuckled and gave me a flying kiss, I tripped on a tree stump, making me flinch from the sudden pain jolting at my ankles. I dashed deeper in the thickets, hoping the sun wasn’t too bright to save me from hiding in the shadows. I prayed to all the gods that he didn’t see that.

During lunch, he went inside the clinic to check up on me, he insists to do this even after the whole Will incident happened, he said that he trusts the guy but not when I’m involved. Okay, that was actually overbearingly adorable and romantic. And I could feel my cheeks tinting with color. He helped me shape the cotton into small balls and soak them into alcohol, “Is your leg okay? I uh—kinda saw you fall down this morning.” I blushed, hurriedly mixing ambrosia, “I’m okay, it just hurts a bit.” I was about to grab the scissors when we accidentally bumped shoulders. Of course, my initial reaction would be to quickly swat my hands away from his and apologize, but before I could do that, he called up to me “Nico, please take care of yourself more” his voice serious.

“Y-yeah?” I faltered. “What’s wrong?” he looked at me with lidded eyes, my mind went blank. “I don’t want you getting injured.” He sighs, I could feel him creep closer to me, my voiced hitched. I gulped and trembled under his touch, he tightened his grip around my hands, I moaned when I felt his lips touch mine. Before I knew it, I was pushing the medical cart away so we don’t accidentally kick it or something. My hands find their way around his shoulder gripping him and urging him to deepen the kiss, I could feel his erection brush against my waist, he was already into it, I couldn’t deny it either. He was biting my lower lip and pushing my bangs up, when we heard the door knob twist, we quickly straightened up to brush our hair and clothes off.

It was a couple of kids from the Aphrodite Cabin, smiling and giggling as they see us get rattled and jittery. I didn’t even realized what I was doing when Percy pointed it out chuckling, “I’m disappointed too okay? Stop sulking.” He tucked a strand of hair on my ear, I can’t help but cover my face and deny.

This never happened to me before, I mean, I’m used to hiding my emotions, sucking it up and dealing with physical and emotional pain. But this pain is different, it’s new. Kinda like, a pet-owner waving a juicy steak bone to his dog but never giving it. It’s in my arms reach, I could sense that Percy wants it to. But he never really makes an official move to come and claim it. Which leads me being frustrated and YES, fine, I admit – horny.

I was limping towards cabin, grunting and waving my arms for thinking about what my brain just spurred out. _I am so indecent, how could I think about things like that, and in broad daylight too!_ I was mentally punching myself while kicking dirt on the pavement when Hazel called out to me, “Nico,” She smiled waving a block of gold, “Reyna called. It’s time to go!” I nodded to her direction quickly jogging. She stomped her feet on the ground, whistling. A few seconds later, a loud thumping sound from the ground breaks out, her horse was already sprinting from a distance.

Tomorrow is the day we’ve been planning for months, the start of Camp Jupiter – Camp Half Blood exchange program, as an Ambassador and Cabinet Member, Reyna assigned, herself, Jason, me and Percy to make opening remarks and welcome speeches for all of those participating in the program and to brief new arrivals.

It took me nearly two weeks to finish a speech, I asked Jason if it was really necessary to do this and he just gave me an encouraging smile, “It’s for formalities sake… and you don’t want disappointing Reyna now do you? She’s scary when she’s on _praetor mode_ ” I winced at his remark, forcing myself to actually give a positive view on the program, times spent locked inside my room, cramming for answers and asking Hestia for advices at some nights. _This is for both camps, for Reyna._

But now the fated day is here and I can’t help being anxious, I was already an ambassador before Perseus came wondering off on CJ’s base, I’ve been with these people longer than Hazel but I’ve never actually gave out a speech or said something on my own free will. _Sigh. It was hard believe me. But I think the hardest part was actually initiating the speech._

“You shouldn’t be nervous, you worked hard on that piece.” Hazel cooed, “Me and Will had to force feed you from time to time and make you take a rest cause you were pushing too hard.” _What she said was true but apart from being stressed, I was also sexually frustrated and mentally tired. It’s a good thing that the nightmares stopped happening, maybe it was because of Perseus’ presence that they began to fade. Or maybe it was because of having a sister again that made me feel okay again, though I really miss Bianca during times like this._ She was nudging me by her shoulders. I smiled, “I hope I don’t choke or stutter.” She slapped her helmet on her head, “I’ll be at the side of the podium, just look at me whenever you feel like puking out breakfast.” She held out her hand urging me to hold it so she could pull me to mount Arion. I shrugged, gripping her hand as she raised me up.

I held on tight to her, going through the scenario of how I wanted it to happen, mumbling the speech throughout the journey. I didn’t go with Perseus since he needs to wrap-up with Jason while I needed to stay with Reyna for the few adjustments in the program.

We arrived swiftly at camp, Hazel guiding me patting my back and whispering encouragements when someone called to me, asking me to go straight to the senate’s room, so I could wear my black cape and sash, it’s a hassle I know, but this is a formal gathering and as someone with ranking, I needed to speak in that ridiculous toga. Even if it’s hot and humid. I wrapped the black silk around my shoulder and waist, something I’ve trained to do because I don’t want to end up looking like I just came stole a table cloth and draped it over me. It’s confusing to wear at first but once you get the hand of it, it’ll just be a piece of cake. I finished locking the ends with my silver stud medallions when the bells rang, alarming us that the celebration was about to start.

I walked briskly towards the grand hall, side stepping to let the other campers pass by, I saw Hazel walk hand in hand with Frank. She nodded at me, she winked at me, mouthing “You’ll wing it.”

The new arrivals walked in groups excitedly chirruping about the event, they took their seats occupying the whole venue. Tiny voices surround the room, filling it with chaos and disarray and the ghosts walking around complaining aren’t really helping at all. Jason and Percy arrived just in time for the ceremony but the murmurs aren’t dying down. Jason and Percy nodded at my direction trying to be discreet as possible. Reyna walked down the podium, her 2 metal dogs sat by her feet. Ears twitching, she raised her eyebrows making the freshmen hush. She just stood in the middle of the stage looking at the audience as if silently challenging them.  Her intimidation seemed to have worked their magic because the room fell silent, all eyes focused on her not daring to speak.

"I am Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano, centurion of the first cohort, daughter of Bellona, camp praetor and senior." She started, staring down at each camper. "This is the first time since ancient history that the Greek and Roman rivalry had laid to rest, it is the first time of which we are uniting for a better cost. Uniting not only for the sake of preventing casualties but for the sake of camaraderie and peace..." she continued talking but my concentration is already drifting away. Nervousness started washing over me, making me tremble. I'm envious of Reyna, standing in front of a crowd. Delivering her speech so fluidly. I glanced to my left, searching for a certain copper haired lady.

A sea of cheers and clapping snapped me from my reverie. Jason was already standing up to give his speech followed by Reyna walking towards her chair. I slowly clapped my hands looking at the crowd of people wondering where Hazel might’ve ran off to.

 **SCREEE—** a loud sound of a microphone feedback blared at the stadium, making everyone flinch. Jason put a hand around his mouth coughing and apologizing to everyone in the room. They all laughed and cheered again, encouraging him to carry on. He straightened up, his stance suddenly turned menacing, his aura suddenly returned to what was once before. _As I’ve heard from Frank and Hazel of course._ “I'm the son of Jupiter, I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods..." this is the first time I’ve seen him talk like this in front of a lot of people. I remembered now why I respect him so much, his words makes you feel as you can slay monsters and not worry about a single thing cause he’ll be there guarding your back or supporting you throughout the way. Everyone is so attentive to what he has to say that I myself forgot about being nervous. I peaked to my right only to see Perseus staring at me, I quickly turned away from him out of reflex startling Reyna’s dogs. I focused my attention to Jason’s speech, trying so hard not to be conscious of Perseus watching me. “SENATUS POPULESQUE ROMANUS.” Jason said, almost screaming, surprising everyone inside the hall. Someone coughed from the audience, my eyes dart to where the sound was coming from and it was Piper. She was facepalming at Jason’s direction shaking her head from side to side as if Jason did something wrong. It took us a moment to realize that he said camp Jupiter’s motto in front of camp half-blood’s exchange students. He began to fumble with the microphone screaming “AVE GREACUS!” in a faltering manner. He walked a little hurriedly back to his chair, I stood up bumping shoulders with him as we pass by each other. I could hear him and my boyfriend encouraging each other, “No, bro. Your speech was good!”

“Do you really think so bro?” Jason asked shyly. “Yeah bro! I think it was the best!” Perseus said. Patting his back and giving him a thumbs-up, I sighed and stood up in the middle of the podium, tapping the microphone to check the sound system. I could feel everyone’s gaze piercing at me. I clutched the hems of my robe, glaring at the spotlight shining on me, “Good Evening, I am Nico di Angelo, Ambassador of Pluto, Member of the Senate and one of camp seniors ready to help you during your time of stay.” I straightened-up, tilting my chin higher, faking confidence. “Reyna and Jason already discussed the basics, objectives and mission of the exchange program. My main job is to supervise you with some of your trainings and to teach you the basics of connecting with spiritual and underworld entities, I know it sounds creepy but these activities will strengthen your connection with your spiritual sense.” I walked in front of the stage, leaning down to the crowd like how Reyna did so earlier. “If there is any questions or concerns during our time together. Please don’t hesitate to ask and feel free to drop at my cabin.” I looked down, trying to pour my heart out in the words I’m about to say, “There is more to darkness than fear.” I exclaimed, “We used to be two separate entities struggling to fight for victory, but now we are one family. Striving for one purpose, and that is peace and harmony. Once again, I am Nico di Angelo, Ambassador of Pluto.”

I gripped the microphone expecting a brash reaction from the crowd, but it was dead silent. I could hear crickets chirping from a distance, then I heard someone whooping at a distance, desperate claps from tiny hands, I looked at the far end of the pavilion, it was Hazel cheering, “THAT’S MY BROTHER!” then the crowd followed suit screaming. I was too stunned, looking at them from up here, they kinda resembled Spartans ready to tear souls. I walked back to where I was seated, Reyna stood up clapping. She gently patted my back, congratulating me for the wonderful speech I made.

The last one to speak was Perseus, I glanced to center stage but no one was standing there, the podium was empty. The cheering began to die down, I looked to where he and Jason were sitting, he’s still there, gaping at me. Jason was whispering to him, a loop of repeated ‘ _Bro?’_ s, tapping his arm but he wasn’t paying attention, his gaze still glued to me. Jason coughed and nudged Percy’s arm a little too forceful, Percy turned back to look at Jason, “I’m sorry… what?” he said a little too loudly for all of us to hear.

Jason covered his mouth with his fist, bowing his head a little and whispering, “It’s your turn to speak there.” Percy scrambled to his seat, bolting up suddenly. He was scrabbling his head while walking down the stage, he grabbed the microphone and tapped it.

“Err—good evening. I’m Percy Jackson, one of the camp ambassadors.” He chuckled, making some of the campers confused. Reyna was groaning, Jason already was rolling his eyes as if he’s already expecting what would happen. “I’m sorry, I haven’t really prepared any inspiring or heartwarming speeches like the first people who spoke before me and I totally forgot what I was about to say so, just enjoy the program. Be yourself, make lots of friends and try to stay alive, that’s all. Now, who here wants to eat dinner raise your hands!”

And everybody cheered, different noises like whistles and cat-calls was thrown at him as he walked back to our direction, Reyna stood up, stealing the microphone away from him, “Alright, the dining hall is in that direction. You will all be guided by the Sophomores holding a torch. Please form a straight line and try not to shove each other.”

Need I say more? It was fun and chaotic, Reyna was a bit mad at Percy for not taking this seriously but is also happy because the tense mood from the people dispersed when he finally talked. It’s like, this toxic gunk suddenly being washed-away making the atmosphere a lot easy going. We we’re assigned tables inside the hall, we we’re all sitting at the first cohort’s the auraes are working double time, whisking away and bringing food at each table while simultaneously taking out dirty dishes.

Calypso was helping out with the cooking and delivering food, her presence almost healing the auraes’ and keeping their stress level at a minimum. Usually they fuss around, panicking a lot of times blowing off at terminal velocity. But everyone seemed so relaxed. We we’re chatting about something random when some of the freshmen burst out in a loud conversation. They were all staring at Calypso smiling widely, obviously admiring her.

“Dude, like seriously. Check her out. She looks like a goddess.” One exclaimed, sipping his drink while glancing sideways at her direction. “I know, but she definitely has a boyfriend. Come on, with a rocking bod and face like that. Its highly possible!” one chided. “But what if she doesn’t?! come on, she’s hella hot.” He stood up chuckling. His friends are pushing him to talk to her when a loud boom came from the far side of the dining hall, catching everyone’s attention.

We all turned to where the noise came from only to see a dirty looking Leo emerging from the bushes, “I’m sorry everyone! I’m just fixing these dam masts.” He said, smiling impishly. Frank rolled his eyes groaning, the newbies from the side table were making snide comments about him. “He looks so dirty”

“He’s covered with soot and grime.” one whispered. “He looks like he hasn’t taken a bath in 2 weeks.” one giggled. Leo was dusting off his pants while striding towards Calypso’s direction. “Oh look! The elf is making a move on the hot chick.” One of them said, hitting his friend on the arm. The boy who has a crush on Calypso scoffed, “I bet she’ll turn him down in an instant. Come on, look at me and look at him.”

Percy and Jason were hitting each other on the arm while muttering, “If only you knew.” I rolled my eyes and quietly observed. “Hey babe!” Leo said, beaming at Calypso. She rolled her eyes, hand on her hip “What do you want?” Giggles from the rude freshmen erupted, “I told you, she’d turn him down in a beat.” Leo laughed heartily, “You’re so harsh _sunshine_ , I just needed some little lovin’ I’m taking a break from hammering Festus. I could use some _solar power_ from you _mi rayo de sol”_ He said, leaning at the corner while wiggling his eyebrows, Calypso rolled her eyes kissing Leo briefly earning a surprised yelp from the teenagers across our table. “Seriously, you should take a rest and eat here first. You’ve been at it since yesterday.” Leo held her hand, “Yeah, I think I’ll do that. Come on.” He said tugging her at our direction, he looked at the kids making fun of him earlier. “Sorry kids, she’s already with Uncle Leo, you can look but you can’t touch.” He grinned at them mischievously.

They sat in front of Frank and Hazel, Piper giggled, “Was that even called for commander toolbelt?” Leo clapped his hands, waving his index finger “Precautionary measures are needed if you have a literal goddess as your girlfriend, Beauty Queen.” He said, earning a couple of eye rolls and sarcastic comments. We we’re all catching, asking questions on what happened during the time he disappeared. What he and Calypso did, what happened during the time lapse. He asking Perseus about our relationship. Still shocked about the whole “Percabeth break-up”, he told me what he saw briefly when he _died_. Telling us that your whole life will flash before your eyes, he saw his mom and they talked before he finally gained consciousness and he’s falling from the sky, still riding on Festus’ back. He had a really sick headache as if he’d drank immeasurable amounts of dry tequila then they spiraled down Ogygia to meet Calypso.

I wouldn’t believe something absurd like that on a regular basis but here we are, Demigods living in the 21st century. He, Jason and Piper are in a deep conversation when Hazel tapped on my wrist, “Has Reyna already assigned where you’ll stay tonight?” she asked. I just shrugged feeling tired to even answer, “Sleep at our house _fratello_ , the fifth cohort is very wide and accommodating. It has a special bed for vampires.” Hazel giggled remembering the bed frames inside the Hades Cabin back in Long Island. I chuckled, turning back to my drink. “Maybe we should redecorate when we get back.” Hazel bit back a laugh, “I’ll pick out the bedframes and curtains.”

 

Later, the feast was done. Dakota, Son of Bacchus stepped up in the middle of the Dining Hall, announcing something about stargazing, I wanted to go but my consciousness is escaping from me, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second. I kissed Reyna, Hazel and Piper on the cheeks saying my good nights. I shook Frank’s hand, earning a pat at the back from him and Leo telling me to “loosen up.” Jason gave me a hug, something he got accustomed to doing. I looked at Percy, “Well, it’s really late and I want to take a really long sleep, I think it’s about time I hit the sacks.” I looked around them, nodding and was about to leave when he reached out to grab a hold of my hand, he was scratching the side of his face when he asked, “Do you want to _drop_ by at my place?” I stared at him. “Well, I mean, the place is big and it could accommodate atleast ten people, and uh—“he was blushing from neck to ear, searching for the right words to say. “That is, if you want to.” He finished, gripping my hands tighter.

“I’d be happy to. But I need to tell Hazel first since she invited me inside their house.” I said, Hazel rushed towards Percy waving her hands as if wiping mirrors, “No, it’s okay. I bet you’ll sleep better when you’re with him. Since there’s a lot of people in the Fifth Cohort. The big house has a lot of privacy and room.” She pushed me towards my boyfriend, “But—“ she shook her head, “No buts, just stay with him okay.” Leaning at me to kiss me again on the cheeks then running off to Frank while waving goodbye.

“Try not to do something suspicious, okay?” Jason winked at Percy, making his eyes widen. “I—I won’t! I’m not like you Grace!” Percy teased, now it was Jason’s turn to gape at him. Me and Piper dragged them away from each other before some petty argument erupt again.

We got inside Percy’s quarters, it was filled with frilly curtains surrounding the bed, it has this Victorian-esque aura around it that I can’t quite explain, the king-sized divan-looking bed was surrounded with a number of velvet throw pillows, covered with a black and red silk liner – it was a living nightmare, the room design looks very intricate that its hard to stay focused. There was only a table at a far corner, a fruit basket as its center-piece. It looks so disturbing that it kinda tapped a memory inside of me, and before I knew it I blurted out something.

“It kinda looks like the honeymoon suites inside the Lotus Casino.” I said, making the son of Poseidon surprised and fidget. He looked away from me scratching the side of his face with his index finger, “Err- did I say something wrong?” I muttered, he regarded me with a look that says _isn’t it obvious._ Maybe I was too tired to notice something off, I was trying hard not to fall asleep in the doorway while waiting for his answer, “Well—saying something like that after us…doing uhmm.. stuff. Is kinda dangerous, especially if we’re…alone, together. . . in a closed. Confined. Room.” He muttered, “You know what. Don’t mind what I said, I’m just – haha yeah. You should take your clothes off.”

“Wha-?”

“No! That’s not what I meant! I mean… you’ve been wearing your toga since this morning and uhh, you’re tired and sweaty so I want you to relax. Fu—I’ll just, go and take a bath first. You should sit down and rest first.” He babbles walking backwards towards the room while explaining. I just stood there beside him staring at him, each word coming out of his mouth is a disaster that makes me anxious and nervous, he left the hall and slammed the door, possibly going straight to the bathroom or to the springs. _Point goes to Percy Jackson, hero of wrong timings and awkward situations._ I strode slowly towards the room, removing my shoes, socks and toga. Followed by my skinny jeans which are thrown unceremoniously on the floor.

I sat by the end of the mattress, sliding my fingers across the bed while looking at the elaborate sewing detail of the silk covers, this must’ve took a lot of time to finish. The cold breeze coming from outside is quickly working its magic on me, I’m feeling droopy. I know hygiene is important but when I get into my sleep mode there’s nothing more you can do. “With great power comes great responsibility to take a nap.” I closed my eyes.

A few minutes have passed, I heard footsteps slapping on the concrete floor, it hushed when it got closer, probably resting or already stepping on the fur carpet lining the bathroom and chair towards the bed. I could feel someone leaving butterflies kisses on my face. I felt him lightly jump to bed, inching close to me and snuggling. His warmth made me fall deep into sleep.

 

_Her striking coffee brown eyes and chocolate brown hair complement each other, she was talking to me in Italian, I’ve never seen her so determined like this. She was saying something along the lines of leaving me and going with someone. A person she just met, some goddess who just suddenly dropped in and asked her if she wanted to join the hunters. I thought she was going to decline, I thought she was going to choose, she’s the only family I have. I couldn’t even remember what my mom looks like, she’s possibly the closest thing I’ll ever have as a mom. But she chose them instead of me. It made me mad, it made me want to curse someone, to cry. How could she?_

_Have I always been a problem to her? Why is it so easy for her to throw me away like this?_

_I bolted away from her, running as far as I could. She gave me a skull ring. But what use could I have with this if she isn’t with me? What’s this? Some kind of memento? A parting gift? I threw it across my bunk inside the Hermes cabin._

_Then the fated day came, I couldn’t sleep after overhearing what Bianca and Zoe talked about, I keep tossing and turning in bed, I saw Percy sneaking around the woods, wanting to have a moment with him, I was trying to convince him that I should go follow them, but he’s making a very reasonable point. My shoulders sagged, shifting from foot to foot. "Maybe you're right. But, but you can go for me." I stuttered, playing with the hem of my shirt._

_"Say what?" he asked, extremely shocked by what I just blurted out._

_"You can turn invisible. You can go!"_

_"The Hunters don't like boys," I reminded him. "If they find out—"_

_"Don't let them find out. Follow them invisibly. Keep an eye on my sister! You have to. Please?"_

_"Nico—" his voice threatening._

_"You're planning to go anyway, aren't you?" I looked at him in the eyes, almost pleading, trying to convey how much I need him to go with my sister, he’s the person next to Bianca whom I trust._

_"Yeah," he said. "I have to find Annabeth. I have to help, even if they don't want me to."_

_"I won't tell on you," I said. "But you have to promise to keep my sister safe."_

_"I… that's a big thing to promise, Nico, on a trip like this. Besides, she's got Zoe, Grover, and Thalia—"_

_"Promise," I insisted, looking for the sincereness in his eyes.._

_"I'll do my best. I promise that." He locked gazes with me, giving me a serious glint in his sea-greens. Drowning me with hope."Get going, then!" I said, putting all of my trust in him. "Good luck!" after I said I’ll make something up to tell Chiron, he turned around holding the cap on top of his face, I gaped at him, looking at his back… he seemed like a hero._

_The scenery shifted, I saw a junkyard littered with shining objects, I heard people screaming, I turned around and saw my sister. She ran to the top of her lungs towards the figurine, shielding it with her body, crawling inside the foot of the giant malfunctioning robot. The heat from the engine scalding her skin, the burnt motor oil making her wheeze, she held on closely to her chest, desperately looking for the off-switch. “If ever I die, please watch over Nico. Please.” She whispered. No Bianca, Please don’t do it. Get out of that! You can still make it! Crawl back! Bianca Please! I reached out to her figure, waving my body mid-air trying to touch her. She looked at my direction, forcing a smile. “Tu se il mio soldatino, per favore, continuare a vivere.”_

I woke up in the middle of the night, tears trickling on the side of my cheeks.  It's been a while since I've had that dream about Bianca, it's been years now. And I still miss her so much.  People say its okay to let go and move on but I don't want to forget her.  I'm grateful for having Hazel around, I really am. But Bianca is my flesh and blood. She used to be my everything, I couldn’t remember about our parents or where I came from, but she was there. She was my world.

I could feel my chest heaving fast, I stared up the ceiling darting to each side of the room. Looking for Perseus, my panic evident and rising. The door creaked as little light from outside tried to creep in. My eyes focused on who's coming inside the room, I couldn't see or feel anything but I know I must be sobbing. Hicking and sniffing,  eyes foggy from the tears in the corner of my eyes. Wiping my eyes from the back of my palms, _Great Nico, you get trapped in a jar, summon the dead, fought in two titan wars and you’re still a crybaby._

He saw me, stared at me for a few seconds before rushing towards me, "Nico?? What's wrong?" He said while patting my back and pulling me closer to him, my face buried in his chest.

I couldn't say anything, it's too painful to open it up. I don't want to talk about her yet I don't want to forget her, that doesn’t make sense.

Instead of grilling me out for answers he patiently rubbed circles on my back, humming a soft tune on my ears. His hands found their way on my thighs gently massaging them as he buried his face on my hair.  
"Nico, I'm here." He said rocking me back and forth in his embrace, humming sweetly.

After I've calmed down, I pushed myself away from him slightly, gazing up to meet his sea green orbs, they still look beautiful even in the poorly lighten room, they seem to illuminate like algae.  
I closed my eyes and slowly placed my lips against his, warmth slowly drowning me.

"I had a nightmare" I whispered, “It was about Bianca…”he kissed my head and hugged me tighter "I'm not gonna go anywhere" He whispered. He was playing with the small of my back, gliding his long fingers across when I heard him stifle a yawn, "You should too to sleep, I'm okay now" I mumbled.

"I'm not sleepy yet." I could feel him smiling against my forehead.

My hands gripped the back of his shirt, clawing deeper as I bury my face on his chest, "Then... can we stay like this a little longer?" he nodded, stirring away for a moment so I could face him directly, "There was this time, before I got kicked out in one of my old schools. My humanities teacher taught us an activity called _trust walk_ " He explained, fingers turning and connecting at each word he said. He rolled his eyes and shrugged "I don't think I'm explaining this right" He sighed exasperatedly, pouting and burying his nose on his fists, he looked around the room until something in the floor caught his attention. He fished out the hastily thrown ambassador's sash on the floor. 

"Basically, it's me blindfolding you and telling you what to do while you can't see." He looked down, biting his lips and knitting his brows, we're both sleepless. It’s obvious how much I've affected him to the point that he himself volunteered to stay with me in bed. As much as it warms my heart knowing someone care for me so much, it pains me to see him restless and always stressed out because of me. He couldn’t even get a decent amount of sleep with my nightmare tantrums.

I stared at him, then back at the cloth he's holding out "Perseus.. I'm not .." I'm not sure what to do, I want to do this for him and for myself. But I couldn't take the darkness, not like this. And being blindfolded is... too much for me.

He held my hand, entwining his long calloused fingers against mine, massaging it with his thumb. Then he slowly looked up, locking gazes with me. "Trust me, Nico. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." I gulped, swallowing a big invisible dry pill. "... I swear on the river styx." He chuckled while doing a criss cross gesture on his chest.

I nodded, his hands quickly find their way around my head, pulling me close to him and kissing my forehead. "I'm going to tie it around your eyes now, tell me if it's too tight okay, let me know what you feel... please" He whispered, almost begging.

His hands glide down my back massaging it lightly, then he brings up the black cloth, wrapping it around my head, I closed my eyes. I could feel the cloth tightening, he fumbled, placing a finger inside the knot making sure it wasn’t tied that tight. I could feel his fingers shaking. 

I shuddered under his touch, getting rid of my sight, was like ...every touch he gave me set my nerves on fire. His warm hands travel up my arms, fingers drifting at each turn making me more feverish. He kissed the top of my head as his hand find their way up my thigh again, he positioned me on the bed, making me face him, I could feel him smiling widely as he held me close, I wrapped one leg on his side, he started moving my hair to the side of my face, exposing my cheek and neck. I could feel him kissing my collar, lapping and sucking at it, "Perseus..." He knows my weak spots so well.

His hand slowly glide down my thigh to the crook of my knee gently massaging it until it reaches my calves. His free hand held my back as if trapping me in his embrace. His hand gently caresses my leg when a whimper escaped my lips, my hands involuntarily pulling him close to me, "That's another sensitive spot" He chuckled, fingers slipping deeper on my back. “I’ll show that there’s more in the dark than fear.” He whispered.

His skilled hands started massaging my leg in varying pressures, each time asking me if he's hands are being too heavy against my thighs, if it's becoming uncomfortable. I looked up to him again, bumping to his chin, feeling his body with my hands, searching for his lips through the blindfold, I gripped his hair, wishing I’ve sent a clear message of wanting to deepen our kiss, I must've took him by surprise cause he suddenly gripped my thighs.

 "Nghhh, not so rough.. it still hurts." I mumbled, slightly breaking away our contact.

"I'll try to be gentle." He whispered slyly, he leaned in, biting my lower lip as he continued to massage my leg lightly, his hands moved with a smooth continuous motion up on my back to my sides, before I knew it he was raising me up to a sitting ng position on his stomach.

"So the son of the Poseidon, Prince of horses really like me straddling him huh?" I said, teasing him. But then he smiled and just answered a heated "Yes"

"Figures", he was pulling me back towards him again, nipping my chin and neck... "May I ask.. nghh.. why?" I positioned myself, breathing against his mouth. His hands slid inside my jacket, "hmm, preference.. kink? Probably. I don't know." He groaned.

"Really now" I teased. "I just like it that you're close to me like this.” he whispered, voice laced with sweet viscous lust. I'm not sure if it's because he's sleepy or because he's starting to get in the mood. But I couldn't resist leaning to him, I kissed him. Slamming my lips against his, nipping and sucking anything I could reach, he was kissing back with equal fervor, breathing in my mouth, his lips parting gently. Groans escaping on his mouth, fading into the night. His hands were gripping my sides, pulling me down as his hips move in a slow circular motion. I was trying hard enough to match up to his enthusiasm but I wasn’t completely comfortable with my position. I gripped his shoulders, urging him to slow down so I can shift, he seemed to pick up on my neediness and positioned me himself.

I adjusted to his stomach, sliding down when something surprised me. I looked down expecting an explanation for what I just felt, I could feel myself losing it, my chest heaving against his, as I pulled his hair tightly around my hands, pushing him towards me. He nibbled lightly on my lips, holding me by my waist and leg, he pulled me down the bed, trying so hard not to break contact from the heated kiss.

"Perseus" I said, barely a whisper. A shaky moan of his name. I could feel his back arching, his hard member meeting mine, hips moving rhythmically to meet mine, grunting and pulling on my waist, he lolled his head backwards, neck stretching giving me more access to his collarbones, he weaved our fingers together, guiding my hands from his chest down to his stomach. My hands felt the slope on his muscles connecting with his soft cotton waistband, my hands sprawled on the area, trying to make an image on where I’m exactly touching, it shocked me knowing I’m already on his hips about to dip my hands inside the hard bone that kept meeting mine. When I realized what was happening I stopped, freezing, my hands still dangling on his waistband. “What’s wrong?” Perseus said through a series of panting.

“Is it okay if I remove the blindfold now?” I asked massaging his edges, feeling the firm muscles on his hips. I could feel him shimmy away from our current position, hugging me from behind and unravelling it while kissing my back, his hands caressing my spine. “Perseus…” I muttered.

“Hmm?” he hummed, placing butterfly kisses on my nape. “I haven’t… I haven’t done …” he peered on my shoulders, “Done what?” he asked, holding me close to him. I could feel his stiff member rubbing against the base of my spine, I looked down equally embarrassed. Held out my hand in the middle of the air and did this up and down motion as if pulling an invisible rod.

He watched me in full glory of humiliating myself, he slumped on my shoulders, “Please try not to freak out, I want you to feel good. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” He said softly. Perseus began kissing my jaw and neck, his hands simultaneously dripping down my sides, earning a gasp from me. I arched my back against his chest, tilting my head to peer at him. He was biting his lips, licking them at each sound I make.

I held his hands, momentarily snapping him out of focus. “I—I want to see you.” I murmured, turning my body to face him. He pulled me closer to him, taking off my shirt as I settle on his lap, legs wrapping around his waist tighter, the spaces between us disappeared as I slide right in. His hands plunging down my boxers taking me by surprise, I slammed my face on the junction of his neck, my hands quickly find their way around his back, my nails digging on them, holding him as if he’s my lifeline.

Perseus continued to stroke me a little more, increasing the pressure, I bit back a moan, jabbing my teeth on his collar, gnawing at his skin. “You don’t need to hold back, Nico” he exhaled, voice filled with desire and neediness. His hands rubbing the base of my organ, I could hear the wet slapping sound from below. I peaked down from my position, only to see me dripping from what he’s doing. His hands are covered with a clear semi-viscous liquid, he bit my ears, gripping tighter on my prick. My grunts slowly turn into a moan. I could feel myself beginning to relax, I could feel his warm fingers envelope my member, he began to stroke it lightly, bending down to grasp my full length. Earning a needy whimper from me, he took it as a cue that he’s doing something right and continued fondling, my back arching against him, hips trembling uncontrollably as I pivot my way towards his hands. Teeth and hands digging to his skin, dragging to his collarbones and back, I’m almost close to breaking skin.

Perseus begin to groan in pleasure, probably from the pain he’s getting from my biting and scratching. I began saying his name, cursing in Italian in each stroke. That was his undoing, we both couldn't take the pleasing sensation building up, he decides to bring our arousal together, causing us to moan from the sensation. Percy pulled me closer to him, burying his face on my shoulder. Nipping at my collarbones, sucking it until it becomes bruised and tinted red. He was panting, breathing out short hot puffs on my moist skin. He tugs our shafts, gripping them with skilled calloused fingers. Stroking them together slowly from tip to base.

“ _Per— Perseus—non fermarti.”_ I clung to Percy tighter, feeling his muscles begin to tremble and his lungs strain for air with every stroke he gives me, I wanted to block the lewd noise off. Pretend it doesn't even exist, beyond this is already embarrassing. Every synchronized moans enhanced by these thick walls only make me want to scream higher, sending me over the edge. I closed my eyes shut, teeth gritting and fingers clawing against skin when another slow and agonizing stroke fed the liquid fire wrapping my middle with a vice grip. Another moan and he realized it was coming from him. “ _na—Ahhhngg… pari i eychi-“_  he quickens his pace, hitting a certain spot, I could feel something pooling inside my stomach, a painful knot that needs releasing. “Nico,” he muttered through shaky breaths, “Nico, it’s okay, just.. mmh.. let it go..” he clutched the back of my thigh, digging his fingers on my hamstrings “Mmhhm.. Nghh. Pers—Ahh” I gripped at his shoulder, arcing towards him, something in my gut unraveling, spilling out like a dam. I held Percy like a lifeline, my body involuntary twitching, my toes curling. “Nico,” he held my cheek, making me face him. “Did you just--?” I buried my face on his chest, hugging him instead of answering his embarrassing question. He pumped a few times, sniffing my hair and holding my head close to him. Percy followed suit, groaning my name like a mantra, he bit my collarbones and came.

I slumped at him, my energy leaving my body. Finally feeling relieved and blissful, sleep coming back to me. He held me close, guiding me back to bed, he later stood up to get a towelette sitting on the table across the bed, he wiped my sweat and other bodily fluids. Cleaning me up and sliding my boxers back where they belong, he laid down beside me. Spooning me, pulling me close to his chest and burying his face on my hair. “I love you… I’m here okay? I won’t leave you.” He whispered, gently stroking my arms.

I closed my eyes, humming along with him. Finally falling asleep.

 

 

 

I opened my eyes, peeping around me, I groggily sat down. Rubbing my eyes, blinking fast. Trying to adjust them from the blinding light coming from the big window sills, I bent my neck stretching it. Feeling the strain on my hips from convulsing too much. I looked around only to find an empty bed and an obnoxiously loud music coming from the bathroom, I was about to stand up when something caught my attention, pasted on the wall was a que of neon blue post-its.

“You did great!” _Gods, you are embarrassing._

“Keep it up : )” _… I’ll punch you, why do you… ughhhh_

“You are beautiful.” _No, you are._

“I’m lucky to have you.” _No, I am._

“I love you”  Written in swiggly letters, I snatched each note, torn between giggling and face palming, feeling like a little kid given Christmas presents in advance. I folded them and placed them in my jeans pocket which are folded neatly by the floor.

I stood up, stretching my back, neck and shoulders before going to the kitchen to prepare coffee and tea while waiting on Perseus who’s still busy having a concert inside the showers. _Wow, he’s really giving it his all huh? I wish he could hit that note without hurting himself._

I slapped on a shirt I found in the drawers while waiting for the water to boil. I was toasting some loaf and frying ham and eggs when my boyfriend got out of the showers, whistling. Thoroughly pleased with himself, “Hey” I called out, earning a surprised yelped from him. “Hi.” he waved at me, drying his hair with the towel wrapped around his shoulders, he slowly walked towards me. Regarding the breakfast I prepared, “Thank you, you shouldn’t have gone out of bed so early.” He whispered, kissing my head. “Says the guy who woke up early to write me cheesy notes.” I badgered him, nudging his side for effect. He looked at me trying so hard to pout and give me _that kicked puppy look,_ “Stop pretending you didn’t like it.” he said, his lips trembling. “Hmm, maybe a bit. I’ll give it 3 out of 10.” I smirked sipping my tea. He smiled at me, “Really? That’s all I get? No A for effort?” poking my ribs. I held his hand catching him off-guard, I looked him straight in the eyes and said, “So how does it feel molesting a minor?” I saw his eyes widen and his mouth agape and slack, raising a finger and closing his mouth again, trying to form words, like I said, I will never get tired of catching him shocked like this.

I burst into a fit of chuckles, my shoulders and stomach shaking from the suppressed laughter. “Why, you little sneak!” he yelled, grabbing my sides and tickling me. I pushed him away, running from his wiggling fingers, “When I catch you, you’ll be dead!” he announces. “That is, if you catch me!” I laughed running away from him, the only thing separating us is the coffee table in between. i drifted to the side running towards the bathroom, he caught me and carried me towards the bed. 

He threw me down the pile of velvet pillows, hovering around me and smiling mischievously. Our laughter died started to die down when our eyes met, he was leaning down ready to claim my mouth again when the door suddenly burst open.

“Guys, Reyna told me that meeting’s in—WOAH. _Woah_ , sorry guys. I should’ve knocked” I saw Jason scrambling to close the bedroom door, he turned around and cleared his throat, his voice thick with awkwardness, “Anyway, meeting starts in 3:45 in the senator’s hall. You guys should prepare.” He closed the door, leaving me and Perseus looking at each other dumbfounded, he grinned at me leaning down when the door opened and a blond mop of hair poked in, “Nice job bro, try not to be late.” Jason said winking, his lip scar curling, he gave an overstated thumbs-up to Percy, who responded with an equally embarrassing thumbs-up while nodding his head, his face completely devoid of emotions. Jason gave out a salute before completely closing the door, this is not the first time I felt like killing them both.

 

 

The meeting went smoothly, we did a round-table discussion. Suggesting and giving out opinions, it took us 2 and a half hours before we finished. Finally, all those weeks documenting and filing. It’s finally done. Reyna adjourned and closed the discussion saying she’ll give away notes and highlights of the meeting next time, she dismissed us just in time for dinner.

During dinner time, we sat alone on each of our tables, I wanted to scoot closer or to sit beside him but he beat me to it, “Neeks,” he smirks. I shot him a puzzled look, “Excuse me?” he was smiling showing me those pearly white perfect teeth, “That’s what I decided to call you.” He stated as a matter of fact as if it were the most obvious thing. “I’m not sure I’m following,” I muttered. “Well, Hazel calls you _fratello,_ everyone calls you Nico, or di Angelo, son of Hades, ambassador of Pluto blah blah blah. I wanted to call you something only I could say okay? It’s like a pet name, a special nickname only I--” He blushes and I can’t help but turn red too, “Err—if you don’t like it, I’ll uhh—just call you Nico like everyone else.” he said while looking away. I can sense a small smile forming, “Yeah, I like it.” I muttered, he holds my hand and brings it closer to his face, he pecks on top of it and gave me a shy smile, “Yeah, me too.” _Ughhh_.

We finished having dinner and just enjoyed opening up little by little to each other, by the end of the banquet the camp fire was open for those who want to share scary stories, sing, dance and basically have the time of their lives while things are still _normal_. A tall skinny girl with raven hair and porcelain skin whistled and waved her hands at our direction calling out to Perseus to come sit beside her for a moment, Lacy came twittering to our direction with a lanky kid named Mitchell who grabbed Percy by the arm bowing and apologizing to me that they would only take a second.

Percy was sitting with a bunch of Aphrodite kids during the camp fire. I was with Jason and Piper, I can’t help but steal quick glances as they prance around him giggling, whispering to him and touching him with such familiarity. I know their overly familiar but can’t they take a hint? He obviously wants to leave when this Asian girl whispered something to him, Perseus dropped his soda, eyes widened, lips forming into a straight line, then he started stuttering, waving his hands in frustration, face red and he’s becoming more jittery. The Asian girl covered her face laughing, “If you need any advices on … go to our Cabin for counseling.” she called out a little too loudly while patting his back.

Perseus nodded and starts apologizing to the other girls, he pointed at where we’re sitting and bowed his head again, picking up the soda can he just dropped and pitching it at a nearby garbage can. He’s getting back at our direction, rubbing his nape. Even with the dim light from the fire ember I could see him blushing from neck to ear.

“What was that about?” Jason asks. “They just asked me about Neeks,”

“Neeks?” Jason asked, Percy’s face started breaking out in this huge smile, “Yeah, pet name I gave Nico.” Piper and Jason started looking at each other smiling too, nudging each other, “I didn’t know you had it in you to give such a cute nickname to Nico.” Jason teases. “Good thing he didn’t tased you” Piper nudged him by the shoulders, Percy coughed “Yeah, so they asked if we were dating, and they want to know the _juicy details._ ” Jason choked on his drink, spitting it on his side while bursting into fits of laughter, “ _Juicy details?”_ he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“It seems Leo had exaggerated a few things.” He muttered, covering his face.

We we’re in the middle of planning the first camp activity for tomorrow when a fast metallic object came whirring in a fast motion above the pavilion, giving off a loud electric buzzing sound, the campers inside turned their heads a hundred and eighty degrees to what nocked the atrium’s junction. Me, Percy and Jason already stood up, focusing our gaze to the shiny object flickering, buried deep within the seam of the columns. Reyna stood, walking slowly towards the shiny rod, she pulled it out with one hand. “It’s a silver arrow” she announces, raising an eyebrow at where the object came flying.

We heard horns blaring from a distance followed by the howling of wolves, a blonde teenager sitting with the second cohort started having panic attacks. Reyna just scoffed, her lips twisting to a smile. Eyes wild with excitement and anticipation. My eyes focused on someone standing nonchalantly at the far corner of the mess hall, back and hips propped at the tall white porcelain columns, hands crossed while the other foot kept tapping at the pavement – short dark hair flying in different angles, blue highlights the same shade as her eyes, an overly out of place silver tiara propped on her forehead. Thalia Grace was standing there smugly blowing bubblegums while everyone was obviously stunned silent. She smiled mischievously, straightening up and dusting her studded-leather jacket.

 

“‘Sup losers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, i unintentionally made it hella long to make up for all the cliffhangers we made before.  
> This is like their first sexual activity (i'm so sorry.)
> 
> Thank you for always tuning in with us!  
> Thank you very much for the support, the comments, the kudos and the lovin' you guys give us.  
> It always make me and ZR happy reading your messages and comments in tumblr and AO3  
> I hope you guys ARE SATISFIED! THIS TOOK A LOT OF ENERGY AND IMAGINATION TO WRITE!
> 
> I hope you guys fainted, especially a certain smug douche.  
> Yep i'm talking about you ZR
> 
>  
> 
> Not Sorry,  
> GX


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest GX,
> 
> Here's the long (very long) awaited chapter update.   
> I hope you don't choke me after reading this.   
> I tried my best making this chapter and I hope you can feel the emotions in this part.  
> This is kind of a payback for the surprise you gave me for my birthday.
> 
> Damn it... where'd my sass go? lol. This was supposed to sound teasing, but blech. nah. nevermind.
> 
>  
> 
> To our valued readers, 
> 
> I'm very sorry for the late update. A lot of things happened (My birthday is a big part of it) and I was busy dealing with a certain dork here in more ways than one. //ka-wink, runs away for safety//
> 
> Anyway, as a way to appease your frustrated souls, here's a VERY, VERY long chapter about the most awaited(?) chapter of HAO. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing (yep.) this chapter. I tried to give these dorks a form of character development and I hope I managed to give them justice. 
> 
> That's about it! If you have questions that I can't possibly answer here, feel free to message me in my tumblr account: treycain03.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! You guys stay awesome.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> ZR

P E R C Y

SHIVER

 

 

I have to admit, seeing Thalia in all her punk rock princess in white get-up but still look a lot like how she was two years ago made a huge sense of relief come crashing through me. She was alive and none of my friends - at least close ones - were hurt - worse, dead - after the whole second Giant War.

The last time I saw her was during the time Persephone asked us to do something for her during Christmas two years ago ( long story.). Jason told me they met up by the alps last winter when I was in a sleep-induced coma care of _Lady Hera_ and Nico told me he and Reyna encountered the whole Hunt back in Puerto Rico during their own quest of bringing the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood. Afterwards no one ever heard of them for the past four months. No news about Artemis nor Apollo was heard, Iris-Messaging Thalia was no use and even the whole oracle thing has been shut off for a while now. It was terrible and we were all growing sick to our stomachs thinking what might have happened to the girls, but seeing Thalia alive and probably able to whoop your butt just the same washed away all the negative thoughts from us.

"Ah, Grace, a pleasure for you to join us." Reyna announced with grudging respect, walking down the podium to greet her.

"Hmm... yeah, funny how we didn't get to receive an invitation, Ramirez." Thalia greeted back with equal emotion, getting off the marble pillar she was leaning on and taking back the silver arrow from the Roman praetor.

All the new campers were gaping at their direction now and the panic were starting to subside in frantic whispers and I swear I could hear a lot of _"Whoozat?", "Wow, she's a pretty good looking chick.", "Why all white?"_ , _"She looks like a punk star Disney princess."_.

Deciding to calm the crowd, Jason and I jumped off the podium and joined Reyna, Nico trailing behind us.

"Sis!" Jason called out, his scar rippling when a huge smile spread on his face as he swooped Thalia off her feet with a big brotherly hug. The black-haired lieutenant answered with a pleased laugh and a warm hug.

"Jason! You've grown... more _Greek_...!" Thalia greeted back, being put down the ground and inspecting her brother with a couple of once-overs. ",and are those prescription glasses?" she asked with a smirk and a raise of an eyebrow.

"Oh _these_?" He asked, consciously adjusting his glasses at the mention of it, blushing a little. "Y-yeah, I found out I was near-sighted last August."

"Nice! They suit you, you look a lot more like a blonde Clark Kent now." She nudged him, causing her brother to become a little more bashful. _Jeez, for a big guy next to Frank, Jason sure is a shy one._

I felt Nico stand beside me - a little behind as if hiding from Thalia. I cleared my throat, "Looking good, punk princess." I greeted and Thalia looked at me with her startling electric blue eyes. I tensed when she stared at me long enough with that straight and calculating expression of hers.

Thalia smiled afterwards. "Not looking bad yourself dressed in a bed sheet, Seaweed Brain." she punched me lightly on the arm. "You grew a lot taller than I remember, and leaner, too."

I couldn't help but blush at the compliment. I was supposed to say that it wasn't really that drastic, but then I remembered how long we hadn't seen each other. I looked back at Nico and held his hand, tugging him a little more forward. "You remember Nico, right?" I asked, eager to change the topic.

The both of them just stared at each other for a while before exchanging curt nods, not even exchanging pleasantries or greetings, just a short 'hi' and 'hello'. It wasn't really unusual, but I could tell from Nico's expression that he was getting uncomfortable.

Before I could say anything, a girl around the age of thirteen wearing similar clothing like the rest of the hunters but only with a moon shaped headdress around her forehead went forward and stood beside Thalia. She had long auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, cold bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter moon and with such a beautiful face that couldn't help but catch my breath.

"While I like it that we had made quite an entrance, I'm afraid we made a little too much _impact_ on it. Thalia insisted we make an appearance with a _flash_."

"You mean, a _bang_ , right?" I asked stupidly and immediately I regret it.

The auburn haired girl looked at me with her cold eyes. "Hello, Perseus Jackson, it has been a while." she greeted me with a curt nod.

"Lady Di- I mean - Lady Artemis." Jason blurted out, probably equally stunned as I am to see the goddess herself make an appearance.

"You certainly do look a lot better than how you were two years ago." The goddess eyed me carefully, her eyes squinting a little like she was scrutinizing every pore I had on my body. It was hard not to feel conscious about my appearance especially when a thirteen year-old is the one doing that. "Like a Roman god. Very much like Uncle Poseidon in his early years and _yech-!_ " she made a disgusted look on her face. ", like my brother!"

I blinked at the comparison. Being compared with my dad was something I could understand since _he's my dad_ , but to be compared to _Apollo?_ _That's new._ "Like Apollo?" I asked just to make sure she isn't referring to any other long lost brother.

Artemis gave out a sigh. "Yes, Perseus Jackson. Like my upstart brother, Apollo, who by the way has been punished by our father to roam around Tartarus for a year or so, or until he finds our father's lost dentures."

Okay, let me just filter out whatever she has to say about their father's divine dentures here because I swear to the gods that she went on and on about this for around a minute or so and let's cut to where she successfully managed to cut off the perks of having ADHD from me. "And like my brother, it seems like you found yourself a Hyacinthus."

"A flying octopus?" I blurted out.

"That's uhm... Apollo's rumoured boyfriend, Perce." Jason whispered to me, causing my cheeks to burn up.

"Your bond is strong and maybe the strings of Fate has something planned for the both of you, but you have to be careful." She said so grimly like it was some sort of warning. "Some gods might get jealous."

I glanced at Nico and found him looking down and away from me. I looked at Thalia and noticed that she was looking at our - Nico's and mine - joined hands. I felt Nico's hand squeeze mine as a reaction to the warning. I felt a little annoyed and a _whole lot angry_. Being with Nico was my choice and not like some " _thing"_ planned out by those old knitting hags and it certainly doesn't have to be any business of any gods I tried so hard to save every once in a while. If the Olympians are gonna play this as a stuck-up family who only seems to care about your well-being, I want out.

"If you'll excuse us, Lady Diana." Reyna respectfully cleared her throat, sensing the discomfort we're having. "The banquet is almost done, maybe you'll like to have your hunters settled down for dinner in time for the war games?" She proposed.

This helped get her attention and she looked at Reyna, "I suppose that would be a wise move. Show me the way, Reyna Ramirez." Before walking away with the hunters trailing behind her, Artemis stopped to look at Thalia. "Thalia, don't forget to give him our gift."

Thalia nodded and was supposed to say something when Jason quickly spoke up, "Uh, yeah... Nico and I are just gonna go and help in preparing for the war games. You can sit this one out, Perce."

"We are?" Nico asked, also surprised from the announcement, but before he could protest, Jason was already pushing him back to the crowd. This left me and Thalia standing at the middle of the room just looking at each other.

It was beginning to feel awkward for me that I looked away. I feel like she's going to say something so Thalia-like that I have to look for somewhere we could talk more privately. "Want to take a walk or something? We- uh - we haven't really talked much."

Thalia just nodded and followed me out to the _via Praetoria_. We walked in silence a few feet away from the mess hall and when the coast was clear, she spoke up. "I was supposed to ask where Annabeth was, you two were joined at the hip before." She started and I tensed a little. Something in her voice was sharp and deadly like a knife pointing against my throat. "Since _when_ , Percy?"

Trust Thalia that she'll ask those kinds of questions right off the bat. Her tone wasn't really much of scathing than being brutally honest, but still by how she asked it, I felt like I did Annabeth wrong and cheated on her.

"Since Tartarus." I answered honestly. I risked a glance and immediately felt bad seeing how Thalia's eyes were looking at me with surprise and anger. "I swear to gods I didn't cheat on her, Thalia. I swear on the River Styx."

This calmed her down a bit. If I hadn't followed up on my confession, I'm afraid that I might get shish-kebabed by a lightning bolt. Being killed by anyone connected to Zeus is not in my top-priority list.

Thalia gave out a sigh and shook her head. "You have to explain to me how this whole Percy-Nico thing-"

"Percico."

"What?"

"That's what... uh... the campers call us, Thalia." I gave a small smile when I saw Thalia blink at me. "They call it a ship name. Kind of how they combine the names of two people who are dating."

"Remind me why I became friends with you, Seaweed Brain." She sighed again. "You go killing the mood with those statements of yours and it'll be hard to stay mad at you."

I gave her a grin. "Where do I start?" I asked while I removed my cape and toga since it was becoming a little too hard to move for me.

"From the start, Seaweed Brain. I want to know if I should skewer you or not."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "From the start, huh?" I muttered. _This is going to be a long talk_. I turned to walk to the direction of the temples, we could hang out by my dad's and watch the war games from there. "It probably started when I realized Nico was the son of Hades"

I began to tell Thalia everything starting from the moment I met Nico, to our quest to save Annabeth that eventually lead to Bianca's death. I felt guilty for failing to protect his sister, that at first I wanted to find him to explain to him properly how everything happened. I wanted to have a clean slate with him. I didn't know when I began to stop thinking about my guilt, but start to seek him out because I wanted to.

We talked for about an hour with me doing most of the talking (,stuttering and fidgeting) and Thalia doing most of the nodding and listening. We were already sitting by the roof of my dad's temple (I didn't want to risk putting my podex on the roof of Zeus' temple. The guy has a thing with keeping out others aside from his children.) and watching the war games from afar when I finished telling Thalia the story of how I met Nico. "...then here we are." I finished and risked to take another glance at the huntress.

Thalia was quiet for a while. She looked contemplative with her hand on her chin and eyebrows furrowed like she was finding it hard to believe that I did end up with Nico. "I don't know what to say, Percy." she muttered honestly.

I felt a little hurt at the confession. I didn't think Thalia would be against it, but to see her unsure made me feel like I was being judged for who I'm with. "Yeah, it's okay, Thalia-"

"I mean, I didn't think you'd date a guy. Sure, you were a little starstruck with Luke-"

I felt my eyes widen in shock and looked at her, "Excuse me?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." She punched me on the arm. "You were Luke this, Luke that when we were hanging out in camp."

"I was _not!_ " I denied out loud, apparently grossed out at how everyone thinks I had a crush on Luke. _Oh gods_. I still hated the guy for being a colossal pain in the ass and for hurting three of my best friends, but it lessened now that we found out what he did to eventually save us from Kronos.

Thalia ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "Yeah, sure, Seaweed Brain." she teased, then punched me again on the arm - a little lighter this time. "Just making sure you didn't hurt Annabeth."

"Hurting her is the last thing I'd want to do, Thalia." I whispered. "She's still my best friend."

"Good to know." She nodded. "Annabeth is the closest thing to a family for me before I found out about Jason. I'll punch the person who makes her cry, even if it's you, Percy."

I swallowed raggedly, knowing how Thalia would really see to it if she says she will. Turning to look at how the war games are going, I heard a loud thumping sound on the roof. Startled, I looked at Thalia's direction and there I saw silver and gold lumps between us. "Uh... don't tell me you guys were... uh... picking up rocks while you were away."

"We had a tough time losing Orion that we ended up here in California. In Mount Tamalpais to be exact. That's where we found these." She held out a hand to point at the two lumps of metal between us. "There are a lot of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and some other divine ores. I remember seeing Annabeth losing her knife through my dreams, so I decided to take these."

Reaching out, she plucked the lumps of metal the size of her hand and gave both of it to me. "Since she isn't here, give these and have them forged to a new knife or something."

I remembered how Annabeth was beginning to complain that her drakkon bone sword was beginning to get blunt and she didn't want to risk breaking something that reminded her of Damasen's and Bob's kindness. "Yeah. I will. I'll tell Annabeth these came from you."

Thalia gave an appreciative smile and stood up. "Well, that's about it, Seaweed Brain." she said before turning to look back at me. "And... tell Nico I'm really sorry we couldn't save Bianca. She would have made a great hunter and someone I'd like having my back."

All I could do was nod in understanding and I was left alone by my dad's temple with two lumps of heavy metal ores and thoughts of what could have been keeping me company. And as usual, the winners of the war games were the Hunters of Artemis, even without Thalia's help.

 

 

 

 

 

Leo looked at the ores I gave him, juggling the two lumps on his hands, "So you want me, the _El Kapitan_ , to make a knife for your ex-girlfriend? What will I say if someone asked?" he asked me again in his chipper tone.

I groaned at how Leo phrased the question. "Leo, just make the knife?" I asked in exasperation, eager to leave the boat because of the ear blasting music of - _Was that The Beatles?_. "I don't think anyone will ask, but if they do just tell them the truth-"

"Of how Percy Jackson wanted to give his ex-girlfriend a knife. Sure. I can do that."

"Of how Thalia remembered to give Annabeth a knife as a Christmas present." I corrected.

"Right."

"Right."

I looked at Leo in the eyes and he did the same. The both of us exchanged nods and I turned to leave, "I think Thalia wanted the knife to be delivered via Hermes Express."

"Even better, _muchacho!_ I'll have it delivered, door-to-door and one day delivery free of charge via Buford Express."

I grinned and gave him a thumbs up before leaving Argo III. Leave it to Leo to always one-up everyone.

It was already near noon and I have a lunch date with Nico today. (Okay, maybe not. It's just a meeting of sorts over lunch, but I'll consider it as a date since it only involves the both of us.)

 

 

 

 

 

We spent the next few days in Camp Jupiter helping the exchange students to settle down and get to know the flow in the Roman camp. Nico and I hadn't been able to talk much because of the activities and most of the time I could feel like he's avoiding me because Thalia was with me most of the time. We would talk every night before we go to sleep, but it'd only be about camp activities and such. By the time the Hunters left for the Hunt again, it was already time for the both of us to head back to Camp Half-Blood because we decided to spend our first Christmas together at camp.

The mood was well... merry, of course. Every cabin was decorated with Christmas lights, mistletoes, wreaths, hollies and almost every Christmas decor ever invented. The ground was damp all day long and the wind was getting its signature New York winter air - the polluted and chilly kind I like. A complete 180 of the California climate.

With Jason being over at Camp Jupiter along with Piper, the camp was headed by Chiron and Annabeth along with the other head councilors, and trust me when I tell you this. The Roman kids could be really rowdy when they're over by the Greek side of camp. In other words, it was another day of babysitting kids again and it meant that Nico and I had to do camp duties this time, too.

Around the afternoon after attending Drew's "Dating 101", newly showered bundled up in my favourite blue winter jacket and a pair of worn out jeans, I set out of camp to look for a certain son of Hades I've been missing too much. It didn't take me long to find Nico bundled up in a black leather jacket (that honestly fit him better than the bomber jacket he was using) over a hooded gray vest, his camp shirt and his tattered black jeans  sitting alone down by the pavilion and staring at the scar of the fissure he made two years ago.

"Hey, Neeks." I greeted him, sliding next to him when I noticed he was keeping his head down to keep himself from looking at me. "Something wrong?"

Nico shook his head and looked at me just enough to acknowledge me. It wasn't fast enough to hide from me that he had red and puffy eyes. He's been crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, holding his hand which he only pulled away from me. I wouldn't say that I wasn't hurt from it, but this was Nico. He isn't comfortable in having people show affection towards him nor opening up to others, especially when he's having problems of his own.

With his feet crossed in an Indian sitting position, he shifted to pull his knees to his chin. He wasn't hiding his face like he usually does, but he refused to look at me all the same. "Nothing." he whispered. I refuse to believe him.

"You've been this way since last week, Nico. It's not 'nothing'."

Nico gave me a small scoff, a sarcastic and dry smirk gracing his lips as he shook his head, "Well, you already know it's not nothing, so why are you asking?" he asked rhetorically.

_Pushing people away._ Something was really bothering the son of Hades.

"I'm asking because I want to know."

"Then it's not your business to know."

"It is because I'm your boyfriend. And it will be good if you voice it out." I whispered.

"Yeah... good for you, I guess." he muttered against his arm that was resting on top of his knees.

I wanted to get annoyed. I wanted to snap at Nico for being difficult to get a read on when he's being like this. I was trying to help him but he was being a child about it. "Nico-," I wanted to give up, but I realized that snapping at him would just make him close up more and that he was worth the patience and understanding. I gave a small sigh, "Nico, just tell me what's wrong. You've been avoiding me for the whole week. Did I do something wrong?"

I saw him relax a little, his shoulders slacking and his head turning a little but not really looking at me. "-lia."

"Sorry?" I asked.

He looked up at me with teary eyes. "I was avoiding Thalia." he whispered a little brokenly, his red eyes looking hurt and anguished because of reasons I didn't know yet.

Reacting to him, I reached out a hand to pull him closer to me. He refused to move at first but settled to just letting me scoot nearer to him, not wanting to be treated like this when he's feeling vulnerable, but I can't help it. I can't help feeling hurt if he gets like this. I just stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Whenever I see her, I feel jealous." He continued.

I ran my fingers on his hair, leaning my head on his shoulder to whisper on his ear. "Why?"

Nico shrugged and shook his head, looking up again with a sniff. "I dunno..." he whispered with a dry smile. "Maybe because seeing Jason and Thalia together made me wish I had Bianca with me." This time he wiped a tear from his freckled face - the cold making them more visible against his pale skin.

I felt my heart sink to the ground from the mention of his sister's name. I looked around and remembered how this was the place of a whole lot of revelations unfolded. The time I told Nico the truth about his sister's death, the time I witnessed how frightening Nico's powers could be and the time I found out who his godly parent was. I remembered that this was the same time he lost his sister... _because I couldn't protect her._

"I dreamt of her." he whispered against his knees.

"You wake up crying often since last week." I added. "Those weren't dreams because of Tartarus, were they?"

Nico shook his head. "It was always Bianca since the first time we-" he stopped, his cheeks flushing red from embarrassment. " - since you first touched me." he whispered too quietly, making it hard for me to catch the last words.

I tried to get a glimpse of Nico's face, but he was already hiding his face back against his arms. I felt guilt beginning to swallow me again and he must have sensed it before I could when I spoke up, "Do... do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" he looked up at me, a little panicked and confused from what I was asking. I don't even know where my question came from.

"Regret being with me. I'm the reason why-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was like the very words got caught up in my throat just before I could throw it out. It was difficult knowing someone possibly died because of you and it was more difficult knowing someone trusted to you to look after the very person who died for you. "...why Bianca died." I looked at Nico in the eyes to tell him I wouldn't be mad from any answer he'll give me.

The son of Hades looked at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was anger towards me or to anyone else, nor could I tell if he was finding our situation funny, sickening or whatever. I was supposed to say something when Nico gave out another scoff and a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Right. I'm so much of a masochist to actually date someone I blame for my sister's death." he answered with all the sarcasm he could muster. "I'm actually offended you think of me that way, Perseus."

I quickly felt wretched for how I asked him. I didn't know what to do to not make Nico feel offended by it that all I could do was say, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Then Nico did what was unexpected of him at a time like this. He grabbed me by the jacket collar and leaned in to plant a soft kiss against my lips. I felt my eyes go wide from the contact, lighting fire inside me and making me feel warm and secure at the same time, like all the cold fears and insecurities of being hated washed off with it all at once.

Nico pulled away a few seconds later and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes still looking downcast and his smile small but hurting. "I wouldn't be kissing someone, do intimate things with them and be vulnerable like this to a person I blame for Bianca's death, Perseus."

"I know, but I still feel responsible for it." I breathed against his lips, "I feel like saying sorry and making up for it won't be enough." I added, feeling Nico's fingers begin to brush against my cheeks before passing his fingers through my hair.

"You were my hero, Percy." he whispered back followed by a short peck on the lips. "I was a kid. I didn't have someone to look up to until you came along."

I closed my eyes to take in his words, listening intently for his voice and taking in every bit of explanation as some sort of salvation for me.

"It was my mistake of making you promise me to keep her alive. I always thought of heroes to be so strong that they don't have weaknesses and faults, I didn't stop and think that they could be like me, too." he said. Another peck on the lips, this time longer than the last one.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned my head back against his shoulder while his hands kept running through my hair in a way I was beginning to find addicting. I'm beginning to feel my walls begin to crumble and bring my grief and guilt with it. "I promised, Nico."

Then I heard Nico give out a chuckle, "Last thing I remember, you didn't actually promise me you'll keep her alive. You said you'll try your best." A kiss on the cheek, this time followed by some shuffling and a leg swinging over to my lap to straddle me.

I looked up at my boyfriend, his eyes were still brimmed with tears but they looked softer and kinder now. Looking at him like this was making it hard for me to remember that he was a kid lost in time, he was a fifteen year old with a soul of a soldier who saw a lot of deaths. I reached up to his face, brushing away his wavy fringes and drying his eyes at the same time.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Perseus?" he whispered, leaning in against my palm. "I already forgave you the moment Bianca appeared to both of us. Or do you still not trust me after all this?"

Gently pulling him down to me, I gave him a slow and gentle kiss. I don't like it when he speaks like that. Sure, I might have told him one time that I don't trust him because of what he did to me in his father's palace, but with everything we've been through... the trust he lost was replaced by something stronger. "I do trust you, Nico." I said after I pulled away from him to stare him in the eyes. "I always did."

"Good. I do, too." He admitted.

Nico gave a genuine smile and leaned back down to kiss me again in the same way I did a few seconds ago. It continued like that for a while, the both of us exchanging light and slow kisses with hands roaming around our bodies like we're exploring each other for the first time.  Our kisses were soon becoming impatient and Nico had to pull away for air, but the touching never stopped.

Biting his lower lip and smiling at me a little mischievously, Nico reached up to push hair away from my face. "I was thinking of what ifs, you know." he whispered.

"What ifs?" I blinked at him, leaning in a little more to brush my lips against his. "Like what?"

"What if Bianca hadn't died but you did." he said and I felt a little scared if he had always thought of things like that since. "What would happen? Who would I be with if it's not you?"

Afraid and a little curious of the answer, I asked. "Who do you think would it be?"

Nico shook his head, "No one." He kissed me lightly and a little shyly. "Don't let this get into your head, but I... I can't think of anyone else besides you."

I broke into a smile and gave him another heartfelt kiss. I was too happy to respond that it was something I could give without having to say anything.

"What if the Fates made it that I had to lose everything to build something with you?" he said, his hands now massaging my shoulders and his tone becoming more serious. "I think..." he started tentatively while his hand crawled down to my back and the other ending up massaging my neck sensually. "I think I've had myself be stepped on, played with and trampled on for too much, that I deserve to be happy. And I think I could find that happiness with you, Perseus."

I couldn't breathe. The happiness was too much for me to handle that I was just staring at him while he said those words to me. Nico was staring back at me with a meek expression, his cheeks becoming flushed and his hand becoming cold and clammy against me.

"I always feel that way when I'm with you. Every time you touch me I feel alive... and... and every time I feel down, you know the words to say, or the things to do to calm me down." he continued to stutter, his personality beginning to turn back to how he was four years ago. He slumped against my shoulder and groaned "It's crazy. I feel like I could do everything when I'm with you."

I gave out a smile, feeling embarrassingly happy and overwhelmed with feelings I have for the son of Hades. Here we are sitting alone in the pavilion looking like a bunch of idiots supposedly comforting one another, but we end up having a second round of confessions instead.

"I feel the same way, too, Nico." I grinned at him. "You have no idea how much you make me feel like freakin' Spiderman when I'm with you."

Nico rolled his eyes at my comic book reference and leaned back down when he felt me tug him slowly back to me. "Be careful on the neck. I might have whiplash."

I gave out a small laugh and gave him a kiss, our lips brushing together lightly before settling against each other, deepening the kisses and quickly turning it into impatient ones like a few minutes ago. Feeling a groan come up from Nico's throat, we pulled away a little to look at each other in the eyes.

There was no denying it, we were too pent-up to just let this be confined to just kissing and touching. I wanted Nico ever since the first date months back and I could tell that he was getting equally frustrated, too, but I can't tell if both of us are even ready for something like this. I wanted to ask, but I don't know what to say, so I did what I did best. I let my mouth loose, "Nico, I-"

Then I felt Nico settle on my lap a little more fully and worrying his lips as he looked away from me with reddening cheeks. "Perseus, I..."

"I want to do it."

We both looked at each other, our faces burning up and breath catching at the pure coincidence of it all. I couldn't believe my ears... and my brain. and my heart. and well mainly, my blood for reacting that way and waking up something in me I tried to keep bottled up for so long.

I swallowed raggedly, trying my best to focus when I felt Nico's hands begin to massage my shoulders sensually and causing my hands to do the same on his hips. "A-are you sure?" I asked tentatively, not taking my eyes off of him to let him know I won't be mad if he isn't.

He slumped his head back down on my shoulder and gave me a nod while he clung on to me tightly, pressing our hips together almost suggestively. "Please. I can't take it anymore."

I felt a shiver run through me at the sound of his voice. It was laid thick with pent-up lust and frustration that I was finding it hard not to imagine how Nico would look and feel like against me. Pushing him away from me, I gave him a quick kiss and gave him a smile. "We better take this to somewhere else."

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took a whole lot of effort and much more self-control from us to arrive in my cabin without having to kiss each other then and there for every one hundred yards (Okay, I over exaggerated since camp isn't really that big compared to a city.) Thankfully enough, every year-rounder at camp were at the mess hall doing the last minute preparations for our yearly Christmas party. But I couldn't really bother myself into caring whether or not we get caught.

Beautiful white snow had already started falling down and the sun had already set a long time ago the moment Nico and I decided to take things up to my cabin, our hair and clothes were already covered with a light dusting of snow and seemed to glow faintly when the moonlight got caught in it.

I was already twitching to find my way back to my intoxicatingly gorgeous boyfriend as I opened the door to my cabin, but wanting to take things slow so I won't surprise him, I let Nico do as he pleased with me, letting him lead the way at first and let him be comfortable before I take control of the pace.

Getting inside the dark room of the cabin, I threw my keys on the side table greeting us just a few steps inside and locked the door behind me, stumbling a little in reaching for the lights as I felt myself hit my back against the door  when Nico pushed me in for a deep, hungry kiss. I stifled a groan. I could feel my pants become uncomfortably tight as the thrill of making love with the boy I'm kissing right now came knocking into my mind.

I was about to lead him to the bed when a loud knock came rattling us out of our passionate kissing.

"Percy?" It was Annabeth.

Grabbing hold of the doorknob, I was about to tug the door open when I felt Nico's hand wrap itself on top of my own,  his grip tight, desperate... needy just as I am, stopping me from making any sort of move when my eyes met his. 

"Perseus-" he whispered against my lips, licking timidly against my lower lip in a way that I can't resist him.

Slowly I moved my hand away from the knob. I leaned backwards, my back supporting mine and Nico's weight. Cupping Nico's face with my hands, my need for the son of Hades overwhelmed me and I pulled him in for another kiss. Tongues lacing together and teeth clashing, I felt him grab hold of my snow-soaked jacket, pushing himself closer to me. I groaned into the kiss when Nico's tongue slid against my own, massaging, caressing as slowly as how our hips were moving against one another.

"Percy, are you there? The party's going to start soon." She knocked again, her voice clearly telling me she was probably trying to listen in. I groaned a little into the kiss. I'm getting dizzy with lust. I can't come to the party like this. With my head practically swimming with my need for Nico. I need to answer the door, I know I should.

With a bold swipe of his tongue against my lip, I knew I was done for. All my plans of counting down for Christmas with him along with the others were flushed down the drain together with the capacity of my brain to operate.

"Percy, I _know_ you're in there. Open the door-"

"I-I'm not feeling well, Annabeth." I forced myself to speak, breaking away from Nico just enough for me to drawl out the words. I could feel my lust for Nico begin to overpower me. "I'm getting dizzy." I muttered, my eyes not leaving Nico's while I was at it. "I'm gonna take it to the bed."

At this moment I saw Nico's brown eyes light up with desire, his lips quirking up a little at the sides as he teased me with light brushes of lips against my own.

"Alright." I could hear doubt in her voice, but I heard footsteps retreat to the common area, snow sloshing faintly outside. I feel bad for lying to her, but this isn't something I could pass up. I've been longing for Nico ever since we've shared our first kiss, and so did he. Frustrations built up and our longing just got more and more unbearable, now that we've gone to this point, who am I to refuse?

Restlessly, I reached up to hold his arms and started tugging on fabric, the both of us stumbling and slipping out of our jackets, throwing it carelessly on the side table together with the keys and knocking off our shoes along the way.

Nico reached his hands up to cup my face, his thumbs caressing intimately on the part where my jaws and ears are joined before clenching his hands behind my neck, fingers knotting on my hair. My answering gentle bite on the base of his throat left Nico gasping for breath and clinging on to me tightly, accidentally tugging on my hair. _Wow. That felt good._

"Gods...!" I cursed under my breath when I stubbed my foot on something along the way. Nico gave a low chuckle when he was the one who hit something afterwards.

With both of us getting into fits of laughter, bumping his legs on the side of the bed, I gently pushed Nico on the soft mattress waiting invitingly under him and crawled in after, having myself on all fours above him with my arm wrapping around his waist to ease him to the middle of the bed.

I leaned down, hearing the son of Hades gasping in delight when I begin to lightly kiss and suck the sensitive skin of his neck and slipped my hand under his shirt, lightly skimming the planes of his well-toned torso and gently brushing the velvety nub of his nipple, teasing it. I didn't realize how extra sensitive Nico's body was and I found myself mesmerized by how incredibly responsive Nico was under my touches.

I drank up my boyfriend's reactions, feeling my insides throb with every squirm and whimper he lets out. _Gods almighty, how responsive he could be._ "Nico..." I muttered hoarsely, tilting my head up to meet his glazed eyes, "Do I still need to hold back like our first date?" I whispered breathlessly, almost seductively as I continued to twist and brush my fingers against the warm, velvety  patch of his nipple.

"I think... that ship sailed a long time ago." Nico gave out a breathless chuckle ending up in a small gasp when he felt my equally hard body rock against his, feeding our longing for one another. Reaching his hands up to tangle his fingers against my hair, Nico looked at me with slightly amused and glazed eyes. I was about to say something when he began, "How about making it first time behaviour, huh?" he whispered softly as he looked right into my eyes.

I felt my mouth go slack, my eyes widening in shock and surprise from hearing those words come from Nico's lips. I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized what my boyfriend's words truly meant, his words seeping deep inside my heart as intense desire and happiness washed over me. _I must be dreaming. Maybe I left my soul back at the pavilion or something._ I mean of course... it might be... most probably, since Nico hasn't been with anyone else before me and he did tell me he didn't have any experience whatsoever. "W-wha-?" I all but managed to blurt out, suddenly feeling stupid for only being able to say that. _Amazing. Just amazing, Jackson._ I can't help it, I could feel a big lump inside my throat right now.

Nico gave out an amused chuckle and reached up to brush stray strands of hair away from my face. "I want you to be my first." He repeated, his tone pleading and his eyes blazing with intense desire and longing. With the dim light coming from the Christmas lights outside my cabin window, I could see Nico's face be dusted with red. Hiding his embarrassment, he reached up to pull my head down to his, "I want it to be your touch that I'll feel for the first time. I want it to be yours that I will always remember." He whispered against my ear, truthful words slipping out of his lips a little more easily than before that it left me feeling shivers down my spine.

I felt Nico's lips trail down my neck, down to the lines of my collar bones, licking, nipping and sucking as his hands began to roam around my body timidly... unintentionally inviting... almost desperate. Swallowing back my nervousness, I slowly trailed my hand up to Nico's neck, my thumbs stroking the base of his jaw as I kissed him slowly, gently. Call it corny and cheesy, but if Nico decides to let me be the one to fulfil that wish then I'll make sure he'll get all the pleasure he deserves.

I gave out a heated smile as I leaned down once more to capture Nico's lips and kissed him slowly, thoroughly, the smiles never leaving our faces. "If you'll let me." I muttered between kisses, my hands shifting to rest under Nico's head, my fingers tangling on his soft, wavy dark hair and encircling my arms around his head almost protectively. Nico kissed back with the same amount of passion I'm giving him. I could feel shivers run through me when I felt his hands begin to move a little more boldly to trace circles around my back, his fingers beginning to tug my shirt at the edges.

"I do." Nico muttered, his hand going beneath my shirt and traced his fingers up my spine, my shirt riding up and exposing my toned stomach.

Both our bodies began to rock against each other, our naked stomachs touching temptingly as our shirts rode further up our body, skin tingling from the pleasing sensations of skin moving against skin, our growing arousals pressed against one another and being held back by our pants and boxers.

Nico hesitantly rocked his hips up, his arousal pressing deliciously against my stomach, his breath quickening each time he would come in contact with mine, making delicious sensations course through me. _Holy Poseidon._ I was firmly pressed against his thigh, making Nico squirm and press harder into me. A groan broke out of my lips. _Gods_ , _I'm going to go crazy with these touches._ _This is mind-blowing._

Nico's eyes fluttered close in enjoyment, his head arching back a bit with chuckles breaking out of him when I leaned down towards his neck, "P-Perseus, that tickles!" he breathed out in a fit of laughter mixed in with gasps of air when I began leaving butterfly kisses on him, nipping and sucking at the base of his throat, a spot I found out he was very sensitive on. Wanting to get him in the mood, I stopped at a certain spot between his ear and nape and sucked hard against the sensitive skin. Nico's eyes shot open and quickly grabbed hold of my hair, " _Ahh..._ " he half-moaned in ecstasy, his hips arching against mine as if begging me to relieve him from the frustration.

Nico darted his half-lidded gaze towards me, his face flushed with embarrassment while I gave him a look of adoration. I heard his breath hitch when I dipped my head again for another slow kiss, silently telling him that I love him. "Let me do this right, Nico." I whispered lovingly, smiling while I sucked and lightly nibbled on his lower lip, tracing my fingers down to his shoulders, down to his collar bones and tracing on the smooth skin of his pale chest peeking out his black camp shirt, making Nico's breath hitch in a heated chuckle once more.

Even if I wanted to spend the whole night ravishing Nico like this, my ADHD brain would get tired of the separation between us and believe me when I tell you. It's hard to take things slow when even you're getting impatient. With trembling hands, I started... slowly, agonizingly raising up his shirt, starting from his waist upwards, my lips trailing behind and leaving light kisses on his heated skin as I pushed the cloth away from his thin frame. I slowly eased the shirt off of him, only managing to get a few laughs out of the time I got his head stuck in it.

Nico followed quickly afterwards, tugging my light jacket away from me before shakily beginning to tug my shirt off of my head. Raising my arms to help him, I ended up having to do the whole "peeling my shirt off" when my shirt got stuck on my back and gathered awkwardly midway on my head and elbows. "Well, that went well." I teased him for his efforts, pulling my shirt completely off of me and earned a swat of the hand on my arm.

"Shut up." He teased back, his hands reaching up caress my neck and pull me back down to him.

Chucking my shirt on the floor together with Nico's, I went back to gazing at him, smiling before dipping my head back down to trail soft kisses along the sharp angles of his shoulders, my hips pressing down firmly against his and experimentally shifting up to trace the growing bulge inside my boyfriend's jeans with my own. Working my way up to the long column of Nico's neck, I continued to worry the sensitive spot at the back of his ear, timing the gentle strokes on one side of my arousal with the eager sucking of his neck. The material of our jeans slid and strained, sliding and catching as the cloth began to get a little damp, increasing the sensation coursing through me as the both of us continued rocking.

" _Uhn-..._ " Nico moaned breathlessly, his body almost shaking against me while I continued rocking slowly with him. His back arched up against the mattress as I continued to give my undivided attention on his neck and groin. Nico's strained whimpers and moans were making it hard for me to think, something I felt really grateful for because it gave me an excuse to not think about anything... _Am I doing this right? Is he just acting out? What if I'm the only one getting off on this?_ This is like being drugged altogether and I would give anything to feel like that. His back arched against the mattress, pressing closely against mine, making me want more of that mind-blowing feeling coursing through me just from having our arousals slide against one another.

I felt pleased to see the urgent glow of desire on my boyfriend's face, his cheeks covered in a slight dusting of red and his eyes fluttering open and closed, eyebrows knitted together in pleasure. I felt a soft groan catch against my throat when Nico rock rhythmically against me slowly. Getting a little frustrated as well, I reached my hand towards Nico's, "W-wha-" he whispered brokenly when I placed a soft kiss on his hand before wrapping his arm around my back, silently wishing that he gets the message of me wanting to be touched by him.  _Making sure Nico gets all the pleasure he deserves... well, that's one gods damned Christmas wish I won't find hard to do._

With my heart racing, I had to fight down a shiver from course through me when I felt Nico meekly trail his long slender fingers across my back, diligently and lightly tracing my muscles along my back and sides, making them tense and ripple from his touches and the slow movement of our rocking bodies. _Holy Hades..._ my body might go haywire from this.

Finding my way back to Nico's mouth, I dipped my head down and captured his sinfully moist lips in a gentle, yet hungry kiss. I heard him moan into the kiss as I slid my hand to his side, travelling up his body slowly, feeling the smooth skin and firm muscles of his stomach tense and quiver under my palms of my hands. _Gods. I love the way his body feels under my touches._ He's slender and graceful with bones jutting out just at the right places now, but highly toned and full of power as his lean muscles continued to tense and relax while we moved together. Touching Nico was like stroking a panther - mysterious, agile and deadly - and yet... I find myself completely safe in his arms.

Nico whimpered softly in pleasure. I loved the sound he made, but when I saw how blood rushed up his face, his smooth cheeks lightly dusted with freckles turning into another shade of pink and how he turned his head on the side of my neck, hiding as he pushed up against me, wanting more but obviously embarrassed and self-conscious about what we were doing. I knew I had to do something to ease him out of it.

I had always known how Nico would act embarrassed on how responsive he could be, and honestly, I've always found that side of him adorable. I kissed him by the curve of his shoulder, hips rocking slowly but firmly against him. I want to let Nico know that he doesn't have to be ashamed when he's with me and I find it unimaginably hot when he's like this. _It makes me wonder if I ever told him that..._

"Mmm... Nico," I murmured softly, lightly nibbling on the well-defined curve of his shoulders. "I love the way you taste... I love the way you sound..." I whispered in a husky voice, emphasizing every word as I trailed down to tease his nipples with my lips, gently licking and teasing the hardening nub under my kisses. "I love the way you respond to me. It makes me want you so much." I whispered as I gently bit the peaking velvety skin of his nipples, making Nico's head tip back against the mattress and raise his hips up and press against me. "You make me go crazy. I wonder if you're doing that on purpose." I continued, moving to his other nipple and doing the same as my fingers worried the other.

Nico gave out a breathy moan after that. I felt him move his hand up to cup my face, forcing me to look at him, my sea-green eyes meeting his half-lidded brown ones, both of our eyes almost black with desire. He swallowed a bit, I could feel his breathing become ragged and his heart pound hard against his chest, "Would you... like it if I was?" he whispered huskily, almost hesitantly, his voice catching as he continued to rock against me.

I gave him a heated smirk, leaning down to nibble on his kiss-bruised lips, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip, my hand lightly trailing down Nico's stomach, catching on the rough material of his jeans and tracing down the hard bulge tenting against the damp fabric of his pants, "I like everything you do, Neeks. Especially... the way... you writhe... when I do... this." I murmured between breathless kisses, continuing to worry his lower lip and having my fingers rub against his throbbing erection firmly, causing Nico to beautifully squirm on the mattress.

I captured Nico's length in my grip through the rough denim of his pants. I didn't take my eyes off of him as I started to rub the slightly rough material of his pants back and forth against his swollen erection with my thumb, watching Nico thrash helplessly against the bed while pressing firmly against my hand, his slightly damp wavy midnight hair fanning beautifully against the blue covers of my bed and his half-lidded chocolate coloured eyes rimmed with black as it showed pure desire. "And the sounds you make when I do... this." I could practically feel my voice trembling with excitement and arousal and my lips break out in a heated smile. _Gods, Nico's really addicting like this_.

" _Perseus!_ " Nico gasped, frantically holding on to me as he pushed himself against me. I could tell he was still self-conscious about it and I leaned down to whisper words of reassurance to him. I want him to enjoy this for what it is. I want him to realize we deserve this as much as everyone else.

I buried my face on the side of his neck, licking and kissing on the sensitive skin before beginning to nibble and suck against his throat, while my fingers lightly traced back down his toned stomach, to the sensitive skin under his navel and to the smooth skin curving from his stomach to his hip bones before hooking my thumbs suggestively around the waistband of his pants - the slightly loose waistband of his jeans clinging on to his waist, practically begging to be removed.

"Are you sure about this, Nico?" I whispered, my voice a little muffled against his throat. "It's alright if it isn't, tell me and I'll stop." I promised, kissing his neck softly.

"Y-yes!" Nico half-begged, half-gasped after slapping his hand on his lips to keep his voice down as I drew the sensitive skin into my mouth, sucking on his neck firmly enough to make his toes curl and his eyes roll to the back of his head when I felt his body jerk against me. He gasped my name mindlessly and repeatedly. His hips rolling upwards to press against my thigh that slid between his legs. I groaned as I continued exploring his neck and felt his throbbing arousal press against me. "I want you, Perseus."

Taking that as the go signal, I worked his trouser button, pulling open his fly before hooking my thumbs on his waistband, dragging down the material slowly and exposing the son of Hades' perfectly smooth and creamy pale skin inch by glorious inch. Having removed everything from him except the silver skull ring his dad gave him since he was eleven, I pulled away to adore him, practically raking my eyes on him.

Nico looked so beautiful lying down the bed like this it's almost a sin to keep looking. The way his damp silky and wavy midnight locks clung to the side of his face and the side of his neck so sexily and fanning out over the covers of my bed, the way his dark brown eyes now completely rimmed with black glazed with lust gleamed as he caught the way the Christmas lights flickered,  the way his pale, smooth and war-beaten creamy skin glowed as the moonlight touched his skin and the way the sharp, yet delicate lines of his body were slightly slick from beads of sweat... _Damn. Damn. Damn._  

I saw Nico look at me with the same intensity, his chest heaving and his breath catching. I fought down a lump in my throat. _Olympians almighty! Screw the Christmas party, I'm having a feast for the gods here._ I leaned back down, never getting tired of sending Nico light, tender kisses down the middle of his pale chest, to his quivering stomach and his freckled hips, my lips following the trail made by my hands. I knelt between his legs, my hands working its way down his milky thighs, massaging and tracing light circles on it before spreading them across the bed, having me facing his weeping arousal.

I haven't had any experience touching another guy, but I figured that whatever might feel good for me might feel good for Nico. I've always imagined it to be like that and I've imagined once in a while that it was Nico's hand holding mine, but this is different. This is real. Fighting back my nervousness, I broke into a dry smile before leaning down. _Here goes nothing._

"P-Perseus, what-" he called out brokenly, his chest heaving lightly. I dipped my head down between his legs, leaving light kisses along his hips to his inner thigh. Lips, teeth and tongue working to leave marks on his skin and intentionally leaving his arousal untouched and making Nico moan in frustration and thrust his hips up for contact. "Perseus!" he yelped in surprise.

Not wanting Nico to suffer any longer, I smiled at him mischievously, licking my lips and unintentionally biting my lower lip as I hovered over his erection. My body's racked with nervousness. Touching Nico was one thing... doing this is another, and you might ask me what came into my head thinking of doing this, whatever it is I'll just say, I'm doing this because I want to. Just before I could think twice, I dipped my head down, miraculously managing to swallow him whole without having the urge to gag.

Nico cried out breathlessly in surprise, his chest heaving hard and his body writhing in pleasure while he fought to thrust his hips up towards me. "P-Per... _Perseus!"_ he gasped, his back arching against the bed and his legs trying to close in on me while I tried to adjust myself around him. _Shit... how do you even breathe?_

I counted slowly to ten, alternating from breathing and swallowing. It was hard at first and I wanted to pull away, but I wanted to make him feel good. Not wanting him to feel embarrassed by this and tell him I'm fine with it, I started bobbing my head, stroking my boyfriend's thighs with my calloused fingers up to his heavy sacs, humming and sucking hard around his length and moving my head up and down in a steady pace. I wasn't sure if I was doing this properly, but hearing Nico cry out softly and feel his back arching as he bucked his hips upward, thrusting deeper into my heat, I felt a little more confident.

Soon, I felt Nico's body begin to tense, his body shivering hard and toes beginning to curl while his legs tightened around me. I could hear the wild rustle of fabric. I didn't stop. With a strangled cry, I tasted the white-hot pleasure shooting from him, a taste I hadn't expected to be (honestly) addicting, making me hungrily drink up every drop he had to offer.

Nico's body tensed up a little, his chest shuddering lightly as he began to cool down. I gave him a seductive smile, my tongue flicking and continuing to worry his semi-spent arousal.

I held my head up and exchanged looks with him, utterly pleased when I saw his eyes widen like saucers while I slowly and intentionally licked my lips, my fingers keeping his appendage company while I did. _Damn, he tasted like Elysium._ They said a guy's diet could affect how he tastes like, whatever it is that Nico eats that makes him taste as sweet as icing, I wouldn't have any complaints about it at all.

"W-why'd you-" Nico let out a shudder, pushing himself up to his elbows to sit up but with me not bothering to let go of my position anytime soon, he settled to leaning on one arm instead. He reached his hand over to my neck, curling his fingers through my hair and tugging lightly to make me look at him. I was so focused in pleasuring him that I almost didn't hear him call out to me in frustration. "Perseus," he whispered, I didn't budge. Instead, I swirled my tongue against his tip, teeth brushing lightly along the top and bottom of his shaft before sucking on it firmly. Then a beautiful reaction came from him.

Nico gave out a surprised yelp, his fingers digging on the bedcovers and the other hand initially meaning to push me away only pulling me closer to him instead. It was painful having my hair tugged like that all of a sudden, but I didn't hate it. Instead, it made me want to continue.

I willingly obliged, taking him deeply enough for my lips to close around the base of his shaft, focusing on swallowing slowly while I tried to count through heaves and alternate my breathing. Nico was quiet at first, returning to massaging my head while I tried not to choke the bejeezus out of myself. With an experimental swipe, I flicked my tongue underneath him, sucking and swallowing when I began to move my head up. Soon enough, his semi-spent arousal was beginning to stiffen.

Nico gave out a soft gasp, his head tipping back and his legs shifting slightly against the mattress while I continued to move my head up and down. I could feel his body begin to tremble and the fingers knotted on my hair hold on to me tighter. The pain was making me tear up, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to. Call me a masochist if you want, but the pain was getting me in a high as quickly as Nico's cries. I moved my hand up to my boyfriend's hips, not allowing him to change his position and keep me in control of the pace.

"P-Perseus, stop..." he breathed in ecstasy, his voice neither having the will nor the strength to voice out the plea. I felt his fingers leave my hair and instead reach over to caress me by the shoulder and neck. This was incredibly enjoying, hearing and seeing Nico get undone like this. "I... I want to please you, too." he muttered hesitantly. It made me stop.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, the look of desire and pleasure mixed in with pleading ones made me smile a little. Feeling a little bolder, I moved to kiss Nico up and down his hard length. "You have no idea how much it means to me seeing you like this, Neeks. To taste your pleasure like this..." I whispered as I flicked my tongue against his tip, my blackened eyes not breaking contact from Nico's equally black ones and hearing his breath hitch in anticipation. "...that's only meant for me." I added teasingly before taking him deeply and sucking him hard enough it made his toes curl.

" _Aah!_ " Nico cried out, the arm supporting his weight almost giving out from under him as I felt his body jerk against me, his stomach quivering and tensing from the loud cries he gave. "You sap-!"

I did it again. Harder.

" _MERDA!"_ Nico swore with ecstasy, his eyes widening and his body all but jerking fitfully. I did it again and again, sucking and swallowing relentlessly as my fingers continued to tease the sensitive skin of his inner thigh slowly and lightly.  I could feel his whole body shaking and I continued my assault, feeling nothing but the tight hold around my head and shoulders while drowning myself in Nico's breathless cries. " _Ah! Ah!"_ he cried out one after another. He couldn't stop, he couldn't catch his breath.

Before I knew it, I brought him into peak one more time and I all but happily drank up my reward for a job well done, not wasting a drop of it as Nico shuddered through the intense orgasm, his body curling over me and almost convulsing from the intensity of it. I could feel myself shiver because of it, too.

I pulled away from him and straightened up, wrapping my arms around Nico's heaving body to offer support and pulled him to me as he continued panting raggedly on the side of my neck. I don't think I've seen him so attractive like this. So lost in pleasure that I found it amazing.

Then I felt a weak slap on my arm. "Did the word _slow_ mean anything to you?" Nico panted in fond exasperation, his hands resting against my shoulder blades and his body shuddering as he started cooling down. I hummed in satisfaction and settled to holding him close to me. "You have to be patient with me if you want to go for another round." he whispered softly.

"For you, baby?" I purred against his neck. "I'll be more than willing to." I grinned when another smack on the arm hit me.

" _Baby?_ Please, I'm realistically older than you." he teased back, kissing my neck lightly and shyly. He gave off an amused laugh, "You'll be willing to? That's new. For all I know I'm the one who waited for you... for _so_ long."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Oh, seriously? Using that card on me?" I laughed heatedly, his fingers curling around my hair.

Nico slightly tugged on my head, making me look at him before pulling me in for a slow, hungry kiss. We kissed slowly, the remaining taste of my boyfriend still in my lips. Nico hesitantly, yet attentively licked the remaining pleasure in my mouth and chin like a cat, enjoying the taste of his own pleasure mixed with my own. Nico's pulsing arousal dug against my stomach. He groaned in soft frustration as his roaming hands came across my still clothed backside and tugged at it.

Getting the hint, I smiled heatedly into the kiss, quickly undoing the clasp and wriggling out of my pants, underwear and all as Nico and I traded short, light kisses. When our arousals came into contact with one another, the both of us started to feel giddy. Nico was still heavily leaning against my body and I quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me and my other hand planted on the bed for support. I was still kneeling between Nico's legs and I rocked my body against his abdomen, hard flesh rubbing against each other in an intoxicating way.

"Do you want me, Nico?" I panted against his shoulder, my voice thick with desire. I know what Nico was planning to do, but I want to make my boyfriend know that he doesn't need to take things too soon for him to be able to handle. "You don't need to do this, Nico. It's really okay. I'm willing to wait." I whispered, trailing gentle, understanding kisses along his shoulder before drawing back enough for our eyes to meet, so he could see the sincerity in my eyes.

"I know," Nico kissed my ear, his hands finding their way back to my backside, massaging them lightly as he pushed against me. I loved the way how his body fits perfectly against me. "I do want you, and I... I want you to take me." He whispered, kissing my shoulder which only looked a lot more tanned compared to his pale skin. I knew he meant to make the whispered words sound firm, but it ended up showing his hesitation instead.

I tilted my head to the side to try to get a glimpse of Nico. He wasn't expecting it and instead buried his face on the side of me neck, kissing, teasing and nipping on my skin lightly with teeth and tongue.

"Nico..." I gently whispered, making Nico look up at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, Perseus." He pleaded.

I gave Nico a small nod. I couldn't do anything when he gets like this. "Okay..." I whispered slowly, rocking more gently against Nico's now hard body. "As long as you know that you don't need to do this for me." I reassured him. I know how harsh Nico could be with himself, I didn't want him to think that he'll be loved on how well he submitted himself to someone else. That wasn't love, at least not in my mind.

Nico nodded, hiding his face on my neck again. I could feel the heat coming from him. He was aroused, ashamed and afraid and I could feel myself wanting to take those negative feelings away. I'm scared, too. This is the farthest I've come to in a relationship and I'm not sure how to go on after this, but this is Nico. He's worth much more than these fears I'm feeling right now. "I know." he answered, "but I want to do this with you." The confession was barely above whisper and I had to strain myself to hear, but I accepted it.

I'm not sure if this was a great idea, but if Nico wanted to do this with me, then I'll try to be as gentle and careful as I could, even if I don't exactly have the experience yet. Right or wrong, I don't actually care, as long as he's happy and alright, I'll be fine with it. I kissed Nico's forehead and pulled him further upright until he's on his knees facing me. Realizing I'm lacking something important for what we're going to do next. "Wait a sec." I said and I got up for a minute to get some lube from the nightstand.

I went through my things inside the drawer, I know I popped in a whole tube of it because Jason insisted I keep one for "emergency purposes". I'm figuring this one is that "emergency". With a quick sniff and a once-over, I figured we're good to go. I headed back to the bed, not wanting to be away from my boyfriend any longer.

I crawled back to Nico and couldn't help but frown when I saw him kneeling very still, eyes and hands clenched. He must be feeling very nervous and afraid despite telling me he's okay with this. Gently, I knelt in front of him and pulled him to me, not being surprised or making a big deal out of it when I felt him flinch. I stroked his back, tracing circles on his skin as I gently kissed his neck. I knew better than to say the obvious and I whispered on how much I love him, murmuring words of adoration and sweet-nothings as I kissed his sweat-damp skin.

Nico slowly relaxed against me and I took it as a sign to move on. Gently cupping his rear, I settled him on me in a way that he's now straddling my thighs. I heard him give out a gasp when his arousal pressed against mine and our chests brushed, my own erection curving up from below him. I slowly ran my hands up and down his sides, leaving soft, unhurried kisses on his neck and shoulders as Nico settled his arms around my neck.

Slowly, Nico inched his way closer to me, finding more friction as his dripping arousal pressed against my stomach, allowing his legs to be spread more fully over my body and ending up almost flushed against me, his knees pressing on the mattress on either side of my hips.

Not wasting any more time, I opened the tube of the (okay, don't laugh. This was the only one available.) strawberry scented lube and squeezed the gel into my hand, my lips quirking up a little in a smile when I felt shivers run down Nico's body. I caressed his thigh with the back of my hand, my non-lubed hand pressing firmly on the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles on his skin while I kissed him slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him again, my voice gentle and my eyes searching Nico's. I knew what his answer will be, but I wanted to make him feel sure about himself. He gave me a quick nod. I kissed his kiss-bruised lips slowly. My slicked fingers finding the dip at the top of his backside and trailing a path starting from the base of his spine and between his smooth, toned cheeks. I'm probably shaking from both the excitement and the nervousness, but I have to try and take the lead for this. _Remember your pointers, man. Try not to lose control._

Nico inhaled sharply, his thighs quivering slightly from my touches. He gave out a low groan and leaned heavily against me, our heads almost brushing and the cool surface of his skull ring digging against my shoulder. I realized that he was trembling like a leaf.

"Are you scared?" I whispered gently against his ear.

Nico gave me a look of apology, gratitude and frustration. I was expecting him to give me a roundabout answer, but instead he leaned towards my shoulder and started leaving shy, hesitant kisses along my neck. "If I say yes, will you promise not to stop?" he whispered back hoarsely, his body still trembling.

I could tell that something important was happening inside the son of Hades. If this was anything happening to us every day, Nico would have covered his hesitation with something snarky and sarcastic, but he didn't. He was honest about how he felt and what he wanted and I liked it. I knew I had to meet him half-way, "Is that a yes?" I asked gently, my lips curving up in a gentle smile as I trailed feather-like kisses along the smooth skin of Nico's shoulder, nibbling and nipping as I do so.

Nico gave a small shudder, his kisses becoming more determined and less hesitant. He pulled back to look at me, his eyes searching mine. "Is that a promise?" he asked back, his hips pressing suggestively against my stomach.

I gave him a genuine smile. As an answer I continued my downward journey, finding the tight little ring of muscle which guarded Nico's entrance and stroking it slowly with my slicked finger. "I swear on the river Styx." I promised, my eyes not leaving his. "And if you want me to stop, tell me. I won't be mad." I finished, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

I started to sensually caress and tease the sensitive flesh with my fingers and I could feel Nico begin to relax a little more against me, his body shuddering as he pushed against me from the sensations my movements must be giving him. "I know." he murmured with a soft smile, "I... I always feel safe with you, Perseus" he reassured, slumping his head back on my shoulder when his face burned red once more and I had to stop myself from wanting to kiss him again.

But I think my vain efforts of self-control got the better of me. My fingers caressed a little more intensely, spreading lube around my boyfriend's entrance, tugging slowly at the edges of his sensitive skin and persuading his muscles to relax. Don't get me wrong. I haven't been with anyone to know how this works, but being around the Aphrodite kids who knows a lot on how to explain how this works with just the use of three fingers would just about sum up everything you need to know about this. Nico willingly gave me his virginity and I am not gonna rush this because I want to feel good. I'll make sure that he'll experience this with minimum amounts of pain, so probably sitting down on one of Drew's love counseling is worth the discomfort.

I took my time, applying more lube and rocking Nico's hard body steadily against me as I rubbed and massaged his tense entrance.

Preparing Nico was both a curse and a blessing for me. Watching his body shiver and feeling his body rock against me was almost unbearable. I could tell he was already getting frustrated from the slowness of it, but he let me do things my way. My whole body was feeling hot with the slow fire beginning to build up in my groin, with every noise and movement Nico gives me, it was becoming too much to bear. I was too lost in watching Nico's face be filled with pleasure that the moment I slipped my middle finger inside his body, jolts of pleasure shot up my entire body. _Holy Poseidon, he feels so immaculate like this._

Nico doubled forward and pressed his face against my shoulder as my finger pushed deeper into him, feeling every inch Nico has to offer me and slowly working my way all the way to the last knuckle.

Nico groaned softly, burying his face against my neck and rocking his body a little more desperately against my stomach while I thrust my finger deeper slowly in and out of his heat, going back for more lube until there was practically no more friction left. Then carefully I added a second finger, adding to the stretch and pleasure.

"Perseus... _enough._ I'm ready-" Nico muttered hoarsely, his breath catching as two of my slicked fingers worked its way in and out of him, working my way deeper inside of him and softly brushing a few places in him that were begging for attention.

"We'll get there, Neeks. Be patient." I whispered gently, my attention on his body never stopping as I trailed my lips up his neck leaving light kisses. _You can't even control yourself, you hypocrite._ I'm going to make sure Nico is very good and ready first. I wouldn't want to risk hurting him for even a second even if my own need was pretty much... _well._ Needy _._ My body throbbed hotly where I was trapped between us and Nico isn't making it any easier for me when he's looking so gods damn irresistible squirming with pleasure and pleading to be filled in.

Nico did as he was told. He wasn't happy about it, but he held on to my neck, whimpering in pleasure and agitation as I continuously worked my way inside him, prepping him thoroughly and accompanying it with kisses and body massages. I have to admit, my attempt of stalling eventually turned out to be arousing and erotic. I went back for more lube and Nico shot me an amused look, "Perseus, are you really planning on using the whole bottle on me?"

" _Hmm..._ I might." I gave him a smug smile, breaking out into a full-sized grin and added a third finger, plunging all three as deep as it can inside him, making Nico gasp in delight and hit me on the arm.

" _You sneak!_ " he called out breathlessly, his lips quirking up a bit in pleasure and his hips trying to roll against mine,  holding on to me for purchase while I keep my hand firmly planted on the small of his back, keeping his hips anchored.

"Relax, Neeks. This isn't a war, you know." I teased him fondly, my fingers thrusting firmly and twisting carefully inside him. By the way Nico's reactions were becoming, I was growing bolder and more confident with what I was doing. I continued to tease him, trying to find the places that'll make Nico gasp and squirm even harder. I kissed the side of his neck and shoulder. "I want to make this feel good for you."

When I felt that I prepared Nico well enough, I removed my fingers and proceeded to apply gel on my hard body. _Okay, slow down a sec, bud. You forgot to warm it up!_ I hissed softly through my teeth, the gel feeling cold, yet hot against my skin. "Shit..." I cursed. I was so ready, I couldn't stand it.

"Perseus?" Nico called out a little confused about my reaction and I just gave him a shaky smile. "Why'd you-"

"Sorry. I kinda forgot to..." I swallowed, "Warm up the lube. Just surprised." Nico gave out a laugh and I broke out into a grin, the both of us exchanging kisses while a bit more of our hesitation faded with that single blunder I made.

Gripping my boyfriend's backside firmly, I shifted and lifted Nico, guiding him back down. Nico must have quickly understood what was happening and was more than happy to assist, balancing his arms on my shoulders and bracing his knees as I guided him down my waiting length.

I closed my eyes shut at the feeling of my arousal slipping into Nico's slick entrance, stretching him more than my fingers could.

" _Aaah..."_ he moaned softly, his thighs shaking from the build up. I couldn't take my eyes of off him, Nico looked stunningly beautiful with his head thrown back, his wavy midnight hair sticking to his long neck and thin shoulders. I would have pushed down faster, but I tried to hold back because as wonderful as watching Nico try to control himself, I have to stop myself from wanting to pull him down in one motion and hurt him because of it.

I panted softly. _Gods help me._ The tight, wet heat which was Nico was intense and so was the sight of him lost in pleasure. I could feel my arousal throbbing in him, but Nico was well prepared. I could feel every inch my boyfriend had to offer and gods does it feel more than amazing.

I felt every inch of Nico's warmth, sliding along his insides, stretching him more than my fingers could and finally penetrating enough to reach the nerve-rich area practically begging for attention.

" _Haaa...!_ " He gasped again, his arms circling around my neck and clenching around my head as I gave Nico every inch I had to give. I gripped his ass tighter, a soft groan escaping me while I stretch him even more, pulling him down harder against my hips in one motion. _Oh gods, he feels so good._

I pressed Nico flush against my hip. _Holy Poseidon, does he feel so good against me._ I had to fight back a groan. I can feel Nico's body convulse against me, his lips parted in a gasp and his arms wound tight around my neck and shoulders, holding on to me while his weeping arousal throbbed between us.

Seeing Nico be lost in pleasure and feeling his body begin to relax and leave addicting touches across my neck and shoulders while he adjusted himself on me left me gasping for breath. I could feel my chest shudder violently in arousal that I had to hold on to Nico's waist and just hold on to him for a moment.

I buried my face against his chest, focusing on my breathing. _In. Out. In. Out._ I could hear my breathing break out into broken sobs. I am both struggling for air and control right now. I am not exaggerating if I tell you that Nico is the most incredible thing ever since the invention of cheeseburgers. The urge to just start plowing into his heat was so intense, but I have to remind myself that I need to be very careful and be considerate about Nico's comfort now. Besides, if I just start ramming in, I won't be able to last too long given the way how I'm feeling.

I could feel the tension building up in us and I could hear it in our ragged breaths. I wanted this as badly as Nico, so much that it was already physically painful, but I had to wait, I'm already struggling to take things slowly. _Gods damn it, porn is making it look so easy like this._ I clung to Nico like a drowning man and pressed my forehead against Nico's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Nico must have noticed that I wasn't moving right away because I felt his arms wrap around my head tightly, his fingers running through my hair soothingly. "Perseus?" He called out and it was only then that I realized I was breathing through desperate gasps.

I gave out a muffled groan, feeling fire dangerously pooling down my groin and pulsing through my length. _You have to relax, Jackson. Relax._ I held on to Nico's waist tighter, I couldn't bring myself to voice out my plea for him not to move. _Gods._ I'm too aroused, if I start to move without controlling myself I'll lose myself. "S-sorry." I gasped, feeling stupid and... very much and godly-sized... stupid. "Just give me a minute... I don't want to hurt you, Nico."

Nico drew in a deep breath, "Perseus, I love you." he whispered into my ear. "I love that you're being gentle with me. But you're killing me." I opened my eyes and focused on his voice. "I promise I'm not in pain. I need you, Perseus." he pleaded, his hips grinding hard against me and his erection digging meaningfully against my stomach.

I unintentionally drew out a moan. I looked up at Nico, searching his eyes for a while, seeing sincerity and impatience in his glazed eyes. I tangled my fingers in Nico's hair and pulled him closer, capturing his kiss-swollen lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

I could feel my boyfriend get lost in the pleasant sensation, enjoying the way our tongues teased and thrust into one another in a way our bodies weren't. I felt desperately hard sitting inside Nico for gods know how long already, but it was a sweet kind of desperation. If it had been up to me, I would have pushed into him too hard and too fast, but I'm not about to let myself do it and just focus on my pleasure. I want this to happen in a way Nico will enjoy it, too, not just me.

Finding some sort of control come rushing back into me, I began to rock my hips slowly, moving upwards with my knees moving a little farther apart on the bed. Nico groaned into our kiss while I thrust into him, my movements small but deep as I rocked slowly back and forth inside him.

Nico tore away from the kiss, his head falling limp against my shoulder while he continued to gasp for air. I could feel his muscles tensing and rippling and his arms found their way around my neck again, holding on to me like I'm his lifeline.

I continued to shudder against Nico's chest. His movements against me were very arousing and bringing me closer to the edge. I need to breathe. I feel like I'm drowning. I began slowing down my pace, my hands holding on to Nico's bobbing backside as I let him take a pace he's much more comfortable in. I took a glance and I don't know if I would consider it as a good or bad decision. Seeing Nico with his head thrown back with his throat exposed and unconsciously biting his lips while he rocked his hips against me left me absolutely breathless.

Nico's body was hot against me, alive with pleasure and he started thrusting down harder, wrapping himself fully around me. I couldn't move. He was too beautiful that I've forgotten what I was doing and all I could do was hold on to him, letting him have his way with me. I could see Nico open his eyes and look at me, his brown eyes lost in pleasure, but his flushed face showed otherwise. He slumped his head on my shoulder while he tried to contain his need, his movements still continuing. _Gods, we're too aroused_. With a sharp cuss and a strangled moan of protest, I felt Nico claw against my hips, tugging at me and looking at me with questioning impatient eyes. His lips were pulled down with a frustrated scowl.

"Perseus, move..." he pleaded hungrily and with a dangerous frustrated edge in his voice, " _Please_ , move!"

I shuddered, unable to resist Nico's plea and my hips flexed, slowly this time, thrusting in fully in and out. Nico cried in pleasure, his lips quirking up in a content smile and pressed back against me. _Damn, I needed that._

"Shh... relax, Neeks." I pecked his lips, "we'll get there." I kissed him again, slowly at first then increasing the pressure when the need between us made our hips move faster and faster.

I'm fairly toned and all, but the position I'm in isn't making things any easier for me. I could feel my legs begin to knot and cramp and it's not making it any better now that Nico's increasing his pace. Muttering some apologies and reassurances, I cradled Nico's head with one hand and supported his back with my other as I shifted the both of us, the gentle topple I was hoping for ending up in an awkward and less dramatic drop back down the mattress causing Nico and I to burst out into a few laughs.

"So much for being strong." Nico teased with a playful and heated smile, his hands reaching up to play with my hair and pulling me down for a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled back, "Shaddup... it was supposed to be dramatic."

"Yeah, sure. Dramatic. You're thinking of something dirty right now?" He continued, pushing my hair away from my face and his eyes looking gorgeous being playful and lusty like that.

"You have no idea."

_Tease me at a time like this, huh?_

Nico sucked in his breath when I moved my hips slightly, pressing myself firmly against the sensitive areas inside him. I felt him clench around me in reflex and I had to suck in my breath as well. _Oh Olympians Almighty, wow..._ I gave out a small groan when I felt Nico hold on to my sides, sliding his fingers around my waist and causing my muscles to tense under his touches. Then, he moves his legs up my sides with sensuality I never thought he had, sliding his legs against mine and hugging my hips tightly and pulling me closer to him. I could feel myself become dizzy from the sensory overkill coming from my boyfriend. I tilted my head up slightly from the feeling. _Wow. Wow. Wow. That felt really good._

I grinned at the sensation and looked back down to Nico, feeling pleased and admiring how sinfully beautiful he looks like right now with hair fanning out the mattress, his eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed and lips parted in constant gasps.

Resting on my elbows, I slid my arms up until Nico's shoulders, freeing my hands enough to get a feel of my boyfriend's neck, thumbs caressing his sweat slick skin before dipping back down to capture his lips in a slow, heated kiss. Nico's still hesitant in the touching department and I'm not going to lie that I'm aching for the day he would hold me without feeling like he constantly had to ask for permission, but it's okay. The feeling will eventually fade away. He's not an openly touchy person to begin with and it's just something I have to learn to deal with, it was a price to pay for loving someone like him, but it's an incredibly small price I had to pay to have someone to love as great as he is. I would never want to push Nico past his comfort zone (at least not in this.). Just kissing him, touching him, hugging him, seeing him... loving him and pleasing him. It was all I needed and it was beautiful. _He's beautiful._

"Mmm... _Perseus..._ " Nico panted softly against my lips and I felt myself give out a shudder at hearing my name roll out of his tongue like it was made just for him. His hands glided up and down my back as I continued to move in him in a slow and steady pace, driving our pleasure to last longer. I could feel my muscles flexing and trembling under his touches and the way Nico's body was already moving with me and almost twitching, jerking and thrusting against me was incredibly mind-blowing. Nico's getting very close now, I dipped down for another kiss.

Nico kissed me back with the same intensity - strongly, sweetly and trembling with pleasure - as we continued to move together, our chests heaving and bodies rocking and pushing together intimately against the bed.

It already felt unreal like I was already floating in a dream, but seeing Nico bathed under the silver moonlight and causing his skin to glow almost white and glisten slightly was what made the vision all too real, yet otherworldly for me. We moved with inexperience, fumbling and basically feeling like idiots and breaking out into giggles, laughs and teasing when we didn't exactly move like we wanted to, but this was something I wouldn't mind perfecting with him.

I pulled away from the kiss enough just to exchanges gazes with him. Our fits of happiness and exchange of sweet-nothings were cut short when we got ourselves lost in each other's eyes. Reaching out to push the hair out of his face, I realized how I could have gotten through these years without realizing how Nico meant so much to me. Sure, I was in love. I'm not denying that I did love Annabeth and I still do as a friend, but to not notice Nico and the things he did for me, I couldn't think how I could have lived through that.

Right now, I would have given and done absolutely anything to make him happy. I'll gladly change places with him and do all those things for him the same way he did for me. _Oh gods, if there were words that could describe how I'd feel for you more than "I love you" I'll say it._ I'll whisper it, shout it to the world. I know that Nico knows how much I feel for him. He's shown me countless of times how he feels for me and he was even showing it again, that he put me in as his top priority, that he tried to put my needs and wants first, that he did everything just make sure I did things right... that he could be trusted.

"Perseus?" he called out in a breathless whisper, his eyes searching while we continued to move a little more urgently. I could feel Nico beginning to twitch a little more recklessly, his muscles rippling and holding on to me tightly as he neared his climax.

I pressed myself close, our chests sliding together and I could feel the soft pressure of our necklaces together, my camp necklace and his first one. Knowing that Nico's here and decided to stay almost made me want to cry. It was proof enough that he's trying hard for everything life throws at him. _He's trying hard for you._

Nico pushed slightly trembling fingers through my hair and kissed my ear lightly. I could feel his hips jerking against my hip and his breath trembling as his climax was starting to get a hold of him. I held on to him tighter, sensing his need and continuing to move against him in a way it'll bring him to his peak.

Nico arched against me, his body tensing and his voice letting out cries of pleasure. " _Perseus... Perseus."_ he repeated my name like a mantra while I moved in him, my pace fast, steady and deep enough to bring him closer to the edge. He reached up and the next words he said almost made me unable to think properly at all.

"I love you, Perseus."

I was stunned.

I felt my heart stop at the sudden, and beautiful rush of Nico's emotions that it made me unable to think. I was happy beyond words, you bet I was, but at the same time I had the sick feeling of wanting to backpedal. _Gods, had I pushed too hard? Nico isn't this vocal about his feelings. Is he forced? Is he scared? Is he hurt? I thought I was being careful!_

In a rush of emotions, I panicked. "Oh gods, Nico! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I whispered quickly, almost pulling away if I hadn't realized that Nico wasn't pulling away, nor was he hurt... instead... he was _giving_ himself to me. All of him. It left me stunned. I couldn't speak.

Nico shook his head, his eyes soft while he looked at me. Pulling me close to him, wrapping his arms around my neck and shoulder, he whispered, " _Ti amo, mio caro._ I love you so much."

Then Nico's hips jerked a couple of times, his body arching against me as a strangled cry left his kiss swollen lips, warm heat spreading between our bodies as his orgasm rocked us both.

I was too lost in the beauty of Nico's release, that the aching inside me disappeared, replaced by his love that was more than just approval from him. The trust he gave me made my eyes sting with happy and completely stunned tears that I find myself crying for the first time during the night. I'm not easily emotional, but this was something I hadn't been expecting that it took me completely off-guard.

Honestly, I'm awed. Nico's individuality, his independence and his tendency to push people away were some things that he really defended fiercely. I knew, and yet, Nico trusted me enough to be this vulnerable like this with me.

I felt Nico tremble in my arms after his release and I realized that I was still a firm rod inside him. I knew I had to move, to do something about myself but I'm too shocked and awed to keep moving. _Just what other surprises does this guy have in store for me?_

Reaching a hand over, Nico held me by the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, thumbs softly massaging it as he whispered breathlessly against my ear, "How can I make you happy, Perseus? Tell me what to do." The way Nico's voice sounded so breathless and willing made my body shiver and twitch back to life. It sounded so erotic coming from him. I wanted to tell him, but I can't. I'm still too stunned to move.

Stuck in a daze, I just continued to stare at my boyfriend's face, his eyes glazed in a vague, happy kind of daze like how someone's eyes would probably look like while inside the Lotus hotel. His lips were curled up in a gentle smile, his face looked angelic, removed was his brooding look from him. Then the next thing I know, Nico rolled us over without separating us, straddling my hips and moaning slightly from the new angle while he knelt over me and looked at me with such intense, lidded chocolate eyes. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

The patch of firm mattress was very cold against my heated skin that I gritted my teeth from the shock. I felt a shiver run through me and groan for a whole other reason when Nico sensually rolled his hips and slid his hands up on my upper body, starting at my stomach and gliding up my chest, doing it the same way I did for him a while back. _Oh holy Poseidon. Shit!_ I had to close my eyes and clench my jaws when a delicious shudder ran through me when Nico bent down and let his body follow the same path, his chest sliding across me as he slid out to lay across me.

Nico slid his hands with mine, lacing our fingers together while he kept our hands in place on both sides of my head. With a playful look on his lidded eyes, he gave me an equally mischievous smile. With a speed that's set to get me into frustration overdrive, Nico rolled his hips oh-so-slowly before pushing his hips up and down on me, thrusting me into him. I tilted my head back, biting my lip and giving out a low groan when the electrifying sensation shot up from my spine straight to my groin. "Fuck..." _Oh gods... this is hot._

"Is _this_... what you want?" Nico whispered breathlessly, the mischievous glint in his eyes never fading. _Holy Hera_ , this is incredible, Nico's doing a _really, really, really_ good job at this.

I groaned low, "Holy shit. Yes. _Definitely_." I didn't know being straddled like this by Nico would be my source of my undoing. I'm not exaggerating when I tell you this guy would be the death of me. Nico took it upon himself to take over the pace, holding me down with his whole weight and... _Oh gods_ , he's so hot and tight around me. _This is going to drive me crazy._ This is undoing me very fast.

I felt Nico shudder a bit from the pleasure, throwing his head back as he slowly moved back down on me, I couldn't take my eyes off of him and it excited me more than I could imagine seeing myself get engulfed by his heat. The both of us gave out a throaty moan, "Nico-" I breathed out. _I'm on a high._

"Mmm... Perseus-" he answered back in bated breath, his voice laid thick with desire and his lips fell to my neck, kissing, licking and teasing while he continued to push down on me over... and over... and over again. _Okay._ Call me a freak, but _Holy Poseidon,_ getting bitten on the neck is making me feel like my whole body is on fire.

"Ah! Fuck, Nico!" I hissed. I couldn't care anymore if I become a heaving mass of cuss words, this is driving me insane. My lungs are working overtime heaving for breaths and before I knew it I was already tilting my head to the side, silently telling Nico to have his way with my neck. My feet were already scrambling by the mattress, spreading a little more and pushing myself deeper inside Nico, the both of us gasping and groaning at the new angle, hitting new places that was as equally sensitive. "Oh gods... gods... haa."

Nico bit down on my neck sensually, abusing my neck like the way I did to him a while back. Soon, I was sent groaning and panting like I'm battling a whole army of monsters, but this time I'm battling against my own release. I could hear Nico give out an amused chuckle against my skin and I couldn't help but smile, too. "You little sneak-" I breathed out, only ending up as a groan when he sensually bit against the hollow of my neck. " _Ahh!_ Shit!" I cried out.

Nico began moving again, drowning me in a warm and throbbing rush inside me. I gritted my teeth, stubborn in keeping my voice down, but Nico's pants and cries were making it hard for me to control myself. Jerking my hips up made Nico break out into another pleasure filled cry. If the campers weren't all busy celebrating Christmas by now, we would probably be having a hard time keeping ourselves down. Nico's cries and moans were increasing in volume and it was driving my whole body on fire and the cold winter air wasn't making it any easier for me to cool down.

" _P-Perseus..._ " Nico was already panting hard, his eyes becoming moist with unshed tears. " _O-oh_ gods, _mmnn..._ Perseus." His movements were already becoming frantic, the rolls of hips were being replaced by thrusts made in reckless abandon. Feeling Nico's hands let go of mine and settle on my shoulder with trembling hands, I reached my hands down to his backside, gripping his cheeks tight and spreading him wider. "Perseus, please. _Please. Move._ " he pleaded breathlessly and impatiently, his whole body collapsing against mine, trembling violently and almost convulsing.

Gently, I wrapped my arms around Nico's back and shoulder, pulling him flush against me and threading my fingers on his hair, bringing him down for a messy kiss and muffling his cries and moans as I thrust into him with a little more recklessness. I could feel him nearing his release and so was I. I've held on to my release for too long since I was focusing on Nico's pleasure that the build up was becoming a sick form of sweet torture for me.

"Perseus, I'm almost - " he gasped out, his body arching against me, his whole body becoming a mass of cries and moans. I continued moving inside him, our hands scrambling all over our bodies and finding whatever patch of skin to hold on to. Then, suddenly I felt Nico's body tense, his back arching towards me while his hold on me tightening around my sides. His voice broke out in a strained cry of bliss and the warmth against my stomach told me that Nico reached his peak.

Letting instinct and my own need of release take over me, I didn't stop moving, letting the tight grip of my boyfriend's walls drive me to my own climax. "P-Perseus..." he called out, his whole body convulsing against me while I took advantage of his body's sensitivity and let it bring me to my own release. Breaking out into more cries, Nico instinctively thrust his hips against mine, eager in bringing me to my climax.

Focusing on his cries, I let Nico's addicting and pleasure filled noise continue to feed the liquid fire pooling dangerously in my groin. I'm near my breaking point. I can tell. I'm losing control on my movements and I'm probably hurting Nico by how I'm moving against him. I clung to him, practically sobbing for breath against his chest and forcing myself to look down. "Nico. Fuck... Nico, I'm-" I heaved hard, panting like a wild animal when I felt Nico's walls begin to constrict around me again.

My boyfriend was practically driven to the edge that our movements got him too stimulated. his walls were clenching around me and his body was tensing and jerking on top of me that I could tell that he was very near his peak. _Oh gods! This is too addicting._

Grabbing me by the face, he leaned down for a reckless and breathless kiss. "Cum with me, please. _I'm almost, I'm-_ " I could only nod in reply. I couldn't understand him. I'm too high with him. I'm too stimulated that when Nico cried out for release and clenched hard around me, I felt something in me wrapped around my groin with a vice-like grip snap free. I broke out in an almost guttural moan and with him I found my much needed release, white hot fire bursting out and filling Nico to the brim, making my boyfriend cry out in pure bliss.

Nico collapsed completely boneless against me, our chests heaving and his head resting heavily on my chest as both of us began to cool down from our orgasm. My body burned and throbbed from exhaustion, but it was the sweet kind of sensation. The afterglow was so intense that it would have been painful if it hadn't felt so gods damn amazing.

I felt Nico tremble on top of me and I slowly wrapped my arms around him, _Damn, I forgot to make some fire from the fireplace_. I should have suggested we take Nico's cabin for this, but the cabin was nearer the mess hall. I could feel his body begin to go slack against me and it would only be a matter of seconds before he completely falls asleep on me.

Carefully pulling myself out of him, I heard Nico whimper at the loss and hold on to me tighter. Moving around the bed was hard enough as it is, moving around while being really exhausted and having a half asleep boyfriend on top of me is a lot harder. I pulled the thick covers on top of us and I placed a kiss on Nico's damp hair, stirring him awake enough to lean up drowsily and give me a lazy good night kiss.

"Didja enjoy?" he whispered in a slur, his lips quirked up in a lazy and lopsided smile.

"Yeah. Yeah. I did." I nodded with a smile while I played with a loose curl on his hair. It's adorable how he'll try to stay awake for a bit of pillow talk that I couldn't help but brush his cheek with my finger.

A little later, Nico was dozing off completely dead to the world on top of me while I was left staring out the window as snow kept falling outside. I could see the fireworks setting off from the direction of the lake and wondered while I watched the sky light up red, green, blue and yellow. There are a lot of things running through my mind right now that the fireworks were all becoming just a hazy patch of colors for me. _We should probably clean up. I might need to clean the comforters tomorrow. Nico might probably need a swig of_ _nectar_ , _too. How was it for our first time? I might need to think up of a reason why both Nico and I were a no-show at the party tonight._

Sleep was finally tugging at me that I finally had enough of thinking. I'll think about these stuff tomorrow, tonight I'm just gonna settle on the fact that this was the best "Christmas, Valentines', birthday and 'whatever-occasion-there-is-to-give-gifts-for' gift  ever".

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning was probably one of the best mornings I've woken up to. No nightmares, no demigod-related dreams, just Nico and nothing else. I feel a little sore from last night, but it was a good kind of soreness. Like I just finished a ten kilometre marathon and hit the hot showers afterwards.

Feeling a slight shifting on my left, I glanced over to my side and saw Nico sleeping peacefully against me, his face buried against my chest, his lips slightly parted and his body pressed against me. He looks so angelic like this that I spent a few minutes just looking at him, catching myself smiling while I remember the events that took place yesterday.

Pushing a strand of hair away from his face, I placed a kiss on his forehead. He was beyond amazing last night that I couldn't feel any less happy than I am right now. Couldn't get enough of him, I placed another kiss on both of his eyelids, down to his nose, to his cheek and down to his now slightly-bruised lips.

I felt Nico squirm lightly against me from the kisses and I couldn't help but smile. "Good morning, Neeks." I whispered to him, but I was only answered by a tightening hug and burying of his head against my neck.

Seeing that I still had enough time to laze around until it was 7 A.M., I just let myself be pushed closer to his warmth, letting myself bask in the afterglow of such a glorious night which was our first time.

Spending enough time cleaning up and making sure Nico's still huddled up underneath the blankets, I start to get ready to head out, dressing up in comfortable winter clothes and a blue scarf that hid the marks Nico left on me last night. I tried to wake him up for breakfast, but he wouldn't even budge nor even be bothered to make a sound other than a whimper. I'm guessing he'll be out of it until lunch, but all the same I should probably head out to grab some breakfast for him.

Leaving a note and one last kiss (okay, maybe two or more.), I headed out of the cabin, only to be greeted by a kiss on the cheek from no other than Annabeth Chase. "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain!"

"Annabeth!" I yelped, surprised from the sudden action and I had to fight myself from screaming out in surprise. "W-what was that for?" I said, instinctively putting my hand on my cheek and feeling my cheeks flush red.

I didn't mean to make it sound so callous, but I'm caught off-guard. "Sorry." I whispered quickly when I saw the hurt expression on her. I realized the both of us were standing under a mistletoe. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that." I'm with someone else now and it would just make things difficult for Nico and I if someone sees that and decides to spread rumours about it.

Annabeth just simply smiled at me and gave me a jab on the arm. It was friendly, but it was clearly an effort to not make things any more awkward. "You look better. You were groaning a lot last night. Is it a stomach ache?" She said.

Looking down, I felt my cheeks flush again. _If only you knew why I was groaning like that, you wouldn't have to be so worried._ I shook my head and smiled. "Yeah, I think I ate something wrong last night. Nico had to come over and look after me."

The mention of Nico got her a little more serious, but her smile didn't fade, if not lessening a bit. "That bad, huh? Well, I just came by to tell you I'll be leaving for California now. Dad kept pestering me to spend Christmas with them again since... I spent the time last year looking for you." she finished with a whisper and a dry smile.

I couldn't help but feel bad. Annabeth tried so hard to look for me, spending hours, days and even months to look for me when I was gone. "Annabeth, I-"

She shook her head and gave me her usual Wise Girl smile, "It's okay, Percy. I mean, it didn't work out. But you're still my best friend." she said. "What we had was real, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Every minute of it." I said truthfully.

She nodded back, looking at me before turning around to leave, but the moment she  was about to walk away, she looked back as if she forgot about something exciting to tell me. "By the way, Seaweed Brain! I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" I blinked when I saw her grinning widely like an excited girl getting her favorite toy.

"Something came through the mail for me." With an excited look on her face, she quickly reached in from her bag and held out something wrapped in crumpled paper. It was about a foot long and it was heavy to the touch. Like a weapon. _Could it be?_

I looked at her for a while and she nodded, silently giving me the go-ahead to open the package. Peeling the paper off, I saw a knife made imperial gold and silver plated Celestial bronze sheathed in leather with the mark of Athena emblazoned on both the sheath and the leather bound handle. I gave off an appreciative whistle. "Sweet Hephaestus." I muttered while I unsheathed the knife and held it out from both of us. I twisted the knife on both sides and saw the silver blade gleam against the winter sun. "Leo outdid himself on this."

Giving the knife a few more looks and checking out the fine details of it, I sheathed it back to its leather holster and gave it back to Annabeth for safekeeping. "Thalia wanted to give that to you, but she only found the ores. She asked me to have Leo make it for you."

"I know, I'll have to IM Thalia for this and tell Leo I got the package." She said while she kept the gift back in her bag. Then she pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for the gift, Seaweed Brain."

"It wasn't really from me, Wise Girl." I said, patting her back all the same and letting go when she pulled back just as quick.

"I'll see you after the Holidays, okay?" She said, stepping back out into the lawn. Then we heard Argus blare his car horn. "That's my ride. Don't forget to mail me my gift! Merry Christmas, Percy." she called out before dashing out towards Thalia's pine tree.

I watched Annabeth hug her family from afar and turned to get a move on for breakfast. It's my first time to spend the holidays here at camp, might as well start it with a hearty breakfast for Nico and I.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest ZR,
> 
> Okay thanks for giving a very high bar to reach, i cant even...why would you do that. fucking sadist.  
> I did it. i did the best i could, i hope you're happy.
> 
>  
> 
> Readers,  
> Sorry for taking so long, we we're both busy with work. but please be assured that we will finish this until the end. we're already making an outline for Overexposed (sequel to Hands All Over). And i swear on the River Styx it WILL be GOOD. ha ha ha ha
> 
> Anyway, here's the update.  
> \--GX

** N I C O **

IF I FELL

 

It’s been a week since I started avoiding Percy because he was always with Thalia, they were catching up about a lot of stuff, they wanted me to go with them but I feel like I’m intruding. I ended up going to the “Yuletide Council Meeting” with Will, more like he dragged me out of my room to interact with other people. _He’s such a ray of sunshine it’s annoying and endearing at the same time._ You see, if Hazel, Reyna or Jason aren’t around to nag on me, he’d be eager to fill in the position.

When we got there they were talking about what kind of food and program we’d be doing for Christmas, some of the kids are heading back to spend the holidays with their families, and some… are staying at camp because of various reasons, it’s part of our duty to make them feel were all a family and they’re all welcome at camp anytime.

I feel strongly in making them feel loved, not neglecting them and cheering them up. Cause I’ve felt that countless times and I don’t want them going through that kind of pain.

“I don’t care which you guys chose as long as I’m in charge of drinks.” Dakota slurred, swigging the cup of coolaid he had in one hand while the other kept clicking his pen over and over again. “Still think this is a good idea?” I nudged Will noticing how his right eye was twitching irritably, while absentmindedly wrapping and unwrapping an ace bandage around his wrist.

“Shut up di Angelo.” he muttered rolling his eyes. I whipped my head around the room, observing that there’s nothing much going on, “Why don’t you guys draft a plan and update me as soon as you can? Then just slip the final draft on my cabin door. Since I can’t see anything happening with all this honestly.” I exclaimed earning gasps and woahs from the council. “Word, sorry. Why are you so _prissy?_ ” the son of Apollo knit his eyebrows leaning closer to me as he demands for an answer.

“I’m—I’m just not in the mood right now… can I please go?” I drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly, sighing as I walk out of the meeting room dragging the shadows behind me before I could even get answers. Walking aimlessly while a thousand thoughts flood my mind, _I hate Christmas._

I paced around camp, looking for a vacant place where there are no other campers loitering around. I saw an empty place inside the forests, I jammed myself between the rocks, bringing my knees to my face and hugging them. I tried to get some fresh air, to lighten up my mood, it was starting to improve when my eyes dropped down on the ground.

A crack on the earth where no snow piled up, where a dried up patch of grass stayed. I knew very well where that fissure came from and I don’t like it. I’ve been shucking that memory at the back of my head countless times now but during this time of year it just keeps coming back like a bad nightmare.

“It was around this time that Bianca…” my heart swelled up from the words that escaped in my mouth, It hurts, it still hurts. I keep telling myself from time to time that I’m okay now. That I have friends and another sister. But its still different, I don’t want to sound ungrateful, its just an annual event where I get to mope around while I think of her. And Thalia being around didn’t stir any good memories inside of me.

I hate feeling this way, I don’t want to despise her, it wasn’t Thalia’s fault. The fates have decided it long before we were born. There’s nothing I can do to prevent it from happening. That’s why I feel so helpless and weak. _You did a lot for me, yet I couldn’t even do something for you._

I adjusted my sitting position, trying to control tears from flowing down but no matter how hard I try they just wouldn’t stop.

After a while, when I seemed to calm down I heard footsteps shuffling, I didn’t look up to see who’s coming near but I know very well who it was, "Hey, Neeks." He chirruped, sliding next to me, I looked down staring at the empty space in the ground, "Something wrong?" he nudged.

I shook my head and peaked at him, giving him a dry smile. But he was fast to catch on, "What's the matter?" he hummed, suddenly holding my hand which made me surprised, I pulled away unconsciously. If it were someone else they would probably be offended and would have ran away by now, but this is Percy Jackson. The guy who was patient enough to date me.

My heart swelled up from hearing his sweet voice, choking me and making me want to start crying once more, I shifted and pulled my knees to my chin. If I look at him now, I’ll lose it.

I opened my mouth to say something, it only came out as a meek “Nothing.”

"You've been this way since last week, Nico. It's not 'nothing'." He shook his head, concern wrapping his voice.

I scoffed, quirking my lips up to smile at him, but I ended up looking dry and unamused "Well, you already know it's not nothing, so why are you asking?""I'm asking because I want to know."

"Then it's not your business to know."

"It is because I'm your boyfriend. And it will be good if you voice it out." he whispered, his tone obviously hurt.

"Yeah... good for you, I guess." I pushed on.

I took a glance at him and he looks like he was about to give up and just go back inside the cabin and leave me by myself, nothing new there. Everyone’s like that, "Nico-," he opened his mouth, I could feel him getting annoyed when he sighed and continued again, "Nico, just tell me what's wrong. You've been avoiding me for the whole week. Did I do something wrong?"

 _I thought he was going to run away…_ I breathed out, _this is Percy afterall, if there is someone out there who would understand me better other than Hazel and Reyna it would be him,_. "Thalia." I muttered

"Sorry?"

I glanced up at him slowly. "I was avoiding Thalia." I murmured, choking on my own voice.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled closely to his chest, I was too surprised to move that I almost forgot how to breathe. We stayed at that position for a while, silence silhouetting the atmosphere but it was a calm silence, not the heavy awkward one – this one, feels comfortable. I settled on his arm, breathing out the pent up stress I’ve been feeling since the hunters arrived at camp Jupiter.

"Whenever I see her, I feel jealous." I stated, closing my eyes.

"Why?" he asked, gently stroking my hair.

“I dunno..." I muttered. "Maybe because seeing Jason and Thalia together made me wish I had Bianca with me." _Where is this even coming from?_ Asking myself while absentmindedly wiping something in my eye.

He fell silent, as if waiting for me to continue while he process what I just said.

"I dreamt of her." I continued.

"You wake up crying often since last week." He said, surprising me that he remembered. "Those weren't dreams because of Tartarus, were they?"

I shook my head from side to side, "It was always Bianca since the first time we-" I stopped, remembering what just happened back then, flashbacks flooding my head and making me flush with embarrassment, " - since you first touched me." I muttered.

I could feel him shifting closer to peer up at me through my bangs, "Do... do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" I shot him a questioning look, slightly panicking. He knitted his eyebrows, looking at me with sad eyes, as he spoke softly, "Regret being with me. I'm the reason why-" he stopped as if choking on the next words that’s about to vomit out of his mouth, "...why Bianca died." He locked eyes with me, searching for an answer, but I already gave him an answer long before.

That was out of the question and my sister’s death had nothing to do with him, the things I blurted out years ago was something I just said out of whim, I scoffed dryly, "Right. I'm so much of a masochist to actually date someone I blame for my sister's death." I answered sounding cynical. "I'm actually offended you think of me that way, Perseus."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Hurt painted on his face. _He took it the wrong way,_ I couldn’t believe I found someone I could be with that would be hurt by seeing me like this. Someone, who cares for me this deep and to see him like this stings.

So I leaned up to him slowly, grabbing him by his jacket collar to bring him closer to me, pecking him on the lips and giving him a slow kiss. Trying hard to convey what I feel right now, hoping that he gets it. he was being uncharacteristically unresponsive that I was starting to get worried that he really took it the wrong way, I pulled away from his warm lips, resting my forehead against his, "I wouldn't be kissing someone, do intimate things with them and be vulnerable like this to a person I blame for Bianca's death, Perseus."

"I know, but I still feel responsible for it." he breathed out, our lips briefly touching, "I feel like saying sorry and making up for it won't be enough." _I don’t want to see him like this_ , _I don’t like him to blame himself._ My fingers slowly caressed his cheek and jaw, "You were my hero, Percy." I whispered, pecking him on the lips, "I was a kid. I didn't have someone to look up to until you came along." He closed his eyes, taking in my words slowly, "It was my mistake of making you promise me to keep her alive. I always thought of heroes to be so strong that they don't have weaknesses and faults, I didn't stop and think that they could be like me, too.” I finished, sealing it with a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him while he rubs small circles around the small of my back, my hands find their way inside his hair, stroking and petting him, trying to calm him down, "I promised, Nico." He breathed out, making my heart sting more.

"Last thing I remember, you didn't actually promise me you'll keep her alive. You said you'll try your best." I kissed him longer this time, wrapping a leg around him and shuffling to find a comfortable position in between his lap. He opened his eyes

We locked gazes, he looked so concerned and protective of me that I can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside, his eyes reminded me of how much of a mother Bianca was towards me, "How many times do I have to tell you, Perseus?" I whispered, leaning in against his palm. "I already forgave you the moment Bianca appeared to both of us. Or do you still not trust me after all this?"

He pulled me down to him gently and gave me a slow kiss, our lips locking and twisting softly against each other, feeling his warmth envelope me. "I do trust you, Nico." He said, pulling away from the kiss to look at me with seriousness, "I always did."

"Good. I do, too." I admitted, feeling my lips quirk up in a smile. I leaned into him again, wrapping my fingers through his hair, kissing him thoroughly. Feeling his heartbeat against my own, soon enough the innocent soft kisses became a slur of impatient lip biting and sensual touching. We both wanted it, its been a long time, he wants it to but he was never the first one to say it. He was patient enough to wait for me until I was ready. And when I said those words, he gulped. We exchanged a few glances, he was trying to see if I was joking and if I’d back out later on. But I didn’t I was being completely serious on wanting to do it.

 

We were both fumbling around the cabin three, knocking over a shoe rack, some furniture, Perseus recklessly threw his keys somewhere, he was still in the process of locking the door when I pushed him against it. I couldn’t help but feel breathless... panting.. wanting more, our hips rolling against each other, demanding more friction which we can’t seem to have enough of. Each touch sending a shiver down my spine, igniting every cell in my body. We are all over each other, touching every patch of skin our hands and mouth could lay on, he was leaning on me, dragging me towards the bedroom when we heard a soft knock on the door, snapping us out of our passionate make out session.

"Percy?" It was Annabeth.

Perseus shuffled, pulling away from me as he turned around to grab hold of the doorknob, he was about to tug the door open, I could feel myself getting impatient, I locked gazes with him, tightening my grip around his hands, he refused to let go of the knob for a split second, "Perseus-" I muttered, brushing my lips against his.

 _I wanted more,_ I push closer to him, pressing my weight, rubbing my body to him suggestively, wishing he gets the message I’m trying to convey. His hands cupped my face, rubbing my cheeks gently, pulling me for a needy kiss, our tongues were lacing against each other’s. Invading and tasting every corner of our mouths, my hands found their way around his scalp, tangling my fingers through them and pulling him for a needy kiss. Whimpering between his lips, I tugged him closer my lower half begging for attention.

"Percy, are you there? The party's going to start soon." She knocked again, but I couldn’t care less, I don’t even care if she finds out. I could feel my head getting lighter with each contact we make. I could feel my boyfriend stop in between kisses, as if he was weighing down his decisions to spend the night with me.

I sulked, his attention was being divided which is making me really annoyed, I leaned up to swipe my tongue against his lips, earning a surprised groan from him. His hands were travelling around my back as he pulled away for the second time, his hands travelled down my spine, never tearing his gaze away from me.

Annabeth was still talking but all I could hear was muffled noises, the son of Poseidon was staring at me hungrily, "I-I'm not feeling well, Annabeth." He croaked, I leaned closer to him, rolling my hips against his, "I'm getting dizzy." He eyed me hungrily, biting his lips for effect. "I'm gonna take it to the bed." I gave him a mischievous smile, as he dives down to meet my lips.

_Long story short, we fumbled our way to the bedroom, hitting every furniture along the way and having too much awkward moments like getting stuck inside our own shirt, haphazardly throwing it on the floor, sneezing between a kiss, teasing each other prolonging the agony and persistently trying hard not to lose it too early. Which is a lot of hard work especially when someone is “going down” on you._

Unconsciously, I threw both my hands on my face biting my palms, trying desperately to drown out the whimpers escaping my lips. Perseus smacked his lips together, puckering them tightly around me. I could feel the velvety walls of his mouth surround me. Strangling me with sweetness, stirring a wonderful feeling in my stomach, making my whole body twitch and convulse. My legs would’ve already choked his neck if he wasn’t holding my thighs down, his gentle strokes weren’t helping either. I could feel him vibrating around me. _Just how deep can you go. Holy fuck._

“P-Perseus…” I could feel myself unravel before him, screaming his name in a lustful slur over and over again as he continues to suck harder and faster, every second igniting something in me, I called out to him, told him to stop but he was too stubborn to listen, something that’s been building up inside me for so long already wanted to be released, he pushed me closer to him, holding my backside as he continued bobbing his head at a much faster pace. Stroking the insides of my thighs sensually. I threw my head back, _fuck this_. My hands found their way through his hair, pulling and tugging his scalp forcefully, basically pushing myself deeper into him, my toes were curling on his back, my whole body was tingling with sensation. Before I knew it, I was arching towards him, begging for release, cursing in mixed languages, struggling to even form a decent sentence.

My legs are twitching controllably as he continued to get me off, letting me ride my orgasm. I peered an eye to look at what he was doing, he whipped his head up, slowly standing on top of me, his lips were covered with a semi-transparent sticky substance, it was dripping down his chin, he licked it off of his lips, never tearing his gaze away from me. _He looks so erotic and sexy, I couldn’t believe I caught a big fish like this. I wonder which god I pleased_ to deserve _someone like him in my life. This was definitely worth the wait._

He pulled me to his arms as he straightened up, wrapping himself around me. I gladly took the offer, mainly because I’m too ecstatic from what just happened, my body still basking in the afterglow of an intense orgasm, I’m trying to catch my breath, languidly hooking my limbs around my boyfriend for support, he was rubbing circles at my back when I smacked his arm, applying all the strength I could muster, "Did the word slow mean anything to you?" but all I got out of him was a satisfied hum "You have to be patient with me if you want to go for another round." I whispered softly, hoping to get a reaction from him.

"For you, baby?" he cooed, brushing his fingers on my neck, making me shudder, "I'll be more than willing to." He said, his voice cocky, I raised my hands to give him another smack on the arm.

" _Baby?_  Please, I'm realistically older than you." I nudged him, lacing my voice with sarcasm as I peck his neck and jaw, "You'll be willing to? That's new. For all I know I'm the one who waited for you... for  _so_  long."

The conversation escalated quickly and before I knew it we were going in for another round, we were kissing each other hungrily, pushing our bodies against each other, pulling and tugging on each other’s hair, desperate for more. I’m paralyzed by the way he looks right now, hypnotized by how he can make my body shake with pleasure, my hips twitching by each subtle touch, my chest heaving and convulsing by the way he moves. I feel so full with him inside me, the way he twitches around my grip.

He continues to move slowly, teasing me. Making me writhe in desire, my hips try so hard to meet his thrusts, arching at each penetration. My stomach begins tightening as I could feel myself getting closer and closer. I gripped him tighter, screaming and moaning his name over and over again, my voice reaching an octave higher. Scratching his back, hooking my legs around his waist greedily as I continue to lose myself, rolling against his stiff member. I can’t remember much of what happened after that. All I know was it was amazing and mind-blowing. I slept in his arms, wrapped around him protectively.

 

 

The wind was chill as ice, making me burrow deeper inside the bedsheets, my hands searching for my boyfriend’s warm torso, only to find an empty lukewarm spot where he used to lay down. I peered my eyes open, the cold winter sunrays pierced my eyes making me blink a couple of times, rubbing them in a lame attempt to ease the irritation. _Perseus forgot to pull the curtains close._

I grabbed his head pillow, bringing it close to me. _We really did it huh?_ I burrowed my face deeper, feeling my cheeks heat up because of the sudden flashes of what happened last night. What we said… and what we did IN HIGH DEFINITION TOO. I wish my brain would just shut down and stop doing that.

I untangled my limbs away from the covers and pillows surrounding me, I eased myself by the edge of the bed, wincing and bolting from the pain shooting from my back and hips. Gingerly, I reached out for the glass of water sitting at the bedside table, I chucked it between my lips, feeling the lukewarm liquid trickle down my parched throat.

“Percy?” I croaked out, my throat still feeling raw and dry. I placed my fist on top of my chin, clearing my throat before calling out to a certain seaboy, “Perseus?” still no signs of him.

I shimmied out of bed, shivering from the sudden gust of cold air gushing on my skin, I skittered to the cabin hall, finding the way towards the bathroom. Each step stinging my body. _Possibly in a good way?_ _Is it wrong to say I’m still mindblown from what happened last night? I still couldn’t believe **it** finallyhappened. Is it a dream? An illusion? _Just on cue, a frigid feeling came oozing out my legs, I shivered from the sudden occurrence, a viscous liquid trickling down my thighs, making me wince and shudder. _Thanks, just the right amount of evidence I needed to see right now._ Hades almighty, isn’t this just lewd and inappropriate, I shuffled inside the bathroom, hurriedly wiping the sticky remnants of yesterday off my thighs.

 _Morning after huh? Piper said I’d look and feel different,_ I glanced at my reflectionturning around, trying to pinpoint what the sly daughter of Aphrodite meant by “different” _Well, I feel different. A good different._ I reached out for a hairbrush in an attempt to straighten out my messy hair, Reyna is right, I do need a haircut.

I spent a decent amount of time trying to tame my hair when I heard Perseus call out to me from the living room, “Neeks, I brought breakfast!” but I was too preoccupied with tying my hair to answer instantly, “Neeks?” he called out again, “Bathroom.” I answered to him, trying to raise my voice higher so he can hear.

“A’ight, I’m making hot coco and coffee.” I was about to slam the door open to join him in the dining room when a pang of uneasiness washed over me, I’m still missing something vital.

 I peered my head in the middle of the bathroom door, slightly cracking it open, “Perseus.”

“Hmm?” he hummed, stirring his coffee.

“Could you … umm…”

“What? I can’t hear you?” He leaned his head to the side tilting it so we could see each other properly. I looked down rubbing my arms shyly, good thing he can’t see me. I cleared my throat, “I said… I forgot uhmm… my underwear at the bedroom floor… could you uhmm… get it for me please?”

Never have I imagined my whole life that I’d see someone’s coffee spray in that kind of velocity. “Come again?” he blinked, “I don’t think I heard that right.” He said, wiping the coffee dripping down his chin. “You know,” I continued shyly, fiddling with the toilet paper I have between my fingers, “the one you threw there last night.” I could hear him coughing and hacking, obviously trying his best to straighten up and answer.

“O—Oh shit. Yeah okay. I’ll--” He hurriedly stood up and trampled inside the bedroom to collect my clothes. He went back marching stiffly, shoving my clothes and underwear inside the small crack of the bathroom door where I was peering seconds ago, he looked away, scratching his nape. He was blushing from neck to ear. I grabbed my change of clothes, accidentally brushing my fingers against him.

I was in the middle of pulling my trousers when the son of Poseidon cleared his throat, “a-are you okay?” with a high-pitched out of character tone I answered, “Yes! Nothing to worry about!” The atmosphere was heavy and uncomfortable that I started shuffling around the small space inside the bathroom, smacking my face with my palms to calm me down, Percy was the first one to speak, breaking the silence, “You were—“ he stopped himself, clearing his throat, “uhh.. I brought breakfast. Its pancakes though.”

“I-is it blue?” I asked cautiously, remembering that one time I saw his blue birthday cake. “I should have made it blue, huh? But no, it’s not Neeks.” He answered, I could feel him smiling in his tone.

My heart lifted when I heard him call me by that silly nickname he came up with, I opened the door gingerly, my eyes were glued to the ground. Slowly, I lifted them up, surprised to see how warm Percy’s smile is, a gentle glint rimming his sea-green eyes, _Why was I so afraid of facing him after all we did last night, what was I so scared of?_ That thought, quickly disappeared when I saw him, “You were taking so long I thought you needed help.” He held out his hand, I took them, entwining my fingers with him, my palms fitting perfectly against his. We walked towards the dining table, playfully pushing each other again. He led me to my chair, pulling it for me. He sat beside me, still holding my hand while passing the butter and maple syrup. I was in the middle of finishing my first batch of pancakes, munching the last bite when he opened his mouth, “Was I good?” Perseus asked, I dropped my fork and looked at him with wide eyes, “Wh-what?” I asked, my face heating up.

He locked gazes with me, his eyebrows were knitted and serious, “Last night… was…. I … good?” he asked slowly. _Is he seriously asking me this right now? What do I say?_ I was starting to panic, and said the next thing that came to mind, “Wow, these pancakes are delicious.” I looked away from him, poking my blueberries. _That was stupid. Way to go di Angelo!_

I turned around to peek at him, his face was broken and dejected, “Uhh, haha nevermind..” he laughed nervously “It was probably bad and all.” His shoulders were slumping down as he twirled his cup of coffee on the table. “but…” I said, tightening my grip on his hand. “You were amazing last night.”

He straightened his posture, excitedly leaning against me. He looks like a big dog wagging his tail, “In fact, it was so bad. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” I teased him, earning a playful kick from him under the table. “Shuddup you probably enjoyed every. Minute. Of. It” he badgered, I kicked him back equally. “Yeah I did, and we both know it.” I smirked at him, earning a surprised look on his face. “Well, want to give me another chance? I could do better.” He wiggled his eyebrows, I smacked his arms while chuckling. “I was still holding back you know.” A wide smile never leaving his face. “You’re embarrassing.” I pinched his arms to stop him from being impish but he was on a roll to mess with me.

“Maybe we should practice more.” He leaned in towards me, I hid my face in my palm which is propped up on the table. “Mmhmm, and what do I get in exchange?” I nudged, grinning at him, my face and neck burning up as I wait for what he has to say.

“A date.” He beamed.

“A date?”

He nodded, “Yep, with me.”

“Seriously?” I raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Yeah.” He reached for his jean’s pocket fishing out pieces of paper. “Movies with me?” he looked at me while biting his lips, a playful glint shining in his eyes.

“Smooth.” I nodded, taking the tickets out of his hands. “Thanks… I try Nico.” He said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes at him, clutching the lapels of his jacket, his hands were already wrapped around my waist and cheeks, he leaned in closer to me, our noses brushing against each other. I dove in, claiming his lips for a slow kiss. His thumb was massaging my jaw and cheek as wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders, tangling my fingers through his hair. The kiss was beginning to become heated, his palm slipped inside my shirt, making me feel like a drunken mess. He began massaging my sides as I nibble and bite his lips.

Suddenly, there was a loud feedback coming from the speakers inside the Big House, snapping me out of yet another heated make out session. “Mic test.. *ehem* 1, 2, 3 Mic test.” It was Chiron’s voice. “Percy Jackson from Cabin 3 please report to the big house immediately, I repeat. Percy Jackson from Cabin 3, please report to the big house.”

“P-Perseus.” I whimpered, yanking his hair up but he was already kissing my neck and pinning me against the dining table, as much as I wanted to stay and drop all demigod duties, this must be something important to the point that Chiron would use that old busted intercom to page Perseus. I smacked his arms, wrapping my legs tightly around him while simultaneously cupping his face, making him stop. “Perseus.” I muttered.

He turned his head, holding my wrist to kiss my palms, “Sorry…did I hurt you?” I shook my head, “It’s okay with me, I want to continue…but…didn’t you hear Chiron’s announcement?” he looked at me, puzzled. “What announcement?”

“Chiron wants to see you at the big house.” I whispered, kissing his cheeks. “I don’t wanna go though.” He said, hugging me. “Hey, your priorities as camp leader.” I said in a warning tone, he groaned. “Fine.”

“Good.” I pushed his bangs back, kissing his forehead, “I’ll get my coat and jacket first.”

 

I strutted towards the door, my legs still shaking from being overused last night, I was in the middle of turning the door knob around and was about to step out the door when Perseus pulled my wrist and urged me to go back inside, “What?” I said, raising a questioning eyebrow, “Is there something you forgot?” He scratched the back of his neck, “Perseus?” he looked at me, his face was strained. “Nico, I think you should wear a scarf.” He said darting his eyes across the room but never looking at me directly. “Why?” leaning closer to him, squinting my eyes. “B-because its freezing outside and I know how you hate it when its _that_ cold.” He explained, but I’m not buying it. “I’ll get it. Just stay here.” He dashed off before I could ask him any questions. When he came back, he was clutching a black scarf in his hands, he wrapped it around me, knotting the edges securely, “What are you doing?” I asked.

“Tying it securely.” He said as a matter of factly, “Its gonna fall of anyway.” I reasoned out scratching my throat, “Yeah but its better safe than sorry.” He said knitting his eyebrows. “wh-what? I don’t get you.” He looked away, clearing his throat while blushing, his eyes darted back, concentrated on the scarf around my neck, “I just don’t want you getting sick.” He whispered. I laced my fingers around his, kissing his forehead before heading out, “Thanks.”

 

On the way to the Big House, I couldn’t help but scratch my throat and neck, the fabric in the scarf is making me uncomfortably itchy but I don’t want to take it off cause Perseus was right about the cold breeze, I weighed my options but came up with _I’ll just suck it up and wear the scarf and just chuck it out when I get home_. We were passing by the frozen lake when we saw Drew talking with Travis Stoll, she noticed us. A predatory smile splitting on her face paired up with a sly glint in her eyes as if she knows what’s up. She waved at our direction, Percy hesitantly waved back, Drew winked at us, making me and Percy surprised.

“What was that about?” I nudged my boyfriend’s arm, tightening my hold on his hands. He looked away, loosening the collar of his shirt. “Y-you know these past few days, I’ve been hanging around the Aphrodite kids…I kinda picked up that habit.” I replied with a snort and a fit of laughter. _Percy and the Aphrodite kids. That’s a messed-up combination._ We continued walking down the path with less snow piled up, the strawberry fields is the only place where the snow hadn’t landed, we took a curve and headed straight until we heard a loud obnoxious chortle disturbed the quiet snowy afternoon, Dakota was with Pollux and Mister D. they were all excitedly waving their mugs while laughing too loudly, Dakota was patting Pollux’ back as he continues to tell his story breathlessly, “And then.. I spiked the drink and everyone started getting wild after 9pm!” Dionysius leaned down, smacking his knee as he continues to chuckle breathlessly. He stood up from his hype, wiping a tear on his eye. “You still need to go to detention because of that son.” Dakota’s cool-aid stained lips quirked up in a drunken smile, “It was worth it dad.” He slurred clasping Pollux by the shoulder. He was nodding his head agreeing raising his knuckles for a fist bump.

 

We nodded curtly when they noticed us pass by, earning an excited wave from Dakota and a disgruntled look from Mr.D, Pollux stood there at the corner and smiled at us. Good thing the son of Poseidon was holding my hand firmly, I kept staggering along the way, my legs are still sore from being overused, maybe Perseus isn’t lying maybe it would be much worse if he wasn’t holding back. We continued to trudge against the snow that piled up on the way to the big house, I squeezed my boyfriend’s hand, halting him from going another step forward, “I’m going to see Will inside the clinic.” I muttered, “I promised Will that I’d help them during council meeting for the Christmas Party but I skipped… I owe him an apology.” I explained to him, he sighed and squeezed my hand. “Okay, I’ll see you later. I’ll pick you up in a bit then we could go to see the movie, okay?”

“Perseus, It’ll only take a few minutes.” I said, rolling my eyes. His face broke out into a warm smile, he leaned down to give me a peck on the cheek. “Hey, you can never be sure.” He gripped my hands before finally letting go to head towards the big house.

 

I opened the door to the clinic, heading straight to the resting quarters where the son of Apollo was circling cotton balls and dipping them inside a container filled with betadine, I knocked on the door hoping to snap his attention to me, “I want to ask you for an ointment, my neck’s been itchy because of this scarf.” He looked at me and his eyes widened when it landed on my neck, _woah for him to react like that? Was it that bad?_

Will tapped the middle of his neck with his index finger… his sunburnt skin became richer with colour. I shot him a questioning look, completely clueless as to what he’s trying to pertain, “I’m not sure I’m getting it Solace.” I squinted my eyes. He covered his face with his palms while sighing loudly. “I hate how slow you can be sometimes.”

“What I’m trying to say is that… I think I already know why you skipped counselor duty during Christmas eve.”

“W-what?” I tried to say it firmly, but it only came out as a whimper.

“Do you really think I wouldn’t notice?” he huffed, crossing his arms. My eyebrows quirked up, giving him an unamused look, “Okay.” I boasted, “Enlighten me.” I said, prodding him to spill, he just rolled his eyes and sighed. “Seriously, who would suddenly disappear before the ceremony starts? And a wonderful coincidence that Jackson suddenly got an “upset stomach”. This morning, me and Clovis asked him what happened to you, he said you were sick in bed and hurriedly left off. Then you come barging in here asking for medicine without any explanation whatsoever. I can push you with one finger and see you stumble face first cause your back and hips are still probably sore, do you want me to give you medicine for that too?” he heaved, never have I ever imagined that he would do a full flip out on me, “I-I’m sorry.” I said lamely, “ _Sigh,_ fine. I was with him all night. What gives? Why are you in a prissy mood?”

“I’m not in a “prissy mood”. I’m just upset that you bailed out on me, you were the last person I expected to do that. Come on even Clovis was there, even though he slept all throughout the celebration. You promised to help me out on committee…” he pouted, “I know, duties of the heart or whatever you call that comes first but come on, I’m your friend too.” I gave him a lopsided smile, “Okay, since you’re going to be stubborn, I know I’m at fault. I’m sorry but let me make it up to you.”

He glanced at me, narrowing his eyes. “I’m listening.”

“I’ll spar with you and Dakota for three days...” he crossed his arms, “ _sigh,_ okay. For a week.” I slumped my shoulders in a defeated stance, “Are you happy now?” I asked. He tapped his fingers on his chin, thoughtfully closing his eyes, “Yep. Add a week of clinic duty and you'll make my whole year."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine. Whatever." I answered lamely, he threw something in the air, good thing I still have my reflexes in check, I caught it in time, shuffling it between my hands, "That's for the  _itchiness,_  if symptoms persist keep rubbing ointment until marks vanish."he started, emphasizing the last word. "Are you going out today?" he added, I gave him a curt nod, he threw another small bottle at my direction, "Make sure to drink that before heading out, wouldn't want your limbs giving out on you." he said snarkily.

_ Why I never... " _ Make sure the door is locked, its breezy outside." he called off as I stomped away from his direction. Percy was in front of the clinic talking with the pissed off water nymphs, it is so unusual to snow inside camp borders, nobody told us what was happening yet. Maybe they didn't want to ruin the Christmas Spirit but we all know something was up. Percy looked up and beamed when he saw me coming out at the clinic. I was dabbing medicine at my _allergies,_ Perseus already has a backpack full of stuff slung on his shoulder, "I brought you your favorite socks." he nudged, lacing out fingers together.

"Socks?" I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Oh... you'll see." he giggled excitedly.

 

 

 

Argus was there at his standing at his usual place, his body was covered in multiple layers of clothing but some of his eyes are peering from his neck and some of the small patches of exposed skin. It’s been a while since we’ve last seen him, he’s still upset because he was pulled back by Hera during the boiling battle tension last Titan War, who wouldn’t be upset? It was his pride and duty as camp security but Hera pulled him out when things started getting heavy. He nodded at me when he noticed I was looking, Percy waved at him excitedly but he just shrugged and rolled his eyes. Which seemed that he was rolling his body. We passed Thalia’s pine tree and the magical borders, a black SUV was outside there waiting for us, courtesy of the exchange program, all campers are free to use each camp’s facility and resources. Percy was telling me a story while we we’re inside the car, we told the driver that he doesn’t need to take us all the way, we just wanted to be dropped by the bus stop.

“… So, since Gaea acted up, the weather in Long Island became stable. Come on, the lake was frozen, there’s snow piling up everywhere.” He explained. “Atleast the strawberries were safe.” I added, he laughed rolling his eyes.

We got off at the bus stop and was waiting for a city bus, it arrived five minutes later and was packed tight. We slipped our money inside the dispenser and the conductor teared colourful tickets and handed it to us.. We huddled our way across the back, giving more space to the elderly and disabled who are sitting in front.

I was leaning my weight at him, holding his arms tightly because I can’t reach the bars, some of the passengers are giving us weird glances but we couldn’t care less. We do go on dates, basically that’s staying inside our cabins to watch movies together, huddle on the couch and cuddle until we fall asleep. But for him to suddenly ask me out? That’s unusual, “Okay, what gives?” I glanced at him, tightly holding on his arm, he raised his hand in a submissive manner, pouting, “Is going out on a date with your special someone during Christmas that difficult to ask for?” he gave me a kicked baby seal look. “Oh, don’t you dare do that to me Perseus Jackson,” and just in cue he knitted his eyebrows, dilating his eyes. _How does he even do that?_ His bottom lip quivering for effect. _Sigh, not like I have a choice._ He held my hand entwining our fingers together before bringing it to his face, leaning playfully and kissing my palms. “I love you, Nico.” I caressed his cheeks slowly, my chest welling up with these overwhelming feelings. “Ti amo tanto, Perseus.” Barely a whisper but enough to leave an impact on him.

 

No fancy clothes like the thick coat and tie we both wore before, a complete contrast a few months back. It’s the first time that we went out to New York without fighting a flock of monsters or running for our lives. This is nice, being “normal” teenagers once in a while. Good thing he planned a lot of things out, I actually wanted time off from camp duties. The new kids are stressing me out. They kept asking me if Hades really is like an A-class necromancer like the description I the rare mythomagic card. Did I used to be this annoying? _Woah. No wonder Percy used to ignore me when I went on and on about a card game, if I could go back in time, I would smack my 10-year old self. Remembering it now makes me shudder._ Percy tugged on my hand excitedly, pointing out a few landmarks he used to go to, accompanying a silly story in each turn. “…And then I saw Clarisse being chased by giant pigeons while I was in chemistry class, I told my professor I was near puking and was making hurling noises so she could let me out, it was hilarious now that I think about it.”

We got off the bus, Percy was about to throw the bus tickets when I pulled them away from his hands, “Can I have them instead?” I asked. He looked at me raising his eyebrows in surprise, "what? but this isn't really something you'll keep... unless... are you chewing gum?" I punched him lightly in the arm while scoffing, “no I’m not, if I were I would’ve given you cause you like to keep your mouth busy.” He put an arm on his waist, smiling at me mischievously, "Oh shaddup, you like it when I get my mouth busy. Don't think I don't catch you staring." Then we started shoving each other’s shoulders playfully. Earning looks from the elderly who’re riding the bus with us.

Minutes later, he pulled the rod, making the bus halt at the next stop, “But yeah, let the master teach you about the twists and turns of this humungous city called New York City."

“Come here.” He dragged me inside a shopping mall, “Its been a while since I’ve been to New York.” I exclaimed, looking around me, clutching his hand tightly, "Well... It's kinda the same for me, Neeks. Since I went MIA for eight months." He smiled, leading me along the way.

“Okay, where do you want to eat?” he asked, lacing his fingers tightly around mine. “I don’t know, I’m not from here, I don’t know which place to buy something nice to eat.” I stated.

“Well? Anything in particular you’re craving for?”

“Not really anything is fine.”

“Okay. Uhm. Do you want to eat at Mcdonalds? Burgerking? Jack in the Box?” he tapped his fingers on his chin.

I rolled my eyes at him, “Can we please find a place we don’t usually see near Long Island?”

He sighed exasperatedly, “Well, maybe if you tell me what you want to eat I might just pinpoint a diner we could head to.”

“Urrghh! You live here! Can’t you think of someplace where we could stay?” I said, scrunching the hem of his jacket. “The other places I know are either far away or expensive.” He replied equally irritated.

Perseus suddenly slumped, he put a finger on my lips, he looks so pensive while darting his eyes around as if trying to remember where things used to be. Well, I can’t blame him too. A lot has changed since he last went out for a walk around New York too.

His senile expression suddenly changed like he found a pot of gold "I know a place we could stay. It might not suit your taste, but I swear to gods the food is awesome there. You have to try it." he smiled so widely, before I could react he was already grabbing my hands and dragging me towards the crossing, he entwined our fingers together and told me we’re heading towards 34th street. "You have to try the apple pie and tomato soup. You'll love it." he beamed. I just smiled, letting him drag me at his pace.

 

We arrived at the diner after brisk walking for 7 minutes, "uhh, Perseus, I don't know what to choose from here." I said, slightly huffing from the jog. He pointed the menu, told me which ones to try and which ones to ignore, "I always go for both the cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake, or I go double the amount of pancakes." There’s a lot of interesting meals to choose from but what really caught my attention was today’s entrée special. It was one of my favorites, _Amatriciana_.

“Hi. Good morning guys, what can I helped you with today?” the cashier greeted, “Hi!” Percy responded, “An order of Deluxe Cheeseburger and Fries plus pancakes please and a—“ he paused to looked at me, “Amatriciana, please.” I whispered, “Americana.” He told the cashier making me flinch.

 “And can you please add lard and bacon?” he told the cashier as he takes out his wallet, “Do I need to pay extra?” I looked at him with disdain, squinting my eyes. “Seriously? That is disgusting. Why would you even go with that combination?”

“It’s… scrumptious crispy bacon. Who wouldn’t want that on a burger?” he replied, focusing his attention on me. “There is a perfectly good reason why lard, bacon and beef is a bad combination.” I answered, rolling my eyes.

“Dude. Its no big deal, its just an add-on.”

“Wow Percy that’s just so ignorant, twenty, thirty years from now you’ll regret ordering that extra butter sauce for your fries. That’s just plain gross.” I said, exasperatedly waving my hands.

“Nico di Angelo you are in New York and everything in here is sloppy and gross. You haven’t even tried it yet how come you’re so certain its not delicious?” he nudged my shoulders. “Uhm guys? I’m so sorry but you’re holding up the line.” The cashier said, holding our tray.

“Fine, we’ll just get his ridiculous order and a regular serving of Pasta all’Amatriciana, please. Thank you.” I sighed. We walked to the food court to eat lunch before going to our next destination.

We walked around the park, he pointed out the state library, some museums we could go to the next time we visit. His previous schools, _yes plural._ We got to the theatre 2 hours early, the cashier said our movie tickets are only valid at 4pm, he decided to take me down at the mall to look around for stuff, since according to him his ADHD is on hypermode today and he just can’t sit around the theater lobby for 2 hours while we wait, it’s better to look around for souvenirs or something. I don’t think I’ll be able to sit still too, since it’s been a while since we got out and had quality time with each other.

“By the way, it’s Amatriciana.” I corrected, “That’s what I said Neeks.”

“No, you clearly said _Americana._ It’s _Ama-tri-cia-na_.” then he gave me this look, where he squints his left eye and gapes his mouth. I'm not sure if he's doing this on purpose just to piss me off or if his tongue can't  _roll_ that way. We walked inside the mall checking out the clearance sales and last minute shoppers hustling and bustling when my eyes set on a shiny blue and silver thing inside the see-through display boxes,

“Ohhh! It’s been a while since I’ve seen Polaroid cameras all I see are digital now.” I said, leaning against the glass to look at the camera closer, “Woah! Sweet. Is that the one where those films just print out of the camera?” he whistled. “Yeah.” I answered excitedly.

I was busy checking out the features that I didn’t notice Perseus was talking with a beautiful saleslady, she was in her mid-twenties, she has a long auburn hair that accentuates her petite face perfectly, “…yeah the black and blue camera by the window. Do you have stocks of those?” he asked, “Yeah, those are actually on clearance sale. I can help you on the counter if that’s all you need.” She gave us a polite smile, _wow, either she’s an expert at salestalking or she has charmspeak. Cause she sold Perseus the camera with just a few simple words._

“Really? You’ll buy that?” I asked him, smiling giddily, “Yeah, anything for you.” He smiled nudging me. We got into the counter, my boyfriend was shuffling through his backpack to fish out his wallet, but when the clerk rang it up Percy’s eyes shot wide, I can see him sweat nervously, “What’s wrong?” I asked, “I…shouldn’t have bought that cheeseburger.” He said.

I shook my head and smiled mischievously at him, it’s times like this that I’m thankful my Godly parent is Hades. I opened my wallet and pinched out my black mastercard. The clerk and sales ladies were eyeing me warily when they saw the black card, suddenly, Perseus opened his mouth and said, “What the heck is that?” I could see the lady from the counter trying so hard not to slam her head on the board. “This is our ticket to buy that.” I muttered. “Great.” he massaged his temples and said sarcastically, I pouted and nudged him again, “It’s okay, I’ll pay for it.” he slumped against my shoulders “Now I feel insignificant.” He muttered. “Come on, it’s just a camera.” I was about to hand the card to the saleslady when he pushed away my hand, “No, if I’m not gonna pay for it, we’re not gonna get it.”

“Why won’t you let me spend money on you?” I asked, getting annoyed and impatient. “Because…ugh..” he rolled his eyes, “Of course, I don’t want you to be spending for all of it since it’s something I’d like to have too.” I keep insisting that I pay for it, then the clerk must’ve gotten tired of us arguing, she suggested we split the bill since we could both pay cash and credit. I sighed and handed out my card to see, bowing my head and apologizing for keeping them preoccupied with our petty argument. She smiled and said it was okay.

I signed the receipt and the beautiful lady with auburn hair smiled, “Thank you, if there’s anything I can help you with regarding your purchase please let me know my name is Candice Claire and this is my business card.” We bowed our heads and gave her a courteous nod before heading out to head back to the theatre, “hey want to take a picture together as a souvenir? It’s the camera’s first picture anyway.” He pulled me closer to him, clasping my shoulders and pressing me closer to him. Taking me by surprise as he leaned down to kiss my cheeks, my eyes widened when the lights flashed before my eyes, the film slowly developed, I grabbed it and fanned it, “It’s blurred.” I squinted my eyes at him, “Naaaaah. I kinda like this camera already.” I nudged him, and he kissed me playfully, nudging my sides.

We tried with different angles and positions but our hands are both shaking from being childish, the films are decreasing by number with all the blurred and failed shots. Perseus held onto me tightly, dragging me right in the middle of the movie house to grab a tub of popcorn and a large drink, “Are you sure we can finish this? This is a lot.” I said, “Trust me. Halfway through the advertisements and trailers, it’ll be half the tub left.” he pushed me towards somewhere at the middle a little far back.

We sat next to each other, he left a space on his armrest and placed the popcorn in the middle, our hands brushing against each other during the trailers. Commenting on each scene they’re advertising. I asked him why he picked this movie and he simply answered, “It’s the only animated movie available with free-sitting. Which is not horror or romcom…its child-friendly.” I raised an eyebrow at him, “wow, hero of Olympus, admired by all. Not fond of action movies and horror?” I poked his sides, teasing him. “Shuddap, you know how much I hate horror flicks. And action movies make me sleep.” He reasoned out, “Fine, but next time, lemme pick.” I muttered, “Fine. But if we’re watching horror or gore you have to let me glomp you and wrap myself around you or hide under your jacket.” We both giggled, teasing each other.

When the movie started, we both shooshed and started talking in whispers once in a while. His facial expressions change so frequently, it amuses me to see him act like a 12 year-old that I find myself focusing more on him than in the movie, he was laughing so hard he started giggling and trashing, he starts shoving popcorn inside his mouth during heavy scenes, during sad scenes he would hold my hand and whimper. “I’m betting that guy did that.” He whispered, “No, I’m betting the other guy.” I answered, “What? Why?” he said gripping my hand. “Because the other guys did it then it’ll be too obvious.” I answered back, focusing on the movie. He started toning down and being quiet as the plot prospers. Holding my hand during each sad scene, especially whenever the big brother, Tadashi, I think is his name, shows up in the big screen.

We stayed lingered inside the movie house, seated comfortably, finishing the remaining popcorn while discussing about the movie, waiting for the big crowd to disperse before heading out. Good thing Perseus decided to stay and loiter, I’m still not comfortable around a lot of people. He must’ve noticed me being so anxious because all throughout the trip he didn’t let go of my hand or went that far away from me, he always stayed in close proximity. Always caressing my back or shoulders or running his fingers on my arms. I don’t think he noticed that though, he’s been acting so gentle around me that I’m having mixed feelings, _I’m not that fragile I can handle myself… but it’s been awhile since someone took the time to invest their feelings on me, the feeling of being taken care of without it being a responsibility or out of platonic duty._

We headed out of the cinema, he was excitedly talking about the film, “There would be a sequel to “Big Hero 6” Neeks believe me, I swear Tadashi is still alive!” I covered my face in an attempt to hide my wide smile, “Hey! Don’t laugh!” he poked my sides as I wipe a tear in my eye, “Okay. I’ll try not to. But tell me what the sock was for?” I asked. He smiled softly, leaned down to whisper on my ear, “We’re going to the park to skate.”

I was all excited about ice skating, I never tried it before, there wasn’t a good time to do it  and no one is there to actually ask me out to try it. Percy led me by the stand, he leaned at the counter and gave the ticket rentals for the two pairs of skate shoes. Frank mentioned a lot of his experiences in this sport, he tried a lot of things when he was in Canada apparently, he got into hockey and ice fishing, he told me that it’s not that difficult but just lose your fear of falling down. Perseus propped one of his knee to the ground to fix and tie my skating shoes, I’m gripping his shoulders tightly, my knees shaking from the sudden elevation the shoes gave. After we’re both geared up with those skating shoes safety pads for our knees and elbows we’re good to go. There were so many kids doing it so flawlessly that I reassured myself that, _it is simple you will do great, you won’t fall and embarrass yourself, Percy is there._ I put my first step on that chilled ice floor and realized how wrong I am. The floor was a lot slippier than I had imagined. The fun begins. I was holding on tightly, one hand gripping my boyfriend’s hand and the other holding onto the fencing like a lifeline, trying to stand upright and balance myself. He took both my hands and guided me towards him, his lips quirked up in a smirk warm enough to melt the ice in Alaska, “Trust me. I wouldn’t let you hurt yourself, Nico.” With his words, I closed my eyes and let go of the fence, letting him lead me.

After the first few minutes, my falling spree began. He would try to catch me, or let me lean my weight on him but that’s not what I wanted. It’s okay if I hurt myself if the reward I’ll get after is learning how to skate. We both came here in Central New York to enjoy our snow day together, I don’t want him to spend it all on catching me. “Can… can you try to let go of me? I want to do it by myself.” I muttered, he knitted his eyebrows and gave me a look of concern, “Are you sure?” he asked, gripping my hands. I nodded. He kissed my forehead before slowly letting me stand on my own. He maneuvered himself to my side in a nearby proximity where he can catch me if I fall, but far enough to let me have space. The moment he let my hand go suddenly I find myself on the ground and the worst part is getting up without falling down again. I was like a baby learning to walk. But the difference was babies don’t care if they fall down, I on the other hand was overly cautious. But I guess after a while _( I mean after falling down like 10 times)_ I got a sense of how to balance myself. I actually managed to run around the course on my own. It was not bad actually. I did fall couple of times again but then I was getting better.

After an hour and a half I was able to finish 3 more rounds without falling, Perseus on the other hand, did like 10-15 with free styles. My whole body started trembling from exhaustion, feeling my limbs still overworked, partly because of last night’s activity, I was trying hard not to blush at the memory.

I looked at my watch, as much as I wanted to stay and fool around with Percy here. We still have to get back to camp in time for the Yuletide Blessing. I slid closer to him, burying my face in his chest, “I think it’s about time we left.” He said, taking me by surprise. I looked up at him, “Why?”

“We still have a lot to do tomorrow,” he started. “And I want you to take a rest, you look tired and sleepy.” He whispered, pushing my bangs away to kiss my forehead, “It was my fault you look so pale today, I should’ve let you rest… is your body okay? No spot hurting?” he continued fretting as he caressed my arm and back lovingly, I pulled away to squint my eyes on him, placing my index fingers on his chest and poking him.

“I’m okay, I can handle it.” I tried to raise my voice to show him how serious I am, but my lidded eyes aren’t doing a very convincing job. He placed his palm on my hair and ruffled it, “Okay, Lord of Darkness it’s way past your bedtime and we have a curfew to catch. Either we walk towards the station or you let me carry you.”

I just rolled my eyes at him and continue to lug behind him, if there’s one thing I’m amazed by the son on Poseidon is that he never runs out of energy, all throughout our walk he kept talking and talking, i was just nodding at him, saying lazy “hmm”’s and “uh-huh”’s wishing that was the right answer.

He said something about fireworks but my brain was already doing this black-out thing where it cuts off everything around me. I can’t fight it sometimes, it just happens when I’ve used all of my energy. I remembered him dragging me into the bus, he was supporting ¾’s of my body weight, we took the seats at the far back, I sat near the window. Perseus placed his backpack on his lap and gently guided my head on that spot. He stroked my hair gently that I forgot if I was sleeping or dreaming. Or doing both at the same time… the last thing I felt was a spark of mini-lightning and the clicking sounds of a device.

 

 

 

That was the best winter I have ever had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us fanmail or asks in our tumblr accounts :D  
> but sorry we're not going to reveal anything.  
> haha btw, please support TC/ZR he's open for requests and art commissions. go check his tumblr out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READERS,  
> yes sadly its my POV again.  
> so this week. ZR is being a big baby.. guys go punch and shun him for me.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway i cant believe i wrote this.  
> i feel like something in me just died.  
> someone hug me and give me hot coco QwQ) hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> we agreed to write two PWPs one from me and from him. but our timeline didnt agree with us so its my turn to post again. and he either posts double too.. or just a long single chapter of it.
> 
>  
> 
> we promised that we'll update soon. i hope this will suffice for now. i know i cant write as good as him but please remember how much i tried *sobs at a corner*
> 
>  
> 
> ZR,  
> I have nothing to say to you. i hope you enjoy being tortured by your Filipino fans later (PFFFT specially at your office. GUYS THERES A STORY BEHIND THIS XDD)
> 
>  
> 
> mildly concerned and aggravated,  
> GEEXAO

** N I C O  **

THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT

 

_“Someday, when I'm awfully low; When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you, And the way you look tonight_

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm; And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight_

_With each word your tenderness grows; Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh..wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart”_

 

I feel a warm embrace wrap around my body, I feel like I’m floating in thin air but it wasn’t a scary feeling, it feels like someone is lulling me to sleep. It feels so comfortable, I just want to lie here. I blindly wrap my arms around what seems to be my boyfriend’s neck. I could feel him slowly putting me down, I pry my eye open, “Mm—Perseus.” I muttered gingerly hugging him and rubbing my face against his chest, “What are you doing?”

He kissed my forehead and settled me on the bed slowly, I was blinking my eyes, trying to adjust them to the dim light inside the cabin room, my feet was slowly twisting in slow circles, I look down to see Percy removing my snow shoes.

“Ohh.. I thought I still have to yank your shoe off to get me that good night kiss.” He grinned, massaging my soles affectionately before leaning up to kiss me slowly, “We’re home now, Neeks.” I chuckled, slapping his arms and pulling him to bed with me, “Well atleast you don’t need to make out with a comatose corpse now huh?” he sucked his breath through his teeth, “Yeeeeeah, not into that babe.” he pursed his lips tightly for effect but that playful glint in his eyes refused to fade away, he leaned closer to me, rubbing our noses together.

“Then what _are_ you into?” I asked pecking his lips slowly with each word. Bumping foreheads with him while our eyes locked. I could feel his lips against mine, a smile breaking out before the answer escaped his mouth.

 

 

 

“You.” He said, closing in the distance between us, lightly nibbling my lips before going up to whisper to my ear, “You’re like my personal brand of heroine.” Perseus whispered as he massaged my palm, brushing his fingers against my cold ones before completely entwining them with his. My hands find their way inside his shirt.

“I am so addicted to you.” He breathed out, licking my ear… by this point I’m already pulling him close to me, massaging his spine. He nuzzled my neck affectionately, sucking and nibbling any exposed skin as he whispered, “You’re my nico-tine.”

It made me stop what I was doing to look at him, “Did you just…” I muttered. He grinned at me, “That pun just made you lose your chances with getting it on with me tonight mister.” I squinted my eyes at him. “C’mon Neeks! You’ll be the _death_ of me.” He pokes my sides. I groaned and pulled the covers to my face.

“Hey! Don’t be like that. I know you like puns. Stop pretending you don’t.” the son of Poseidon prodded the sides of my stomach with his fingers, poking me in each word. “Stop! I’m ticklish!” I said trying to convey how serious I was but the excitement in my voice had failed me.

“Nico di Angelo don’t you know that in a tickle fight you’re not supposed to say _stop_ cause the other person would be tempted to do it more?” he chuckled, poking my sides with each word.

I was already thrashing around the bed, moving away from him but he sat down on my stomach. I was trying to do the same to him but I could find any tickle spots in his body. So I just lied there flat on my back, laughing uncontrollably from what he’s doing to me.

“Hahah—sto-ahahaha” I pushed him away, holding his arms tightly. “What? I couldn’t hear you?” he giggled excitedly along with me. “C-couldn’t brea-hahaha” I stuttered while lamely slapping his arms and sides. My whole body was jutting, arching and writhing against him. He stopped to look at me, I was going down on my hype when I noticed him looking at me warmly, “What?” I said through labored breaths. “Nothing.” He muttered.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” I panted.

“Nothing, just looking at you.” He smiled. We locked eyes, suddenly the mood changed. There was silence but it was the reassuring and good kind of solitude. He laced his warm fingers against mine and pinned my hand on the side of my head, my other hand found its way around his nape.

He was slowly leaning down on me and I unconsciously closed my eyes, feeling his lips brush against mine. I gingerly parted my lips, giving him more access for a deeper kiss.

My left leg which was wrapped around his waist was already anchoring him down to me. Our kiss was already turning into something sensual and passionate, he stopped midway, moving away for a few centimeters, he bumped foreheads with me. Settling on top of me and embracing me through the cold snowy night, “Are you sure about this? We just … yesterday, I don’t want to overwork you.” He whispered caringly.

I cupped the sides of his face pulling him closer to me, “I’m okay with whatever you do with me. You were thinking about my well-being yesterday…thank you. But, I want to make you feel good too.” I murmured, rubbing my nose against his.

He was giving me a look of hesitation, _Perseus is trying to consider me first before him._ I closed my eyes and let my hands travel from his face, down to his neck, running my cold fingers against his warm skin. He was eyeing me, a strange mixture of desire and something animalistic. Caressing his collarbones gently until my hands reached his broad shoulders, I massaged his firm muscles as my fingers slide down his arms. I placed my palms on top of his hands, holding to them, I placed them at my thighs, slowly hiking them up on my hips, I placed them inside my shirt, on each side of my stomach. He gulped, trying to look away but failed to do so, instead he kept his eyes locked on me, darting from different parts of my body, my exposed stomach, my neck, my face.

I poured out every drop of reason and control with what I was about to say, we locked gazes as I opened my mouth and rolled the words slowly in my mouth, “Perseus… I want you.”

In that moment I saw something in him snap. He pushed me down in bed, claiming my lips hungrily as he work his hands on my pants, I was pushing his hair back, gripping its ends as I slowly grind against him.

I was tugging his jacket off, he must’ve sensed what I want to happen cause he sat down, massaging my inner thighs before slowly removing his jacket in front of me, putting off a wonderful show, I can’t help but bite my lips, _dam_ he looks so irresistible.

My heart felt like it stopped when I felt our lips collided. He held the side of my face gently, rubbing his thumb on my cheeks. Tilting my hips against his so we could connect deeper, "Perseus..." purring with lidded eyes, leaning towards him.

He sighed, smiling sweetly. His hand still warm on my cheek, nuzzling his palms. "Ti amo, mi Perci." The words sliding off my tongue, sounding as natural as breathing. "I love you too, my Nico." He pulled me to him, kissing my forehead.

His fingers crept slowly, sliding down my spine. I pushed him back faintly, "Do you trust me?" I whispered. "I think that's obvious Neeks." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him, smiling equally. "Good." I shimmied away from him, switching positions, I bit my lips while giving him a once over. _Holy Hera Almighty, What I wouldn't do for this person._

“Just sit down… last time, you were always thinking about me.. I didn’t think you had equal share of it. Just… let me do this for you.” I knitted my eyebrows, he pushed my bangs away and kissed my forehead. “Okay, but I don’t want you doing anything you don’t like.” He whispered. I nodded, pecking his lips as if sealing a deal. I started trailing kisses from his nape to his jaw. Dipping to his parted lips to give him an open-mouthed kiss. I nibbled his bottom lip, his hands tugging me closer to him. I could feel his fingertips sinking on my hamstrings. I pulled away just to hear him groan frustratedly.

I gave him a warning look so he could stop dragging me to his pace. He smiled sheepishly, shrugging. I continued massaging his nape and shoulders, my tongue swiping down his chest, leaving a bee line of kisses and bitemarks.

He was groaning, fingers digging at my scalp, when I reached his navel he was heaving, looking at me warily.

"Nico." His voice thick with lust. My hands were fiddling with his garters, gliding my fingers at the exposed skin. Each one igniting something in him. Making him needy and impatient by the second.  
I dipped my hands at his sides, clamping his boxers with my thumb and index finger, looking up at him as I continue to trail kisses down his hips.

He gulped, never tearing his gaze away from mine. I licked my lips, slowly dipping my hands inside his boxers, reaching blindly. He closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head back. I grabbed him firmly, earning a twitch from his hard member. I peaked at me, prying an eye open, "What are you doing?"

I smiled at him, closing my eyes. I pulled it out of his boxers. Clear liquid already beading it's shaft, making it glisten. I smacked my lips, parting them. Leaning down to meet him, placing him slowly between my lips, he was twitching. “Nico.” His voice thick with lust.

I pushed him deeper inside my mouth, sucking hard, massaging him with my tongue as I circle slowly, “Ahhnngh—Fuck.” I heard him curse under his breath. I started sliding him in and out of my mouth, nicking him with my teeth once in awhile. And during those moments his reactions were critical. _Does he like it rough?_ Is what I thought, so I tried testing it out.

Each time I pull him out of my mouth, I sink my teeth on his throbbing member slightly, not hard but just enough to graze at it, his hands tangle on my hair, he started groaning, he readjusted himself and was holding onto me tightly, gripping me. With each stroke the grip on my hair becomes greedy, by this time he was already pushing himself towards my mouth. I’m surprised I haven’t choked yet.

My hands slowly massage the inside of his thighs, bringing him closer to me, going deeper. Humming slowly to relax my throat, I pull it out to jerk it with my left hand, stroking him needily, seeing him squirm in anticipated wanting is a good thing to see. I place my tongue firmly on his member, flicking it while massaging his sensitive part with my free hand.

After struggling to find a rhythm between my mouth and hand. I took a huge breath and tried to hold it in until I can’t hold it anymore. I could see this is driving him off edge, I’m too turned on by his reactions too, I take a lung-full of air and do it all over again. I keep it in… feeling a painful throb on my own, moving at a faster pace to build momentum with each stroke.

I could feel him tense up, “Faster, Nico.. Shit. I’m almost.” His muscles began contracting, “Fuck that feels good.” He continued groaning, his voice becoming deeper as he comes closer. I stroked him faster, driving him on edge but it wasn’t enough. I placed him between my lips again, getting him off with my mouth, he was moaning so hard that it started to take more effect on me. I bit down on him forcefully.

I felt something suddenly shoot up inside my throat, I started choking and coughing. It was hot and tangy, Perseus frantically pulled me to him, embracing me tightly. “Shit… I’m sorry. Sorry.” Panic evident in his voice. He took tissues by the bedside table bringing it to me, “Spit it out.” He whispered worriedly, his eyebrows knitted. I coughed, looking at him, “Too late.”

He pulled me closer to him, snuggling me. “Sorry.”

I smacked his arms with force this time, “Stop apologizing already! I did it cause I want to okay? I can’t let you have all the fun.” I teased, earning a surprise look from him, then he smirked and leaned closer to me, “Should I step up my game then?” he chirruped, kissing me passionately.

He settled me between his legs, pulling my pants down as he stroked the insides of my thighs with his thumb. He kissed my ears, licking and biting it heatedly, I was holding onto his shirt tightly when he whispered, “Hold it in until you can’t anymore. You’ll feel it more.”

After I nodded, he began kissing me again, more needy, more heated… I could feel the soft comforters touch my back until I realized that he was pushing me back in bed without our lips breaking contact.

Perseus lightly moved his fingers up and down my sides, kissing up to my neck and laying open-mouthed kisses up near the back of my neck below his ear. I can’t help but cling tighter towards him, arching my back whenever his warm lips touch my cold sensitive skin.

I pulled his hair back to see him better, kissing him forcefully, rolling my hips towards him, he then hooked his hands underneath my thighs and pulled my body flushed against his. “Mnngh…Perce—“ he started to grind our members together. Giving it a firm vice grip, he started out hungrily, needful and reckless then he started slowing down to a steady pace, rolling slow and sensual, pressing harder then suddenly stroking faster. When I feel myself about to burst out he stops and repeats being agonizingly slow. “Perseus…” I whimpered. “Mnngh… not yet Nico.. too soon.” He teased, I could feel him smirking into my collars.

I was reaching for him, to pull him closer, to have stability and to feel grounded. He laced his fingers with mine, removing the hand which has been clawing his back for a while now. He kissed the top of my palms, lightly biting them. Then he pushed them up to the top of my head, with one hand keeping them secure.

I was too weak to move, I already started feeling good and frustrated. “Perseus…please.” I moaned out, panting from want and weak from the stimulation he’s giving me. “Hold it in.” He groaned as he started grinding his hips down at the same time to emphasize his point. My eyes fluttered shut as my boyfriend did that delicious hip grind, hitting the right spots in my body. I couldn’t help but let out a loud, breathy moan. I could feel myself blushing, my cheeks are hot and I feel feverish, a pinkish tinge probably started covering not only my cheeks but also my neck and ears.

At this point, I made a grave mistake of readjusting my position, I kept writhing in bed but he’s not doing anything, just as soon as I feel myself getting near the edge he stops. I peered an eye open to see what he was doing. The son of Poseidon’s hand started massaging the insides of my thigh, neglecting my dripping member making me more frustrated, he then started stretching me out. He placed his index and ring finger on each side as he slowly puts in his middle finger inside me. _Fuck, that looks so erotic._

“Does it hurt?” he breathed out. Curling and adjusting his fingers inside me. I threw my head back and shook my head, forcing myself to give out an answer. “Nghh..no. it doesn’t.”

“I’ll put a second one.” He whispered against my jaws, he slowly slid his finger inside of me, his hand that pinned my wrists quickly dove down my hips to anchor me. My back began arching towards him as I twist the bed covers between my fists.

He started scissoring me with his two fingers, it feels awkward and weird but the squelching noises are making it sound real erotic. He shoved his fingers deeper inside me, brushing towards a certain spot that almost drove me over the edge, “Shit. Shit… _Perci_..mmnnghhh fuck.” It surprised me that the string of curses were actually coming from me.

Without warning he slipped in a third finger, I could feel my ring muscles contract and constrict against his long fingers. I was thrashing in bed by this point. Feeling so full from just from his fingers alone. He held my waist firmly as he pulled me closer to his direction. His fingers dipping deeper inside of me. “You’re so tight.” He breathed out raggedly. “I’ll start stretching you out now okay?” he stuttered.

He pushed his digits inside me, hitting my prostate at point, making my toes curl and my back arch from sensation. He was keeping my body grounded, his other hand flat against my back. He adjusted me against his lap so that my hips are jutting upwards at his direction as he spreads my legs with swift ease.

Perseus was so concentrated at what he was doing, he was biting his lips, groaning whenever I moan out his name. His palm was flat against me as his fingers move inside, massaging my walls, hitting my sensitive spot every now and then. It was a constant battle between me coming close to unravelling and him pulling away to prevent me from exploding.

There is so much build up that my stomach and genitals began hurting … I’m not sure if it was a good kind of pain though, but shit it didn’t matter now. His skilled fingers move inside me, stretching me inch by inch. “Ahhngg.. Ahh Pers..eus..Perseus.”

He started having this mindblowing rhythm that almost made me black out.

“Shit Nico, you’re so hot like this.” He murmured.

He pushed inside me, more forcefully each time, pumping his fingers in and out of me, vibrating them from time to time, a few inches before pulling out he curls them at where my sensitive spot is, making my insides tingle. I couldn’t help but writhe in bed, roll my hips towards his fingers, whimper each time he pulls out.

I’m in desperate need of friction. I’m itching for release but he’s being such a tease, “Mnghh.. Perseus… Please. Put it in already…Please just hurry up and fuck me.” My voice coming out shaky.

I saw his eyes widen, something in him seemed to snap, he started thrusting his fingers mercilessly inside me only to pull out suddenly after a few pumps. I knitted my eyebrows at him, unable to form a decent sentence from huffing.

Perseus pushed my legs farther apart from each other, holding to either sides of my hamstrings. He placed my left leg on his shoulder, kissing up to my knees. Staring at me with an animalistic intensity as he sucks on my leg. I could feel myself tremble from the way he’s being so dominant right now. His free hand started massaging the inside of my thighs. Caressing it gently as if trying to calm me down.

“Nico, I love you so much.” He said as he stretch my entrance, he started moving closer to me. I closed my eyes shut, whipping my head to the side. I could feel his head prodding my entrance.

He spread my legs wider as he moved inside me…filling me once again agonizingly slow…inch by inch. I could feel my walls closing in on him, I don’t know if it was him moving or me sucking him in, my legs feel numb, they look more paler in the dim light of the room and because of the strong grip my boyfriend is leaving on them.

He was digging his fingers on my hamstrings and calf. He was biting his lips as his legs started to tremble, when he finally settled fully inside me he was already heaving as hard as I was. The sight of him looking like that is killing me, I arched my hips upward earning a sharp intake of breath from him.

“Shit, Nico, not too tight!”

“Wh-whose fault do you think it is? Mmngh..”

He didn’t answer. He just gave me a dry chuckle.

I tried to reach out for him, but it’s difficult to do that in our position… my back flat against the bed, my leg propped on his shoulder as he holds my calf, my other leg spread on the bed as the spaces between us are fully occupied. All of him is inside me the only problem is, he’s not moving. No, he _stopped_ moving…again.

“D-don’t you think you’ve teased me..mmngh..way tt-to many times tonight?” I stuttered. Each breath I take making me more conscious that he’s inside of me. His hardness invading me, stretching me out.

“I’ll start moving now.” He said as he started leaning over, his hand that’s been strangling my calf slowly slid down to the side of my head and the other grappling my hips to shove me closer to him, distending me out. My knee pressed against my chest, his other hand hooked underneath my thighs holding it closer to his rib.

He began moving slowly, rolling his hips as he tries to pull half of it out before shoving it back in, it feels so insanely good that I started clasping around his erect member tighter – almost possibly choking him. “Shit, you feel so tight.” Perseus groaned.

My eyes flutter shut when he started pushing my hips needily against him, feeling him abuse my insides over and over again, I writhe under the bed, fisting the covers as I whimper his name. He in turn runs his fingers across my chest, rubbing my nipples with his thumb and index fingers, making my whole body sensitive with his flamed touches.

It feels as if he’s igniting my whole body with liquid fire, beads of sweat started forming around me and I could feel so much hotter than I used to, ironic because it started snowing outside.

I could see my boyfriend’s forehead trickling with sweat as I blindly reach up to push his hair away, gripping its ends while massaging his scalp. He then placed his palm flatly against my back pushing me to a higher angle. We were both mangling out noises, choking out sobs and trying hard to push it back down but to no avail – it just feels so good that I wanted to scream out.

Our movements become erratic, desperately trying hard to match his thrusts. Feeling him inside me harder as I become closer, clenching tougher against his erection

“M-more…Please..More. Nghhn--” I pleaded, “Shit, Nico. You’re so hot.” He took a sharp intake of air through gritted teeth. I pursed my lips tighter, pushing back my loud moaning but feeling him inside me like this while he rolls his hips is difficult. I wanted it to last even for a bit longer. “Mnngh..Fee—feels good. Aaahhnn. Ahh.”

He readjusted my hips towards him and he hit something that sent shivers down my spine, “There. _Mierda._ D-do it again…Please.” He cursed under his breath in Ancient Greek as he continues to pound inside me, with each passing moment our movements become uneven and shaky.

“Mnnngh…Shh..Don’t stop, Please… Fuck… Don’t stop.”

I dig my nails on his arms, making him wince. Holding to whatever it is I could reach, until I settled in gripping the hair on the back of his nape. We shifted into a sitting position with me on top, I feel like my insides are tearing apart whenever I slide down on him and he starts jutting his hips up.

I could feel my whole body stiffening up and so is he, “Hold it in as hard as you can, Nico.” He drunkenly whispered on my ear, licking it while biting on it lightly. His hands reach down from my chest to my  ribs, waist and the dip on the bottom of my navel, he gripped me with his calloused fingers and stroke me in time of his thrusts, pumping me as he shoves violently inside me.

“Perseus…Perseus…Perseus.” I sobbed his name repeatedly like a mantra. He responds with another colourful string of curses as he breathes out against my ear. His torso releasing labored sighs.

As much as I try to hold it in, my whole body refused too. Stilling towards him, I grabbed him tightly, wrapping my hands around his back. Biting his neck, my body trembling lusciously from the intense orgasm I’m having. I unconsciously dug my nails as I bask in the afterglow of my release. He follows suit after, shooting inside of me as he groans out my name.

He plopped down in bed, taking me with him. For a few minutes, we just lied there like a heaving mess of tangled limbs and satisfied kids – as if we just ran a marathon for 4 straight hours. He wrapped an arm languidly around my shoulder, we just stared at each other breathlessly satisfied beyond words.

 

 

After cooling down I shimmied closer to him, nuzzling his neck “I enjoyed what we did today. Best snow day ever.” I murmured. He scoffed and kissed my temples, “Best snow day _so far._ ” He corrected.

There are these times that even if I close my eyes, even if I’m surrounded by darkness. As long as I can feel his warmth enveloping me… I feel safe. I feel assured because of his loud beating heart. The sound of his ragged breathing against my ear, his unique ocean smell. It just…calms me down knowing he’s lying right beside me. And sometimes the slur of I love yous can’t be controlled and held back. It just comes out naturally… each time we look into each other’s eyes while silently stroking one another’s hair or arm. Humming together before it slowly dies down again into the sounds of our warm breaths.

I don’t think I would get sick of this. I don’t think someone else could make feel this relaxed. I’m not a showy person but I don’t think even if I say it repeatedly it would embody the way I feel for him.

 

“I love you, Perci.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go check our tumblr out :D  
> we post art works *wink wink*


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, spawns of Aphrodite!  
> I'm very sorry for the seven week long overdue update.  
> A series of unfortunate events happened to me (When have it ever stopped, really?), and it took me a while to get back up on my feet. (Having a laptop dying on you, have your workload be filled with priority labelled ones and some other thingamajigs are hard to juggle) 
> 
> So anyway, I did promise GX, who by the way did his best pestering me to continue the chapter, that I'll finish it by the time the fic manages to achieve //drum rolls// TA-DA! The legendary 3000th hit, and whaddya know?! It did! //canned applause// 
> 
> To our dearest readers,  
> Enjoy Percy's POV of their snow day.  
> It might be a little redundant for all of you, but a lot have requested that I make a POV of this.  
> I hope I hadn't failed you. 
> 
> To my dearest GX,  
> Happy 3rd, you bastard.  
> I'm sorry for being a serious pain in the podex these days.  
> Enjoy the chapter, alright? 
> 
> Lovingly yours, ZR.

P E R C Y

NEVER GONNA LEAVE THIS BED

 

 

I have to admit, leaving the bed after that glorious first night with Nico di Angelo was hard to do. It was even harder to keep my hands off of him the day after. Having done the "pickle" (in Nico’s words of modesty) with him felt like something inside me went gushing out. Like water tap popping open because of the pressure.

My need for Nico was like that.

It's like I want to be close to him every given opportunity. I want to hold his hand, kiss him, and probably even entertain the fact that I could go a whole day not wanting to leave the bed and spend it cuddling him... maybe even spend it laughing over little things and talking in whispers. _Yeah, yeah._ Sappy, I know. But that's how being with Nico di Angelo feels like for me.

So however hard it was for me to pry myself away from him and spend a few minutes (hours? I'll never know with my ADHD.) away from him and come up with an explanation to Chiron why Nico and I played hooky in last night's Christmas party and coming up with a brilliant idea to take him out for a date (on Christmas, mind you.) was very much worth it.

Seeing Nico smile so widely over the idea of something so simple such as ice skating got my heart doing leaps and jumping jacks. Hazel told me it's been a while since she saw Nico smiling so happily and Frank said it was different than the creepy war smile he had while battling monsters in the House of Hades. Before, if you ask me, it was kind of hard to think that the son of Hades is even capable of smiling except for the time he actually was a ten-year old bugging me about Mythomagic. Seeing the angelic smile on his face right now while I'm busy stringing up his skating shoes? Truthfully, it was a sight to behold.

"Ready to go?" I asked once I finished tying up his skating shoes, making sure he's wearing them properly. Looking proud and confident, Nico tried to stand up straight, only to have his hands shooting out to my arms again the moment I see his legs wobble. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Easy, Neeks." I whispered. I could feel his grip tightening around me and his body shaking while he tried to take one step at a time, his eyes wide and unsure, focusing on the floor instead of me. Looking at him right now made me realize I probably would have looked like this when I was a kid being held by mom the first time she took me for ice skating.

I guided him to the chilled ice floor and from there I really (really) had to bite my lip in trying not to break out into fits of laughter. _Oh man, this is going to be lots of fun_. Nico held on to me tighter when he almost slipped on his butt the moment both his feet touched the ice. "Oh gods!" Nico cursed under his breath repeatedly, putting my jacket sleeves in a death grip while he tried to keep his balance.

One thing about ice skating? It's not actually that hard to learn if you push away your fear of falling down.

We spent the first few minutes just gliding (in my boyfriend's case, waddling) along the side of the rink, letting Nico use the side railings as support aside from holding my hand. It wouldn't be fun if we spent the whole time just staying by the side of the rink when all the fun was in the middle of it, so I took both of his hands and guided him towards me, surprising him and bringing out a small yelp when we shakily went to the centre of the rink. _He's too nervous. I need to calm him down._ "Trust me. I wouldn't let you hurt yourself, Nico." I whispered, my lips quirking up in a lopsided smile and leaning in to place a peck on his forehead. With my words, I saw him close his eyes and take in a deep breath, letting me lead him.

He got calmer, but not really that much better. After a few minutes, Nico's Adventures of diving butt-first on the icy floor began. We had a few rounds of "Catch Me If You Can" and I would let him lean his weight on me. I could have gladly spent the whole night letting him be this close to me and I wouldn't even give a word of complaint. We both came to Central New York to enjoy our snow day together, I'd gladly be his lifeguard if it means I could spend the whole day holding him. Then I felt Nico pull away a little. That time I felt like he'd be too frustrated to try skating, but was I mistaken.

"Can... can you try to let go of me? I want to do it by myself." he said. _Okay. Not what  I really expected him to say, but that's an improvement._ I felt my eyebrows shoot up a little and gave him a look of concern. "Are you sure?" I asked, gripping his hands just to let him know I don't mind catching him once in a while. He nodded. As a way of answer, I kissed his forehead before slowly letting go of his gloved hands and letting him stand on his own.

I glided along to Nico's side near enough to catch him if he ever falls down, but far enough to give him the space he asked for. The moment I fully let go of his hands, Nico quickly slid down on the icy floor. "Whoa, Neeks!" I called out in alarm. I was about to reach in to help him when he stubbornly waved me off.

"I'm fine. I'm- whoa!"

He fell down on his butt again.

I felt an amused grin starting to make its way to my lips and I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure, you're fine, Neeks?" I teased a little, only to be rewarded by a roll of the eyes and an impatient nod. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you." he muttered while he tried to stand up on his own two feet (plus his hands). Right about now, Nico di Angelo was like a baby learning to walk.

"Just relax, Neeks." I said, all the while maintaining my distance with him. "Just have a feel of the ground and don't be scared to fall down."

"I'm trying to." Nico answered back. I could still see his knees wobbling a little, but not so much that he looks like he'll fall down again. "This is much harder than I thought." he admitted and his hands which were bent forward to keep his balance kept him standing up.

I skated closer to him this time. He's doing a better job at this than I did when I was first starting out. I remember I had to wear those embarrassing safety shorts filled with foam by the back when I was a kid. I was so embarrassed by it that I called them the booty shorts. "It's only hard 'cos you think it is, Nico." I said, flashing him a smile. "Now try to relax and just... uh..." _How do you explain things when even you couldn't even explain how you stand up?_ "Just... uh... stand like this." I made a V-shape on my hands to show him. "With uh- your heels meeting each other. Or something like that."

Then I heard Nico laugh. A genuine laugh that felt like it rang around the whole rink. Dumbfounded, I looked at him, only to see him shaking his head and smiling while trying to straighten up a little more. "Perseus, you don't exactly make a good teach- whoa!" He fell. Again. _Ohgods._

"Nico-" This time I skid to a stop.

"Go ski around, Perseus." He said, this time managing to stand up quicker. "I'll catch up with you."

That didn't sit well with me at first and I looked at him a little longer. He rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me away. "I'm not running away, Perseus. I can't even stand on these." he teased.

"I wasn't thinking you'll run, you know." I cocked an eyebrow and gave him an amused stare. "You sure you don't want me around to see you falling down? I could totally stay."

"Shut up." he argued back, swatting me away with a smile. "Go, shoo. I'll figure this thing out on my own."

So I did what I was told and skated around while keeping my eye on Nico. After an hour and a half, I managed to do about fifteen rounds by the rink (or maybe even more). I was a little shaky on my freestyles since I haven't been able to actually skate like this for years, but being back on the ice feels pretty great for a demigod being hunted down by monsters here and there.

Once in a while I would feel someone grab hold of my hand and by the time I would turn around I'll see Nico's face flushed with exhaustion and excitement at the same time. We'll skate around the rink for a while before he breaks away from me and try to skate around some more. Sometimes, I'll be the one to skate by him and steal a quick kiss (or two) and I'll be the reason why he'll fall down again.

Keeping my eyes on him every time I'm away from him, I'd catch him watching me do some quick flips ( and dare I say it, Lutzes,) and throw him a quick wink. He'll give me that signature roll of his eyes and mouth the words "Show off." at me before looking away to try and hide his smiles. I'll catch myself grinning after that. _I ought to do this with him some more._ It's nice to see Nico enjoy a day out, and I swear to the gods just seeing him smile would brighten up my whole week. Taking him out on a date is just a minor bonus for it.

Taking a break from the long rounds of skating, I took a quick look at my watch. It's almost midnight and we still have to get back to camp for the Yuletide Blessing. I still didn't want to go back home since it would be the end of my date with Nico, but remembering what we did last night, it made me realize that maybe I'm pushing Nico a little too much. He looks tired already, too.

I felt him slide closer to me and a gentle smile crept on my face when he buried his face on my chest. Humming in content, I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him lazily wrap them around my back, too. Placing a kiss on his head, I took in his scent. "I think it's about time we left." I whispered. Quickly, he turned his head up to look at me in surprise. "Why?"

 _That wasn't what I was expecting at all._ I blinked at him, surprised with his response. _Well, maybe it was something I was hoping to hear from him. I still don't want this to end yet._ Pushing his wavy locks away from his face, I kissed his forehead. "We still have a lot to do tomorrow," I started, resting my forehead against his and feeling the uncharacteristic warmth he's giving out right now. "And I want you to take a rest, you look tired and sleepy. It was my fault you look so pale today, I should've let you rest..." I started massaging his back slowly to let him know how worried I am for him. "Is your body okay? No spot hurting?"

I can't help but fret over him. I love him a lot and I love him for trying so hard to keep up with me, but there's only so much that even Nico could do. Even the Ghost King has to run out of juice to keep him going for the day. Any longer, my boyfriend could collapse on me and continue on to sleep like dead. I continued to move my hands up and caress his arm and back as slowly and lovingly as I could, only to have him pull away from me and squint his eyes towards me. I tried to suppress a gulp when I felt him place his index finger on my chest and started poking me. _Oh no, did I say something wrong?_

I was about to say something to soothe him, when I heard him take a deep breath as if to raise his voice at me. The loud voice I was expecting came out as a broken squeak when it passed through Nico's lips. "I'm okay, I can handle it." He slurred with an accompanying poke in every word he said. If Nico hadn't looked so cute with his lidded eyes and the lazy slurs of his words right now, I would be fidgeting like crazy here thinking I might have offended him, but no. Nico di Angelo just had to look so adorable like this that I can't help but feel like my heart will try to leap out of my chest and yell _Geronimo!_

Feeling a smile break out on my face, I ruffled his hair and placed a small kiss on the crown of his head. "Okay, _Lord of Darkness_ , it's way past your bedtime and we have a curfew to catch. Either we walk towards the station or you let me carry you." I held his hand afterwards and flashed him a grin when I was just answered back with a roll of his eyes (which are clearly becoming a habit of his, by the way) and a shake of his head.

We headed back to the bus station and even if I was also feeling a little tired, I kept going on and on about New York facts. Otherwise, Nico would have been long asleep by now and I'll have to carry him all the way to the station. At first I really did keep up with the fun facts, but I was beginning to run out of it. When I noticed how Nico's answers were becoming a variation of lazy _hmm_ s and _uh-huh_ s, I realized that he was getting into this "black-out" thing he has going for him whenever he's tired. So I did what any normal teenage boyfriend would do.

"So, hey, that corner right there used to be where that great pizzeria once were." I pointed by the empty corner lot down by the street and Nico didn't even move his head towards the direction I'm pointing at.

"Uh-huh." he murmured, nodding his head and his eyes drooping a little more with every step we take.

"I hate blue Pepsi."

"Mm-hmm." _Strike one._

"I think you're really beautiful and handsome at the same time and I love the way you smile."

"Uh-huh." _Strike two._

I grinned and leaned in to whisper on his ear.

"I don't really say it, but I get really turned on when you stare at my ass whenever I pass by during training sessions."

"Mm." Nico nodded with pursed lips and I quickly let go of his hand, taking slow steps away from him while I counted quietly in my mind. Give it five seconds.

_Five._

I took another step.

And another.

I put my hands in my pockets.

I heard footsteps slowly disappear from behind me.

"Wait, what?!"

I stopped and turned to look at Nico di Angelo flustered red from his neck to ear, his eyes wide in embarrassment while looking at me with his mouth hanging open. I laughed out loud and called out after him, "I said the bus will be here any second and we might need to hurry up if we don't want to walk all the way back to camp!"

Not having enough energy to actually roll his eyes at me, Nico just frowned and lugged in behind me. I stopped enough just to hold his hand again and he gladly held my hand back.

"By the way, Neeks. There's this fireworks display by Long Island Sound for New Year's. I heard the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin has an awesome show planned for this year." I remember the time Annabeth and I were supposed to watch it together before and I was about to ask Nico if he'd like to watch it with me this year. I turned to look at Nico and all I saw from his face was the puzzled look in his eyes. _Oh... right._ That's when I realized that he haven't been here that long enough to know how the holidays are celebrated around camp.

"You see, every year the two cabins are in charge of making these fireworks displays much like the ones we see during sing-alongs, _but the year enders?_ They're much brighter and more action-packed, and by action packed I really mean action packed because the fireworks got animations in it. I bet _this_ year we'll get to see Hercules flex his abs or something. I'm sure you'll enjoy it a lot." I continued animatedly, telling him about how the fireworks would seem like they're moving in the night sky. I turned to look at him and held his hand, giving it a light squeeze. I really hope he'd like to come. "So, do you want to come and watch it with me?"

Nico stared back at me for a while as if taking in how goofy I probably look like right now, then gave me a quick nod. "Mmm. Sure.", he replied. I grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Now I'm getting excited for it. Oh man, imagine how awesome it would feel if I could kiss him the moment the countdown turns to zero or something. Or just the feeling of having to hold his hand and know I'm spending New Year's with him and with our friends. _Okay, Jackson. Chill. It's just a New Year's celebration._

I gave him a full-sized grin and kissed him. "Alright! It's a date, then."

By the time we got all the way to the station, we still had a few minutes left to spare and Nico was almost ready to pass out. He must have been very exhausted by last night and today's date that I had to drag him into the bus supporting almost all of his body weight all the way to the back of the bus just to keep him from falling over. Without thinking twice, I settled him on the window seat so he could rest properly. It's still a half-hour ride from here back to Long Island and we'll need to walk back all the way to camp from the station.

Nico quickly settled in on the seat and was already mumbling incoherent words while uncomfortably craning his head by the window. Not wanting my boyfriend to wake up with a stiff neck, I placed my backpack on my lap and gently guided his head on top of it. Forget me probably having some sort of stiffness on the hips later, Nico's a heavy sleeper enough that I could probably shift positions once in a while. Besides, don't tell him I said it, but I really like staring at his sleeping face.

It was just the two of us by the bus this time of night and the soft hiss of the door closing and the soft thrum of the engine running mixed with the Christmas carols playing in the bus' sound system was calming in its own way. The ride was quiet and relaxing that I find myself unconsciously doing something that was becoming a habit for both Nico and I whenever either one of us is lying on each other's lap. I stroked his hair gently, feeling every silky strand of my boyfriend's hair slide against my fingers. Contrary to popular belief, Nico's hair that looks rough and stiff to the touch are actually smooth and silky like black ink and running my fingers through it surprisingly calms me down much more than water does (sorry, Dad.)

I could feel Nico bury himself a little more towards me like a cat enjoying the backrubs. Seeing a small smile mark his features, it made me want to continue running my fingers through his hair. I wouldn't get sick of doing this to him every single day. It's something I want to continue doing and Nico's reactions to my touches are something that I'd always want to remember and keep in my memory.

Realizing that I finally have the perfect thing to do just that, I carefully plucked the camera out of my bag pocket and gave it a quick look and felt a small frown replace the smile on my face while staring at the black and blue camera I'm holding. Who would have thought that we'd get to buy something that would be our first shared property together. If it was just some ordinary day, I could have passed by the store so easily without me even sparing a glance at it and neither would that saleslady's charm (which was strikingly familiar, charming and unsettling at the same time) work on me. _It was probably because it's something Nico and I want at the same time that I actually agreed to buy it._ And it was the best decision we made so far.

As far as I remember we used up all of the film that came with it, most of them ending up blurred or us having weird faces since we're both a little too giddy to be sharing pictures together. Checking through the viewfinder, I just pretend that I'm taking a picture of Nico's sleeping face and all I could say is... _What a bummer. We should have saved a few more films for this._

With lips slightly parted, small, but sloped nose pointing a little upwards and coffee brown eyes hidden from my view with his unexpectedly long eyelashes, Nico di Angelo is probably the most breathtaking person I have ever seen, even much more striking than Aphrodite herself. (Trust me, I know. I've seen Aphrodite.). His face looked so angelic right now with the tense and brooding look on his face wiped away with sleep that I can't help but feel regret that I spent the last film with just a blurred picture of us trying to get a proper shot of ourselves. _I could have spent it for this._

Out of whim, I pressed the shutter and to my surprise, I saw the flash spark and the camera start whirring to life. A few seconds later, I saw a piece of film slowly slide out of the canister to display a small black rectangle on it. Taking it out and shaking the film a little, I saw a shot of my boyfriend's sleeping face slowly form in it that I can't help but feel at awe on how photogenic he is. Staring at his picture made my heart race fast as I take in the beauty of his face.

Deciding not to tell him that I took a stolen picture of him, I fished out my wallet and placed it in the photo holder together with the photo of the whole crew of the Argo II. We've been through a lot together and I owe him a whole lot of things that definitely shaped who I am today. Now that I think about it, I won't be celebrated as _the_ Hero of Olympus if not without _the_ Ghost King. He's been working in the sidelines just to make sure things would pave out well for the prophecy to come true. _You just have no idea how great you are, Neeks. I have no idea how much I needed you, too._ I stared at his photo a little longer and I felt a smile grace my lips. Nico's a huge part of my life now and would always be. Nothing's going to change that.

 

 

 

The traffic jam was a nightmare. I fell asleep in the bus for about an hour and we haven’t moved an inch at all from where we last were. Who would have thought that people would be out and about at this time of night partying out in the open with a mug of eggnog and some other liquor not supposed to be drunk by underage kids? (Don’t drink alcoholic beverages, kids. Not until you’re 21 or a demigod who’s always in the brink of getting killed. That’s a shout-out for you, Dakota).

Waking Nico up was a useless task so I had to carry both our stuff and him all the way back to camp – which was a hard thing to do considering that Nico managed to gain a pound or two since. We arrived back home at camp a few minutes before 1 A.M. which means that, _yep._ Nico and I missed the event. Again. _Way to go for proper time management, Jackson._

Passing by the big house, I heard soft music playing from one of Chiron’s 1980s collection.

_“Someday, when I'm awfully low; when the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight_

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm; and your cheeks so soft  
there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight_

_With each word your tenderness grows; Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh..wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart”_

I was expecting a little more of his blaring music collection, but I thought maybe he’s in the holiday feeling, too, despite the fact that Rod Stewart songs isn’t exactly the Christmas carolling type of guy.)

Sloshing through the snow as quietly as I could, I made my way to the cabin with Nico being fast asleep in my arms. Snow was falling a lot lighter than it was outside of the camp’s borders, but the snow was allowed to fall hard enough to make a thin blanket of snow collect around the place and colour the whole camp white. I felt Nico wrap his arms around my neck and snuggle closer to my chest for warmth, rubbing his face on my chest. It made me smile while stealing a glance of his sleeping face.

A quick fact about Nico di Angelo: He sleeps a lot like a cat. He sleeps lightly in unfamiliar territory, but he sleeps like a log when he’s in somewhere he’s comfortable in. Those places being two: 1) His cabin down by the camp’s common area. 2) My bed. Often, he’ll end up using his pillow as some sort of security blanket. _Oh, right_. He also gets cold a whole lot easily so blankets are always a must even on hot summer nights.

Managing to fumble through my keys and quietly pushing the door closed, I made a move to settle Nico down to bed only to have him gingerly hugging me and rubbing his face on my chest. “Mmm... Perseus,” he whispered in a slur. “What are you doing?”

I felt a smile tug on my lips and I leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead before settling to removing his shoes so he’ll get to sleep a lot more comfortably. I was wishing we’d get to do something more after arriving back home, but even I thought that twice in two days would be a far-fetched dream. Besides, Nico’s probably a whole lot more tired than I am so I wouldn’t want to push it.

Down to removing his other shoe, I was busy untying his sneakers when I heard a slight rustle of the sheets and a low set of whimpers and slurred whispers. Looking up, I saw Nico looking back at me with sleep-glazed eyes. I gave him an amused smile and a cock of an eyebrow, “Ohh... glad to know I didn’t have to yank off your shoe to wake you up.” I teased, pushing the sneakers underneath the bed before I moved to massage his soles affectionately all while leaning up to give him a slow kiss.

I nuzzled his neck, grazing my lips on his skin and leaving slow kisses on it which made him give off a slur of chuckled and hums. “Perseus,” he whispers, giving back kisses on my neck and jaw, “that tickles.”

I didn’t stop my little quest of leaving kisses on him, the both of us ending up having small fits of laughter and giggles when we manage to find our way to the more ticklish parts of our body. “We’re home now, Neeks.” I whispered back and had a few slaps on the arm as a result.  We spent a few more minutes enjoying each other like that, peppering each other with kisses before I got pushed down by my boyfriend.

“Well at least you don’t need to make out with a comatose corpse now, huh?” Nico teased, running his fingers through my hair.

I sucked in my breath and pursed my lips, “Yeaaaah, not into that, babe.” I pursed my lips tightly for effect, the playfulness in my eyes betraying me. I leaned closer to him and rubbed our noses together, the grin on my face returning when Nico rolled his eyes again.

“Then what are you into?” he asked, pecking my lips slowly with each word he said. Bumping foreheads with him while our eyes locked, I grazed my lips against him, a smile breaking out of me before I could manage to answer him, a wicked idea coming into my mind.

Feeling playful, I answered. “You.”

Nico’s eyes shot wide in shock and his lips parted to say something, but ended up with nothing but a croak. I closed in the distance between us and whispered against his ear. “You’re like my personal brand of heroine.” I massaged his palm, brushing my fingers against Nico’s cold ones before completely intertwining it with his. I find everything about him addicting. His touches, his smiles, his voice and his warmth.

“I am so addicted to you.” I breathed out, slowly licking his ear and tugging at it with my lips. I could already feel him pulling me close to him, his fingers moving up and down following the trail of my spine and resting lightly on the small of my back where the Curse of Achilles once were/ I nuzzled his neck affectionately, sucking and nibbling any exposed skin I could find. “You’re my Nico-tine.” I whispered.

I felt Nico stop whatever it was he was doing. I could feel a chuckle begin to bubble in my chest. _Here it comes. Wait for it_. “Did you just-“ _Bingo._

I grinned at my boyfriend and got another smack on the arm. “That pun just made you lose your chances with getting it on with me tonight, mister.” He reprimanded me with squinted eyes.

I barked a laugh, “Haha! Come on, Neeks! You’ll be the death of me.” I teased some more, poking his sides with every word I say. I heard Nico groan and pulled the covers to my face. We’re often like this with Nico either pulling off a face telling me he’s done with my puns or he’ll just try to shut me off when I get a little too silly.

“Hey! Don’t be like that. Get back here.” I cooed, trying to pry off the blankets from him. “I know you like puns. Stop pretending you don’t.” I prodded the sides of Nico’s stomach knowing full well that the son of Hades is a lot more ticklish there than in any part of his body. I was right. With a simple deed such as giving a single poke on his stomach, Nico yelped and tensed and it gave me all the more reason to continue barraging him with tickles.

“Perseus!” He yelped again, wriggling underneath the covers to try to get away from my attacks. “Stop! I’m ticklish!” He tried to shout, only to have his voice become an octave higher because of his giggle fits. I bit my lips in trying not to laugh, too. _Damn, Nico’s sexy like this._

“Nico di Angelo, don’t you know that in a tickle fight you’re not supposed to say stop-“ I told him, poking and scratching his sides to emphasize my point.“, ‘cause the other person would be tempted to do it more?”

I poked him again and this time I hit a funny bone making Nico burst out in laughter. He was already thrashing around the bed, trying to move away from me but I wouldn’t let him. I’m enjoying hearing Nico burst out into laughs that I had to sit on his lap to keep him in place. “Coochee-coochee-coochee coo” I said, peppering him with light scratches and pokes that made him try to get a hold of me. I could tell that Nico was trying to do the same to me by finding any tickle spots in my body, but sadly I’m not really an easy person to tickle so he had no choice but to surrender to me and be in the mercy of my wiggling fingers.

Nico simply lied there on his back, laughing uncontrollably with his face becoming red, his eyes tearing up and his breathing becoming laboured because of the prolonged fits of laughter. “Hahaha- sto- hahaha!” He tried to push me away, holding my arms as tightly as he could only to have his strength be sapped out of his mirth.

My boyfriend’s laugh is admittedly very. Very. Very. Contagious. I found myself laughing with him a few minutes ago. “What?” I tried to ask him in between chuckles, my hands never stopping to abuse his ticklish spots. “I couldn’t hear you.” I couldn’t help but to laugh along with him.

“C-couldn’t breathe hahaha!” He stuttered while lamely slapping my arms and sides. Nico’s whole body was trashing, jutting upwards and arching and writhing against him, sometimes having our bodies rock against each other. _Damn, I should stop._ I wouldn’t want to tell him, but Nico has a really strong effect on me, much more than what ambrosia and nectar could give me. _And I can’t believe he’s here... and he’s mine._

I stopped tickling him, settling on my heels and sitting on top of  Nico to get a good look at him. I’ve been dating him for four months now and up until now I’d look at him wondering how I managed to catch a big fish like him. It was when Nico spoke up that I caught myself getting lost in his eyes again. “What?” He asked through laboured breathing.

I simply shook my head, my eyes never removing itself from his. “Nothing.” I whispered.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

I couldn’t help but smile. Whenever Nico catches me staring at him, he’ll furrow his brows and wrinkle his nose while his eyes would squint at me as if I’m looking at him with bad intentions. As much as I probably look like a trouble maker, I assure him that I really just like staring at him, wondering how in the gods’ name I ended up with someone like Nico di Angelo. “Nothing. Just... looking at you.”

We locked eyes a little longer and suddenly the mood changed. The merry mood was changed to an intimate one. There was silence around us, but it was the reassuring and good kind of solitude. Slowly, I raised hand to trace a line from his head to his neck, down to his shoulders and arms. I just wanted to take my time just _feeling_ Nico. He has this calming effect on me that I just continue to crave day after day of living a demigod life. He’s practically the embodiment of Hades’ element. The earth I could feel a whole lot stable on and the shore that the ocean could rest on.

I laced my fingers against his cold ones and pinned his hand on the side of his head, leaving his other hand free to explore as he likes. I slowly leaned down on him, craving to feel his lips against mine again for the nth time I’ve kissed him. Brushing my lips against his, I saw Nico begin to close his eyes, gingerly parting his lips, responding to my silent request and giving me permission to deepen the kiss.

Our small and tender kiss began turning into something sensual and passionate and I could feel Nico’s leg begin to wrap around my waist at the same time my hand began to reach up to caress his neck and jaw. The kiss was invigorating. It lit up the fire that’s been churning inside me the whole day and I’ll admit that I want him. _I want Nico di Angelo_ , but I don’t want to let him think that what I’m after is only this. He’s tired. He’s given me a lot already that I could ever ask for.

As our tongues began to lace against each other and just as we’re already beginning to feel it a whole lot more, I stopped, moving away from him a few centimetres and simply bumping foreheads with him. Sensing I have something in my mind, Nico reached up to lightly run his thumb on my scalp. “What’s the matter?” he whispered and I simply settled on top of him, embracing him through the cold snowy night.

“Are you sure about this?” I asked out of concern. I’m not completely shutting out the possibility of going in for a second try tonight, but I’m not completely hung over the need for it, either. It’s like having our first time opened up the path for many more and much to my surprise and shock, I never realized that I couldwant _and_ need someone so much as Nico. “We just... yesterday. I don’t want to overwork you.” I whispered against him, looking downcast.

I’m a little ashamed to say that my sex drive is beginning to drive me on edge, like someone took off the tap and just let the water rush out of it with no resistance whatsoever. This is my first time to be this far with someone and I’m getting a little anxious over my inexperience with this thing. I just want to know that I’m not the only one feeling like this. _I need you, Nico. I want you so much right now. Tell me I’m not the only one feeling like this._

I felt Nico cup the sides of my face and pull me closer to him. I could see his eyes become soft and gentle while looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes. Then the words that came out of his lips crashed into me, wiping off all the insecurities I’m having. “I’m okay with whatever you do to me.” He began, pushing the fringes off my face and giving me a small peck on the forehead. “You were thinking about my well-being yesterday... thank you. But, I want to make you feel good, too.” He murmured, leaning his head down to look me in the eyes and rub my nose against his.

Just after he said those words, Nico did something that knocked me senseless. He closed his eyes and let his hands slowly trail down all over me. His fingers touching and travelling unhurriedly across my face, my nose, my cheeks and my lips, down to my neck and all over my skin. I couldn’t tell if it was him, or the way he’s touching me so sensually, but my whole body was on fire. I couldn’t stop staring at him on how boldly he’s luring me in. I felt something strange inside me begin to churn, my desire and something strong... something animalistic begin to well inside me. 

Nico continued to run his hands all over me, gently caressing my collarbones until his hands reached across my shoulders and swept down to slide his fingers down my arms. I could feel my whole body coming alive from his touches. Every inch of skin touched by him feeling like fire and ice trailing right behind his digits. He placed his hands on top of mine and from there I could feel my breath hitch.

With clear intent, Nico brought our hands down his clothed thighs, our fingers catching and dragging at the rough denim of his pants while he slowly hiked them up to his hips. _Oh gods..._ He placed my hands inside his shirt, on each side of his toned stomach and from there I could feel my heart pounding against my ears and hear my breath catching at every patch of skin I touch.

Swallowing my desire for him, I gulped raggedly. I kept my eyes on him not because I can’t, but because... _I couldn’t._ I couldn’t look away. It’s as if the very presence of Nico is the one drawing me in like a  Nico’s being unbelievably alluring like this that I couldn’t stop staring at him. I couldn’t believe how amazingly seductive he could be if he puts his mind into it. _Holy Hera._ I could catch myself darting glances to different parts of Nico’s body. The smooth exposed skin of his stomach, the little bit of white flesh of his neck and his freckled face... not to mention the teasing sight of his boxers peeking out slightly from the waistband of his jeans. _Olympians almighty, if this is a dream, I wouldn’t want to wake up anymore._

For a moment we locked gazes and from there I felt all the control I’ve been trying to keep fade away. Slowly from Nico’s lips, the very thing I’ve wanted to hear from him all night long came out. “Perseus... I want you.”

At that moment, I felt something in me snap. Without thinking, I pushed him down in bed, claiming Nico’s lips hungrily as I quickly and needily started working on his jeans. I could feel that he wanted this as much as I do. I could feel him pushing wantonly pushing my hair back, gripping its ends painfully as he slowly grinds against me. _Oh shit... damn that feels great._

Nico was starting to tug my jacket off and with the sudden realization that he would want to please me as much as I did last night, the sudden urge to give him a little bit of a show came to me. Not removing my gaze from him, I slowly sat down, my lips quirking up slightly in a lopsided smirk while I took in every little bit of Nico’s reaction. Crossing my arms right in front of me, I let my fingers do the work of bunching up the hem of my pullover jacket, slowly and agonizingly collecting the thick fabric into my hands. _Dam, he looks so irresistible ad sinful like this._ Watching Nico watch me take off my clothes and bite his lips in effect was taking a huge toll in my desire for him.

By the time the jacket was already half-way up my body, I could feel him begin to writhe slightly against the bed, I could notice him begin to roll his hips against the mattress and I could hear his feet begin to scramble and fidget against the sheets. _Good. He’s feeling this as much as I do._

Pushing the jacket over my head, I tossed it over to gods know where and quickly dove back down to pull Nico in for a deep and passionate kiss. I could hear him whimper against the kiss, his lips parting gingerly to respond to my kiss with equal fervour. I held the side of his face gently, my thumb slowly rubbing circles on his cheek while my other hand snaked its way around his hips and tilting it up against mine as I slowly ground our hardening flesh together. “Perseus...” he whimpered with lidded eyes, leaning towards me some more with lips and tongue.

Nuzzling my palms, he held on to the junction of my wrist and hand, placing a gentle kiss on it before whispering in the sultry accent of his native tongue. “Ti amo, mi Perci.” I could feel myself shudder at the tone of his voice. It feels like every cell in my body lit up like wildfire. _Poseidon’s underpants... this guy will really be the death of me._

I felt a smile pull on my lips and I gave out a small sigh. I don’t exactly know much about Italian, but it’s already general knowledge to know the meaning of those words. Leaning back down, I placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, too, my Nico.”

I decided to take charge of the pace. I couldn’t wait any longer. I need him. Knowing Nico, it would take him a few more nudges and pushes to get him in the mood. Slowly, I crept my fingers down the length of his spine, feeling him shiver and hearing him give a small moan as I do so. I was about to get back to giving him kisses when I felt him quickly wrap his legs around my waist and push me down the bed. “Perseus, do you trust me?” He asked with a playful and sultry look in his eyes. _Whoa. Okay. That’s a new one. What in Tartarus-_

I forced down a gulp and gave out a low chuckle. _Oh, Hera help me._ “I...” I tried not to give out a shaky groan. “I think that’s obvious, Neeks.”

Then I saw him give out the sexiest smile known to man. Pushing me back by the headrest, he straddled my lap, hooking his fingers sensually through my belt loops. “Good.” He whispered, his hands flicking and loosening my belt and pants in one fell swoop.

_Holy shit._

I could feel my eyes widen in excitement.

_Who’s this sex god - or whatever close to it – that’s straddling me right now?_

I followed his every move, taking in every little detail and movement he did and writing it to memory; The way his hips rolled subtly against my thighs, the way his hands rubbed up and down my hips suggestively... and _oh, sweet Venus._ He’s got the whole lip-biting thing down to a perfect 10.

“Just sit down...” he told me, keeping his hands firm against my hips to keep me from moving. “Last time, you were always thinking about me. I didn’t think you had equal share of it.” I swallowed again. _You have no idea how I got so much more from you last night, Nico._ I felt him lean in to whisper against my ear, “Just... let me do this for you.” Instantly I felt my whole body become weak. _No. No. You don’t understand, Nico... I don’t need you to do anything for me, just being with you is enough._

I slowly reached up to gently push him away from me and looked directly into his chocolate brown eyes, silently searching for something like submission or anything remotely close to feeling like pleasing me is something obligatory. I didn’t see anything... just... just Nico being Nico - caring for me and thinking of my well-being first before him. I both hate it and love it about him at the same time. Reaching up to his face, I brushed the hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. If he wants to do this, then I don’t really have anything against it. “Okay.” I agreed, seeing his eyes be rid of a little more uncertainty from it. “But I don’t want you doing anything you don’t like.”

Nico gave me a nod and gave me a peck on the lips. Soon enough, he settled on top of me some more, almost kneeling just to start trailing kisses all the way from my neck and jaw. I couldn’t help but heave out a contented sigh. His kisses are calming and mind-blowing at the same time. I feel like I’m in a high. Dipping to my parted lips, he gave me an open-mouthed kiss and began to sensually nibble on my lower lip. I groaned, the feeling in my limbs being jolted awake by that incredible feeling of his lips against mine.

I didn’t know what I was doing... all I know was that I need to feel him against me. I’m desperate and I’m sure Nico could feel it from the frustrated groan I made when I felt him pull away from me.

Keeping a safe distance and avoiding my chasing lips at the same time, I could see him give me a warning look, but all I could do was grin at him. He continued leaving me kisses and bite marks, his lips and hands sensually moving down from my neck and shoulders and the hot wetness of his tongue swiping down my chest and stomach.

I felt myself give out a groan so unlike me – a throaty one – and I couldn’t bring myself to blame. This was honestly feeling too good already I’m afraid I’ll lose it if it ever escalates to something more than just leaving me kisses and bite marks. I started to feel my eyes closing from the pleasure of having Nico have his way with me. By the time he reached my navel and the thin patch of skin just above my boxers, I was heaving.

His hands were already fiddling with my boxers, gliding his fingers on every inch of my skin. I could feel my whole body begin to burn with every touch he makes. I’m getting needier and needier by the second. _Oh gods, more._ He dipped his hands at my sides, clamping my boxers and looking up at me as he continued to trail kisses down my hips. I let out an impatient groan and _oh gods_ did I roll my hips against him just now?

I gulped, never able to take my eyes away from him. The way he licked his lips and dipped his hands inside my boxers got my body reeling and begging for more. I closed my eyes tightly, giving out a groan as I leaned my head back against the backrest. _Oh shit... this is killing me..._ I could feel myself twitch under his touches as he slowly began to stroke me awake for a few minutes. As good as it feels, I could feel myself wanting more and more each stroke and each kiss he leaves on my skin. I’m getting more sensitive and impatient and I could find myself begin to roll my hips against his hand. “Nnn... Nico.” I whispered under my breath.

Abruptly, I felt his hand stop and I let out a frustrated groan. _Why’d you... it was feeling good already._ I pried an eye open, my voice shaky. “W-what are you doing?” I asked.

Then I saw him smile heatedly at me, moving his hand inside my boxers and gripping me before pulling it out. Seeing Nico hunched down and looking so sinful with his hair messed up, his eyes lidded with desire and his lips supple and moist while holding me so firmly was making my brain go into overdrive. Leaning down to meet my throbbing member, I could feel his lips hovering over me, his lips smacking and slowly positioning length between his lips. I continued staring, my breath leaving me as I watched his lips part open. _Fuck... fuck this is insanely hot._ Then I felt his warmth engulf me. Instantly, my hand shot out towards his shoulder and neck, my fingers tangling on his soft midnight hair. “Nico...!” I whispered hoarsely, my voice thick with lust.

In one smooth move, he pushed deeper in my mouth, enveloping me in his hot and moist wetness. I grit my teeth in pleasure. I could feel his lips and tongue beginning to massage me agonizingly slow, circling my shaft and sucking hard alternately as he moves his head down and taking me deeper into his moist heat. Unknowingly, I arched my back against the head board, my hips bucking up slightly at the pleasure he’s giving me. “Ngggh... fuck!” I cursed under my laboured breathing and I had to stop myself from crying out loud when he started sliding me in and out of his mouth. _Fuck. Fuck this feels so dam good. Shit._ “Aaaah...” I felt a sharp sob stop short to a moan when Nico started nicking me with his teeth once in a while. “Oh, shit.” I gasped shakily under my breath as my hips unconsciously bucked towards the pain.

I haven’t realized that I really do get off on pain until I started feeling Nico getting rough with me. _Shit, oh gods. Don’t stop. Don’t stop._

Each time he pulls me out of his mouth, he’ll sink his teeth on my throbbing member just enough to graze at the sensitive skin. I could feel my eyes widen and my breathing stop every time he does it. _Holy Poseidon..._ I continue calling out the gods names that I could honestly swear that I’m chanting them like some sort of litany or mantra every time Nico will bob his head up and down on me.

Not wanting to be rid of the hot and wet sensation around me, I tangle my fingers into his hair, digging deeper into his scalp and bringing him closer to me as much as I could. Nico took me in so easily that I found it incredibly arousing and amazing that he hadn’t choked on me yet. “Nico-“ I called out and he flicked his eyes towards me. I shuddered violently at the intensity he was giving me.

“Nico, Nico... Neeks. Nngggh.” I continue moaning out his name, my hands working to keep his hair away from his face and raising it by the nape. His gaze never removed itself against mine and I could feel the heat rising up to my face. _Gods damn, this guy._ Does he have to keep eye contact whenever he’ll pull out of me?

I continued to stare him down, taking careful note of how my whole length would just get sucked into his mouth so easily. _It looks so erotic like this_. I’m tempted to spout out the dirtiest words I could say. I wouldn’t want to be rough on him, but I’m nearing my limit. I want to feel more of him, I never want this delicious feeling to stop and I’m getting impatient and too turned on to care if I’m being a little too much. “Take me in deeper, Nico.” I growled low, massaging his hollowed cheeks and caressing his reddened lips as he pulled me out briefly.

He flashed me a smile and then Nico did something I haven’t expected him to do. He began running his fingers up and down my inner thighs and I could feel myself shudder violently under the careful and seductive touches. Soon he spread my legs some more and he dragged my pants down enough to collect just underneath my thighs. Placing slow kisses and licks up and down my shaft, I could feel him give out a low and throaty satisfied hum. I rolled my hips into the touch. “ _Nico_ – I’m-“ I breathed out, too captivated by his lustful gaze. _Hera, queen of heavens, how is he so seductive like this?_ In one quick movement, he opened his mouth and took me in whole. _Holy shit... he’s. He’s..._

“Oh, fuck!” I cried out.

“Aah! Haa...!” I moaned out. I haven’t noticed I had my fingers tangled into his hair and was already greedily pushing myself deeper into him until I felt his hands begin to push my hips back down. Fuck. Fuck... it feels so hot and wet inside him. _I feel like I’m melting_.

Nico continued sucking me off, moving his mouth slowly up before swallowing me whole back down. He keeps at it in irregular pace just to keep me on my toes and frankly, he’s doing such an amazing job at it that with every stroke he gives me, every move he makes by fondling and licking my shaft, every flick of the tongue and, every graze of his teeth... it slowly, but surely, begins to drive me off the edge.

“Nnnngh. Shit. Faster. Nico...” I begin to feel my genitals begin to throb painfully, the hot bands of release beginning to wrap and coil around my stomach as Nico begins to suck me off even harder than before. Shit! Is this how he felt like when I did this to him last night? _Who cares?_ Fuck... This feels so- I felt him suck hard enough for my toes to curl. “Aah!” I cried out loudly. I’m too turned on to think.

By now, I’m just a big mess of moans and throaty groans. I’m getting too desperate for release and I helplessly begin to look for any kind of way to try to anchor myself down from the high he’s giving me. I grip Nico’s hair tightly, pushing his hair away from his face just to get a good look of him. I could see that my cries are affecting him, too. I could see him begin to get lost in his desire filled eyes and I could see him let the same desire take over him by letting himself rub his hard body against my leg with his thrusts.

I don’t want this to end soon, but at the same time my whole body was burning and beginning to beg for release. Seeing him give attention to me in this manner while keeping his eyes on me was a whole new level of erotica for me... and gods damn it, is it not helping me hold down my cries at all.

My body’s beginning to twitch and convulse with every movement Nico makes. “ _Faster_ , Nico... Shit. I’m almost-“, my muscles are beginning to contract. My ears are ringing and my voice is beginning to get hoarse and ragged. I don’t know if my moans are getting loud enough for the whole camp to hear. It feels too loud, but at the same time not loud enough for Nico to know what he’s doing to me right now. But I don’t care. All I care about is how this whole thing just feels so damn good. “Fuck, Nico. Nico, that feels... so good.” I moaned, unintentionally drawling out the last part like a drunkard.

He stroked me faster and I held on to his hair tighter. I could feel my toes begin to curl and my neck muscle tense from trying not to cry out too loudly, but it was hard... especially when Nico’s doing such a good job trying to finish me off. He begins to quickly jerk me off with his hand and gods did it feel good. But it wasn’t enough. I needed to feel him around me.

“Nico, Nico.” I called out his name like a mantra, crying out louder each time I could feel him pump me with his slightly calloused hand. “Ah! Fuck!” I shouted, clutching Nico’s hair tighter and hitting my head hard by the headrest at the same time as I felt his lips wrap around me once again. He begins bobbing his head up and down relentlessly and I had no choice but to hold on to him for dear life; reason and rationality long gone from me. I’m already moaning and clinging to him like a wounded animal from the way he’s sucking me off – hands scraping and pushing off his jacket, feet scrambling wildly on the bed, legs trying to close in on him and pull him closer to me, my head throbbing from the pain and pleasure I’m given, and my whole body just arching towards him and begging for more.

I could feel Nico’s mouth vibrate around me. He’s feeling it as much as I am because by the time I accidentally brush my leg against him, he instinctively pushes my body against me, rolling his hips sensually and needily. _I can’t breathe._ Looking lost in desire, Nico gave out a throaty moan before forcefully sinking his teeth on me.

My breath caught. I banged my head painfully on the head board. “Fuck!” I shouted, feeling my body tense and convulse from the sheer pleasure of finding release... a release I spilled right out of Nico’s mouth. _Oh shit!_

Nico began coughing and choking so I frantically went over to him, embracing him tightly. “Shit... sorry. I’m sorry.” I apologized endlessly while I reached over for tissues. He shook his head. “Nngh...” he whimpered, holding on to me.

“Spit it out.” I whispered worriedly, holding up the tissues to him. It took a while for him to respond with a shake of the head and I heard him swallow raggedly, his lips parting and smacking alternately. “Too late.” He whispered back and soon I felt guilt wash over me. _So much for self-control, Jackson._

I pulled him closer to me and nuzzled his neck. “Sorry.” I repeated.

Irritated, Nico smacked me on the arm hard enough for it to sting and I couldn’t help but have my eyes widening in surprise. He’s angry now. “Stop saying sorry!” He said, his eyes looking hurt and annoyed. What just happened? “I did that because I wanted to, okay?” _He’s annoyed... because I said sorry?_ I could honestly tell you that I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him give me a gentle yet teasing smile. Oh gods, this guy. “Besides, I can’t let you have all the fun.”

 _Holy Poseidon, how’d I get to date a cool guy like him?_ I flashed him a grateful smile and pulled him in to give him a slight peck on the lips, kissing him slowly before flashing him a mischievous look, molten fire beginning to churn in me again. I felt Nico give back a few slow kisses before I pulled away to meet his equally mischievous eyes. “Should I step up my game then?” I whispered huskily. Nico bit his lips and gave me a low chuckle before I captured his lips for a passionate kiss.

Carefully, I settled him between my legs, leaving sensual kisses on his shoulder up to his ear as I began tugging off his pants – boxers and all. I stroked the insides of his thighs, feeling him shiver and hearing him whimper from my touch, “P-Perseus.” He whispered brokenly and his hand shot out to my back, gripping me tightly. Abusing his ear with my lips and tongue, I whispered back. “Hold it in until you can’t anymore. You’ll feel it more.”

I stared into his eyes and I could tell that Nico already slipped back into desire. His eyes glazed again and he nodded drunkenly to my words. Feeling my need for him rise, I slammed my lips against his kiss-bruised ones. Our kisses more needy... more passionate... more bruising. His arms and hands begin to wrap around me as I slowly pushed him down the bed. It’s my turn this time and I have no intentions letting him down.

My lips went down to his jaw. Pecks, licks and bites peppered him as I made a beeline down to the thin column of his neck, going back to abusing his cold and pale skin and leaving my mark on him. Meanwhile, my hands glided up from his slim hips down to his toned torso, zipping his jacket open and slowly sliding my fingers up and down his sides; his shirt catching and straining against my fingers, exposing his taut stomach... inch by tantalizing inch.  “Nico...”, I whispered low and headed back to tugging and abusing his ears, leaving open-mouthed kisses down by the sensitive spot behind it that I knew would make Nico scream for more.

“Oh gods... Perseus!” He sobbed out, clinging on to me tighter as his hand found its way to my hair to pull me closer. His back arched against me and as response to his pleading cries, I sensually rolled my hips against his – grinding against him slowly and firmly. _Fuck..._ the alternating friction on our bodies and the rough material of my jeans is making it more arousing.

Nico continued to sob against my ear, his breaths heaving as I teasingly glided my fingers down to his thighs, sensually massaging his hamstrings – feeling every bit of his muscles quiver and twitch under my touch – before I spread them open some more and pull him flush against me. He cried out in bliss, his back and head arching at the contact and his hands shooting up to either side of his head to grip the sheets. “P-Persue- aaaah... Perseus!” He moaned over and over again, crying out louder as I ground my arousal against his mercilessly... recklessly... hungrily.

“Mmngh... Perce-“ he moaned, his lips pursing and his fists gripping the sheets tighter, twisting and pulling on them as I continued to grind our hips together firmly and relentlessly. Soon, Nico’s mouth hung open, loud pants and groans spilling out one after another only to be broken by a loud cry. “Mmmnnn... Perseus. Perseus!” He called out over and over again, feeding my want for him and I begin to move faster. I’m already groaning under my breath and I could feel his body begin to tense up. He’s about to reach his climax, I could tell. Gripping his thighs tighter, I begin to slow down my movements, almost stopping.

“ _Perseus..._ ”, he whimpered, his eyebrows knitting in frustration at the agonizing pace I’m setting. I straightened up a little to take a good look at the wonderful mess Nico is right now - his midnight locks fanned out on my bed, his eyes heavily glazed and lidded, his swollen lips parted temptingly, and his heaving chest flushed red from arousal, sweat beginning to form all over him. I pulled him closer to me, our bodies sliding rhythmically against one another causing us to let out pleasured groans. Reaching over, I held both our shafts together, stroking and massaging slowly. Clear thick liquid was already beading his shaft making our shifting bodies slicker.

I leaned back down to him and went back to leaving open-mouthed kisses on his pale skin. I couldn’t help but feel a strong urge to tease him some more after hearing his pleasured cries and whimpers. _I want to be the only one who’ll see him like this._ Shuddering at the thought of it, I smirked. “Mmmgh... not yet, Nico...” I whispered, tugging on his ear with teeth and lips before moving down to give attention to his delicious collars. “Too soon.”

He was reaching for me, pulling me closer to him with his nails digging painfully on my naked back. I’m sure I’ll have a pair of angry welts on my back tomorrow, but I couldn’t bring myself to care that much. I love it when he gets flustered like this. I love it when he’s showing me this side of him that no one would ever see except me. Placing kisses all over his body, I slowly reached up, gently gliding my fingers across the smooth skin of his thin arms and up to his wrists. With my lips following suit, I began leaving kisses on his inner arm before bringing his hands to me and kissing his palms like it’s everything that matters to me right now. I could see Nico not being able to remove his gaze from me, his chest heaving and lips parting. _He’s so beautiful like this._ I laced my fingers with his and he let me do so freely, making his eyes widen in surprise when I suddenly pushed his hands up on top of his head and kept them in place with my hand.

“Perseus... please.” He pleaded, his voice weak and shaky from frustration and want. I planted my hand on top of his chest and smirked at him, grinding my hips painfully slow at him, making sure I hit the right spots to make a point. Gliding my hand down his torso, I pushed up against him as I kept his hips anchored down, our lengths sliding and touching each other, driving us both nearer on edge. _Gods, this is frustrating me, too._ “Hold it in.” I growled low. Nico’s eyes fluttered close when I sensually ground my hips against him. I couldn’t help but give out a low, guttural moan when my boyfriend’s body jerked up and arched against me, gripping my hand tighter for support. _Oh gods... he’s so sinful like this._ I could see him get undone below me – his skin flustered red from the neck to his ear, his body heaving and convulsing and his legs parting even more to get that delicious friction between our hard and slick bodies.

We’re just basically rocking our bodies together in a painfully slow manner, sliding and grinding our bodies together and luring out the lewdest sounds I never thought both of us could ever make. At first, I’ll grind slowly against him, not letting him do anything as I control the pace. His moans will grow louder and as soon as I feel him nearing the edge I stop. It was an endless cycle and it makes Nico both writhing and whimpering in pleasure and frustration. He might hate me for teasing him like this, but I can’t help it... I’m feeling it a lot more today and I want to make this last much longer.

Wanting to get feel more of him, I started sliding my hand down his torso and rested my calloused hand on my boyfriend’s creamy thighs, neglecting his dripping member and just focusing on the smoothness which was Nico. He peered an eye open only to have it flutter close when I leaned down to give his neglected lips a slow and torrid kiss. Lightly sliding my fingers gradually against his throbbing member, I coated myself with his precum before sliding down his entrance, massaging him and beginning to probe around the tight ring of muscle, coaxing him to relax. The moment I slid my tongue against his for a heated kiss, I slowly put in a finger.

“Mmmm...!” Both of us groaned in the kiss, breaking away from each other just to look down where we are being joined together. His heat and tightness is killing me... burning and choking me in a way that would just leave me asking for more. _Shit... this looks so erotic._

Shifting my gaze back at him, I breathed out against his lips. “Does it hurt?” Pecking his lips to keep away any kind of discomfort he might be feeling as I slowly curled and adjusted my finger inside him, gently massaging and coaxing his muscles to relax. Nico threw his head back, biting his lips before shaking his head. “Nghh... _no._ It doesn’t.”

I continued moving inside him, unhurriedly thrusting my finger in and out of him as I made a trail of wet kisses from his chin to his jaw. Impatient for more, I whispered hotly as a warning, “I’ll put a second one.” Before Nico could fully understand, I slowly slid another finger inside him, stretching him. I felt Nico instinctively jerk his hips up at the sudden intrusion and I had no choice but to pin his hips down. As much as I want to do it with him, I wouldn’t want to make him hurt with this. He cried out and his back began arching towards me and his hands shooting out above his head to grip anything he could with his fist.

I started scissoring with my fingers, feeling his insides both relax and contract against me. The heat surrounding me and the squelching noises our every move gives off made the whole thing sound even more erotic than before. I shoved his fingers deeper inside him, making sure to brush a certain spot that got Nico keeling for more. He nearly screamed from the stimulation and he slapped his hand against his lips to try to muffle down his cries. “Shit! _Shit..._ Perci- _mmnnghhh_ Fuck!”

I felt myself give off a shudder at the way my boyfriend was coming undone against me, becoming writhing mass of curses below me. Overpowered with lust, I slipped in a third finger inside him without warning, stretching him even more than my two fingers could. Instantly Nico’s body trashed and jerked against me, his ring muscles contracting and constricting against my fingers. _Fuck! That’s so tight._ I gave out a low groan, my head hanging down against his neck at the feel of his fingers gripping and sucking me inside of him ever deeper. _Holy Hera, help me try not to hurt him._

Trying my hardest to compose myself, I silently counted to ten and remained completely still as I did so, my hand holding on to his hips firmly to keep him from trashing against me. Nico was already crying out, his voice becoming ragged and coarse and his breathing uneven when I pulled him closer to me. My fingers dipped deeper inside of him, stretching out his walls and hitting sensitive spots that made my boyfriend moan out even more. “You’re so tight.” I breathed raggedly against his ear, kissing and licking the surrounding area to keep him from focusing on the pain.

 _We’re going too quick._ I tell myself. While I want him as soon as I can, I wouldn’t want to hurt him in the process. Leaving kisses on the length of his neck to his nape, I began to speak. “I-I’ll start stretching you out now, okay?” I stuttered. I wanted to make it sound like I’m sure of what I’m doing, but my voice ended up showing the apprehension I’m feeling.

I pushed my fingers inside him, feeling the tight ring of muscle give in to my every move and feeling around the velvety walls of his heat to search for his sensitive spot. I kept my hand flat against his back, adjusting him against my lap so that his hips are angled in a way that’ll be comfortable for him, spreading his legs some more along with it. Curling and pressing my fingers up against his walls as I slowly moved in and out of him, Nico’s body suddenly tensed and arched. His fists became whiter, his eyes shut close, his lips bitten and his toes curling under.

Never taking my eyes off of him, I continued to stroke him from the inside, massaging his walls and hitting his prostate every now and then. The sight of Nico getting so lost in the beauty of his desire was a sight to behold and soon our movements were becoming a battle between getting him close to unravelling and me pulling away to prevent him from finishing all too soon.

I could practically feel my groin begin to hurt from all the stimulation I’ve been getting from Nico’s reaction that I didn’t know if this was a good kind of pain to begin with... _but it didn’t matter_. Nico was all that mattered for me today. My mind was reeling with things I wanted to do to him, none of which were like the ones that I did with him last night and it scared me to think I could think of doing something like it to him. Gritting my teeth to keep the thoughts away from my head, I focused on moving my fingers inside him, stretching him little by little and taking in every bit of reaction my boyfriend is giving me.

“Ahhngg... Ahh, _Per...seus..._ Perseus. Perseus.” He panted out over and over again, filling my ears with his breathy moans and cries.

“Shit, Nico...” I began to mutter under my breath, “you’re so hot like this.” I could feel my body throb at every mention of my name.. like my name was made for his lips to call out... and good gods, is this sweet torture driving me insane, too. _I want to make him cry out some more. I want to make him want more...No. You can’t-  I want to-_

I pushed inside him deeper, more violently each time, pumping my fingers in and out of him mercilessly and vibrating them from time to time. Nico came out screaming for more, his head arching back in a way that the whole length of his neck is exposed and his chest was already jutting out against the bed. _Fuck..._ I growled under my breath. _I need more._ A few inches before pulling out of him, I curl my fingers at where his sensitive spot is, pressing hard against him as I drag my fingers out fully. With every move I make Nico would roll his hips against me, whimper each time I pull out and moan each time I push in.

Nico opened his eyes barely enough to look at me and with shaky hands, he weakly held on to my arms. “Mnghh... Perseus... _please._ Put it in already...” he started, shaking me off of my attention on preparing him. “Please just hurry up and _fuck me.”_

Then something inside me just snapped like a dam waiting to break. It seemed as if all at once, the sane part of me telling me to not be rough on him gave in to the more animalistic side of me -the part that just want to savour every part of him... to feel him against me... to be rough on him.

I felt my eyes widen, my breath hitch and my whole body hum with awakened desire for Nico. I started thrusting my fingers mercilessly inside him in a pace faster than the ones I was giving him before. He cried out at each pump I gave, his hips jutting up and allowing me to do as I please with him. I just couldn’t take the separation between us anymore. After a few pumps inside him, I pulled out completely, leaving Nico huffing and whimpering at the loss of contact. He knitted his eyebrows and looked at me with a mix of aggravation and confusion as if asking me why I suddenly stopped.

Without delay, I pushed Nico’s legs farther apart from each other, completely exposing him and leaving him at my mercy. Holding either sides of his hamstrings, I gripped them sensually and firmly, feeling the smooth skin and the firm muscle beneath it. I know that I’m being rough on him, but we’re both too lost to care. I need it. He needs it. We’ve been holding on for too long and this time the emotion and desire is too strong for both of us to put a lid on it.

I placed his left leg on my shoulder, angling him up in a way that his hips are almost turned to the side and began leaving heated kisses starting from the inside of his thighs to his knees all while keeping my eyes on him as I continued worrying his leg with teeth and tongue. I could feel him tremble under my touches and it only fed the fire of giving him an idea of what I am about to do with him. I have never thought that there will be someone who’ll want to see this side of me unfold, and I’m glad that it was Nico who I’ll get to show it to. No running, no hiding... just pure pleasure. Just the two of us.

I started massaging the inside of his thighs, my thumb tracing light circles against his skin, mapping out each visible vein I could see, taking my time to ravishing him and giving his overly stimulated body a chance to cool down. He looks so beautiful no matter what.

“Nico...” I breathed out against his knee, catching his attention and making his attention land on me. Slowly sliding my hand up on his thigh and to the valley of his cheeks, I gently cupped him and brought him closer to me by the hip. “I love you so much.” I whispered, leaving small kisses on his leg. I inched myself closer to him, my head prodding his entrance and resting against the tight ring of muscle meaningfully.

Nico swallowed raggedly, his hands shakily opening and closing against the sheets and anticipating what was about to come next. This time, no words were needed. Just actions and I did just that.

I spread his legs wider as I moved inside him... inch by agonizing inch I filled him... stretching him as his moist heat closed in on my throbbing member. I don’t know if it was me moving or him sucking me in, but I could feel my whole body tremble from the sheer pleasure of being wrapped around this burning heat which was Nico.

I wrapped my arm around one of his leg, my fingers digging against his hamstrings and calf, anchoring his trembling body down against me and keeping him from making any moves. It’s taking everything from me to not pound hard against his heat and knowing how impatient Nico could be, I wouldn’t want him making any unnecessary moves. I groaned low under my breath. Watching myself be engulfed by Nico was driving me crazy that I had to continuously leave unrelenting bites and kisses against his leg just to control my pace. The tightness and heat was making my sensitive body give off delicious fireworks all over me.

“Mmnnn... Perseus-“ he drawled out drunkenly, heaving and gasping for air as I slowly kept pushing inside of him.

When I finally settled fully inside, I was already heaving as hard as he was. The sight of him looking so ridden with lust is killing me off faster than anything, with the sensuality only Nico has, he arched his hips upward, rolling his body against me so slowly and clenching around my length so tightly, I gave out a sharp his.

“Shit! Nico, not too tight!”

“Wh-whose fault do you think it is? _Mmngh..._ “

All I could give him was a dry chuckle.

It was taking too much from me to keep myself from exploding then and there that I focused on sliding my hands up and down his thighs, nuzzling his leg and leaving sultry kisses on it once in a while. I gave him everything I had and resisting the urge to just pound against him was very difficult to do. I could feel Nico’s walls clench and unclench around me and with each delicious movement, I’ll feel my breath catch. _Fuck... that feels so good._

I hadn’t noticed that I have fully stopped moving until Nico spoke up brokenly. “D-don’t you think you’ve teased me... mmngh... way t-t-too many times tonight?” His voice was shaky and thick with lust. Each breath I take was making me more conscious of the fact that I’m inside him, wrapped and gripped by his addicting heat.

I leaned over to him, the hand that’s been holding his calf to my shoulder slowly sliding down to the side of his head and my other hand holding his hips before pulling him closer to me. “I’ll start moving now.” I whispered and he answered with pleasured gasp and hurried nod. “Please...” he pleaded.

I moved his kneed closer to his chest and raised his other leg up to my rib, making it look like he’s in a sort of a variation of the foetal position. The change of angle left me panting. _Shit... it’s so tight._ The way Nico was gripping me so tightly it was as if all at once I could feel his whole heat clamping down on me, holding on to me as if afraid to let go.

Fighting the urge to find release then and there, I forced myself to take in a deep breath – calming down my reeling body – and began focusing on moving. Rolling my hips as I try to pull half-way out of him and shove it back in again afterwards left Nico moaning more and more. It feels so good inside him that I can’t help but choke out a pleasured groan when I felt his walls clench and contract against me. The heat was intense and so was the way Nico was reacting. He’s so amazing like this. “Shit. You feel so tight.” I grunted.

My eyes screw shut and simultaneously I could feel the sheer bliss of being joined with Nico so intimately like this come crashing down on me. I grit my teeth, sucking in my breath with every thrust I make. “ _Nnghh..._ ” I breathed out. I reached over for his lower half, my hand laying flat on his back as I tilted his hips a little higher – the whole weight of his body resting on mine making him a whole lot tighter and my length inside him reach a lot deeper. _Nnn... shit... shit. Holy Hera, he feels so good._

I could feel his insides quiver and convulse against me, both our bodies slick with sweat and lust. I push against him needily, abusing his insides over and over again with each thrust. Hearing Nico moan my name over and over again kept driving me closer to the edge, his voice resonating all over me. I slide my hands to both sides of his waist, my grip on him getting harsher, digging deeper against his creamy white skin. “Fuck, Nico.” I sobbed out.

“Perseus... Perseus-“ He cried out again and again, his voice raising a pitch higher when I began sliding my hand up to his side and up to his rib – my thumb caressing each and every one of his prominent bones – before fully settling on rubbing his chest and nipples. Keeping his legs up against me, I leaned down to place hungry kisses against his neck and shoulder; lips, teeth and tongue working together to leave him a path of kisses and bites that would surely show the morning after.

“ _Aaahnnn!_ ” Nico cried out from the simultaneous stimulation, hips bucking and back arching as I continue to pound inside him deeply and slowly in a hypnotic pace. I growl low against his neck, feeling his hands find its way on my shoulder and have his nails digging painfully on it. Feeling my head swim in a drunken stupor, I shoved my entire shaft inside him suddenly and deeply, hitting his prostate spot on. Nico thrashed against me and all but cried out my name once more. “Ahhh! Perseus! Yes...!” He cried out in bliss. I swear I felt my length twitch from his cries.

I focused on moving, angling my hips just right so that I’ll hit his sensitive spot repeatedly, never giving his body a chance to recover from the constant sweet and unadulterated bliss I’m giving him. His hoarse voice and his sultry reactions are feeding the molten fire inside me, making me feel as if I’m burning inside. Sweat begins to form all over us, making our movement slicker and more erotic as slapping sounds of skin against skin could be heard each time our bodies collide. I’ve been so focused on giving him what he wants that I haven’t noticed that it had started snowing again outside. All I hear are his cries, the creaking sound of my bed that grows louder as our movements became rougher, and the way Nico was beautifully writhing against me and wrapping himself around me, pulling me closer.

Nico reached up for my neck, his fingers tangling itself in my hair. I gave out a sigh and opened my eyes enough to look at him. From there I felt my breath be taken away. He looked absolutely beautiful like this, alluring in a primal way and I couldn’t help but stare. Sweat was forming all over him, running in rivulets on the side of his face, neck and shoulders and slicking up his entire body with it. His hair was fanned out, some of his midnight strands sticking to his skin like ink in a blank canvas. His eyes were half-lidded, drunk in stupor and his red, supple and kiss-bruised lips were parted, giving out the sexiest cries and moans I’ve ever heard him give.

Laying my hands flat on his back, I tilted his hips at a higher angle, my hips not stopping in thrusting in and out of him.“Nnngh... _Fuck._ ” I cursed under my breath.

By now, we’re trying so hard to keep our voices at a low – our cries and moans coming out strangled. We’re choking out sobs and our bodies are heaving relentlessly. I gave out a guttural cry when I felt Nico’s walls clench against me so deliciously tight. “Ooohhh... _Fuck, Nico..._ Nico.” I called out, plunging my length back inside him in one fell swoop.

Nico cried out loudly, back arching and fists clenching anywhere he could reach on the bed – the bed sheets, the pillows, even the bars of my headboard, just to keep himself grounded. “Aahnn!” He cried out so loudly, filling the entire cabin with it and maybe even the entire camp. But I couldn’t bring myself to care. _Let them hear. He’s mine and I’m his. I want to hear him some more._ “M-more...! More... _please_... more. Ngghh-“ he pleaded.

I sucked in my breath, feeling my body become harder from his pleas. “Shit. Nico... you’re so hot.” I groaned against him, sliding my hands back up to his hips to grip him firmly, keeping his hip up and preventing him from moving as I begin pounding myself harder and faster inside him. I could feel my lips hanging open, my breaths coming out sobs and breathy groans. Feeling too good, I leaned my head back, forcing myself to breathe evenly as I roll and thrust my hips against him recklessly. His heat is driving me crazy. The way his walls suck me in is complete Elysium for me. “Nngh- _aaahhhn..._ fee-feels good. Aaahn.. ahh!” He cries out, encouraging me to keep going. _Fuck..._

Hooking my arm up to his legs and leaning back down to rest my hands on either side of him, I tilted his hips out and _gods_ was the change of position immaculate. With a solid thrust, I hit him on a spot that made his voice crack and reach an octave higher. “There... _mierda_!” He cursed in ecstasy. “D-do it again... _please!_ ” He pleaded and I pulled myself out before thrusting back in, hitting him solely in that specific spot he wanted.

I’ve never seen Nico lose it like this that I find myself getting affected with it, too. I cursed under my breath... Latin, Greek, English or even Italian, I wouldn’t know. All I know is that I’m surprised to hear myself mutter one profanity after another in a way that even Clarisse and Arion would find vulgar.

With each passing moment, our movements become uneven and shaky. “Mmnghhh... shhh... don’t stop.” Nico pleaded some more, “Please... _fuck..._ don’t stop!”

All I could do was nod and soon I felt his hands reach over to my arms on either side of him, nails digging painfully and scratching the length of it and clawing hard enough for some of it to draw out blood. “Mmnnngh...” I winced. It was painful but it was a good and exciting kind of pain. A pain I didn’t know I’d like to have included in my sex life.

Reaching up to my nape, he gripped the ends of my hair and pulled me in closer. I continued thrusting in him but my legs are beginning to tremble more and more from the continuous movement. “Nico...” I breathed out, arms wrapping around his waist and keeping his legs pinned between both of us.

In one smooth move, I pulled his whole body up against me into a sitting position, earning a gasp and a choked moan from the both of us at the mind-blowing sensation of my whole length reaching in a lot deeper inside him than I could before. “ _Aaah!_ Perseus- _Perseus_ -“ he repeated over and over like a mantra, his hands cupping my face and kissing me roughly with ragged sobs of breath as I bounced him up and down on me with ease. “Oh gods...! _Oh gods! Mnnnnnn!”_

I watched him let himself be completely taken over by his desire, took in every detail of it and committed them to my memory. The way he throws his head back and expose the elegant bony structure of his thin neck, the way his lips part so lusciously and letting out the lewdest sounds I’ve ever heard, the way his eyes would be half-lidded, drunken and glazed with pleasure... the way his body arches up so gracefully against me and the way his voice would sound so addicting and heavenly while calling out my name again and again like it was made solely for him alone.

I could body beginning to tense and convulse. I’m getting near my climax and so is he. Leaving bites and kisses on the length of his shoulder and neck, I settled to giving him a hot and messy kiss, only to break away shortly after. “Hold it in as hard as you can, Nico.” I whispered drunkenly against his ear before resting my forehead against his, our breaths mixing laboured sobs.

Nico all but nodded, “Nngh... ngghh. O-okay. Mmnnn.” He agreed breathlessly, biting his lower lip and rolling his body slowly against me as he felt my hand begin to slide slowly down his torso – my calloused fingers creating a sensual beeline starting from his chest down to his stomach, to his navel and ultimately wrapping around his leaking shaft. “Nnnn! Perseus, n-no. _Don’t-_ “ he cried out, writhing against me before he arms shot out to wrap themselves around my shoulder and neck. “Nngghhh! _Ahhh! Ahh!_ ” He moaned over and over again as my length came plunging inside him relentlessly and mercilessly, timing the pumping of my hand with it.

I’m breathing hard and harder against his shoulder, sometimes unconsciously biting him to keep my voice down. Nico does the same. With every move we make, I could feel our release building up more and more, white hot bands beginning to wrap itself around my groin painfully and I’m sure he feels the same way, too.

“Perseus... Perseus... Perseus.” He chanted like a mantra repeatedly, the hold of his arms around me tightening as he used it for support and started to move his hips up and down recklessly to meet my thrusts, his arms still hanging by my arms and his toes curling at the powerful waves of pleasure that kept crashing into us as we moved together.

“Fuck... _fuck, Nico_... Holy Poseidon almighty-“ I cursed one after another. Some of it coming out of my lips in rapid fire succession that I didn’t know if what I was even saying was a word in itself. My mind is going haywire from the intense pleasure I’m receiving and I couldn’t help but give out laboured sighs and gasps.

Suddenly, I felt Nico’s body tense around me, stilling completely as he let out a strained cry so loud it might have woken up a lot – if not all – of camp. I gritted my teeth in pleasure, feeling his walls clamp down hard against me so tightly as he found his release all over our chests and stomachs. Digging my nails on his hips and lower back, I began moving my length inside him a few more times, using the tightness and friction to reach my peak.

“Perseus, mmmmn. Cum for me, please.” He whispered again and again, letting himself be bounced up and down and his hands scrambling all over my face and neck to coax me to my climax. With a few pumps and with a heaving body, I, too, reached my peak. Releasing inside him with such intensity it made me keel over him, filling him to the brim and forcing out a choked cry from my boyfriend when I came out in short bursts. “Nico...” I groaned out weakly, feeling his whole body clamp down against me from the intensity of our release.

 

 

 

 

Weak and shaking from exhaustion, we plopped back down to bed in a heap of tangled and sweaty limbs. For a few minutes we laid there, our bodies heaving and basking in the afterglow of our passionate lovemaking. I lazily wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to me, giving me an answering hug by my waist. We stared at each other for a while, breathless and speechless from the deed we’ve done.

After a few minutes of cooling down and exchanges of slow and sultry touches and kisses, Nico scooted closer to me, nuzzling my neck and placing small butterfly kisses on it in a way he knew I always liked. “I enjoyed what we did today.” He whispered and I hummed in agreement. “Best snow day, ever.”

I scoffed and kissed his temples, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “You mean, best snow day _so far_.” I corrected and the surprised look on his face was all the answer I need.

I might be getting ahead of myself, people like Nico would probably be a little wary of how I think, saying I’m a little too forward thinking, but I don’t think I’m getting ahead of myself in terms of thinking about the future. There are times that I’ll look at him and I’ll say _ah, yeah... this is the person I could see my whole future with. There’s no doubt about it._ And for some reason, I’ll feel more at ease.

Nico cracked a smile and gave me the slightest of nods, settling his head back down against my neck and looking as if he’s deep in thought, his features content and relaxed against me. I leaned down to place a kiss on the crown of his head and pulled him closer to me.

It was times like these that when I close my eyes, the horrors I faced from Tartarus weren’t there to haunt me. That I knew I wasn’t alone, that in the darkness, Nico will be there to save me and protect me. As long as I can feel his warmth against me... I knew I was safe, that all I need in this world is to be with him and it’ll be okay.

A lot of times when he ran away... got captured in the jar... I always worried about him and it scared me when I think about it. _What if he dies? What if we didn’t make it in time? What if the time that we let him out of the jar, he wasn’t breathing and he was too far gone to save him?_ Hearing his beating heart reassured me that those fears were nothing. He’s here. Alive and breathing. He’s with me.

As ridiculous as it may be, I don’t care if people think that I’m clingy or being too attached to him. Being with Nico calms me down like the way the shore could calm down even the wildest of waves. He’s the rock I could hold on to, the rock I could lean on. Whenever I tell him that, it pains me when he would just roll his eyes at me and call me a sap for saying such things. But it’s true. He’s a lot more than what he thinks he is and I’ll gladly take a lifetime’s worth of repeating those words just to let him know and make him believe it.

Sometimes at times like these, _I love you_ ’s are not enough, like what you feel for a person isn’t enough to be contained by those three words alone. Emotions could come out so strongly sometimes that no words are enough to convey what you feel. At times like these, no words were needed, just a simple stare and a smile is enough to say, that we’re okay.

Nevertheless, strings of _I love you’_ s came spilling out so naturally from both of us, sometimes drawing out of our lips after slow and light caresses on each other’s arms, sometimes drawing out after the gentle parting of hair from each other’s faces and sometimes drawing out of our lips after a fit of laughter only to die down slowly and end up in exchanges of meek and gentle kisses.

I don’t think I’ll grow tired of this. I don’t think anyone could make me feel this loved and relaxed like Nico di Angelo does... like everything is the way it should be. My friends say I show my emotions as clearly as the sea at dawn. I believe them, but they don’t realize that if I love a person, it would run so deep and large like the ocean itself.

“I love you, Perci.” He whispered gently, his eyes closing and pulling him into a peaceful slumber.

I felt my lips quirk up in a gentle smile and pushed his hair back to plant a soft and heart-felt kiss on his forehead. With sleep finally wearing me down, I tucked ourselves in for the night, pulling him closer to me for warmth underneath the covers. I felt my vision coming to a blur and my eyes beginning to close.

With the smallest sliver of wakefulness, I whispered out in a way Nico would always whisper to me in his sleep.

“Ti amo, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! The highly requested POV of Percy... have I delivered well?  
> Tune in for the next chapter (I swear it's in the making.)  
> It'll be by me again, so you'll probably have to wait for it (if the gods permit it).
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and tell us what you think about it by~ clicking on the comments button!  
> You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Arrividerci!  
> Peace out
> 
> -ZR


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is ZR at your service!
> 
> First of all, I profusely apologize for the really, really overdue update of this chapter  
> My laptop got busted (hooray...) and it took me a little too long to get repaired (I lacked the budget and gods was it really expensive. So I needed to focus on my RL work to breakeven.) 
> 
> Second, to make it up to you guys for the... ehem... as I have said, lack of updates  
> //insert GX shouting from the background: TWO MONTHS, ZR! TWO MONTHS!//  
> and the lack of fanart in my tumblr account, here's a very hot and... //clears throat// sensual? smut chapter for you guys. 
> 
> To GX,  
> A belated and advanced 4th and 5th month, you bastard.  
> Thanks for constantly bugging me about updating the chapter, while it might get a little "annoying" at times. It did certainly help me out by hitting me on the head once in a while.  
> Happy Halloween, too. That was one of the best Halloweens I had since.

P E R C Y

KIWI

 

_Purr, purr, purr._

 “Nnnn...” I groaned, forcing myself awake from the relentless feeling of something moving against me.

I woke up in the middle of Bacchus’ vineyard with nothing but my sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers on and the feeling of something warm and fuzzy rubbing against my leg. Judging from how I’m laid across the marble bench, I must have been asleep for a while. What am I doing here I don’t really know for sure. All I know is that I’m supposed to be cuddled up next to Nico, fighting off the cold winter night with his warmth beside me and not being stranded here in the middle of growing grapes and having a cat walking between my legs and possibly scratching me up, too.

I straightened up and looked around the area. Just me, the grapes and the stray cat, huh? “What’re you doing here?” I asked rhetorically, wiping my eyes clear of sleep. As expected, the cat just stayed there by my feet staring at me like I asked a dumb question.

Normally, I would be dreaming about prophecies (monsters having a monologue with the big boss and voice out his need to eat me out alive or have a very interesting way of saying he wants to kill me like, “Die, demigod scum!” or “Perseus Jackson sounds so yummy. I want him for dessert.”) or something that has to do with foretelling the future. But tonight was different. There was nothing unusual about the whole dream. Just a normal dream teenagers like me would probably be dreaming that made me question if I was really dreaming or not.

The cat aside from being as black as night had a nick on the ear – like something cut it off like a piece of pizza. It probably got cut off from fighting or it probably got born with it, I wouldn’t know, but it does give the cat some personality. I watched it groom itself and when it looked at me, I saw something strangely startling. The cat has different coloured eyes, one gold and one brown. Feeling its stare bore down on me got shivers running up and down my spine.

The cat continued to stare at me as it sat down, everything grew quiet and dim like time itself stopped. “You’re definitely not a regular stray cat, are you?” I asked. “What do you want?”

After I said it, the cat sat straighter and looked at me with its mismatched eyes. If you could see a cat smile at you with all the malice and mischief, it would definitely look like this. Its lips curled up like a hungry snarl, baring its sharp and pointed fangs at me. “You.” It suddenly said and I felt a blood-curdling sensation wash over me. The cat’s lips opened up to mouth the words, but the voice felt like it came from everywhere around me – the fountain, the ground, the wind, the sky.

I quickly stood up, alarm taking hold of me much quicker than anything I’ve ever felt. My senses are tingling but I couldn’t feel like my body was my own. It’s like I was experiencing this as a whole other person. I wanted to stand and fight my way out if I have to. _Just wake up._ This is a dream, I tell myself. But the fear and anger is real. “Who are you?” I managed to croak out, instinctively reaching into my pocket for my sword, but everything felt so slow. I feel like I’m being weighed down by lead and the next thing I know the cat stood me up and pounced on me with the weight of a panther.

It got me pinned down helpless. Its weight is pressing down on me unbelievably hard and its claws dug painfully against my skin. “Too much of a good thing could be harmful, Percy-“

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming in pain. I could feel my skin break and the hot trails of blood begin to trickle down my chest. The strong sensation could have woken me up, but when I opened my eyes again I still see myself trapped in this dream world. “Who _are_ you?” I croaked out, “Get off of me!” I shouted and shot out my hands to the cat’s front legs and tried to push it off.

The cat cackled and looked at me with its predatory eyes. “Percy.” It repeated. “Be careful what you wish for-“

“I wish for you to be gone.” I replied harshly. “Let go of me!” I scrambled to escape, pushing and pulling – anything to get that vice grip off of me. The cat’s claws continue to dig into my skin and its weight kept growing heavier. I’m panting hard now and I can’t breathe. A groan keeps escaping from my lips and in a desperate attempt, I tried to grab the cat by its neck.

“Perseus!” a voice boomed all around me. Shaking everything in a deep rumble.

My eyes shot wide open. Gold and brown were replaced by dark nearly black ones. My hands were shot outwards, grabbing on to my enemy’s arms and I was breathing so fast. “Perseus, wake up.” He called out. I could all but manage to make out the vague figure on top of me. “You’re holding me too tightly.”

It took me a while for all the spots in my sight to fade away, clearing out and revealing Nico _right_ on top of me, straddling me with nothing else on him except my... my... wait a second. _Is that my jacket?_

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath – for two very different things right now – and quickly loosened my hold around him in the process. “S-sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Nico looked at me for a second, his head tilting towards me to look at my reactions. He slowly rubbed my bare shoulders while I take my time calming down. (Which is by the way, really, really hard when you wake up with your boyfriend straddling you early in the morning.) “Mmm, it’s kind of hard to stay asleep with something hard poking me.” He purred, rolling his hips sensually against me to make his point.

I groaned at the way he phrased those words and moved against me at the same time. “Nico-“ I muttered in hitched breaths. I hadn’t noticed I was growing interested until he pointed it out. _Great_. Waking up with an unexplainable hard-on... yep, this is embarrassing and a little exciting at the same time.

“What were you dreaming about? You were groaning... really low.” He whispered. He leaned down towards me and looked me straight in the eyes, a mischievous smile spreading on his face.

Gods damn it, seeing my boyfriend first thing in the morning all bundled up in nothing but my jacket two sizes larger than him and having him straddling me with a teasing patch of pale white skin peeking just by the hems of it, _gods,_ it’s making my imagination run wild. The way he keeps rolling his hips against me was making it hard for me to focus, too.

I’m supposed to be creeped out right now. Scared from that unusual dream and that startling he-cat’s presence, but having the son of Hades rubbing so meaningfully against me was like his own version of Piper’s charmspeak. With every rub and roll of his hips, I could feel my apprehension disappear. How am I supposed to answer?

As usual. I answered in the most Percy Jackson way I could think of. “A talking cat.”

Instantly, Nico stopped moving. His eyebrows shot so high up his forehead I was fearing it was ready to launch its way up in the air. “A what?” he asked incredulously like he wasn’t sure he heard me right at first. “a little more content and a little less of the shock factor, Perseus.”

I swallowed raggedly at the sudden lack of attention Nico was giving me. Usually it would take me a while to share to anyone what I’ve dreamt of, especially ones that are considered demigod grade dreams (which was basically every dream I have, apparently.). Not to Chiron. Not even to Annabeth. But strangely, I find it so easy to open up these dreams to Nico. “I dreamt I was in Camp Jupiter. New Rome, actually. I was in college... but I wasn’t in the campus grounds. I was just in Bacchus’ vineyard, sleeping. Then a cat suddenly appeared beside me.”

Nico remained seated on my hips, unmoving but listening intently to me while I recalled every moment of my dream. If there’s someone who could understand them as well as Annabeth, it was him. “Then the cat has brown and gold eyes. It has a female voice and it comes from everywhere around me.”

I looked around, instinctively checking to see if someone else is listening on us even if I knew we’re all alone in the cabin. “Then the cat said something about being careful what I wish for.”

That was when Nico’s face turned from being pensive to looking really troubled. “Perseus-“

“I know. It might mean something... but who? What? How? I mean we already defeated Gaea and she’s like the boss of all boss fights.”

Nico sighed and just went to lie back down next to me, busying himself in tracing his fingers around my body. It would have felt nice and relaxing, if he doesn’t look really miffed and ready to kill some major godly entity. “I have a feeling Chiron might know.” He whispered.

I nodded in agreement, but instead of feeling lighter, I felt a whole lot heavier and a frown begin to form on my face. Not that I don’t trust Chiron, but the guy hid something so big from me for almost four years. What if this is something as big as the last prophecy? “I know, but I don’t want to tell him yet.”

Nico regarded me with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean? Perseus, this might be the next biggest thing since Gaea-“

“I know.” I repeated. I don’t know why, but if there’s something that Lupa has taught me, it’s to trust my instincts. “I will. Just not until I have more information.”

“More information?” He cocked an eyebrow at me as if it was the first time he heard me say something intelligent. I pursed my lips at him and looked at him with disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah. Either that or when I get too creeped out.”

“Perseus-“

“Come on, Nico. College is like what- only a few more months away and what could happen in just a few months?” I was about to tell him nothing bad could happen by then, but I stopped when Nico pushed himself up by the bed to look at me like he just gave up a lot of things for me and heaved a sigh. _Okay, code red._ Nico’s about to get annoyed really soon, so I better change tactics.

I was about to stop with the topic when something came to my mind like a speeding bullet train. It’s already December and by time it’ll reach August, I’ll be too busy with college entrance exams and to have my papers ready for transfers. It might be better to open this up to him. “Neeks,” I started. “I’m gonna be in college soon.” I whispered, the both of us looking at each other as we both understood.

I’ll be staying in New Rome while Nico’s going to be here in Half-Blood Hill. For the nth time, Nico heaved another sigh and settled back on top of my chest, slapping my shoulder in annoyance while he’s at it. “You just had to remind me of it, don’t you?”

It was something we both knew and for me... honestly dreaded. Sure, there’s Blackjack and there’s shadow travel. There’s even cars and other human transportation we could use to make visits, but by now I’m already used to seeing Nico everyday and even if we do spend time not seeing each other for a while given our jam-packed schedules and whatnot, knowing that we will still be going back to a common place, it’s different.

“I’m gonna be staying permanently in New Rome. Find an apartment there to stay in.” I said.

“I know.” Nico answered in a clipped tone. He’s trying hard not to look at me and I could feel his arms tighten around me.

I felt my gut twist into a painful knot after seeing him like this. I know it’s hard for him and it’s hard for me, too. I reached my hand out and caressed his cheek. Nico took a sideways glance and tried to give a smile, but as Zeus could call it “as quick as lightning”, it faded away. “Who’ll take care of me? I need someone to look after me otherwise I’ll really do something stupid. I’m a whole lot clumsy and I seriously can’t cook that well for the life of me. What if I get food poisoning? That’ll be very bad. And you’ll get worried if that happens and I don’t want that.”

“I know.” He replied again. This time I waited three seconds before I got a reaction from him. Quickly, Nico looked up at me with wide chocolate eyes. “Wait, _what?_ ”

I smiled and pushed his hair away from his face. “I’m saying that I want you there with me.”

Nico looked at me with squinted eyes before slowly pushing himself up by the elbows to lock eyes with me. I blinked at him in return. “What?” I asked. Is it so unusual to have me asking something like that?

Then slowly, I saw his eyes begin to soften and stare at me with a resigned look in his eyes. “What about Annabeth? I thought you guys were going to college in New Rome together.”

That question caught me off-guard. _What about Annabeth?_ Frankly, I don’t really know what her plans are. Sure, she’ll be going to college in New Rome as promised, but after that what happens? “Nico-“

“You promised you’ll be staying in New Rome with her, are you sure you’d want me to be there with you?”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to be there with me? You’re my boyfriend.”

Nico sighed and sat up, moving to get off the bed and heading to the bathroom. “Neeks.” I called out, following after him and bothering to even put on something against the biting cold.

Reaching the bathroom, I stopped in my tracks when I saw him staying by the sink, head down and looking pensive. He looked so sullen I didn’t have the heart to continue on bugging him. “Neeks, I-“

Nico heaved a heavy sigh, managing to slice the thick tension like a knife. “It’s fine, Perseus. I mean I wouldn’t want to get in your plans and I’m sure you just said it out of whim.” With one smooth move, he reached over the sink and proceeded to brushing his teeth, fully ignoring he was at it.

Okay, for one thing, he’s wrong. Nico’s never been in the way in my plans. If you would call it that and two, I can’t help but feel a little hurt on how  much Nico belittles his role in my life. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him.

His body slowly leaned against me and I went to nuzzling his neck and shoulder.  He smells really good like licorice and spices and I find it strangely appealing on him. Oh, no to mention he smells a little like the sea right now. "You know I'll never ask anything  like that if I'm not serious." I placed a kiss on his sholder.

Nico chuckled, "I know you so well that I could tell you 9 out of 10 times your suggestions are mostly impulsive and not that well-thought out."

"Well, they always work, don't they?" I asked with a mischievous smirk on my lips. I slid my hands further down his sides and began kissing his neck along the length of it. I really want him to stay in New Rome with me. By now I'm already used to being with the son of Hades I'll find it hard to stay in one place knowing he's down here in Camp Half-Blood, that and my ADHD, of course. It's a big step for both of us, especially for Nico to stay in one place permanently, but I want him to feel that he has a place to go home to. "It's just a suggestion, Neeks." I whispered.

Nico finished brushing his teeth and turned to intently look at me. I couldn't get a read on him and it was already making me worry that he looks at me in a way that always get to my nerves. Maybe I stepped over the line this time? What if he doesn't really want to move in and I assumed that he would like to? Should I just treat this like a joke so it won't get awkward? Are we going too fast? "Please? You don't have to answer now." I followed after.

I was about to lean in to give him a kiss when I was stopped by his cold hand clamping down on my lips. He was silent all throughout that all I could do was swallow raggedly, blink at him and silently wonder why he's being so quiet all of a sudden. I should really let it go, if I push this matter any further, it'll just lead both of us into an argument.

"Perseus-" he began and I tensed. "I am not kissing you until you brush your teeth." I paused - Literally and figuratively - to give him a blank stare. Here I was, nervously racking my brains out worrying I might have stepped over an invisible line, and there he is worrying I'll give him cooties?

Pushing his hand away, I cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a quick roll of the eyes. "Sure, Neeks. Worry about cooties, hm?" I said, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who's straddling me just before I woke up."

Nico chuckled, leaning into my touch before lightly hitting me on the chest. "Come on, just brush your teeth. I know you "want" to literally kiss me all day, but, Perci, please. I love you, but I don't want your germs."

I begrudgingly stood in front of the sink, busying myself in brushing my teeth because Nico told me to. I knew that he only said that to keep me from pressing on, but I could only pretend that I was hoping he would kiss me if I did what I was asked. It was silent between the both of us with only the scrubbing sound of brushing my teeth breaking the silence. Once in a while I’ll glance at Nico’s direction only to see him looking down and away from me.

Why is it such a big deal for him to move in with me?

“-es she know?” He whispered.

I cleared my mouth off of foam and looked at him. Piqued, I asked. “Sorry, what?”

Nico stood a little straighter, but his eyes still downcast. "Annabeth, does she know?”

I looked at him with a perplexed reaction. “Of course she knows. She knows we’re already dating. I don’t think it’d be a weird thing if we live under one roof.”

Nico sneered and shook his head. “No, Perseus-“ he started. “Knowing and actually being told is _not_ the same thing.” He continued.

I am becoming genuinely confused right now. So I was right in thinking the whole _“I won’t kiss you until you brush your teeth.”_  thing was a ruse. “Nico, I don’t see why I have to tell Annabeth my plans of moving in with you. You’re the one I’m moving in with, not her.”

“She... she’s your best friend.” He argued back. “,and your girlfriend.”

“Was.” I corrected. “She _was_ my girlfriend.’

Nico pursed his lips and straightened up, looking at me with stubborn dark eyes I’m very much used to along with a look of resignation I would have cowered down to if I wasn’t equally hurt by now. “She would still be if it weren’t for me.”

I felt like Arctic water was splashed right on my face after hearing that. It stung more than the slap I received from Nico months before. “If it weren’t for you? Nico, you-“

“You guys were the golden couple! Everyone knows that. “ He motioned with his hands. “Everyone was talking about how sweet and perfect you both are. They were making bets on how you two would probably be the “royal” couple of the entire demigod population. Come on, you both stopped Kronos from taking over the entire world. You both went back from Tartarus and lived to tell the tale and you...” This time he let his arms fall back down in defeat. “You were both the sacrifices Gaea needed in order to rise.” He spat one after another. With every reason he gave out I could see the fight in him begin to run out.

How could he think so low of himself like that? Sure, I admit I’m a whole lot insecure of things than I’ll let on (Yes, that still includes my uneven teeth and my less than if not perfect and model-worthy looks.), but hearing Nico say those things about me and Annabeth... it makes me realize how much the time he spent alone affected him.

“Look at me. I’m... I’m just a son of a god who doesn’t even find himself wanted by his own family.” He whispered. “You’re the hero anyone would give everything just to be with. But me?” He moved his hand to his self, shaking his head and scoffing in disgust. “I’m a kid surrounded by deaths. A nerd who thought you were my favourite card game brought to life. I’m-“

“Stop.” I shook my head. “Nico, just stop.”

Nico turned to look at me with pained eyes as if something I’ve said was a sign that I’m through with him. It’s not. It’s the opposite of that. In fact, it made me want to push forward. “You’re the reason why I was able to beat Kronos and Luke. You’re the reason why I realized how death would always be a part of wars. You’re one of the few people who didn’t stop to look for me when I went missing.” I said, cutting him off of his rant. The moment I saw Nico’s eyes turn wide and shocked, I knew I hit the mark.

“Nico, you guided me. You took the risks for me... you hid a lot of things, for what? For protecting me. You thought of ways ho you could help me even if those were more dangerous and something no one would even dare try.” I said. “You didn’t stop believing in me when no one else would.”

“Perseus-“ he whispered.

I took a step towards him, cornering him between the counter and myself and seeing his hips bump against the cold marble surface. I can’t take it. The way he sees himself hurts me a lot more than it probably hurts him.

“Nico, I – no. Annabeth and I only managed to survive Tartarus because of you. If it wasn’t for you telling Bob I was a friend, we would have been dead. You survived Tartarus. Sure, I managed to stop Kronos, but you were the one who moved in the sidelines. If you hadn’t convinced your dad to join, we would have been dead. You did all of that. Alone. That’s something to be proud of.”

“I did all those because of you and I was caught.” He whispered, countering me. I held his hand.

“Still survived three days in the jar.” I whispered back and looked at him.

“I could have died.”

“We didn’t let you.”

Nico looked back at me and was about to say something, his lips moved open and closed, shaking and conflicted. I cupped his cheek and stared right into his deep brown eyes. “Nico, I understand that you want me to talk to Annabeth about this. I understand that you still feel guilty about being with me. But this was my choice. I chose to be with you... and what I plan to do without is not something I have to keep telling her.”

“She’s your best friend, Perseus.” He reasoned out. “I don’t want to be a replacement.”

I felt a sharp pang hit my heart like a couple of hot pokers made of Celestial Bronze piercing through me ten at a time. _After all this time he still feels that way?_ I felt my mind reel at that. _Wow_. I... I don’t know what to say or what to feel about that. I want to be angry, but at the same time I want to cry. Not because I was hurt by what he said, but by how hurt I was for him. Just what did life do to him to make Nico feel like whatever happiness he’s feeling is not meant for him? That this is something that would just fade away after having one too many of it, like a kid who was allowed to eat as much cheeseburgers he wants only to have his tongue be tantalized by it.

“Nico, you’re not a replacement and never will you be.” I said and I was answered with a mirthless laugh. I held his hand in reply to his laugh and caught his gaze – my eyes serious and long rid of any hint of joking and good humour. Fine, okay, if he’ll be thinking of those things repeatedly then he left me no other choice. _I’ll keep saying these even if I end up sounding like a broken 1960s vinyl record..._ even if I have to sound manipulative. “You think I’m the kind of person who’ll date someone just because I find out they like me?”

For once Nico actually did shut up and closed his mouth, looking at me with wide eyes like a deer caught in a headlight. “N-no, that’s not what I meant.”

Again, I held Nico by the face, pushing his hair away from him so he could look at me and realize that I’m not joking anymore. “Nico, I did not confess to you in front of the whole camp... I did not go all the way back to the Underworld and keep you from running away from me, stay with you through nightmares just so I could feel so “emasculated” because you’re drop dead head over heels for me. I have the whole camp and, honestly some of my enemies for that.”

Nico rolled his eyes and looked away, but I kept his face turned towards me. I am being serious here and I’m given the snarkiest roll of the eyes?

“Nico, I didn’t date you because you were a  _nerd,_ a  _weak son of Hades, gay_ , or whatever self-degrading thing you could think of giving yourself.” I said, rubbing circles on his jaw with my thumb. Slowly, his eyes reverted back on me. I could see a hint of hope in it and I couldn’t help but feel a smile crack on my lips. _Yeah, this is exactly why I’m so built into making him happy._ “I didn’t date you because of those. I didn’t date you for whatever it is you could think of.” I said slowly, moving closer with each word I say. By the moment I said these words, our lips were a Pegasus hair away from each other. “I dated you for being Nico di Angelo.”

At that moment I quickly dove in to pull him into a searing kiss, eventually pushing Nico’s back against the counter. After hearing him give out a breathy gasp of my name, I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, our lips crashing and melding against each other. I felt my nerves light up when his hands come grabbing me for support to slowly slide up and hold me by the nape.

“Perseus-“ he gasped in-between kisses, pulling away just enough to look at me for a while. “W-why are you-“ he asked brokenly, lips and teeth blindly chasing my lips and leaving light pecks on it.

“To be honest, I’m a little hurt by what you said, Neeks.”

Taking advantage of his confusion, I lifted him up by the hips and sat him down the counter in one fell swoop, spreading his leg to make room for me. “You think so low of yourself that it hurts me a lot.”

Another kiss. “Why are you even so concerned about this? We were arguing about moving in.” He asked. “It’s not like you have anything to do about this.”

I pulled away to gawk at him. I cupped his cheeks and rubbed it slowly with my thumbs. I don’t need to be a child of Aphrodite to know what to do at times like these. Sure, okay I’m friends with Piper and is constantly bugged by Drew, and Mitchell likes to hang out with me once in a while, but learning how to take care of someone a lot like Nico would take more than being a kid of a love goddess. “Nico, I’m your boyfriend. Of course this is something that has to do with me. Heck, this has _everything_ to do with me. Did you hear yourself just now?” I said and got a dry chuckle in return.

Leaning my forehead against him, I took in a sharp breath, my hands not stopping their movements. As mom usually say _“There are times where actions do not speak louder than words, honey. They could be misunderstood and that’s when words come in.”_

I finally understand now. Maybe I’ve been all actions and never words. Maybe I was a little too sure that Nico would understand that while I could be a little snarky (okay, maybe not a little. A bit. Okay! A lot.), I’m not really that good in saying what it is I usually feel. I bit my lower lip in realization. That’s the problem. I’ve been too used to being with Annabeth. _That’s the problem, genius. He_ isn’t  _Annabeth so if you want to be understood then by the gods, Percy Jackson, say something._

“I love you.” I whispered so quietly even the anemoi wouldn’t get to hear it. Gathering up the courage to repeat it again, I looked at him. “I love you, Nico.”

Nico’s eyes lit up in surprise, his lips parted in shock and he honestly looked like he’s a fish out of water by now. “I love you and I wouldn’t get tired of saying it no matter how many times I have to until you believe me.”

I must have done something so overly stupid or maybe I got through him because the next thing I know I’ve been pulled into a heated kiss – wet, messy and impatient – and had his legs and arms wrap itself tightly around me. _Oh, wow_ , _okay._ Maybe I should say stuff like those more often, because I swear I could feel my boyfriend become giddy with just a kiss.

Finding myself getting swept off my feet with the intensity of the kiss, my hands slowly found itself creeping up from his knees to his hips. “Perseus-“ he lightly gasped between kisses when I pulled him closer to me with a single tug.

“Mmm?” I whispered back, moving over from leaving kisses on his soft lips to the length of his neck. “What is it?” Then I left a soft bite on his sensitive and lightly bruised up skin.

A tug on my hair and a brush of skin later, “You might have to say that a lot more than usual” He whispered low against my ear, breathy and almost needy. “Convince me, because unlike you, I’m sceptical.”

I couldn’t say anything except let out a small throaty laugh. “Yes, sir.” I gave him a small smirk - close to a smile but not fully a toothy grin – and locked eyes with him. Nico gave me one of his genuine and heart-stopping smiles.

“Idiot.” He chuckled and we broke into small fits of laughter before we reverted back into staring, eyes darting back and forth from lips to eyes.

Soon enough, the silence and anticipation got replaced by hungry kisses and exploring hands. Our lips moved against each other in a more experienced way, still a little clumsy but less messier than our first time.

Growing impatient and still (okay, I admit.) interested by having been woken up in an interesting position, my teeth and lips got to working and worrying Nico’s supple lips and smooth skin.

I slid my hands underneath his jacket, calloused fingers brushing against the smooth pale skin of his thighs and hips. Nico was practically at my mercy with his body positioned right in front of me and seated on such a small space of the bathroom counter that if he squirms a little too much, he’ll fall.

Leaving marks and kisses on his jaw and neck, I sharply tugged his naked (and highly interested) frame against me earning a surprised gasp from him when his hips touched my clothed one.

“Perseus, nigh-“ he breathed out, his hands finding their way to my head, fisting and grabbing hold of my hair when I slowly moved down to making a bee line from his chest to his stomach, pushing his jacket up on his body before doing so. “Why are you suddenly in the mood?”

I pulled away slightly and gave him a heated smile. “I’m always in the mood when it comes to you, Neeks.” I teased. “Hmm... let’s see. I just got woken up from a possibly foreboding dream and finding out my boyfriend is straddling and... oh, I don’t know... _on the verge of straddling me?_ ” I pointed out with a straight face causing Nico to turn bright red. “I think any decent person with a healthy disposition would get in the mood in no time when that happens, right?” I placed a small open-mouthed kiss on Nico’s lips and sneaked in my hands underneath his thighs, both pulling and wrapping his legs around me.

"You're really an idiot." He muttered good-naturedly in-between kisses, his hands reaching up to cup my face. We spent the next few minutes of Christmas morning kissing and enjoying each other's touches like that. By the time I had Nico's hands sliding down from my stomach and catching on my jeans button, we were both getting giddier and giddier by the second.

Shimmying off my jeans and kicking it off to some corner of the bathroom, I went to working on tugging off the jacket from my boyfriend's thin body. I left heated kisses from the plains of his flat stomach to his heaving chest, feeling every inch of smooth pale skin his body has to offer. I pushed the soft fabric of his jacket up, bringing it along with my hands as I slid them up to his back.

"Perseus, _mmm._ " He gasped out in pleased tones, his instincts kicking in to lean back on his elbows as much as the crowded counter could let him. Looking at how the counter was just the right size to let you settle two standard sized platters side by side, it would be difficult for Nico to make himself comfortable and would have to make him be in a position that would make even the most flexible acrobat be ashamed of his flexibility - his upper body awkwardly leaning against the mirror and his hips jutting upwards towards me. As a way to try (read: try) and help him out, I did the most logical thing I could possibly come up with. I pulled him closer by the hip, dragging his body towards me and raised his legs up to my sides making his entire upper body laid down by the cold surface and his entire lower half supported by my own arms.

"W-what are you-", surprised, Nico tried to look up from his position. Our bodies are already pressed up against one another so closely that when he moves even by just a wee bit of an inch, his body will brush against mine and it'll just _feel so good._

"Mmm, damn, Nico." I groaned under my breath, quickly burying my face on the crook of his neck. _Holy Hera on a burning pedestal,_ is it possible to be this turned on at a time like this? Nico being uncharacteristically hot like this isn't helping at all, either.

Feeling his unusual heat thrumming all over me, I felt an overwhelming sense of determination wash over me. I want to hear him a little more. Biting my lower lip in anticipation and excitement, I gave the heir of the Underworld an experimental lick on the neck followed by a winding touch from his sides to his back, feeling every muscle contract and ripple when he arched his back and tangled his fingers into my hair at the same time. "Oh gods, Perseus, mmmm~"

For some reason, I became strangely aroused on how Nico's low tenor rang around the room, resounding all over us like a loud echo from a well. I felt my body come alive just from hearing his voice. I felt my blood rush straight to my head and to my groin in a terrifying rate. And just when I thought I would never get any more aroused at this point, I accidentally veered my eyes to the fogged mirror in front of us.

There at that small area where Nico's shoulder accidentally slid and wiped the glass clear of the mist were the reflections of both of us sprawled awkwardly over one another. Nico was panting heatedly below me, legs spread and dangling by my arms on either side of me, arms wrapped loosely around my body to keep himself from falling and his head bent back with eyes half-lidded with arousal and lips slightly parted, his face flushed red down to his heaving chest. _Good gods, what is this feeling?_

I want to make sure this isn't just a sick idea coming to my mind. This is so lewd, to be honest, but I can't help but be strangely attracted to it. The feeling of being with Nico physically and being able to touch him while seeing his reflection and reactions through a mirror at the same time was making my mind go into haywire. _I must be sick on the head to be enjoying this._ Taking in a deep breath, I reached out my hand, slowly and almost tentatively skimming the tips of my fingers on that patch of white skin on the small jut on his hip that has been teasing me since. _Holy schist-eating monkey._

"I-I... fuck, Nico." I groaned so lowly when I felt my whole body literally shudder on contact. I couldn't even tell if I was saying it out loud. I couldn't take my eyes off of our reflections. "Nico, you look so-" I swallowed hard like a stubborn lump was stuck down my throat. I'm already panting and dizzy by the time I caught my hands going further up north, exploring and moving in a way that leaves a burning sensation on my fingertips.

Moaning and probably wondering why I'm not looking at him even if I'm calling out for him, he looked at the direction I'm facing. In the reflection, I saw his eyes widening and if I could describe to you on how the Mist actually works, it's as if it was doing its tricks on us. I saw his whole body burn red and if I'm not mistaken (and would hopefully not need to get my eyes checked), I saw Nico's length stand up a little taller than before. Don't get me wrong, but I felt mine get a little more eager, too.

"P-Perseus, why are you-" he stuttered, eyes still wide and looking at the mirror in disbelief. "Oh gods, is that-" He stammered and slammed his hand on his face to hide.

"No, Nico," I dumbly countered and had to hold his wrist to pry his hands away from his face. I hadn't realized it until now, but maybe the reason why I get so flustered when seeing him staring at himself by the mirror was not because I had a thing about boyfriend's shirts, but it was because I wanted to see something else entirely. "Look how beautiful you are."

At this point I saw nothing but shock, embarrassment and a whole lot more annoyance come into his eyes so quickly, because if it weren't for my reflexes and by how his weight was entirely on my arms, Nico could have hit me square on the face.

"Y-y-you embarrassing twat! How could you say things so casually? Aren't you the least bit embarrassed?" He cried out, hiding his face against his arm once more. "You're so embarrassing!" I leaned back down, prying his arm away from him and kissing him deeply and passionately at the same time.

Instantly, Nico melted into the kiss, responding slowly and meekly at first before finally letting go of his embarrassment an pulling me closer into his arms. This time limbs moved a little more naturally than before, the atmosphere was a lot more intense and intimate. He had his arms and legs wrapped around me sensually and a bit more securely and I had my arms tugging and pulling against him, equally sensual. The kiss quickly turned into a messy mix of teeth and tongue and I moved down to bring my lips to his chin to the tempting dip of his throat and collarbones. "Because you are, Neeks. I realize now."

Suppressing a moan from the attention I'm giving him, the son of Hades tangled his fingers through my hair, tilting his head to give me more access on his neck. "Realized what?" he asked in passing and heaving breaths.

"Why I always liked watching you stare at yourself in the mirror." I whispered against his ear, lips and teeth tugging lightly while I said it and making sure he gets my point. "You look so tempting when you check yourself out by the mirror. I can't find the reason why you can't see that." I bit down on his ear.

Nico gave out a soft gasp that sounded close to a surprised squeak. This time I moved my hands all over him, caressing and exploring every nook and cranny of his body while my lips worried his neck and the sensitive spot behind his ear, alternately sucking and licking the abused skin.

We began to move together, our hips rubbing and grinding against each other slowly, both our bodies growing harder and slicker every move we make. Sliding my hand further down between us, I firmly wrapped my hand on our throbbing lengths. "Perseus, mmm, Perseus." He breathed out again and again, his back arching upwards when my hand found its way to his hardening flesh. I moved my hands up and down rhythmically, keeping our lengths pressed together and rubbing my thumb over the beading heads.

" _Mmmn,_ Nico." I groaned under my breath, my breaths coming out in pants. I find myself getting taken away by arousal every time I hear our breaths and cries ring all over the four walls of the bathroom. It sounds so lewd and dirty and I find myself getting drunk and excited on the constant tugging feeling that we might get heard by everyone at camp by how our voices seemed a whole lot louder than usual.

Bringing my boyfriend's leg over my shoulder and shifting my grip on the other, I slid my hand holding us together and brought it to his entrance. "Neeks," I started, straightening up and spreading his leg a little wider to give me more room to work on.

Nico stared at me with a distracted and frustrated look. "W-what are you doing?" He asked shakily, his legs that were wrapped around me trembling as I pushed his legs further apart.

Not saying anything, I unhurriedly slid my fingers on his inner thigh, tracing a line towards his entrance lightly with my fingers and keeping my eyes trained on his quivering skin while I drew closer and closer to my destination. Reaching the puckered ring of muscle, I began probing his entrance gently with my finger. "Can I?" I asked, rubbing his already twitching muscle meaningfully when I turned my head to look at him.

Swallowing raggedly, Nico reached down to my hand as if to stop me. "I'm... I'm still sensitive from last night, Perseus, you have to be- _aaah! Mmm._ " he cried out when I carefully began to push my finger against his entrance, his hand quickly covering his mouth from the sound he made. I haven't penetrated him just yet, but Nico's cry made me feel like I've just been swallowed whole and it made blood rush all the way from my head to my stomach, washing over me like a tidal wave.

I began to leave kisses on his chest and neck, eager to make him comfortable and relaxed. While doing so, I continued massaging his entrance by circling the twitching muscle and coaxing it to relax. "I'll move slowly, Nico. I promise." I whispered each word with each kiss I left on his smooth and pale skin.

Nico gave out a small whimper. "It's dirty. I haven't cleaned up yet." He countered, but the fight and resistance from him was fading away with every stroke I give him.

Leaning further up towards him, I began leaving tender kisses on the side of his head, nuzzling and brushing my lips against his soft hair before whispering to soothe him. "I'll help you clean up while in the shower." Seeing him give me a small nod, I took it as a go signal. I nudged my finger against him a little harder, finding myself having little to no resistance in filling him with my middle finger.

Nico cried out in pleasure and surprise, his body arching wildly against the counter and his legs tightening its hold on me. His head arched back, his dark eyes rolled back to his head and his lips parted to let out a strained cry. "Percy!" He said. Hands shot up to my arms and neck and gripped me so hard it was making me feel a familiar burning sensation of breaking skin.

I kept my position of being partially sheathed inside Nico and waited for him to adjust to it. His walls are still a little loose and lubricated from last night, but he was equally tight enough that I still find his walls pulsating and gripping firmly around me. "Hnn, Nico. You're so hot." I whispered hoarsely, flicking my eyes to where my finger is engulfed inside him before slowly pushing in deeper. I swallowed raggedly, feeling my blood rush to my cheeks and seeing my face burning red from embarrassment. _Holy Poseidon's underpants,_   _I could still feel myself inside him._.. and gods does this turn me on in the dirtiest (no pun intended) way possible.

My body thrummed in need at feeling the hot and slick tightness which was Nico clench around me. As much as I wanted to just thrust myself into him, I didn't want to hurt him especially not what he's a lot more sensitive, tender and bruised from last night.

"Perci, Perci." He called for me in that Italian accent repeatedly. " _Perci, muoversi. Por favore."_ He whispered brokenly, the hand that was wrapped around my nape and shoulder, gripping me tighter and pulling me closer to him - almost clinging to me. "Please move, Perseus. Please. I want to feel you."

A low growl caught in my throat after hearing him speak in his native tongue. Don't get me wrong. I want to hear Nico call out for me whenever we do it, but there's something about the way Nico speaks in Italian that seems to act like a natural aphrodisiac for me. It's as if something inside me just comes up and unleashes itself whenever I hear him speak in his native language. _Holy Poseidon, take me._

Doing just as he pleaded, I carefully began moving my finger inside him, thrusting in and out of him in a slow and steady rhythm. He's a little tender to the touch, naturally slicked by the things we did last night, and a whole lot sensitive than before.

Experimentally, I slowly twisted my finger inside him, carefully and taking Nico's comfort into consideration, keeping my eyes on him while I move inside him. He clung to me tighter than before, his walls clenching around me and moving fitfully as I continued to move my fingers in and out of him. "Ah! _Ahh!_ Perseus..." he sobbed against my shoulder, gripping the hair tightly at the bottom of my head.

I grit my teeth at the sudden pain flaring up from my head, but I kept up with what I was doing. Burying my face against his neck, I began leaving kisses on his sweat-slicked skin and heaved a breathy sigh against his ear. "I'm picking up pace, alright?"

With a nod, Nico buried his face deeper against my neck, holding on to me tighter and wrapping his legs around my back and waist securely, his ankles locking around my hip. "Y-yes. Please. Please move." he pleaded out desperately.

Overcome with need and lust, it didn't take me long to deliver. With a sudden thrust, I plunged my finger inside him as deep and hard as I could, sending Nico almost howling in pleasure when I kept homing in on his sensitive spots I grew familiar with.

"Oh gods, Perci!" Nico cried out and if it wasn't for my hand that was cradling his head, he would have hit his head hard against the wall or the counter. "Perci! Perci!"

He was already crying out, shouting and screaming even with every relentless thrust I make. Twisting and curling my finger inside him, I pressed and massaged him while pulling out before thrusting back in again in a random pace. Assaulting him with sensation and making sure I hit and caress the bundle of nerves nestled behind his walls, driving him closer and closer to the edge in a fast pace.

You could call me a sadist when it comes to having sex with Nico, but I find it more enjoying and much more exciting when I draw out my boyfriend's voice. It's as if the side everyone know of him being quiet and meek is stripped out when it's just the two of us behind closed doors. Hearing him call out my name, plead and tell me on how he likes me to do it makes me feel that what I'm giving him is something no one else could give and seeing him react and thrash around when we do it is something no one else could ever see besides me.

We stayed like this for a couple more minutes - me assaulting and attacking the nerve-rich areas inside of him and drawing out every reaction and sounds he could make and him lying down the counter, his weight and his release completely at my mercy. It was exhilarating and highly arousing at the same time.

Moving and pumping my finger inside him, Nico pulled me in for a messy and hot kiss, lips, teeth and tongue meshing and tangling together in a desperate attempt to feel each other even more. Pushing himself up with his elbows, I took it upon myself to scoop him up with my arm, lifting his upper body up back into a sitting position without having to bring my finger out from inside him. I took the opportunity of slipping in a finger while we're at it and gods was the result so worth it to see.

The son of Hades gave out a loud and drawn-out gasp, his grip tightening and his body tensing from the sensation of being stretched out at his tightest. I kept his hips from bucking involuntarily against me, pulling his body closer to me to keep him steady while I moved a second finger inside him.

I groaned in satisfaction. _Gods, he feels so good like this._ "Does it hurt?" I asked, my voice coming out as husky and broken from the sobs I'm trying to suppress. Slowly, my second finger joined the first and it didn't take long for Nico to fully adjust to the girth.

"N-no." he said, his voice muffled by my neck. I let my fingers rest inside him, neither moving nor pressing. Just sitting there, feeling him and enjoying the way how his walls mould around me so familiarly. Nico started exploring his hands around me, his lips moving to leave kisses over my neck and shoulders as he whimpered, gasped and whispered my name affectionately. "Perseus-" he started, his voice small and desperate for more. "Perseus, please don't tease me anymore."

"I'm not teasing you, babe." I whispered back and gave out a low chuckle. _Oh no, I'm not teasing you. Believe me, I want to but I'm also feeling a lot more drained and sore than before._ Getting impatient and equally desperate for more, I quickly picked him up by the waist and carrying him.

Nico gave out a surprised yelp, his whole body leaning against me as he tried to keep himself from falling by wrapping his limbs around me. "Where are you taking me?"

"I believe it's a good time to take a shower, Neeks." I teased. "Water will do good."

"For you or for me?"

I flashed him a smirk that  made him burn brighter and scowl deeper. "No, forget I asked- mmmm!" Just before he could finish his sentence, I swooped in to give him a fiery kiss, knocking his breath out and causing his body to arch against me when my tongue forced its way inside his, pushing and pulling against each other in a wild dance of passion.

I stepped inside the shower, pushing Nico up against the cold shower walls and drawing the curtains closed. Now one of the perks for being the son of Poseidon is I don't have to reach over to turn the faucet on. Everything concerning water and water flow is all automatic for me. With just a tug of the mind, I imagined the water seeping out of the shower head gradually.

"Don't you have to test the water first before anything else?" Nico whispered in-between kisses a matter-of-factly, despite not really having any complaints with the shared kisses and touches.

Ah, yeah. So if I have perks, then I also have cons, too. The water that seeped out of the shower head, as it is Christmas season, was ice cold. And it left both of us shouting in surprise. I could only control water, not the water temperature...  "Holy Hera!" I cried out when a trickle of water felt like needles pricking at my skin.

"For the love of gods, Perseus, turn it off!" Nico cried out, using my body as a shield to keep himself from getting hit by the water.

Willing myself to not get wet by the running water, I imagined the both of us being enveloped by an imaginary air bubble much like the one I used when I was underwater with Annabeth. I extended my waterproofing powers over to Nico before quickly reaching up from behind us to turn the heater on. It took us a few seconds before the water turned into something more tolerable to bathe in and when I did, Nico was looking at me with exasperation.

"Gonna try showing off again, genius?" He said, poking me on the chest while he did. I looked at him and he looked at me back. It would have been annoying if it had happened to us at any time of the day, but since we were both too aroused and wouldn't really much care about anything else right now, the both of us found it funnier. Sharing a few laughs and giggles, the both of us moved a little closer together.

Shifting Nico up a bit higher so our foreheads would bump together, I rubbed our noses together affectionately. I smiled fondly at him and he smiled back at me in equal intensity. Pushing my damp hair away from my face, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You have the most uncanny ways of ruining the moment, don't you?" he whispered, massaging my ear and neck before brushing his lips against mine.

"I also have the most uncanny ways to making you fall for me, Neeks." I grinned back, kissing him back slowly and in Chiron's words, "rekindling back the passion long gone.". Taking the opportunity, I controlled the water just enough to make it spray down directly on us instead of just projecting towards us.

Nico gave out a surprised gasp and hit me on the shoulder when he got drenched with the relaxing hot water. "Show off." he muttered with a smile, recapturing my lips again with a tender kiss.

Tender kisses quickly became quick and impatient ones. Our hands wandered all over each other's bodies, unconsciously seeking out sensitive areas and bringing back our dwindling arousals. "Nico-" I whispered breathily against his ear.

"Mmm?" He whispered back, the smile from his lips never fading until I hoisted him up higher. I'm still tired from last night's excursion, but the feel of the warm running water all over us was giving me back the strength I lost over the night. Feeling my strength come rushing back to me because of the healing properties of the water, I could feel my blood pump up in newly replenished vigour. "Perseus!" He yelped in surprise, clinging on to my shoulder and wrapping his legs around my sides for support.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry, I just feel a bit more energized now that we're in my home turf."

Nico gaped at me, his face burning red and eyebrows scrunching together in annoyed embarrassment. A little later, I caught myself staring into his chocolate eyes. Much to my surprise, this is actually the first time I saw Nico drenched in water (purposely and not accidentally)... and this is the first time we both shared the shower together. I didn't realize he could look so stunning even if drenched. _and naked, mind you._ I scowled at the last thought. _It was a given, genius._

I blinked back my thoughts and focused on how Nico was staring back at me equally lost in thoughts. "What?" I asked, brushing the wet midnight locks away from his face.

He shook his head and gave out a shaky breath followed by a small smile. "Nothing." He whispered, tangling his fingers into my hair before leaning down to pull me into another kiss.

Slowly, I brought my hand down his thigh and hip, sliding downwards to cup the firm curve of his ass. Hearing Nico mewl into the kiss made my body yearn for him. I pressed my length meaningfully against his entrance, fully intent on continuing where we had left off. I pulled away from the kiss just enough to look at him.

No words were needed, we just stared into one another and we both knew it'll be okay. Carefully, I put my hands on the curve of his ass, caressing and massaging him before aligning myself with him. Nico was more than happy to help me.

He grabbed on to my shoulders and pushed himself up against the wall, lining himself up and bringing his body back down onto me until my length was pressing against his entrance. I could feel our bodies shudder violently at the way our bodies are pressing together and the feeling of knowing what will come soon wracked my body with anticipation and arousal.

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly let me pull him down onto my length, my hands gripping his backside firmly and controlling the pace on how I enter his body. Feeling my length throb at the intense heat of Nico's body slowly envelope me.

"Aaahn, Perseus." He drawled out, his whole body being shaken by tremors as I slowly slid inside him. It's taking everything from me to not have my knees buckle and give out on us. I leaned forward, pressing Nico flat against the wall and just have my whole weight resting against him. "Mmm ah" He cried out.

"Nnn, shit." I cursed under my breath. Nico's gripping me so tightly it's making it difficult for me to breathe. Moreover, I'm finding it harder to even stop myself from moving recklessly inside him. I stayed still, breathing in ragged and heaving breaths. "Nico, don't grip me so... hard." I groaned.

"I can't help it, okay?" he groaned equally frustrated and ragged. I could feel his insides grip me like it's trying to suck me in some more. I bit my lip in attempt to keep myself from moaning. _Olympians almighty, if this goes on I might lose it._

Pushing my body up against him, I held him closer and my grip on him becoming tighter. I leaned down, leaving hungry kisses and bites on his neck and shoulder and doing everything I can to keep myself in check. "I'm gonna move now." I said in a broken whisper, my lips working their way up to Nico's ear as I did so.

"Mmm... yeah. Yeah, okay." Nico responded in a drunken stupor, nodding and clinging on to me before pushing his hips upwards in desperation.

I could tell he was trying so hard to hold back his release like I do. I couldn't think straight. I could feel Nico's teeth and nails dig into my skin like a predatory animal trying to hold on for dear life. I felt my chest give out a loud sob. The feeling of my skin breaking and mending at the same time is bringing me into a high that I haven't experienced before. Being inside Nico's pulsating heat isn't making it easier for me to think straight, either.

Getting giddier and having the need of feeling the son of Hades grow stronger, I willed myself to straighten up, bringing Nico's hips with me and leaving his upper body leaning back against the wall. The change of position left both of us crying out in ecstasy. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath, feeling my boyfriend's walls clamp down on me tighter when he let out another breathless gasp.

All of this is just too erotic for me to handle. Our bodies are hard, wet and pulsating with uncharacteristic heat. The heat from the shower is making things even harder to take control of.

I forced myself to start moving and so did Nico. I pulled him down and he followed soon after. It was a mess of limbs tangled against one another with our bodies rocking and moving recklessly, aiming for release and unadulterated pleasure.

I thrust myself inside him relentlessly, groaning and trying to keep my voice down with every delicious thrust I give him. Angling myself just right and supporting Nico in a way I would hit the right spots that would make him beg for more, I plunged myself in deeper and faster. In and out. Over and over. "Aah! Ah! There, right there!" he cried out in ecstasy, his voice becoming louder and shriller, not caring if he could be heard even by the whole camp.

I grit my teeth from the unexplainable sensation of feeling so drunk with pleasure just by moving inside Nico like this. The way his body writhes against me, the way his voice sounds so sexy just by giving out guttural cries, the way he looks so lost in desire and the way he looks so erotic bathed in water and sex right now. I find myself growing faster and rougher with each thrust, never missing a beat and never stopping in assaulting the spots that make Nico di Angelo grow wilder and lose himself even more with the pleasure.

Tilting his head upwards and holding on to me harshly, I saw the muscles on his neck strain when he cried out so forcefully it almost sounded like a shriek. "Perseus, Perseus! More. Please, more. Don't stop!" He screamed out over and over. At this moment, I could feel his hips begin to involuntarily buck up, moving to meet my thrusts and take me in deeper inside him.

Looking down at our joined bodies, it took everything I have not to swallow so raggedly at seeing how easily my member is being engulfed by Nico's body. "Mmmngh! Ahn, ah!" He cries out as he tries to meet my pace. I tightened my grip on him, forcing him to stay in one place and let me be the one to keep moving.

"Perseus, please!" He pleaded louder, his hands gripping my hair too tightly and his nails clawing deep into my back. I moved in a way that I could thrust my length inside him deeper and harder, homing in on his prostate every time I do so and causing Nico to cry out even more. This is bad. By the way we're both making so much noise...

"Nico, we're being too loud." I whispered hoarsely against his ear, my voice strained and almost growling. It's difficult to talk normally when all you want is to just cry out.

I could sense his whole body convulse against me. "Mmmm!" He bit his lips hard, screwing his eyes shut in attempt to keep his voice down. I wouldn't want him to hurt himself just to keep us from getting discovered, so I pulled him towards me, putting his head on my shoulder to tone down his cries. Nico took the offer.

Crying out into my shoulder, he held on to my back and shoulder so tightly. _Shit!_ I slammed my head on his own, breathing raggedly and sobbing for breath when his teeth and nails dug into my skin so roughly, I could feel my skin break.

The pain kept my brain from getting too drunk with pleasure. Regaining my strength, I held on to him tighter, my fingers digging painfully into his bony hips while forcefully pulling him down towards me as thrust into him harder. My mind is reeling from the sensation of being so deep inside him. He's gripping me so tightly. I could feel my body beginning to convulse, the familiar vice grip wrapping around my middle.

I sobbed into his chest, planting messy open-mouthed kisses onto his breasts up to his neck before yanking his head up and giving him a sensual open-mouthed kiss. Nico moaned into the kiss, his legs scrambling as he continued to move up and down. Up and down repeatedly, slamming his hips against me in attempt to draw out my release from him.

Feeling the difficulty in his movements, I slid my hand to his hamstrings, fingers digging in hard on his flesh and supporting him, guiding him down to me. If it weren't for the running water giving me strength, I would have collapsed from the sheer pleasure. I'm getting near, and so does he, but I don't want this to end all too soon.

Forcing myself to slow down, I tried to pull back gradually lessening the speed of my movements, but it was difficult when both of us are practically heaving and wanting the release.

"Nico, if we don't slow down, we're gonna-"

Growling under his breath, the son of Hades pulled me back to his lips, crashing them together for an impatient and sensual open-mouthed kiss. _Fuck. This is too hot._ Thrusting my tongue inside the hot cavern of his mouth, I tried to imitate his movements - caressing, thrusting and massaging - in a way our bodies are moving.

I pressed our chests together, pressing Nico flat against the cold and wet shower walls. He tilted his head back, lips gaping widely as he let out one cry after another. I moved my lips down to the length of his neck, sucking, licking and nipping on his slick, sensitive skin. The sex was already sensory overload as it is, put in the water and the size of the room we're in. This is overkill.

I focused hard on the way we're moving. I hooked my arms up behind his knees, pulling them up and closer to his chest. The change of position left the son of  Hades constantly screaming in pleasure. His body was visibly convulsing and his knees continuously bucking so hard. I slammed my body into his, each pounding thrust making Nico's cries louder and hoarser.

I'm near into my breaking point. This moment, I don't know if the cries are coming from me or my boyfriend. All I know is that the noises are becoming too overwhelming - our cries, the wet slapping noises of our bodies and the loud sound of running water.  "...more. Mmmgh, _more._ " Nico whispered brokenly and his voice hoarse from the strain.

I brought my hand to his dripping member, wrapping my fingers around his throbbing length. I slid my thumb up and collected the glistening pre-cum before pressing and massaging the beading head slowly. "Aaah! Perseus. Perseus!" He moaned deep and throaty, spine arching up against me and hips bucking up involuntarily towards my touch.

I felt his insides quiver and grip me tightly I was afraid I was going to burst out then and there. I forced myself to move, giving all my concentration to our movements and to bringing Nico to his climax when suddenly the bathroom door slammed open.

"That's it! I'm so done." A voice boomed all over the bathroom, shocking both Nico and I so strongly that our movements suddenly stopped, knocking the both of us out of our stupor much faster than that shock of cold water.

Nico clung on to me tighter, his body curling against me, trying to make himself a smaller target and his face instinctively finding refuge into hiding by my shoulder. I could hear him give out a small whimper, the aroused state of his body slowly turning flaccid in my touch.

"I'm so done with everything right now. What am I gonna do, Percy? Is it my fault that so many responsibilities are thrust upon me? I can't help it. I'm a camp ambassador, a head councillor and a senate member. As much as I want to be there for her in special occasions, I can't!" the low baritone voice kept going on and on, every word he says growing louder and shaky, uncaring about where he is and how he's disturbing other people right now.

I know whose voice this is and whose annoying habit it is of barging in I'm so familiar with. I pushed the shower curtain away just enough to show my face. I don't care if I might look like I could kill someone right now. "Jason! Dude, have you ever heard of knocking?!" I shouted harshly at him. I love the guy, seriously. He's my best friend and my bro. I'll be there for him if he needs me, but this is just getting ridiculous!

I want to throw everything at him right now. Doesn't the guy know when to knock and when to not disturb people with his constant habit of going inside houses without even doing the most simple courtesy of knocking? Sure, I know. ADHD, but this is insane!

At any other time Jason would feel very embarrassed by what he's done after bursting in, but this time he just went on and on about ranting. "Sorry, bro. But I just need to let this out. I just realized, am I being too nice? Is this why she got mad? Do I try to please people too much? I want to be there for her, seriously, I do. But how can I when my own job at camp is making it hard for me to even have time for myself? Sure, bro, I'm a hero, the son of Zeus and the consul for the gods, but I'm only seventeen! I want to do things for myself and be with my girl, too- . No make it -. No, she's not my - Aaaaah!"

I just stood there, my annoyance and anger at the certain son of Zeus being too strong to find it in me to listen to him rant one thing after another.

Usually, Nico would be quiet and meek about these things, but this time he moved his head to whisper to my ear. "Please... _please_ tell me he doesn't know I'm here."

I glanced to Nico's direction, about to tell him that Jason doesn't even realize what we were doing when the guy in question spoke up so casually before returning back to his rants.

"Oh, hey, Nico." Jason greeted, not even bothering to face our direction and went back to his ridiculous speech.

I felt my boyfriend's body tremble in anger. This is bad, he's going to burst. One.

"Jason Grace! I'll give you a count of three before I kill you!" He shouted, sliding the shower curtain just enough to reveal his face. It was murderous and dark and in a permanent scowl that would make anyone turn tail and run for it.

Jason tensed and turned around to look at both of us. If this was one of those normal days at camp, he would have bolted out after realizing he'd barged in at the wrong time, but all we saw was resignation on his usually bright and sunny attitude.

I rolled my eyes. _Well, this is not normal._ And by now I know that he won't stop standing there until I ask him what's wrong. "Okay, dude. What the hell is wrong this time?" I didn't mean to sound callous, but he really ruined it for Nico and I.

"Piper broke up with me."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, we know it turned out to be a smut fic, but hey, there's a reason why the fic is called Hands All Over //wiggle wiggle// but we'll try to lessen the smex and still put in some plot devices in it. As we have said, (or what I will say) There's a reason why these things happen. So stay tuned for more chapters coming from us :D
> 
> As usual, if you liked the chapter/fic, hit the kudos button!  
> If you have something to say (it could be as simple as AAAAAAAAHHH!!! or KYAAAAAAA!! or //is ded//, or as long and as complicated as how Veco and Amanda does it) feel free to leave a comment! We'll try to respond as soon as possible!
> 
> Arrividerci!
> 
> -ZR
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> BTW, guys, GX (and so do I, occasionally ) is taking in fic prompts. And for those who had joined in the impromptu "weirdest pseudonym" contest, we had a really hard time picking the winners, so we're gonna say you all won lol, so send in your prompts in our tumblr accounts and we'll do the best we can to make them :D
> 
> ZR: treycain03.tumblr.com  
> GX: geexao.tumblr.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's been a month since we've last updated.  
> Our story's timeline finally connected with the date now, so this makes us feel like its happening real time.  
> Is that weird? hahaha I'm sorry for this.
> 
> It's not my best work, Ive been so stressed out at work that I can't think straight.  
> I apologize for any errors or shortened scenes, we'll fill them up afterwards or like expand the story in future chapters.
> 
> .  
> .  
> Hubs,  
> Are you even trying? Stop it. I'm already dead. Hurry home I need you here *sobs*

** N I C O **

A LITTLE OF YOUR TIME

 

A warm sensation fills me in with something warm inside, I drew myself closer to my boyfriend’s torso, hogging the comforters to my face. I stayed in his arms, safe and sound asleep. I stared up at his sleeping face and gave him a few kisses. I heard him mutter my name drunkenly before pulling me back to his arms.

I snuggled closer, slumber pulling me in.

 

A familiar song lulls me… I slowly open my eyes, a dim light welcome me –  I’m inside the living room of a small house with two floors, I whipped my head around, confused and looking for clues. There’s a lot of pictures framed on the walls but they’re all blurry and scratched. A young girl, with long wavy hair came rushing down the stairs carrying a piece of paper with a scratchy drawing on it. I leaned in to listen to their conversation instinctively, their accents are familiar. I blink faster, trying to focus on the person sitting standing inside the kitchen cutting vegetables.

The older lady was stirring something inside a pot, while petting the younger girl’s face. She leaned down and kissed her cheek, grabbed the paper and pinned it on the cupboard. A small thud came from the other side of the room, a small boy was holding a box filled with different colored paper inside. He seemed very upset, he came totting towards the kitchen, tugged on the older lady’s apron as tears pooled in his eyes.

The lady carried him in her arms and pecked his face repeatedly as she sang affectionately.

 _Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,

Something stirred inside of me, I was inside the same room but I feel really out of place, like I was causing a disruption. The lady turned her head towards my direction. She smiled at me, “ _Mio Caro_.”

The floors inside the house shook and broke, the tiles separated from each other, there was a strong smell of iron and burnt rubber.

I gently opened my eyes, my boyfriend was squirming uncomfortably below me, “Perseus.” I lightly tapped his cheeks, trying so hard to shake him awake. I untangled myself from the mess of bed sheets and arms, grabbed a shirt that’s hastily thrown on the floor.

I slumped back at him, he was still struggling. I tapped his nose with my index fingers, his arms entangled around my shoulders. “Percy.” I call his name out repeatedly but to no avail.

He was hugging me tightly for a good five minutes and it’s beginning to hurt, “Perseus, wake up.” His fingers are digging in on my back and shoulders, I was beginning to get nervous.

“Shit.” he cursed under his breath – as soon as he calmed down he quickly loosened his hold around me “S-sorry. Did I wake you up?” I looked at him for a second, weighing my decisions, trying to decide if I should tell him about my dream.

I rubbed his shoulders, grounding myself, _he’s real, I’m not dreaming anymore, he’s here, we’re together. I’m not scared anymore._ “Mmm, it’s kind of hard to stay asleep with something hard poking me.” I purred, rolling his hips slowly, testing out if he’ll bite into it or sense my insecurity.

Judging by the way he reacted I’m guessing he took the invitation. “Nico-“ his voiced hitched. I looked down to where I was grinding my hips, feeling something twitching between my legs.

“What were you dreaming about? You were groaning... really low.” I whispered. I leaned down, a smile slit my face, my anxiety already leaving the roof. I kept rolling my hips while making small talk, enjoying the thrill of seeing him jaded.

Being his usual-self he answered, “A talking cat.” breaking the romantic mood that’s building up.

I stopped moving, unable to hide my unimpressed look from his answer. “A what?” I asked, trying to see if he’ll continue being vague “a little more content and a little less of the shock factor, Perseus.”

My thoughts began to swim back to my dream, what does that mean? It... It felt real. His voice broke me from my concentration, “I dreamt I was in Camp Jupiter. New Rome, actually. I was in college... but I wasn’t in the campus grounds. I was just in Bacchus’ vineyard, sleeping. Then a cat suddenly appeared beside me.” He stated.

I sat on his lap, stroking the back of his neck and his shoulders affectionately as he continues telling his story. “Then the cat has brown and gold eyes. It has a female voice and it comes from everywhere around me.” _Oh so that was the cat is about, that sounds really ominous._

 “Then the cat said something about being careful what I wish for.” I crinkled my nose and squinted my eyes on him, “Perseus-“

“I know. It might mean something... but who? What? How? I mean we already defeated Gaea and she’s like the boss of all boss fights.” He continued. We stared into each other, he looked at me as if I had all the answers in the world. I closed my eyes and sighed. Trying to relax back to his arms.  “I have a feeling Chiron might know.” I whispered reassuring him that it might not be that bad.

He nodded in agreement, but his face looked very sour, “I know, but I don’t want to tell him yet.”

I gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean? Perseus, this might be the next biggest thing since Gaea-“

“I know.” His voice strengthened.  “I will. Just not until I have more information.”

“More information?” I raised an eyebrow, hearing him say something un-Percy-like

He rolled eyes. “Yeah. Either that or when I get too creeped out.”

 

“Perseus-“ I begin my sentence and his hold tightened around my hands, he’s trying his best to convey his message and he’s not very good at it, he looks like he’s struggling to find the right words that best suit the situation but he still speaks whatever comes to his mind first – which was the thing I least want to be reminded of right now.

“Come on, Nico. College is like what- only a few more months away and what could happen in just a few months?” I stared at him, feeling something inside me die as that statement escaped his lips. _Right, he’s moving away from me._

The date this morning and what we did weeks ago seemed like a blur to me now, like a dream fleeting vividly before suddenly disappearing. I pushed myself away for him for a moment, I needed space to breathe before all of this weighs down.

He shuffled in bed and called me out with this ridiculous nickname he came up with, “Neeks,” he whispered, “I’m gonna be in college soon.” _Yeah, I know. Stop reminding me. I don’t want to hear it._ I stared back at him, locking eyes, black to sea greens, secretly hoping he reads my mind.

 _But no, reality slaps us in the face like an obnoxious frat boy,_ I settled on his chest, rubbing my face against his neck, feeling his heartbeat against my palms. A heavy sigh escaped from my lips, “You just had to remind me of it, don’t you?”

 _How far is New Rome from Camp Half-Blood again?_ Between three to four hours via Pegasi, almost two days by car, I could take a plane _– but its too expensive, I don’t want to rely on dad’s money._ I could always shadow travel but Will told me I should still be resting because it took a toll on my body last War, I sighed again, closing my eyes shut. Suddenly feeling very tired.

I don’t want to talk about this now to be honest, but he still persisted, either he’s really dense or he’s just very stubborn, “I’m gonna be staying permanently in New Rome. Find an apartment there to stay in.”

“I know.” I answered almost immediately to stop the flow of this conversation. _I just got you, now you’re moving far away from me again._

I’m being stubborn too, why am I acting like a spoiled kid? I don’t know.

I stared on nothing in particular, trying to unwind and calm my mind down. Percy held my cheeks softly, my eyes focused towards him and gave the closest thing to a smile.

He was saying something but I wasn’t really listening, all I heard was “… That’ll be very bad. And you’ll get worried if that happens and I don’t want that.”

“I know.” I answered absentmindedly.

“Wait,  _what?_ ”

He gave me a warm smile and pushed my bangs that covered my eyes, pulling my face gently towards his, “I’m saying that I want you there with me.” My heart stopped for a second, rewinded the words that slipped out of his mouth, where is this coming from.

I squinted and stared at his face for a second before pulling away from his sweet hold, “What?” he asked, panic in his voice.

I positioned myself in a trajectory that would make me look at him directly, “What about Annabeth? I thought you guys were going to college in New Rome together.” _I don’t know where this is coming from._

He stared at me, eyes wide and mouth agape, “Nico-“

“You promised you’ll be staying in New Rome with her, are you sure you’d want me to be there with you?” I continued, _well it was true. Before I came to his life, she was already there._

“Why wouldn’t I want you to be there with me? You’re my boyfriend.”

I closed my eyes and moved away from him before I could say something stupid again.

“Neeks.” I could hear him calling out behind me. I walked straight towards the bathroom, the strong desire of splashing my face with cold water. I turned the knobs and continued splashing my face with cold water,

“Neeks, I-“ he said softly… broken.

I stopped him midway, it’s too early for this. “It’s fine, Perseus. I mean I wouldn’t want to get in your plans and I’m sure you just said it out of whim.” I tried to distract myself by brushing my teeth, completely ignoring him.

He went behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I’m still a bit upset from his abruptness to make important decisions, "You know I'll never ask anything like that if I'm not serious." He said as he kissed my shoulders, sniffing me like a big pup.

That statement made me chuckle, "I know you so well that I could tell you 9 out of 10 times your suggestions are mostly impulsive and not that well-thought out." _Sure, whatever. I believe you._

"Well, they always work, don't they?" He asked with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. He slid his hands slowly down my sides and began kissing my neck. "It's just a suggestion, Neeks." He whispered.

I was staring at him through the mirror, toothpaste still bubbling on my chin, he was clinging to me. I couldn’t gargle or clean my teeth properly with his arms weighing me down in a small space like this. He kept whimpering my name as he continued gliding his fingers skillfully up and down my hip. "Please? You don't have to answer now.” He added.

I turned around and was welcomed by his mushed-up kissy face inches away from mine, ready to slobber all over my face, I place my fingers on his lips to stop him. I stared at him blankly, enjoying the panicked look on his baby seal face.

"Perseus-" I began. Testing him out for reactions, his shoulders tensed when I called out his name.

"I am not kissing you until you brush your teeth."

He stared at me dumbly, like I was the swimming letters he’d see in books. Realizing what I just told him, he pushed my hands away lightly and gave me a sarcastic laugh, "Sure, Neeks. Worry about cooties, hm?" he said, leaning down to peck my forehead.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who's straddling me just before I woke up."

I let out a nervous laughter before leaning into his touch before lightly hitting him on the chest. "Come on, just brush your teeth. I know you "want" to literally kiss me all day, but, Perci, please. I love you, but I don't want your germs." Seriously, this morning is just an emotional roller coaster.

He was muttering silently, upset that I just turned down a kiss from him. He’s throwing a fit while putting toothpaste on his brush, I could feel him staring at me while he brushed his teeth.

It’s not like, I don’t want to move in with him. I would love to. But I don’t want to rush things.

It feels like if we do things fast, we’ll get tired of each other and it would all come crashing down. I don’t want to expect too much and be disappointed in the end.

“Does she know?” I whispered.

He spat out on the sink and wiped his face with a face towel before turning to me, “Sorry, what?”

I tried to straighten out, but I still couldn’t bear to look at him for now, "Annabeth, does she know?”

“Of course she knows. She knows we’re already dating. I don’t think it’d be a weird thing if we live under one roof.”

“No, Perseus-“ I scoffed. “Knowing and actually being told is  _not_  the same thing.” I continued.

“Nico, I don’t see why I have to tell Annabeth my plans of moving in with you. You’re the one I’m moving in with, not her.” His voice a lot clearer.

“She... she’s your best friend.” I bit back, “…and your girlfriend.” _Wow that’s stupid._

“Was.” He corrected immediately. “She  _was_  my girlfriend.’

I bit my inner cheeks and said the first thing that came to mind, “She would still be if it weren’t for me.”

 “If it weren’t for you? Nico, you-“

“You guys were the golden couple! Everyone knows that.” I started, a little amazed I could say something like this without knowing where it’s all coming from. “Everyone was talking about how sweet and perfect you both are. They were making bets on how you two would probably be the “royal” couple of the entire demigod population. Come on, you both stopped Kronos from taking over the entire world. You both went back from Tartarus and lived to tell the tale and you...”

“You were both the sacrifices Gaea needed in order to rise.” My voice becoming thick with my native accent as I continue to explain with my eyes swatting invisible flies in the air. _Gods, someone stop me before I kill myself._ But no, I kept running my mouth.

“Look at me. I’m... I’m just a son of a god who doesn’t even find himself wanted by his own family.”

“Stop.”  He said, shaking his head. He’s had enough of me.

“You’re the hero anyone would give everything just to be with. But me?” He moved his hand to his self, shaking his head and scoffing in disgust. “I’m a kid surrounded by deaths. A nerd who thought you were my favourite card game brought to life. I’m-“

 “Nico, just stop.”

I looked at him tiredly, I don’t know what to feel, I just want to be reassured that I wasn’t replacing anyone. That I was the first choice, because I know what it feels like to be abandoned, and I don’t want Annabeth to feel like Perseus left her and abandoned everything they had before. He held my hands and gently stroked the top of my hand,

“You’re the reason why I was able to beat Kronos and Luke. You’re the reason why I realized how death would always be a part of wars. You’re one of the few people who didn’t stop to look for me when I went missing.” I stood still and just stopped talking, just taking him all in.

“Nico, you guided me. You took the risks for me... you hid a lot of things, for what? For protecting me. You thought of ways so you could help me even if those were more dangerous and something no one would even dare try.” He said. “You didn’t stop believing in me when no one else would.”

“Perseus-“ I whispered. I did those, not only because it’s the most reasonable thing to do, I wouldn’t go on doing stuff like that for just someone. It’s not right, cause I was hoping there was something that would spark up, I’m not clean, I was meaning for something to happen. I was doing that because I wanted us to be closer.

“Nico, I – no. Annabeth and I only managed to survive Tartarus because of you. If it wasn’t for you telling Bob I was a friend, we would have been dead. You survived Tartarus. Sure, I managed to stop Kronos, but you were the one who moved in the sidelines. If you hadn’t convinced your dad to join, we would have been dead. You did all of that. Alone. That’s something to be proud of.” He inched closer and it scared me, it made me move back. It made me vulnerable and open.

“I did all those because of you and I was caught.” I whispered, countering me. He tightened the hold on my hand.

“Still survived three days in the jar.” He whispered back and looked at me.

“I could have died.”

“We didn’t let you.”

I looked back at him, trying to find the most illogical and hurtful things to say, but there wasn’t anything, he held my face closer to him, locking me down with his sea-blue orbs, “Nico, I understand that you want me to talk to Annabeth about this. I understand that you still feel guilty about being with me. But this was my choice. I chose to be with you... and what I plan to do without is not something I have to keep telling her.”

“She’s your best friend, Perseus.” I tried to reason out, repeating the same statement. “I don’t want to be a replacement.”

He looked hurt by what I said, I hit something in him, is he mad? Disgusted? Hurt that I said something like that to him?

“Nico, you’re not a replacement and never will you be.” He held me closer to him as he rubbed the small of my back soothingly, “You think I’m the kind of person who’ll date someone just because I find out they like me?”

I stopped and stared at him in a panic, “N-no, that’s not what I meant.”

“Nico, I did not confess to you in front of the whole camp... I did not go all the way back to the Underworld and keep you from running away from me, stay with you through nightmares just so I could feel so “emasculated” because you’re drop dead head over heels for me. I have the whole camp and, honestly some of my enemies for that.” I gave him a scoff coupled with an eye roll. That’s just so cheesy I can’t take him too seriously without his words ruining the intensity of the moment.

“Nico, I didn’t date you because you were a  _nerd,_ a  _weak son of Hades, gay_ , or whatever self-degrading thing you could think of giving yourself.”

“I didn’t date you because of those. I didn’t date you for whatever it is you could think of… I dated you for being Nico di Angelo.” He kissed me impatiently, hungry to send the message across, making me wince from his sharp teeth piercing my lips. I melt against his hot touch, making me moan his name between each breath. I slowly slide my hands up to hold his nape and claim him, make his body collide against mine.

“Perseus-“ I gasped but he’s not making any chances to let me go, “W-why are you-“ I stuttered, unable to think straight. I could feel something tenting in between his legs, twitching against his jeans.

“To be honest, I’m a little hurt by what you said, Neeks.” He said it so suddenly that it took me a moment to process everything, in a moment of confusion he grabbed me by my waist and lifted my hips. He placed me on the counter, I adjust myself and stretch my legs farther away from each other giving him enough room to rub against me.

“You think so low of yourself that it hurts me a lot.”

Another kiss. “Why are you even so concerned about this? We were arguing about moving in.” I asked in an attempt to stop him,“It’s not like you have anything to do about this.”

He pulled away to look at me offended and annoyed, “Nico, I’m your boyfriend. Of course this is something that has to do with me. Heck, this has  _everything_  to do with me. Did you hear yourself just now?” he gave me a sarcastic laugh as he leaned in slowly.

His hands were warm, each place his hands touch made me feel like it was burning and I was on fire, I’m too needy, I want him to stop but it feels like he’s drawing me to him closer, luring me into a trap I can’t escape. Suffocating me with his feelings that I can’t take it anymore, he keeps spoiling me like this I’m going to have withdrawal symptoms.

“I love you.” He whispered as he stared at me with those piercing green gems, “I love you, Nico.” he repeated, afraid I wasn’t paying attention. But I was. Too invested that it scared me how much I’m drawn to him. I can’t escape and he makes it feel like he’s my only salvation.

“I love you and I wouldn’t get tired of saying it no matter how many times I have to until you believe me.” He whispered, his voice dropping by a few octaves, making him more irresistible.

I pulled him closer to me, clinging to him tightly. Wrapping my legs around him as I gave him a messy kiss. Teeth clashing against each other, a hot wet mess of lips locking. He was grinding against me, slowly circling his hips against the hard strain between my legs. He carried me and opened the shower curtains. Once inside, he took off both of our clothes and twisted the shower faucet – he was showing off his demigod powers by opening the faucet without holding them.

But the amazement was short lived when the showers emitted a below zero. It both surprised us when the cold water blasted us, I quickly hid under him. Trying to cover my body from the freezing water, he quickly turned the knobs.

A moment of shock made us sober but only for a while, we got back in no time when he pinned me against the shower wall and hooked his arms around my legs.

Maybe its because of our position, the way my body melded against him, my back pressed flat at the shower wall, his hungry lips biting and nipping at my moist neck and collar. Him never missing a beat at each pound he delivers, deliciously thrusting at the right spots. Aiming my weaknesses at this trajectory that he’s trying hard to maintain. Going deeper and faster by the second, I could feel him pulsing inside me. “…more, mnnngh more.” _I’m almost there, almost there. But I want him inside me a little longer._

I couldn’t help it, it just feels so good that my knees are bucking so hard, if he wasn’t holding me by waist so tightly, I would’ve already slid down a couple of times.

I gnawed my teeth on his shoulders, chewing at his broken skin, the taste of fresh blood pooling inside my mouth. I dragged my fingernails across his back, clinging to him tighter as I hyperventilate from the sensation. My spine arched towards him, our lips clashed as he gave me sensual open-mouthed kisses. He pressed our chest tightly together, his fingers digging to my hamstrings, each skillful stroke bringing me closer to sensation, almost there… “FUCK.” I whispered through clenched teeth.

 

 

Then Jason Grace came barging in halting me and Perseus into position.

We look into each other with eyes wide open while Jason complained his ass out, I hugged Perseus tighter, feeling colder now that we stopped making out. I hid my face on his chest, trying to hide my irritation and embarrassment.

I uncontrollably release tiny sounds, my body feeling limp each passing second.

"I'm so done with everything right now. What am I gonna do, Percy? Is it my fault that so many responsibilities are thrust upon me? I can't help it. I'm a camp ambassador, a head councilor and a senate member. As much as I want to be there for her in special occasions, I can't!" He kept blaring to no one in particular, insensitive that he’s disturbing someone right now.

The son of Poseidon’s face was unreadable, his eyebrows were knitted too closely, he reached out to slide the shower curtains, enough to show his annoyed face and sufficient to hide me, "Jason! Dude, have you ever heard of knocking?!" he said, annoyance thick in his voice, he looked at the Praetor as if he’s ready to wring his neck like a wet towel.

But instead of being intimidated and stopping, he continued with his story, "Sorry, bro. But I just need to let this out. I just realized, am I being too nice? Is this why she got mad? Do I try to please people too much? I want to be there for her, seriously, I do. But how can I when my own job at camp is making it hard for me to even have time for myself? Sure, bro, I'm a hero, the son of Zeus and the consul for the gods, but I'm only seventeen! I want to do things for myself and be with my girl, too- . No make it -. No, she's not my - Aaaaah!"

Feeling impatient, I tiptoed and whispered to my boyfriend as discreet as possible, "Please...  _please_  tell me he doesn't know I'm here." Perseus opened his mouth but it was Jason who spoke first,

"Oh, hey, Nico."

Oh

My

Gods

"Jason Grace! I'll give you a count of three before I kill you!" It was my turn to blare at him, I slid the shower curtains with full force, while my other hand reached out for something to throw at him, possibly adding another scar on his face.

I saw his body tense as realization on what he walked in on dawned upon him, but instead of bolting away from us he sighed and looked so done with everything.

He stood there, waiting for something, Perseus broke the silence with, "Okay, dude. What the hell is wrong this time?"

"Piper broke up with me." Looking like a kicked stray dog.

My eyes twitched uncontrollably from what he said, “Then make up and get back with her.” I answered.

He looked at me with huge eyes, moist with tears as he pouted, “But, but…”

“I swear to Gods, Jason Grace if you don’t get the hell out of this room I will personally throw you back in Camp Jupiter.” But instead of walking away and leaving he inched closer towards us,

“All I need right now is a little encouragement and hug guys. Where’s your support?” he creeped slowly with his hands ready to embrace us, I quickly dodged away, the shadows enveloping me as my anger began to boil. I closed the shower curtain and began moving away from Percy.

Trying to escape whatever kind of sick joke this is, I began throwing stuff at his direction hoping to drive him off, “AGH, NICO!” I felt Perseus tug on my hips closer, but I was too annoyed to respond. Instead I reached out for the toilet plunger to throw it at Jason.

“DON’T MOVE! PLEASE!” He begged but I was too annoyed to listen to him. Why does he want me to stop? Wasn’t he annoyed too? I grabbed a bottle of Deodorant.

He slumped against my shoulders as he held me closer, “I’M STILL INSIDE YOU. DON’T MOVE.”

I stopped halfway before I could throw the object in my hand. “W-what?”

He burrowed his face deeper in the hollow of my neck as he said, “I’M. STILL. INSIDE. YOU.”

“Then pull it out!”

“It’s not that easy!”

“Oh my gods, did you get harder?!”

“That’s cause you kept moving!!”

“Whose fault do you think it is?!”

“JASON!!”

 

He started massaging my shoulders and my back trying to let me relax so he could pull out easily, the romantic and steamy mood from earlier was left without a trace.

After that weird exchange, we finally managed to keep ourselves straight. The long shower making me awake and exhausted. Jason was out of sight as soon as we got out from the bathroom, the awkward moment probably scared him off. But who cares, it was his fault he walked-in and chose to linger.

We’ll talk to him about manners and knocking later, I’m still not in the mood to run around camp while it’s this cold. I’d rather stay in bed bundled up in thick comforters and cuddle, to be honest.

Percy scooted closer to me, hot cocoa in both hands, he kissed the top of my head as he gave me my mug, “That’s one crazy morning.”

I placed both my hands on the surface of the mug, warming my palms “I know. I hate for that to happen again.” I puffed at the steam escaping my beverage.

“Maybe I should install more locks on my Cabin Door.” He said absentmindedly. “Do you think that’s enough to keep him away?”

“Nah.” I answered. He rubbed his chin at me as if considering the possibilities of Jason Grace intruding. “Yeah, you’re right. He’ll probably barge in again.” He concluded.

Perseus finished drinking first, he placed his mug by the bedside table, he pulled me in the middle of his legs and hugged me from behind, he started telling me stories about his Christmas as a kid before he knew he was a demigod.

I listened to him as he told me silly stories of the things he did, of what weird thing him and his mother do during this season. I hummed at him, mixed emotions welling up on me. Remembering what I dreamt about last night.

“Percy, listen.” I turned around to look into his eyes. He smiled at me and inched closer to my face, “Yes Neeks?”

“There’s uh—something I needed to tell you.”

“What is it?” he brushed the back of his hand on my face.

 

“CHECK MIC. CHECK MIC. 1 … 2… CHECK MIC.” A loud feedback ripped through the crisp winter air beating me to it. “PERCY JACKSON, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BIG HOUSE, PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE NEEDED IMMIDIATELY TO SEE THE ORACLE.”

I sighed dejectedly, “That’s it, I give up.” He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, massaging his temples, “I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.” He said bumping our foreheads together lightly, our lips touched but he wasn’t making any moves to dive in.

I was getting too close to comfort, I closed my eyes and scooted closer, trying to deepen our kiss. However, the voice system went off again, “5 MINUTES PERCY, IT’S REALLY IMPORTANT.”

We closed our eyes and gave up being romantic. Sigh.

“Well, I guess we should get going.” I stood up to gather my jacket.

He held onto my hand, entwining our fingers, “I wanted to sleep in though.” He admitted.

“Me too.” I smiled at him. “But we have to “ _adult”_ right now.” He closed his eyes and nodded, “But as soon as I finished with this okay? Let’s take a break and sleep longer please.”

I giggled and kissed his nose.

 

We walked outside of Cabin Three, he locked his doors and quickly held my hand, it was freezing outside and the snow piled up all over the patio. We we’re discussing how we’ll attack Jason later.

So here’s the plan, we are going to rendezvous at 7 o’clock by the hearth to give Jason a stern lecture about manners and interrupting people.  He was going straight to the Big House after he drops me off at the clinic. _My hips hurts so much,_ then sudden after images of the events last night flashed before my eyes.

I stopped walking.

“Nico? What’s the matter? Are you hurt? Are you hurt? Did I do something stupid?” Percy started to fret over me, gripping my hands tightly and waving his palms across my face, but my eyes remained glued on the ground. My face feels so warm, I wish my scarf is hiding how stupid I look right now.

Percy puts his hand on my forehead and tilts it up "Are you sick? You're red all of a sudden."

I evade my eyes from him and mutter a shy, “It’s nothing.” I pulled his hand so we could continue walking and forget this conversation ever happened.

“Are you sure?” he pressed his face closer from mine, I could feel his warm breath against my nose. He fixated his eyes on me, studying my expression carefully. A mischievous smile started forming on the tips of his lip, exposing his crooked pearly white teeth.

“Was I too rough on you?” he asked so suddenly that it made me stop walking again.

I looked at him, his face was serious “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. Can you walk properly? Want me to carry you?” I couldn’t take the look on his face, he was treating me so gently that it made me want to scream, “Why? Do you think I can’t handle it?” I shoved my arm against his shoulder.

He smiled playfully and shoved me back, “Well, do you?”

“What do you think?” I asked, shoving him back.

This made me remember the time we ate at the restaurant on our first date, “You’re an ass.”

“Well, we are what we eat, Neeks.” He whispered, but it was enough for me to hear it. I look back at him, shock and embarrassed. I shoved him harder and muttered out gibberish.

When we got to Will’s clinic, he let go of my hand “Okay here we are.” I nodded, he was phasing back and forth unable to decide which direction to go. He went up to me and said, “I’ll see you later.”

He walked a few steps away from the door where I was standing, I was observing him and waiting for him to leave when he phased back and looked at me. Then looked back at the pathway then back at me. What in Hades’ name is going on in this guy’s head?

He stomped towards me, marching stiffly he went in front of me.

“I love you.” He said as he kissed me one last time before leaving.

He ran away before I could even say something back. _Seriously, he’ll kill me faster than any quest._

I cleared my throat and slapped myself a few times before going inside Will’s clinic. I heard someone inside shouting in Greek, I couldn’t make out who the voice belongs to, but it sure is angry.

I knocked a few times hoping the son of Apollo would hear me, I was standing outside for so long the cold chill is beginning to prickle my back, I couldn’t take it anymore and just let myself in, _Ask him for some medicine and quickly get out._

The blue mist crawling outside his office, pooling on the floor caught me off-guard, _woah he must be talking for hours now if it already dispersed around the room like this._

I went inside his room and he quickly wiped the call away, immediately getting rid of the evidence, “Wow, I least expected you to have no manners, Nico.”

“I knocked a couple of times before actually going in you know.” a sat down in front of him, observing his nervous expression. “Who were you talking to? Sounds so serious.”

“I think that’s none of your business.” He shot me down quickly.

“Who has no manners now.” I bit back.

“ _Sigh_ , What are you here for?” he looks so tired. “Just going to get medicine from you.” I said, tapping my feet on his wooden floor. “Let me guess, allergies and random backaches?” he said monotonously.

I felt my face heating up, “It’s none of your business.”

“We’ll how can I cure you if I don’t know where it was from?” he gave me an impish smile while he waved a vile of clear liquid. “Your health issues are always my business, di Angelo.”

I reached out to grab the medicine in his hands but he stood up and wiggled it above my head. “That’s such a cheap trick Solace.”

“I always give you medicine no questions asked, now tell me. I’m really curious as to why you recently get allergies and body ache? It’s for science.” He teased and gave me a full smile.

“Hand it to me now!” I said, reaching out to his hand, I was already on my toes but it was too tall for me to reach, “What’s the magic word Nico?” he giggled, waving the vile near my face but as soon as I grab it he veers it away at the opposite direction.

“Shut up and give me the bottle William!!”

“No, not if you ask nicely.”

“AGHHHHH, YOU’RE FRUSTRATING ME.”

“You’re making my hair gray.”

“Shoosh and gimme!” I make grabby hands in order to snatch it away from him but he was too fast and my back is killing me. He pinched my nose and gave me one of his “Doctor’s orders speeches.” I slapped away his hand and tried to slap the sides of his stomach.

A mop of copper hair suddenly appeared in front of me hooking her wrist on my arm making me and Will both scream, it’s as if she materialized out of nowhere. It took me a minute or two to recognize that it was Hazel, she dragged me away from the son of Apollo, “Uhh Haze?” I squeaked.

“Later, at the cabin.” She answered, shutting me down even before I could retract. “You’ll know once we get there.” She said in a disturbing monotone. Will was sprawled down the floor, he was holding onto his rotating chair, looking at me and my sister like a frightened little mouse. I leaned down and snatched the vile away from his hands. He gave me a very defeated look, I showed him my tongue and smirked at him.

He gave me the finger and threw a crumpled paper on my face. That was the last thing I saw before I was kidnapped by my own sister.

We reached cabin 13, she slammed the door closed and locked it safely, double checking it before going straight to her room. She shoved me inside, locking her bedroom door meticulously, “Alright, you’re acting really creepy sis, what’s up?” I demanded.

She crossed her arms and pointed behind me, I whipped my head to look at what she was trying to show me. My eyes adjust at the warm light the table lamp is giving off, when I noticed a figure sitting by the bed, I refocused my eyes only to find Annabeth reading silently while sipping coffee, _when did she get back home?_ Reyna propped up at the old knitting chair situated at the farthest end of the room, her legs crossed while she continues to clean her dagger with cloth. Piper was sitting Indian-style at the middle of the bed with her arms crossed, she looks like a little kid with her cheeks pouting like that. She continues to sulk as Calypso brushes her jagged hair, her skilled fingers knitting the Aphrodite kid’s locks into small braids, nobody paying mind at my presence

“Ehem.” Hazel cleared her throat, catching everyone’s attention, they simultaneously stopped what they were doing to glue their eyes on me. Just before I could ask a series of questions, Reyna stood up and ran towards my direction, “Nico.” She fussed, bringing me to her arms into a warm motherly embrace. “H-hi… how come you didn’t tell me you were going to drop by today?” I whispered, voice mangled from the sheer force she’s holding me with.

“You see, Mclean called me for an emergency, so I came rushing in, it has been a while since I last saw you too y’know.” she said, absent-mindedly petting my hair.

“Since when did you guys get close?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Mutual interests.” She shrugged. I squinted my eyes at the people inside the room, hoping to get more answers than this.

“Hazel saw me cleaning _Argo La Tercera_ back at Camp Jupiter, so she lugged me with her.” Calypso confessed, “Better than sewing the sails all day, so I tagged along.” She added.

Annabeth was the next to speak, which surprised me, “I came here because someone at the council was pissing me off. I need some girl bonding before I cut that bastard’s throat open.” she licked her index finger, turning the page of her book nonchalantly. I just noticed the slight discrepancy in her appearance, her whole physique was faded, I looked down and sure enough there was a small bowl strategically placed on the chair creating the illusion, she was here via the insta-mist msg. _don’t ask, they’re still trying to make it a thing._

“Okay guys… err—girls. You might need to tell me what’s happening.” I said trying to calm them down, “What’s the problem?” I asked to no one in particular because all of them started talking simultaneously which was driving me insane – except for Piper, who’s being uncharacteristically silent. She was clutching a pillow close to her face. She opened her mouth and we all turned to her direction, “My dad wanted to meet Jason today, we already planned this.” She whispered, sadness coating her voice thickly, “…and he forgot all about it.”

We all looked at each other, raising an alarmed eyebrow. _Wow, that explains Jason’s shameless woes this morning. It somewhat made sense now._  No one was daring to speak yet. We were all doing this silent communication with our eyes, trying to figure out the right words to tell her.

“I hate him.” She sniffed, snot and tears drooping down her beautiful caramel cheeks, “This ONE TIME, **ONE TIME,** I asked to be his priority and **_HE FORGETS_**! No, scratch that. Not asked. More like begged him to reserve this day because daddy’s schedule is always packed-full, he especially took the day-off for us to have a family bonding, and for them to actually meet up for the first time since we started going out, but nooooooooo—he’s too busy immersing himself with work to actually pay attention me! He can’t fool me! He’s full of schist and excuses! I mean how about Percy?! He makes time for Nico! or or Leo… come on. Even Leo makes time for Caly! And Frank is such a sweet heart. How can they make time for you guys and not him?” she exclaimed, flopping down in bed face first after she finished ranting.

We were all caught off-guard by her, too afraid to speak up but Reyna was the first one to break the silence,  “This is why I don’t associate myself with guys anymore.” she sighed, flipping her long braid.

“THAT’S IT!! I’M CALLING EMERGENCY HANG-OUT NIGHT!” Piper flopped back in bed, clutching the pillow tightly while kicking her legs. I scratched the back of my head, wondering how to get out of this mess.

“Err— that means you guys are going to stay here for tonight? I got it.” I shuffled back to the door but before I could get out Hazel pulled me back in, “Not a word outside this room.” She threatened. “Swear on the River Styx.” She smiled darkly. I gulped and nodded slowly.

 

They spend the night talking at the other room, I stayed inside mine. Unable to sleep properly because of the booming sounds coming from the television Calypso brought in. They were watching “ _The Notebook”_ while bawling their eyes out. I sneaked out of my room, craving for some warm milk or some chocolate.

As I stepped down the stairs I noticed someone sitting down the couch.

It was Reyna, reading a book. “Can’t sleep too?” she whispered softly as she flipped to the next page. I walked closer to her, nodding. “What about you?” I asked.

“I don’t feel comfortable staying inside that room.” She admitted.

“Want me to get something for you too? I’m making hot cocoa.” I suggested, she answered with a hum. I fixed us a warm beverage. I poured milk and dropped pieces of Hershey bars inside the glass mug and put it inside the microwave. I waited a few seconds and stirred when it got out.

I sat next to her and gave her the other mug I was holding. “Having a bad dream?” she asked voice full of concern, sipping slowly at her drink. “Yeah. What about you?”

“Just not comfortable.”

I slowly cocked an eyebrow at her, “Don’t look at me like that, Nico. It just feels unsettling.”

“Oh.” I answered, not asking anything that could possibly cross the line. I know her well enough – we’re the same. The more you push on a topic the more we close ourselves up. So I just let her enjoyed the hot cocoa. Staring at the falling snow as she continues to read silently.

After a while, she started talking and I knew this is going to be a serious talk. “How do you feel about Annabeth?” she started, catching me off-guard. “Well… I—“

“Nico, you don’t need to lie to me.” she put down her book on the edge of the coffee table and looked straight at me. Her brows pulled together and she looked like she was having an inner battle with herself.

We looked back at each other, it feels like staring at your reflection in a muggy mirror. “I don’t know Reyna.” I admitted. “I don’t hate her, I just feel jealous of her. Like if you were to put us both inside a room alone together, I don’t think I would be able to stay there for so long. I can’t change anything that’s happened between her and Percy. She didn’t do anything wrong to me you know, I just feel like, I should have done something for her.”

Her face was regal as ever, she listened to me and looked as if she understood me perfectly. That’s when it dawned to me. “You… Reyna.” my voice faltered.

“Nico.” she held my hand and looked down. “It’s okay, he doesn’t need to know.”

I felt useless and heartbroken for her. I want her to be happy, but I can’t do anything. I’m not involved, I don’t want to intervene, this is her fight. “I’m here.” I caressed her palms with my thumb, “I won’t leave you. You’re part of my family now remember?”

I peaked at her through the soft moonlight shining on Reyna’s face. Her eyes glistened with tears, we just sat there in the poorly-lit room. Comforting each other. She sniffed, “This is embarrassing and so out of character.” She wiped her nose with a clean-pressed handkerchief. “I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” I stroked her hands, I really love this girl as much as I love Hazel and Bianca, and seeing her like this is just painful. I wish I could do what she did, grab the pain away from her heart or at least share half of it.

 

I hummed to her, hugging her tightly in my arms as I rub her back. Her usual strong façade long gone. This is the real Reyna, the teenager who’s had enough. The stress of the full camp placed on her shoulders as everyone looked up and relied on her, she forgot to have time for herself. To think about her own and to prioritize her well-being.

If this is what could make her feel better, that’s okay. I’ll gladly do this all night until she calms down.

We fell asleep on the couch just sitting close to each other, holding hands. The smell of bacon and coffee waking us up. Calypso was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. “When you’re ready. Grab a plate and sit at the table.” She chirped.

We ate breakfast silently, we both have bloodshot eyes. She placed a piece of bacon on my plate and smiled warmly at me, I gladly ate it and poured another batch of fresh coffee for her. After our hearty meal, I grabbed my coat and sword and headed straight to the training grounds to meet up with my boyfriend, hoping for some answers provided by the son of Zeus.

 

 

“What the—“ I was on my way to the training grounds when I saw Percy dragging Jason, while Leo and Will trailed behind them. They all looked as if they just rolled out of bed and dove towards a muddy lake, Percy’s dark brown hair was sticking out in different places, Jason was staring blankly in the sky while Leo and Will burst out laughing behind them. This is a weird combination.

There’s a lot of people inside the circle that I can’t maneuver my way in, then I heard a commotion coming from the archery field. Loud sounds shooting one after the other. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Frank was standing in the middle of the field, a training dummy suspended mid-air while a freshmen from the training program kept pulling the lever, making the dummy move faster from different directions. Frank Zhang however still made every shot he took clear and direct toward vital points. Nobody was making any effort to stop him, they we’re too scared to step in and call out to him.

This is the first time I’ve seen him looked pissed off. He was looking at the dummy as if it were a harpy ready to claw his face off. It made Ella retreat inside the big house far away from the tree she usually sit on near the fields.

I walked near the camper turning the lever side to side, he was covered in sweat and was breathing unevenly, “Hello, It’s okay to stop doing that now. I’ll come talk to him.”

He sighed and looked relieved, “A-Are you sure Sir Zhang won’t be mad if I ditch my job?” he muttered. I gave him a reassuring nod. He moved away and trotted towards the water fountain, he gulped the water as if it were air.

The other teenagers stood there and whispered to each other, I walked shyly towards Frank who doesn’t even seem to notice me, he kept firing his quivers at the poor mutilated dummy. He was down to his last three arrows when he shouted, “Bring me more arrows.” To no one in particular.

When nobody came to aid his needs he turned his head was surprised by my presence. He was taken aback, “N-Nico! you should’ve told me when you’ll come! You almost scared the living Hades out of me!” he looked like a small child, clutching his chest tightly.

The colors from his face drained when he realized he was zoning out and scared off the newcomers, he bowed his head down and shouted with a full voice, “I’m so sorry for being a negligent commander. I am not fit to train anyone with my current emotional conditions.” He stood up straight and made sure he made eye contact with everyone in the field watching us. “Make sure to properly train not only your body but also your mind. Balance is needed or else you’ll turn out like me. Learn from my mistake today. You’re all dismissed.”

The crowd was silent and his strong bravado was starting to fall to pieces, his firm poker face was starting to break down when no one reacted, then suddenly someone in the crowd shouted, “You don’t need to try hard Sir! You’re already making an amazing job teaching us!” then someone whistled, another one agreed. They gave him a round of cheers, Frank being his usual-self started blushing cheek to cheek as his straight form crumpled up to an embarrassing stance. He was scratching the back of his head and holding his bow a little to tightly.

He cleared his throat trying to contain himself from folding from all the attention. He dismissed them again and turned towards me when he made sure everyone dispersed. “Uhh—Hi Nico.”

“I need answers Frank Zhang.” I said strictly.

Frank gathered himself out and heaved a sigh. He looks sleepless too, Hazel sure knows how to be stubborn when she wants too. This is probably a Hades’ kid common trait.

“We had a fight about how I’m treating her.” He confessed, “I tried to be gentler but I guess I still come across as childish and clumsy to her.” His shoulders sag, the strict confidence of a general long gone.

I stared at his weary expression, he looks so gloomy but love struck at the same time, “I can’t help it you know? My praetor façade just crumbles down. When I’m with her I just automatically transform into this big goofy mess.” Another sigh escaped his lips, “We’ve been going out for a while now but I can’t hold her hands because my palms become so clammy and gross. If I hug her I’m afraid I’ll black out and faint. Being near her is enough to send me running towards the hills, my heart feels like it’s about to jump down a thousand-story building. It’s just…”

I can’t help but smile at his innocence, I gently pat his back and gave him a fond smile. I’m really glad that he’s the one who ended up with my sister.

Then suddenly, the ground shook.

Next thing I know I’m somewhere dark, it smells like the earth. Frank is gone and it’s cold and cramped. A pair of amber eyes open up in front of me and I thought I was going to have a heart attack right there and then, “What are you two talking about?” even in the darkness I know whom that voice belongs to.

“Hazel could you please appear normally next time, why must you keep shortening my life span like this?” I asked seriously while clenching my chest.

“I was making a few short-cuts for the kids I’m teaching at survival 101. Digging tunnels for my demo so I don’t have to do anything tomorrow.” She said.

“Wow, that absolutely didn’t answer any of my questions.” Sarcasm starting to lace my voice.

“Shut up, you owe me an explanation. Why are you with him? What are you guys talking about?” she demanded. “Hey, I think it’s me who should be asking questions.” I retorted.

We continued squabbling while crawling back towards the surface. The conversation not really going anywhere, she keeps dodging my questions about Frank.

During dinner, Piper and the others are still getting ready inside the cabin so I went ahead. Percy arrived minutes later, he look exhausted and irritable. His eyebrows were crunched up together I was too afraid they’ll combine into a long caterpillar. He placed his platter dejectedly at the table and pressed his face against my shoulder, “I’m so tired.” He whispered.

I placed a soft kiss on the top of his head while rubbing circles on his broad shoulders, “Me too.”

We relaxed against each other, not really saying anything. Just enjoying each other’s company. Then a thought occurred to me, I remembered what happened earlier, “So, did you get to talk with the amazing Grace?” He gave me a tired nod. “Mmhmm” _wow, not even a reaction from that pun._

He rubbed his face and nuzzled me, “What about you? Any idea what’s the problem with the girls?”

I closed my eyes and sighed, “Yeah, I’m afraid so.”

“What do you think we should do to fix this?”

“Honestly, I don’t have any idea where to begin. But, I think the guys should go and approach the girls first, they were so upset you know, especially Piper.” We sighed at the same time, “Jason should get his schist together.”

I nodded, feeling sleepy and not minding the judging eyes the other campers are giving us.

I’m too tired to give a single schist. I fiddled with his fingers while picking at my dinner. Jason’s side makes sense now, but I still don’t get what happened with the others, how they made Calypso and Haze so upset, I still need to get answers, “What about the other guys? Frank and Leo? What did they do?”

He was about to answer when we got interrupted with a loud noise coming from the center of the hearth, the voices belonged to said couple who we’re in the midst of an immature argument.

Perseus rolled his eyes and facepalmed, “Do we have to?”

“I don’t want to leave too, but we have to stop them, she’s starting to speak in rapid fire French. A very _very non-friendly_ rapid fire French.” I could see Hestia in her child form panicking from the sidelines. Family disputes are not her thing and this is making her feel unsettled.

I saw Percy make a beeline towards Jason to drag him away, Frank was by his side. Calypso pulled Piper back to our table while the boys stayed at the Poseidon table. This is seriously getting out of hand, Reyna looks so annoyed, she ordered the bystanders peering to get back to their own business and that the “Show is over” Or else.

I still want to talk with my boyfriend, we haven’t been able to spend time together today. As much as I want to stay, we needed to get Piper back to our dorm room, they should make-up quickly it’s getting hard for everyone. What the hell is Jason doing?

It’s a sleepless night, I toss and turn in bed, not used to the cold-empty bed. I look for a warm spot and hog my bedsheets closer to my face. Finally, I find a comfortable place.

It feels so warm, someone is embracing me tightly.

“Nico.” a familiar voice purred as the gentle hand continued petting my hair. It feels so familiar, the scent of fresh lilies and tomatoes. I heard laughing – it sounds like music to my ears. I continued to nuzzle the warm hand that’s caressing my face. My heart swelled up with familiarity. I know who this person is,

 

 

“Mama…”

I could feel my eyes and heart sting with strong longing. She smiled at me fondly, rubbing my ears with the pad of her slender fingers like she used to. I began to sob while she cradles me towards her warm chest, I moved closer—torn that there was no heartbeat.

“You’re still a crybaby after all these years.” She whispered sweetly, her beauty was timely, black midnight waves that framed her face perfectly, olive skin and the smell of ripe tomatoes and perfume reminded me of the food she always cooked for me and Bianca.

“I’ve heard so much about this – Percy Jackson. He’s pretty famous at the other side you know.” She said as she parted my hair, “I—“ the way she said it lightened my face and made me blush.

“Tell me more about him, I’m really curious as to who my boy ended up with right?” she smiled. I felt my heart untwist tight knots and feel light, I’m scared. I want to tell her but it feels different. I can’t remember how she was, will she accept this? Isn’t she going to be mad? How is she going to feel, what will she think about me afterwards?

She held my hand and told me about a story, something that happened even before I was born. How dad used to court her, easing me. I told her a story about us, that time when me and Bianca got sent to boarding school. How me and my sister first met him, as time goes by and the story becomes more recent. I could feel how much we matured, how many battles we fought and how much we’ve been through during the time we weren’t together yet.

The hero I fell inlove with is now this huge dork that’s my boyfriend.

She nods and laughs at each corny joke Perseus have told me. Each mannerism and bad habits he has. Seeing her laugh lightens me up. She always makes sure to relate every cheesy thing Hades did for her – which makes me feel bittersweet not remembering anything. It comes like a foggy imprint from time to time, it disappears as quick as lightning so I have to grasp it. Repeating it in my mind over and over again, that’s when I remember mom doing shows and us going to orchestras and shows while wearing formal clothes.

This is the good thing about dreams, time stretches out. It feels like we spent a day together just talking and getting back in track. Then she stopped laughing and stood up which made me panic.

“Mio Caro, I need to go.” I clung tighter to her, feeling nostalgia in her words. “But...”

She looks at me with a troubled face, she brushes my cheeks with her fingers, she stared at my face as if remembering every feature I have. She tried her best to soothe me but I’m not ready to let her go yet.

“But... but, I finally found you. Will I see you again?” I asked her, unable to let her go.

She hugged me tightly, “Don’t look for me mio caro, it’s not time yet.” She whispered sadly as I buried my face deeper into her chest. It feels empty but it was definitely warm.

“I’ll see you again. I promise. _I swear on the River Styx_.” She smiled at me, kissing my forehead like she used to always do. She disappeared in a mist of blue lilacs.

I opened my eyes, my hand shooting straight up the air as if reaching for something. I need someone with me right now, I feel like I’m disappearing from reality. I’m starting to panic, my breathing becoming harsher by the minute. I tried to call out for Hazel but my voice was too soft and shaky.

I prayed to all the gods out there, _please I want to see Percy right now_.

 

I went down towards the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk or to possibly sneak out to see Persues, it surprised me to see Annabeth sitting at out living room sofa, her blonde hair shining through the darkness. She was with Reyna and Piper. Calypso was inside the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn.

“Why don’t you just talk to him and stop talking like a spoiled brat?” Reyna said as she crossed her arms, “I don’t want to hear that coming from you.” Piper retaliated. “You didn’t even do shit Ramirez.”

Annabeth just sat there coolly, staring back and forth at the two girls sparking a fight, “Looks like I came home to more problems. I came here expecting a good time and this is what I see? Two girls stressing over the same guy?” she rolled her eyes.

“What right do you have?” Reyna’s voice boomed inside the cabin room, that’s when I knew she’d had enough “You were happy, you and Percy still talk! You guys are bestfriends and you used to have something together. You could’ve ignored each other, not talk again, make everything you do together awkward. For Hades’ sake, you’re even friends with Nico!” she screamed her lungs out, this is the first time I’ve seen her break down.

Her usual façade nowhere near evident, she continued to yell. I’m too stunned to react to whom she’s directing all her anger at – Piper, Annabeth or Jason. There was an intense heat inside the room, every second they spent looking into each other feels like they were brewing a fight that made the space inside the room smaller and smaller, its making me claustrophobic, I knew if we don’t stop them now, they’d get into each other’s throats – literally.

“Girls…” Calypso muttered shakily, she was holding onto Piper’s flannel shirt when Hazel pulled her away. She looked as if she knew how terrifying an angry Praetor Reyna would be.

“I should be the one screaming, but did you hear me complain once? I thought me and him had something! We we’re bestfriends for as long as I could remember, he had my back. He was there I trusted him! Same goes for him, I knew deep inside he felt it too, there was a spark. Then he disappears to gods know where, after months he finally show up with another girl. What do you want me to do, how do you want me to feel?!” she stomped her feet heaving, “So don’t you dare complain about you guys having a petty fight! What right do you have to actually _complain_ to begin with? If you’re gonna wallow here instead of actually making up with him before it’s all too late – that’s all up to you. I don’t want to be a part of this shamble. This is why I’m doubtful with you _graecus._ ” She turned her head up, looking down on Piper, her eyes colder than the weather outside.

“Was that last part really necessary?” Piper retorted, standing up from where she was slumping moments ago, her hand already set on her scabbard.

“What are you going to do _princess?_ Charmspeak me to death? Why don’t you actually do something useful?” It was too late to break off the fight, Reyna is already squaring her shoulders, her back straight and her blade unsheathed. Piper’s eyes turned into a deep shade of blue and green, they were boring holes directly towards Reyna, “I thought we already settled the score… what’s this about praetor?” Piper cooed, her voice thick with venom and sarcasm, mocking Reyna.

She crouched down and began circling Reyna while taunting her. But her victim remained in her position – unmoving, though her eyes trailed the Aphrodite kid’s movement, in her mind she’s probably analyzing Piper’s every move.

It was snowing outside, but I could feel my hands clamming up with all this tension. Then, the next unexpected thing happened… Reyna’s lips broke into a laughter, you could only describe her cackle like poison – bitter and cold. Far from the person who’s taking care of me. A chill ran down my spine when she began talking, “It amazes me how much you degraded a proud Roman Leader into a pathetic ball of sap, tell me… did you use your _love powers_ on him too?” before she could finish her litany, Piper lunged at her with her dagger—Katoptris, aiming directly on Reyna’s stomach.

You could clearly see the difference between their skills since Reyna’s movement were so slick and elegant. Her torso swerved sideways, not only making Piper miss her mark but make her an open target. Giving the perfect momentum to return the attack.

Reyna swung her body back, the butt of her sword hitting Piper’s upper back, causing her to lose equilibrium and drop on the floor.  It took a moment to register what happened, before Piper could compose herself and stand-up again, Reyna pointed the edge of her sword to Piper’s neck before stashing it back to her scabbard and turned her head towards where Piper got knocked down, “This is why a _princess_ **never** wins against a _queen._ ” Reyna said dismissively.

The door slammed open, revealing Percy and the other boys, making me and Calypso jump. _Wow just the perfect timing, this would surely make more misunderstandings_. Jason stood by Percy’s side, eyes wide open, he wasn’t making any moves, he just stood there, staring back and forth from me to Piper then to Reyna.

“What’s going on?” Leo peaked from Frank’s shoulders, but Frank slapped his palm on Leo’s mouth. “Shhh!” Frank warned.

She turned her back after facing us, she gave me an apologetic look which quickly faded away as her eyes turned towards Percy and Jason.

“You disappoint me.” She said this with a firm voice and a straight back, “The great hero of Rome huh?” she clicked her tongue in disgust. “At least Perseus Jackson is brave enough to talk to me and tell me about Annabeth, he faced me like a real man, unafraid to hurt me because of his true feelings. What about you? What did you do? You ran away from me, you ignored me.” Jason turned his head away from Reyna.

“I didn’t think all your Roman aspects would disappear along with your sense of shame.” She trailed off.

 “I regret having feelings for you.” She turned, “Talk to me when you guys make up or something, I’m going back to Camp Jupiter.” And there she goes, slamming the door behind her back with too much force it rattles the window frames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? HA Ha im so sorry it took a while but it was just in time for percico weekend.  
> im so sorry for the wrong grammar or rushed scenes. ZR will fill those in in no time.  
> See you soon on the next chapter. things are starting to heat up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.   
> I know we've promised to keep the timeline at pace with the whole present time, but we've been busy lately and had a few personal things to take care of (mostly mine, but I won't delve into that as I have said... it's personal.)
> 
> I'm a whole lot of days late and I have no other stuff to say except for sorry and I apologize if I've neglected to write this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> To the readers,   
> As a way of saying sorry, I've tried to make the chapter as long as I could.   
> I filled in some loopholes here and there.
> 
> To GX,  
> Baby, thanks for the love and support. Seriously... I can't tell you how much you've helped me get through all this. Thank you. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> So don't let me take too long. Here's the boys' POV and I hope that any minor difference in the way Percy's telling the story is intentional :D. Enjoy!

P E R C Y

WON'T GO HOME WITHOUT YOU

 

I watched the marshmallows swirl together in the steaming hot chocolate for about a hundred times now. I couldn't believe Jason Grace just barged in on us just when things were getting good, not to mention the pain I've been put through in all that is making me much more irritable and tired than I should have been.

Staring out the window, I noticed snow slowly falling down the white ocean of deserted courtyards and cabin porches with an occasional Apollo kid darting about here and there which is what we could call "Camp Half-Blood at the Early Hour of the Day Until Jason Grace Decides to Barge in on Us".

I hear Nico shuffling by the bedroom and I knew I spent a bit too much time inside the kitchen and wondering why my life would have to be so hard after all the monster whooping I've been through all these years. Seriously, can't a guy just spend a decent amount of the holidays with his boyfriend?

Picking up the cups of hot cocoa, I let out a heavy sigh and went back to where Nico was - seated and bundled up by the bed and waiting for me already dressed up in the thickest and fuzziest sweater and jeans he could find stashed in my closet. As much as I would like to admit that I loved seeing Nico naked and wrapped around my arms, he looked way better wearing my clothes instead.

I scooted closer to him, handing over the mug before shifting over to take my place behind him, curling my legs from under his own to pull him in to a cocoon of warm hugs. "That's one crazy morning." I commented wryly, a sarcastic smile forming on my lips just as when I drank my own beverage.

Settling in to rest his back against me, he sighed and nodded. "I know." Nico whispered, absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs by the rim of the cup. "I'd hate for that to happen again."

"Maybe I should install more locks on my cabin door." I said. "Do you think that's enough to keep him away?" I added jokingly.

"Nah."

I perched my chin on Nico's shoulder and felt my lip come up into that pout they say I always have when I'm being pensive. By now, I've never felt so irritated by Jason's habit of walking in on others that if worse comes to worst, I'll even have Leo change the cabin door to ones used in safes, just to be free from his lack of privacy . I am that close to getting desperate. But I know that no door is safe from the clutches of Captain America, so no... changing doors for the likes of Jason Grace isn't much of an ideal choice, either.

"Yeah, you're right. He'll probably barge in again."

I finished up my mug a lot sooner than Nico, so spending a few minutes huddled up together like this was in a way immaculate and very much needed by my frustrated self.  _Yeah, yeah, sure, Percy, go on saying how frustrated you are that you didn't finish a while back._ Let me see you guys get stuck in that situation and have your release get pulled back permanently. I mean I know I like blue, but I don't like getting blue-balled, per se.

Feeling my frustration well up inside me again, I dug my chin a little further up Nico's shoulder before planting a tender kiss on his neck. I need to put my mind off of it, otherwise, the libido will just crawl up on me like the itches. "You know, this is actually the first peaceful Christmas I ever had since I was a kid." I started, wrapping my hands around Nico's own wrapped around the warm cup.

"What happened during the last ones?" He whispered low, curiosity getting the better of him while he leaned back to listen.

"There was this one time I was supposed to spend Christmas with Mom when she told me I mistook two snakes as Christmas lights and tangled it together to form a really long one." I grinned at the vague memory of it. I was five I think when that happened, but Mom made sure I remember it by making it a yearly bedtime story just to embarrass me.

Managing to fish out a reaction from him, I continued with the silly stories I gathered along the years. "Mom and I would usually spend time making Christmas cookies to give to other children, but I'll end up just watching her do them because I made a mess out of it."

"Let me guess, blue cookies?"

"Yep. Blue cookies" And we both chuckled, humming low before giving him a small kiss on the lips. I continued on with the story, probably taking at least another five minutes or so when Nico shifted on his position.

"Percy," he started, startling me from my story-telling. Worried about how rattled he looked, I asked. "Yes, Neeks?"

"Listen," he continued. _Uh-oh. This does not look or even remotely sound good._ "There's uh-- something I need to tell you."

Curious yet worried about what he'll tell me, I leaned in to listen to him. Apparently, Nico chose to tone down his already meek voice, so now our faces are just inches apart from each other. "What is it?" I whispered while reaching up my hand to brush his cheek.

And then the rusty camp P.A. system blared like an old sickly sounding horn submerged in water, garbling up every other word like a plastic wrapper being scrunched up right in front of the microphone. "CHECK MIC... CHECK MIC... 1... 2... CHECK MIC." The squeaky voice from the other side of the speaker tried to say. I was guessing it was Mitchell basing from the sound of it, but I could never tell from the natural voice distortion the speaker came in with. "PERCY JACKSON, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BIG HOUSE. PERCY JACKSON, YOU ARE NEEDED TO SEE THE ORACLE IMMEDIATELY."

"That's it. I give up." Nico sighed dejectedly.

If I were to tally the number of sighs I've given just by this morning, it would have been a thousand by now. Why haven't I seen this happening just now? Of all the things that could worsen my day, it would have to be me not being blue-balled by my own friend, but with me being called out to the Big House. It's the holidays. Can't I catch that much of a break? Spend it with my boyfriend... _in peace and quiet?!_ Oh, but sure, okay. _Duty awaits!_

I squeezed the bridge of my nose and moved to massage my temples. I could feel an Athena-sized headache trying to burst out of my head. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." I murmured, bumping my head against Nico's just to get some sort of break from everything. The day hasn't even started yet and I could feel my strength getting sapped out of me.

"I know..." Nico whispered, leaning in to the touch and bringing our lips closer to each other. Brushing my lips against his, I dwelled in the comfort of feeling his soft lips against mine, exchanging soft kisses with each other. We just stayed like that, neither of us moving or making an attempt to dive in.

Scooting closer, I tried to deepen the kiss. I could feel the bed shift, Nico was feeling the same. Our hands touched and our lips pressed more firmly against each other. Just as when the comfort was about to hit on the perfect hundred, the gods dam speakers blared off again. "FIVE MINUTES, PERCY. IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT."

 _Well, shit. This thing is important, too._ Nico was the first one to pull away and gave out another sigh. I couldn't help but bring out another one, too.

"Well, I guess _we_ should get going." He said with utter resignation in his voice. He swooped down to fetch our winter jackets and tossed one at my direction.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, shrugging into the comfy reins of my jacket. I usually didn't like to wear something so restricting, but the warmth and comfort this parka jacket gives me is just glorious.

Making our way out the cabin and into the sea of white snow, I held on to Nico's hand, using my lack of mittens as an excuse to intertwine his fingers with mine ( Something he did whole-handedly, if you get what I mean. Yeah, okay. Lame. Sorry.).

Spending a few sloshing footsteps away from the cabin, I'm beginning to feel the tug and longing of being back in the warmth of my bed. "I wanted to sleep in though." I admitted, fighting back the urge to let out a big yawn.

"Me, too." He smiled before giving out a shrug. "But, we have to " _adult"_ right now." He said while doing that quote, unquote thing with his other hand sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked while doing it. He looked a little too cute a while back that I had to kiss his head for it. "But as soon as I finish with this, okay?" I whispered to his ear. "Let's take a break and sleep longer. Please."

Nico giggled and kissed my chilled nose.

 

 

 

Making our way to our destination, we discussed how we'll have our payback with Jason later. For the meantime, we're planning on having a rendezvous by the hearth at seven o'clock later to give a certain son of Zeus a firm lecture about manners and not blue-balling a friend when they're having some alone time. As for those who are asking, no, Nico's not coming with me to the Big House. As much as I would like him to be with me every moment of our passing lives, no. We're not that clingy.

I'm going straight to the Big House after I drop him off at the clinic because he kept saying he had to get something from there. _I wonder what it is, though. Maybe I got a little too rough..._ then sudden afterimages from the things that happened last night went back to memory.

_Percy, dude. Now is not the right time to think about those things. You have a schedule to di- stick to and a bon- bro to deal with._

Then I realized there was only one pair of sloshing sounds on the ground and felt a sudden tug from behind causing me to accidentally kick off some bit of snow from my shoe. "Nico?" I looked back and instantly had my alarms blaring off the moment I saw Nico frozen still and reddening from head to toe. I quickly went back to his side and fretted over him, bending down on my knees to try and see him eye-to-eye. "What's the matter? Are you hurt? Are you hurt? Did I do something stupid?" I asked one after another, tilting his head up and gripping his hands tightly and waving my hand across his face. _Oh my gods, his face is burning up and he's getting even redder. Is he cold? I can't tell with my hands chilled like this!_

I considered wrapping his scarf a lot more securely around his neck, but the scarf was at its right place. Is his jacket too light for the weather? No. Panicking, I put my hand on his forehead and tilted it up. "Are you sick? You're red all of a sudden." I can't feel a difference in temperature from my hand. Maybe if I lean my forehead?

But instead Nico just averted his eyes away from me and muttered a meek, "It's nothing." He pulled my hand away.

I pressed my face closer to him, decided in not dropping the conversation anytime soon. "Are you sure?" I pressed on. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. Oh man, I'm tempted to kiss him just to get an answer out of him.

"Yes I am, Perseus." He grumbled beneath his scarf and pushed his way away from me. I fixed my gaze on him, studying him carefully, then something clicked in my mind like a satisfying click of a belt hook. _Ohhh._

Feeling a mischievous smile spread on my face, I flashed him a crooked grin. "Was I too rough on you?" I asked a little too loudly, sure that it was the very thing that would make him stop on his tracks and I was right.

Nico stopped so suddenly that I was afraid he might fall face first on the snow-laden ground. He looked at me with wide eyes, lips gaping as if I have said something so scandalous back in his days. Sure, he tells me that I'm a very contradicting person, one time I'll say something so stupid while looking so serious at the same time, the second I'm saying something so ominous while looking like I'm fooling around.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I started, holding his hand again to bring him out of his shock. "Can you walk properly? Want me to carry you?"

The look on his face soon turned from a look of despair to a look of mock annoyance. "Why? Do you think I can't handle it?" he shoved me on the shoulder.

I smiled playfully and shoved him back, "Well, do you?"

This time he smiled back, kicking me lightly on the leg before delivering a small one-two punch on my arm. "What do you think?"

This shoving to-and-fro had me remember our first date a few months ago and hearing Nico laughing like how he did back then made my heart doing leaps and jumps all over again. I shoved him again this time and he shoved me back, all the while trying to keep his fits of laughter at bay. "You're an ass."

I broke out into a grin and leaned closer to him, this time pulling him towards me just so that he could be within range. "Well, we are what we eat, Neeks." I whispered low and gave a smooth and quick peck on his ear. He looked back at me, his face shell-shocked and reddening in embarrassment. I broke out into loud laughter and got shoved harder away.

We spent the next few minutes pushing and shoving one another until we arrived in front of the infirmary. Well this is it, we'll be spending a few hours away from one another after we part ways here. "Okay, here we are." I said, giving his hand a small affectionate squeeze.

Nico nodded at me and let go, walking towards the stairs leading to the snowed out porch. I paced back and forth, not knowing whether or not to continue with my plan. I know it's a little too overreacting to say that I feel as nervous as a kindergartner on his first day of school, but I can't help it. Nico's been too adorable and lovable in my eyes these past few days that the thought of being apart from him just for an hour or so makes me miss him some more. "I'll see you later." I muttered (hopefully not stuttered.).

Dark chocolate eyes just stared at me blinking, watching me make a fool of myself from where he was standing. He was observing me, waiting for me to leave when I kept pacing back and forth. _Ahh! Okay fine. There's no point stupefying myself with this. He's my boyfriend!_ I looked back at him which made my insides quiver in satisfaction when I saw him get startled by my sudden actions.

Pumped up with bravado, I stomped towards him, marching stiffly like some sort of schist got stuck in my pants and stopped in front of him. "I love you." I said a little too forcefully before leaning in to kiss him one last time before leaving.

Before he could say something that would obviously make me feel a lot embarrassed for my sudden display of affection, I ran away. _Oh gods, I feel like a five year-old who stole someone's first kiss away._

I kept up on my run from the infirmary and slowed down to a pace of a jog towards the Big House. On the way there I met up with a few early campers greeting me with dazed smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Percy." A kid of about eleven years old greeted me, her hair still a bird's nest from her sleep.

I greeted her back and reminded her of only wearing sleepwear while she's unevenly trotting around camp. "You'll get a cold if you don't wear something thicker."

" 's okay, Percy. I don't really feel that cold." she muttered sleepily.

She's probably a Hephaestus kid judging from the very high body temperature she's having. I don't know, I could only tell by how much she radiates heat like a certain Leo Valdez I know. I continued to a walk afterwards, seeing the white chipping walls of the Big House looming over me.

The air smelled like wet snow and pine trees combined with the faint smell of burning wood. It was definitely Christmas season judging by how the sky was tinted a hazy indigo even if it was already 7 A.M..

Knocking off some of the snow that clumped up on my shoes, I gave the door a small knock. It seemed a little strange for me to see the front porch lined with Christmas lights and have the door adorning a rustic looking wreath on it, not to mention the wreath having strawberries and grapes on it instead of  phoney cherries hanging around.

I stepped back, rocking on my heels while waiting for someone to answer the door. Okay, so for the day I have these things to do. First, find out what Rachel has to say to me that's so important. Second, look for Jason and give him an earful on how having manners should be something a Roman would definitely have and third, see if Nico would still consider moving in with me.

The moment the door opened so slightly, an overwhelming feeling of something grim wrapped itself slowly around me. I'm never new to this sensation. I've always felt this whenever I'm going to find myself in something so horribly stupid and around the sickening green mist of the oracle. Holidays never felt so safe for me ever since I've found out the truth about myself.

Entering the house, I was expecting to see the familiar sight of camp councillors gathered around the ping-pong table to discuss something that isn't necessarily as fun as exchanging a few forehands while discussing about a loose cannon and a time lord seeking revenge on their divine version of the Kardashians. So what was the big deal? If the whole camp isn't running around now talking about a prophecy I might have missed, then what does Rachel need me for? And isn't it supposed to be in her little hippie cave if I have to see her? Normally Chiron would have the doors open for anyone to enter at a moment's notice, but today there wasn't even anyone to see in the living room.

I went towards the office. "Chiron, why did you call for-" I stopped in my tracks when I saw him seated in his magical wheelchair while dressed in a pink robe and equally fluffy bunny slippers and in front of the old office table sat our camp oracle, Rachel, in all her artistic presence - hair scrunched up in a messy, stringy bun, paint smothered all over her old clothes of a denim jumper, a striped yellow and white shirt and a pair of torn up Converse sneakers. She sat there anxiously tapping the wonder comb on her leg - the same comb she threw at Kronos' eye.

"There you are, Percy." Chiron spoke up, the seriousness highly contrasting the fluffiness of his attire that I couldn't ever take so seriously. It took me a while to keep myself from laughing, biting the inside of my cheeks when the thought of Chiron having his tail in curlers inside his magic box and swishing around like nobody could see it (Well, apparently, no one really could right now.).

"Uhh... you need me for something, Bossley?" I asked, pulling out a chair from somewhere in the room and bringing it right in front of the office desk, settling down to sit beside Rachel.

Chiron raised a greying eyebrow at me and tilted his head to the side. "Bossley?"

"Don't mind him, Chiron." Rachel sighed, waving a hand dismissively before bringing it down to swat me sharply on the arm. "He's just being a total nerd."

I gave out a low chuckle. Well, seeing them a little peeved and confused did get me feeling smug. They're the ones who disturbed me from my self-declared holiday leave. "So what's up?"

I saw Rachel roll her eyes at me and huffed out a lock of curly orange hair clear from her freckled face. "This is serious, Percy." she said in a serious tone, a little too serious for my taste. I heard Chiron clear his throat and sit up a little straighter, making all the smugness in me disappear little by little.

"Is this about Annabeth?" I asked. I couldn't help it, ever since we've broken up, I have to admit that Annabeth and I hadn't really talked that much. We'd almost always be busy or probably just finding reasons to not be around each other in private. Not that we have something bitter brewing between us, it's just... I don't know, a little difficult to just up and go back to being best friends when you spent up years trying to build up something new.

Rachel looked at me weirdly and Chiron looked at me with silent gratitude. "Percy, I admire how you could think of Annabeth firstly." He said in a fatherly voice.

"Well, she's still my best friend and we've fought alongside each other since. I'd be damned if this is something about her." I shrugged, running a hand at the back of my neck. "So is this something about her?"

I felt the oracle rest her hand on my knee. "No, Percy. It's about you and Nico."

I snapped my head up and looked at her with wide eyes. I fought the urge to swallow. "W-what about us?" You can't blame me for being all panicky when it comes to these kinds of things. Anything that came from the oracle would either be bad news or apocalyptic.

Giving me an assuring squeeze, I saw the burning emeralds in her eyes soften. "Relax, hero. This isn't really that big like... apocalyptic big." She pointed out as if she could read my mind. "My vision wasn't clear and it isn't a prophecy as much as it is a warning."

That didn't make me feel better at all. "Just get on with it."

At that moment Chiron cleared his throat and made some sort of excuse to leave the both of us inside the office. Sure, Rachel said it isn't a _biggie_ , but the way they're acting? It's more than just a _biggie_.

"What did you see?" I asked, all the worry reaching up to my voice.

Rachel moved her chair over to look at me straight in the eyes, holding my hands in that familiar warmth. Looking at her closely, she did mature quite a bit ever since I first saw her in Hoover Dam. She's a little less Merida and a bit more defined when it came to the roundness of her cheeks. "Don't freak out, okay?" She whispered.

"All this hand holding and intimate gazing in the eyes isn't making me feel all the more at ease, Rachel." I whispered back. "Good thing you chose to be a maiden. You're not cut out for the dating stuff."

Rachel cracked a smirk and shook her head. "Shut up, I'm serious."

"Just tell me what it is."

She gave out a small sigh and straightened up, "You're going to get in a huge fight with Nico."

"Right now?" I asked out of reflex.

"No, stupid. Not right now or maybe a few days later. I don't know."

"Then what's the point of making it sound like an emergency?"

Rachel sighed and let go of my hands, bringing it up to her face to massage the creases off of her forehead. "I knew you were gonna be difficult to talk to. Listen, okay? I don't know what would happen or when would it happen, I just know that you're going to get in way over your head with Nico on this, and apparently it's something huge."

I believe Rachel on it. She's the oracle and most of the time the prophecy is right, it may be different than how we think it is, but it would always be right. "By huge do you mean-"

"Humungous. And knowing that you two are the children of the Big Three, who knows what might happen?" She said.

"So your divine paintings didn't even say anything about the whole fight of the century?"

Rachel shook her head begrudgingly, her face scrunched up and lips pouted as if wishing that her paintings did tell her what she wanted to know. "That's the problem with all this hocus-pocus part of being the Oracle. It just goes all prophetic on me whenever it wants to."

I felt my heart lurch down the ground from it. Sure, she told me about how Nico and I would definitely get into a huge argument, but now I want to know the details about it. Where? When exactly? How? What's the cause of it? Not being all _"You will fight I don't know where and when and how it happened, but you will fight."_.

The red-haired Oracle looked at me square in the eyes before leaning up towards me with recognition on her face. "Percy, I know that look. Don't try to know more about the vision and -"

"Don't fight it. I know." I scowled and raised my eyebrow at her. "I've heard that line a thousand times already, Rachel." I looked at her for a while, searching for answers in her eyes. _And I also know the looks of others when they're hiding from me._ For a few seconds I stared at her, hoping that I'm good enough in mind-reading, but all I'm doing is just staring at her eyes. "I just want to know a bit more. How will we fight or why?"

"I wish I could tell you, but now isn't the right time."

"When will it be the right time, Rachel?" I asked out a little louder than I have expected. I'm tired of playing games with prophecies. Wouldn't it be too much to know at least a bit more? "When everything is on the verge of breaking?"

I wanted to leave. I wanted to stand up and shout at her. Is this another game by the gods because finally I've had my own share of a happy ending? Rachel's gaze isn't helping me at all, she reminds me of the old dusty form of the Oracle staring at me with hollowed eyes and a menacing stitched up smile. "What?"

With understanding eyes she smiled at me, "Trust me on this, Percy. If it is on the verge of breaking, you'll still be able to pull through it."

"What if I can't?"

Knowing I'm looking at her, she gave me a confident smile. At that moment, she wasn't being the Oracle. She was just being Rachel Elizabeth-Dare. I felt all the anger welling up in me disappear. I looked at her thinking how she could feel so strongly that I could power through it.

"You're not Percy Jackson for nothing."

Instantly I felt all the anger in me disappear, her words constantly ringing in my ears. The reassurance, the responsibility and the expectation of being _me_ come crashing inside my head. I sat there for a little longer, feeling all the warmth inside the office turn cold.

Suddenly feeling suffocated by emptiness of the room, I headed out only to have the anxiety in me disappear slowly  at the sight of the camp. I looked up at the gray winter sky, the sun was already looming directly above. It was already that late into the day?

Everybody looked cheerful with the Christmas spirit running in their hearts, campers are running around chucking snowballs at each other. The Apollo and Athena cabin look like they're taking the snowball fight a little too seriously by building forts on their side of the courtyard. The Ares cabin is picking up a fight with the Aphrodite cabin and it looks like Drew is making some of the big burly kids throw snowballs at each other by charming them into it. The Demeter cabin, well... they're keeping themselves busy by tending to the strawberry fields. Some of the younger campers are taking up the task of beautifying the place by their own task of making one too many snowmen families.

"A fine day to spend snow day, right, Percy?" Chiron called out after me, standing beside me in all his centaur-y glory. I didn't bother looking at his swishing tail because I bet they're in curlers right now and I don't want to have another share of nightmares because of it.

I was about to answer when I heard someone shout from afar, "Head's up, barnacle brain!" Now if I've been in my usual self I would have been able to dodge that heaping projectile, but no. I just had to be hit right on the face with it, feeling the snow painfully stuff up my nose and the familiar burn of the ice on my face.

"Ha! Better luck dodging that next time, Jackson!" Clarisse cackled, her arm wound around Chris's waist. Chris in turn just looked at me and smiled apologetically while watching me scrape off the offending material from me.

"A Merry Christmas to you, too, Clarisse." I muttered, wiping off the melting snow off of my nose and eyes. Urgh. Great... I just had the biggest snowball launched into me right out in the open. How can I live that down?

Giving out a low fatherly chuckle, Chiron patted my back. "Perhaps you could come visit Jason and the others by the arena."

I sighed at the thought of seeing Jason again a little too soon in the day. "Do I really have to?" I know I still have to give him a proper scolding, but the whole idea of Nico and I possibly getting into a fight in the future still isn't sitting well with me.

"He's ah... feeling a little out of it today, it would help him and the campers if you could spare some time and make a quick appearance in the lessons."

"So you're saying I have to go in and help him." I said rhetorically.

"Ah, yes, that's about it." Chiron smiled.

Like I have much of a choice now, do I? Heaving another sigh, I agreed.

 

 

 

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath. I spent a good few minutes looking around the arena, chewing on my lower lip and thinking how fucked up my whole day is gonna be.

Jason Grace if you could imagine a praetor who spent his whole seven years holding a golden sword would be so used to facing a lot of people and instructing them how to properly flip a coin and turn it into a monster-whooping weapon would now be... no less than a Frankenstein walking around with a limp branch.

"Today... yeah, today." Jason murmured lifelessly in front of the campers. Passing by a few rows of students, I could see their faces glazing with boredom every time a word spills out of Jason's lips. "Today we're going to have some swords-" _This isn't good._

"This is so boring." I heard a few campers whisper to one another. I could tell that he was very excited in attending the class as it would be the first time for some of them to have it, but the whole atmosphere Jason was having wasn't helping them feel a little less colder.

"Today we're going to have some sword fighting 101 with Jason and Percy!" I called out, managing to turn some attention to me. Jason and the others looked up when I stopped beside the Golden Boy. "Sorry if I came in a little late. You heard the P.A., right?" I said. "The Big House awaits!"

Suddenly, I didn't feel too sure about what I was doing. I heard some campers bring up a buzz in the crowd, some of them whispering and some of them staring at me. It has been six years now since I last stood in front of the whole arena like this. All eyes on me and standing beside a blonde dude who's great at sword fighting... only this time, I'm the teacher and not the trainee.

It was at this same place that I found out I had some skills with the sword and I've been thought by someone greater than me that day. _Luke_. I remembered. He was my best friend turned enemy one day... when everything just changed.

I looked at Jason's direction. He looked a lot like me before, a little lost (For different reasons. I wasn't heartbroken then... well maybe I was because I thought my mom was dead.) and lifeless. Knowing about what Rachel told me, it made me think, _Will I become like Luke? Will we become enemies one day?_

I shook my head out of it. _You're thinking too much into this, Jackson. You don't even know how big of a fight it will be._ "Okay, so-" I started out, biting back the nervousness I'm feeling right now. If you're ever gonna ask me how I personally feel when fighting, I'd just tell you "swoosh, swoosh and swoosh.".

"You're Percy Jackson!" A young camper, probably about the age of ten shouted enthusiastically at me. "Is it true that you're really the only son of Poseidon here? That's so cool! " He ran up to me and started jumping up and down. "Did you really fight against Kronos? Did you really come from Tartarus? Did you see him personally? You should have whacked his butt off!"

I fought out a strained smile. "Uh, yeah. I did, but that doesn't really matter right now. We have classes to take care of." Oh man, I didn't think I'll encounter someone as energetic as Nico was back when he was in his Mythomagic days. Not to mention, his tousled black hair, freckled face and toothy grin reminded me so much of him right now.

So we stayed there for minutes I didn't even think were that long if Jason wasn't being a zombie in his movements. Most of the time I would be the one doing the talking, relaying what I know and ending up demonstrating a few moves against the thin air.

"So when you see an enemy come up from the front and holding a sword you just thrust the tip of your sword, push down and very quickly twist your blade to disarm them." I said, demonstrating the move again, only to be met by blank and confused stares.

 _This isn't working,_ I told myself. "Jason, bro." I turned to look at him.

He looked at me with glazed eyes, they looked bloodshot up close and I couldn't help but feel bad at seeing him wrecked like this, but we have stuff to do and I could only do so much to help him. "Bro, I need you to stand over here."

I grabbed his arm and almost had to drag him all the way just to have him stand in front of me. "Right. There." I ordered him. Looking at him in a silent language I hoped he'll get what I was saying. I told him to just go along with what I was doing and everything would be okay. Jason just nodded slowly and straightened up a bit. I'm feeling a little more hopeful for this.

I lunged out and stabbed him across. Jason stepped towards it, instead, the side of my sword grazing him on the arm. "Dude!" I called out in alarm, thankful that my reflexes were fast enough to read into his action.

"Ow..." he muttered without feeling, the emotionless remark didn't even spark any sort of reaction from the campers even just a laugh and a half from the blood dripping from his arm. I groaned inwardly.  He's worse than Frank when it comes to acting. He sounds worse than a person reading a teleprompter!

Then suddenly I heard a loud whooping sound come from the top of the arena. In the middle of the crowd, blending in with the younger and newer campers was Leo working up a storm of whooping and wolf whistles. "Oh yeah! That was so awesome! I'm learning something new!" He shouted, the excitement in his voice evidently notched up higher in a lame attempt to infect the others with his hype. "We learned something new, right, Will?"

"Right?!" He shoved Will sharply on the shoulder.

"Dude, what the hell?"

I saw Leo get up and drag Will down towards us. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. I didn't need to have another set of guys to take care of.

"We came here to help, of course!" He chirped, bouncing on his heels and looking around the armoury like it was a set of toys for him. "What can I use here? Oh! A mace!"

"Leo, wait, that's not for-" Too late, he already had the whole shelf full of spears, axes, maces, morning stars and all those deadly stuff tumbling down on him, but Leo was quick to his feet. A little too quick. He hit on the other rack and a bladed spear was about to hit him square on the head. "Watch out!" Adrenaline rushing through me, I thrust my hand outwards and a pond of frozen water left through the side of the arena came bursting into life and zipped towards Leo, slipping from underneath his feet and making him skid through the entire area.

"W-whoa!"

And it doesn't need to make an engineer to make me realize that I've made another stupid mistake. The snow and water made contact with each other and with chemistry, you have your very own ice slide in the making... and Leo's the loose cannon ball making his way towards us. And I'd like to tell you more about that life-changing discovery of mine, but all I could say right now is... _shit._

Having no way to stop himself, Leo made a very sad rip-off of Michelle Kwan trying to cross his feet in attempt to skid to a stop, but instead he just landed straight on his butt, slid towards us and promptly knocking us over under our feet. "W-watch out!" he cried, choosing to let go of the mace and covering his eyes and braced for contact.

"Ack!" Will cried out running to safety, thankfully landing on a soft patch of snow that was lying forgotten by the side.

I dove to the left, hoping I would get clear from impact, but Leo managed to hit me square on the shin with his arm. If I hadn't swerved out of the way, I would have been suffering a broken bone right now, but it was the least of my worries.

"Jason, move it!" Leo warned. Passing by me in the speed of light, it took Jason less time to get out of the way and given his current residency in Heartbreak Hill, it took him a lot longer to react. Nearing the inevitable impact, Leo inched in closer and closer by the second and knocked over Jason like a bowling ball does to a bowling pin.

Being swept off his feet and falling forward towards the wet ground, it was a good thing Jason hit the ground arms first or else he'll have his head totalled again.

"Guys, are you alright?" Will called out, jogging back to the chaotic wake of Leo's legendary body slam and checked us for injuries. He went towards me first and held out a hand.

"I'm okay. Go check on them." I groaned, waving his hand off and slowly getting up. My right shin is throbbing from the impact, but aside from being a little dizzy and sore... and muddy, I'm doing fine.

The two were doing a little worse. Jason was lying down the ground, groaning low and moving so little while Leo was out cold.

 

 

 

We cancelled the classes right after the accident and chose to carry the two towards the Zeus cabin. It took us a few good minutes before Jason and Leo got back to their senses.

"Oooh." Leo groaned, turning to the side before sitting up. "I feel like my head is splitting."

"That's what happens when you get too hyper over something." I said. I feel so shitty right now. My hair's messed up and probably sticking out in different directions, the mud covering me has already caked and now I feel like I'm part of The Walking Dead.

Jason sat up not too long after Leo. "What happened?" he asked groggily before jolting up and hunching over to grab hold of the side of his head. "Ow!" he cried out, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"It's just a bruise, don't worry." Will called out, jogging back to us with a medical kit in hand. We were supposed to bring the two to the infirmary, but we had too much of a distance to cover for it and Will judged that they weren't in that much of a need for the clinic's resources to get back up on their feet. "You have a thick head, so you wouldn't have to worry getting any sort of concussions by that one fall."

I snorted. "A thick head is a severe understatement."

"Watch it, Jackson." Jason hissed, reaching over blindly to swat me on the leg, only to yelp when Will caught hold of his arm and twist it none too gently to check on it.

"Ow! Take it easy!" He cried out, flinching when the son of Apollo all but just casually dabbed a cotton ball on the gash on his arm.

"Keep moving and the pain will go away. Sure, Jason." Will reprimanded, still going at Jason's wound.

So after the whole dramatic "swordfight fiasco" the four of us found ourselves here perched under the safety of Cabin one's stony porch where the once "dead" Jason Grace is now flailing like a fish out of water under Will's tender loving care. Looking at the four of us, we looked like we had another mud war with Princess Dirtface - our clothes muddled with dirt and grime, covered with slashes and holes on our clothes and the whole look topped off by me accidentally spraying muddy water all over us to stop Leo from rampaging about in the training area. Yeah, first ever class to teach after the exchange program and this is what happens? Not really a great start for any of us chosen seven and our noble cause of teaching our ways to the future generation.

"Well, that sucked." Leo whined, kicking the snow before flopping back down the porch and sitting beside Jason with crossed arms.

"Oh, you think?" I asked sarcastically. It was more than just sucked. It was a catastrophe. Sure, okay, I know the campers now call me the greatest swordfighter right now, but when I do imagine myself teaching kids about the whole thing, I think of myself at least being able to carry myself around like Luke Castellan, not like me being a member of a dysfunctional theatre group.

I heaved a sigh. It doesn't matter. I did what I could. It wasn't my class to begin with and I just went and helped Jason out. I turned to look at him. I still haven't forgotten what happened earlier this morning, but seeing how beat up and horrible he looks, I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. "How are you?" I asked.

Jason smiled wryly. "I'm covered up with wounds and bruises. I don't have a girlfriend. It's almost New Year's... I'm just... I'm just peachy, Perce." He pointed out one after the other with his tone turning from being angry to being resigned each word he says.

I scratched the back of my head. "What happened to you and Piper?"

"Like I said, Perce. We fought."

I sighed, choosing to lean over by the railings and rolled my eyes. "I know you fought. You told us that this morning when you managed to get in the way of our privacy."

"What privacy?" Leo perked up, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Privacy. _Private time?"_ Will spoke up suddenly, wrapping a fresh roll of bandage around Jason's bicep.

"What do you mean private time? Like private time... or that kind of _private time_?"

"Leo, I don't get the difference of what you said-" I spoke up before getting cut off by Jason.

"He meant I walked in on them having sex." Jason replied casually.

Leo's eyes shot wide like saucers and I could see his complexion turn a shade darker with red rapidly creeping up from his neck to his ears. "What?!"

I felt my cheeks and ears burn from second-hand embarrassment. "DUDE!"

Leo scooted over towards Jason, nudging him on the side, "So how did you see them? What position?"

We all looked at Leo's direction. _Oh gods did he just seriously ask that?_ "Leo..." He looked at me and I just felt all the hopelessness and frustration in the whole situation bubble up inside of me. "That's not even the point. I'm asking what brought up this whole break-up thing."

"I don't exactly know, Perce." Jason sighed, hanging his head low and rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "I mean, _I know_ , but I don't know if it's normal to fight over something like that."

 _Well, okay. Fair enough._ "Let me hear it." I said. There's no point in wallowing over things that happened earlier. Right now, I just need to know what happened so we can fix this.

"Well, you know how busy I am with the whole camp ambassador thing going on and since I've been the previous praetor, I had to come help Frank out settle in for his new role in Camp Jupiter." He said.

I made a gesture for him to keep talking.

"But then for Christmas, I was really busy from all the organizing of the camp exchange program and I had to go back and forth from both camps just to supervise it. Piper and I even barely have time to go out for date nights."

"I don't think Piper would be the type of girl who'll get mad at you for not being around her that much." Leo says. "Take it from someone who's dating a goddess."

I cracked a smile at Leo's remark. Well, it is true that Piper is an independent girl, she can handle her own without Jason being around that much. "And I'm sure that's not what made her break up with you."

"You really have to repeat that word all the time?" the son of Zeus told me in resignation. "Last Christmas, around two days from now, Piper told me that her dad took the time off to have dinner with us, get to know me and all, but the problem was I was taken aback by it. It was too sudden for me and I had things going on that day."

"So did you get to have dinner with them?"

"No... I didn't." He said.

That moment, I felt the cogs in my brain clicking. I continued to probe, "Did you tell her you weren't gonna make it?"

I haven't seen Jason's face look so gray and glum like a literal storm cloud formed on top of him and decided to stay for good. "No... I." He sighed deeply. "I was too deep in paperwork, I hadn't noticed the time. By the time I did notice it, I tried to catch up, but all I saw was Mr. McLean standing up to leave. Pipes, she... well she wouldn't meet my eyes after that."

"And then what happened?" I asked.

"I tried to keep my distance from her, maybe she'll cool down, but when I went to visit her just this morning. I was thrown a pair of shoes."

"Well, what is it with girls and throwing things? I got thrown a hairdryer by Cal last night, too." Leo pouted, arms crossed and sighing while he pointed at the sore spot at the side of his head, "Got myself a bump here because of it."

"Oh, man, that must hurt a lot." Jason cringed.

"Now I feel jealous of Percy." Leo said, looking at me as if I'm some sort of role model for them. "Hero of Olympus, got the girl, too."

"Well, technically, Nico's a boy." Will corrected.

"I meant he has the relationship."

I raised my hands at them just to stop them from going any further. "Whoa, _whoa._ Back up for a minute, as far as I know I'm not some sort of super dude here who's got the works to be the dating guru. What's gotten to you guys to just up and decide on that?"

"Well you've been dating what- the scariest girl in town here, Miss Annabeth "Wise Girl" Chase, and now you've got the eternal anti-social boy-slash-Ghost King, Nico di Angelo. Who's the son of Hades, by the way."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, stop." Jeez, the way he puts it, it feels like me dating them is some kind of feat.  "Just because I've dated around two people my entire life doesn't mean I'm a dating machine."

Leo's eyes turned from a matter-of-factly to just being plain "done". "Those who have girl problems right now, raise your hands."

Simultaneously, Jason, Leo and Will slowly raised their hands up in the air with defeated looks on their faces. It was my turn to look at Will with a raised eyebrow, Leo and Jason did the same, too.

By that time, it was Will who looked just about as through with us as I am. "What? Just because I'm the son of Apollo doesn't mean I can't ever have girl trouble?"

"What about boy trouble?" Leo asked, only to get whacked on the head violently by Will.

"What?! NO!"

I raised my hands to stop them from getting into another childish squabble. I must admit that seeing Will interact like this with Leo is kind of new for me. Aside from the battle in Manhattan, the only time Will and I had interacted like this was when we shared a motorcycle ride around the city. (Long story, and no, it's not what you think.). "Alright, first of all, what I'm gonna say has nothing to do with dating. I just got it from living with my mom." 

Leo stopped midway while having his hand stuffed on Will's face and keeping him away from reaching his face. "Oh, I wouldn't know." he said, "I lost my mom when I was just a kid."

"I grew up with wolves." Jason just casually shrugged.

"Well... I ran away from home, too, so I don't know, either." Will said.

Hearing those come from them, I realized that I'm the only one from the boys who's living with their parents. I felt a tugging feeling of hurt, sadness and gratitude after realizing I could still see my parents whenever I want to. I rubbed the back of my neck at the insensitivity of what I just said. "Ah... well, basically, if you want to keep the girls happy, especially when you're busy, drop everything you're doing when they ask for your time."

"But-"

I raised a hand to stop the son of Zeus from talking. "No buts, man." Seeing how he had given up the fight, I continued, "I mean, you don't have to always just drop everything for them all the time, but you know what I mean. If it's something special for them, that's when you just drop everything like hot potatoes and run to them, otherwise it'll be more than a hairdryer if you're not careful."

Jason looked contemplative and a little hesitant, something I haven't seen from him when we were in the quest to stop Gaea from making a mud pie out of all of us. "How can I say sorry to her if she won't even let me go near her?"

"Well first of all, _find a way_ to get near her." I said, "and for the love of everything that is Zeus. Stop making excuses and putting everything on your shoulders."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant stop relying on yourself too much and learn to rely on us, too. We're called friends for reason, Jayce."

"Yeah, leave the camper supervision to us and you go hit it off with the beauty queen sometimes." Leo clapped his hand on top of Jason's shoulders, giving it a firm shake. "We're gonna hit on the ladies~"

"Oh, shut up." Jason laughed. "You have a goddess for a girl already."

"Well, I might not have one if I don't fix things up soon, too." Leo tried to make a joke out of it, the mischief in his eyes disappearing. "I dunno. I'm a really reckless person, so I don't really find it surprising that she does get mad at me at some point."

"What happened?" I asked. "Aside from the hairdryer throwing."

"I accidentally dropped some motor oil on her moonlaces." I cringed at the thought of it. Moonlaces are Calypso's favourite, she would give everything and have everything destroyed except for her garden of it. "At first I thought, _meh,_ she could just grow some back again, but you know, turns out moonlaces aren't that pretty common."

"They grow and bloom every night, and they grow best when it's the full moon."

Then I saw something hard in Leo's eyes appear when he looked at me. I blinked and when I looked it was gone. _Shit, yeah. I just remembered. Past flame. Okay._ "Sorry, just remembered."

" 's cool." Leo shrugged. "But yeah, turns out she values the flowers more than she does to me."

"Well, you valued your machines much more than you do to her, anyway." Will voiced out.

"A machine and feelings are different, _muchacho._ "

"And now he gets what I'm saying." the son of Apollo answered, packing up the medical kit again and settling down to sitting on the porch. "At least you guys don't experience the wrath of the person you like almost every other day. I swear she could be scary without her even meaning to."

I couldn't help but listen in on his predicament. I have a familiar feeling tugging on my brain that somehow I've experienced that sort of intimidation smacking me right in front of my face, but at the same time I have this feeling of vagueness wrapping on my head, too.

"And don't get mistaken that just because she's a girl, she won't fight back. She's got a lot of fight in her and she could totally take you down."

"You talking about Clarisse?" Leo blinked.

"Ugh!" Will cringed. "No, Rodriguez could have her. I'm talking about someone else. Someone more athletic and all that."

"Ohhhh."

The looks on Jason's and Leo's faces tripped me up. It was like at an instant they knew who Will was talking about. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dude-" Jason said, clearly about to say something when the afternoon conch went off telling the campers we have about an hour or so to leave our activities behind and get ready for dinner. And looking at the four of us, we're clearly in need of some showers and a whole lot of getting prepared to.

 

 

 

Dinner came in a lot sooner than I expected. That or probably because I spent more than half an hour taking a hot shower and scrubbing off every grain of dirt on me. While I did feel clean and fresh, everything around me feels sore and heavy. Physically I'm good, but emotionally, sexually and mentally, I'm not. _I just want this day to be over and maybe cuddle up with Nico again later._

Heading over to the dining hall, I saw Nico sitting down by the Hades table alone. He looked equally tired as I was and by the way he was hunched down by the table trying not to fall asleep, I could tell the day didn't go as well as mine did. Placing my platter dejectedly on the table, I all but plopped down on the seat beside him and slumped face on his shoulder. _Oh man, it's so warm._ "I'm so tired." I whispered.

Humming softly, he nuzzled softly against my hair before placing a soft kiss on top of my head. "Me, too." he whispered, equally tired. I could feel his hand rubbing soothing circles on my shoulders, the light traces of circles against the fabric of my jacket soothing the tense muscles under his touch.

We relaxed against each other, not really saying anything and just enjoying each other's company. I focused my attention on Nico's warmth and touches and slowly I could feel myself becoming drowsy with sleep. I don't know why but he has that effect on me. He's so comforting to be with even if he won't accept the fact that he is. I was dancing along the lines of wakefulness and sleep when I heard a slur of words come from him. "- talk with the amazing Grace?"

It took me a while to take in what he said and if I hadn't been too tired right now, I would have laughed at the pun, but no. I'm too tired to think. "Mmhmm." I slurred.

This is bad. I should stay awake, if I sleep through dinner my next meal would be tomorrow, and I hadn't even taken lunch. I fought to keep myself awake, rubbing my face against Nico's shoulder and nuzzling his neck, leaving soft kisses on its wake. "What about you?" I asked, the slur in my voice disappearing every word I say. "Any idea what's the problem with the girls?"

Keeping my lips on the side of his thin neck, I felt his voice reverberate against his warm skin. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

I straightened up, the new discovery waking me up fully. "What do you think we should do to fix this?"

I felt Nico's hand find his way with mine, intertwining them together before playing with them - a habit he grew used to when he isn't fiddling with his ring. "Honestly, I don't have any idea where to begin. But I think you guys should go and approach the girls first. They were upset, you know, especially Piper." He said. Correlating it with the boys' side of things, I felt the same way, too. Jason fucked up big time and so did the others.

We sighed at the same time, probably realizing how things are right now. "Jason should get his schist together." I said before relating my side of the story.

Nico just stayed quiet most of the time, playing with my fingers while absently picking at his potato gratin. He has that tendency to absently move things around, keep his hands busy while he thinks. It's probably the ADHD part of his brain, or probably a habit he just has when he's in deep thought, but I find it adorable when he does.

Keeping myself busy as well, I listen to Nico's side of the story, finally getting the girls' side of things and the more I know about it, the more dread I feel on what might happen when the boys do something stupid again. It didn't take me long to realize how Piper must have felt so terrible by the way Nico relayed the story. Anyone would feel upset when they've been stood up by their date especially when it's for a family occasion.

"What about the other guys? Frank and Leo? What did they do?"

I was supposed to tell him Leo's case was something a little stupid turned too much of a big deal now and Frank's was still unknown in my case since I haven't been able to meet up and talk to him yet. and wait... Frank? That big ball of marshmallow has girlfriend problems as well? _Well, this must be a hell of a New Year for these things to happen all at once._ I was about to speak up when a sudden set of loud voices began ringing up from the centre of the hearth.

I was going to ignore it thinking it might just be another rowdy crowd of campers wanting to make a scene, but stopped when I heard the familiar baritone of Jason's voice. "Piper, I told you, I came in here to say I'm sorry. Why are you raising your voice at me?"

_" Je ne soulève pas ma voix . Vous êtes juste être sourd en ce moment quand je vous ai dit que je ne veux pas parler de vous !"_

I rolled my eyes and gave out a low groan. _No. No. This isn't anything of your concern, Jackson. Just stay low and let them sort these things out._

"Oh real mature, Pipes. Talk to me properly!"

_"Je ne veux pas . Il est votre problème si vous le réparer ."_

Nico looked at me with alarm in his eyes. I felt his hand tighten around mine and he spoke. "I don't want to leave, too, but we have to stop them. She's starting to speak in rapid-fire French. A very, _very non-friendly_ rapid fire French."

I didn't have to disagree. Every word exchanged and every second that passes, you could hear their voices notching one scale higher than before. I could see Hestia panicking from the sidelines, her face looking like she was a kid caught pooping in her pants and moving back to the shadows where she wouldn't get seen.

 _"_ _Piper ego loquor ad te, et ad superos iuro me perdit patientiam exspectamus."_ At that moment I knew we had to intervene. Sparks were beginning to fly both literally and figuratively between them and if we don't do something, I'm sure as hell that they're going to bring Tartarus to the surface.

And I'm very much fed up with all the events right now. I haven't even told Nico about the whole discussion I had with Rachel, I thought Jason would be mature enough to handle this without getting hot-headed about this and this has to happen.

Not saying anything, I made a quick beeline towards Jason, the campers starting to gather around them making way for me. "Jason." I called out. He didn't answer.

"Jason!" I called out again and this time Frank made his way through the crowd as well, pulling the son of Jupiter away from Piper. Reyna stood behind me, her back pressing against me as she took care of the girls. Calypso and Hazel pulled Piper back to keep her from doing anything rash.

"McLean, I'm counting to three." Reyna ordered in a regal tone.

"He had started it!" Piper spat out.

"Oh? I did? All I did was talk to you!"

I could feel my head ache just by hearing their childish squabbles along with the crowd's noise all around us. Losing my patience, I did what a normal teenager would do. Stupid and a bit too reckless, okay, but any frustrated person would probably hit their limitations too. _"Tace vos! "_ I shouted at the top of my lungs. _"Omnes sufficit."_ I growled low, looking at everyone, not only Jason and Piper with a look Lupa had worked so hard to teach me.

The whole camp turned quiet, their eyes wide in shock. Standing together with Reyna in the middle of the crowd like this felt nostalgic and familiar. Glancing at her direction, she gave me a simple nod. "You boys head back, I'll take care of this." She said and I agreed.

I herded the boys to the Poseidon table hoping Nico would understand. I still want to talk to him since we haven't seen each other the whole day. As much as I want to stay, I needed to get Jason away from Piper. They should make-up quickly because it's getting hard for everyone. "What the hell was that?" I asked, my tone angry and frustrated.

"I know. I screwed up, okay?" Jason sighed, groaning and bringing his head down by the table.

"That was more than screwed up. What happened to approach and talk to her?"

"I did approach her!" He argued.

"And talk to her?"

" _I_ did."

"You talked _back_ at her."

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to help me!"

"I am _helping_ you and you're just screwing it up again!" I argued back.

"Uhm, guys?" Frank called out, leaning over by the table just in case he needs to break up a fight again.

Jason and I exchanged looks for a while, I stared at him as hard as I could. The guy could be the son of Zeus and he could be as stubborn as his oh-so-great of a godly parent of his, too. I'm not scared of him.

A few seconds later it was him who broke eye contact. His anger disappeared to be replaced of hopelessness and resignation. I feel a little bad for being a jerk a while back, but he was being stubborn. I sat back down beside him and patted his shoulder. "Come on, you guys need something to loosen up."

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"Something big boys do." I smirked.

"Uh-oh."

 

 

 

Hours later I'm sitting in the Poseidon cabin giggling and biting the insides of my cheek to keep myself from laughing at the scene right in front of me as if it's something ripped out of Eric Foreman's basement.

"Bro, this isn't funny. Why are you laughing?" Jason asked between giggles and a hiccup.

"J-Jason, you look so much like a tomato right now." Leo cackled, a wide and stupid grin plastered on his face. Circled around me were three highly intoxicated boys, all high in their own forms of comfort beverages I had the Stoll brothers smuggle for me when school starts getting to be a pain in the _podex_.

"D-did you just see how Piper looked like back then?" The son of Zeus giggled. "She looked so through with me."

"I know. I tried to approach Cal back then, too but she just snubbed me."

"I don't think Hazel knows what cinnamon actually tastes like." Frank sighed with a goofy smile on his face. "It tastes too strongly... I don't know if I should be happy if she calls me her sweet cinnabun."

I couldn't help but laugh. The boys look so wasted and high already that I'm questioning whether this is a good idea or not, but this also made me discover some things. Frank couldn't for the life of him handle alcohol, just a few sips of it made him woozy and now he just busies himself downing one vanilla milkshake after the other. Jason the amazing Grace is a lightweight, too. Only down with his second bottle of Budweiser and he's having a case of uncontrollable hiccups.

"You know, screw the whole drinking our sorrows away. We're men! We're supposed to do this the manly way." Jason slurred, pumping his chest with his hand like he's some sort of thug.

"Yeah!" Leo stood up, hitting the table repeatedly with his hands and waving it like he just doesn't care. "We're supposed to be there, walking towards our girls and swoop them up from under their feet!" He continued, pointing towards the direction of the Hades cabin and going around the whole living room serenading in Spanish.

"Whoa! Hey!" I cried out when Leo spun my office chair out to face him.

"And then dip them down... to kiss them."

I don't know what horrified me more, the fact that I'm gonna be kissed by a drunk Leo or the fact that I might fall over the chair because of how much I'm leaning away from his alcohol breath right now. Being quicker on my reflexes since I'm not as drunk as they are since I've only downed a few bottles for the past three hours, I smacked my hand up against Leo's face and pushed him away from me.

"Alright, bro. That's enough." I chided, having to take the bottle off of Leo's hand before he comes up with alcohol poisoning.

"But, that's just my fourth!" Leo called out.

"I'm just supposed to loosen you all up, not kill you." I said, setting down the bottle beside my chair. "And if I get you too stoned, Chiron will kill me."

Settling the guys back to their seats, I had them finally settle on the couch to get their heads back down to the ground. During the first hour, they were so determined to get back to the girls' base of operations - the Hades cabin - and talk it out with the girls. The second hour was spent talking about their complaints and how worthless it is to get back together with them... and the third. The third was just full of pointless giggles and their constant inner turmoil of whether or not they should confront their girlfriends.

Shaking my head, I got up to clean the room starting with cleaning the mess of Cheetos, Doritos and other finger food they decided to rummage through my kitchen.

Looking up the clock, I noticed it was already half past ten. By this time, Nico and I would probably be huddled up in bed watching reruns of Pushing Daisies or The Walking Dead or anything good that we see on TV, but tonight we're left having no choice but to babysit a bunch of heartbroken friends. _Well this is going to be a long night._ I sighed.

I already miss having Nico around. Compared to me, he's quiet, meek and a little reserved when it comes to physical affections even in the safety of my own cabin, but not being with him right now makes me miss his presence all the more.

Heading back to the living room, I was about to leave the boys be and gather the bottles left on the table and floor when Jason spoke up.

"Sorry for intruding in your cabin like this, Perce." He whispered. "I know you want to be with Nico now."

I stopped just before leaving the room. "It's okay. I understand. You'll do the same thing for me anyway." I turned to look at him and gave him a small sideways smile.

"What are bros for?" He joked.

"You doing okay?" I asked, the empty bottles still tucked on the neck between my fingers.

Jason looked at me for a while before giving me a short nod. "Do you think Piper and the girls are still awake?"

"Considering how it kind of turned out as an impromptu sleepover party for them? I think they are." I said. I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he's thinking right now. "What are you planning to do?"

Straightening up, he looked around the room and watched Leo and Frank catch some sleep. "I want to take Piper back." He whispered, his voice tight and close to breaking. "I know it's my fault and I want to make up to her."

Seeing Jason so affected by his situation breaks me. Settling the bottles back on the table, I put it down far enough for me to be able to sit on the edge of the coffee table to sit face-to-face with the son of Zeus. "Are you sure you want to? This isn't just some flashy show of bravado and a mix of alcohol messing with your brain?" I asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're so not fit to be serious, Perce." He tried to joke.

I punched his arm. "I'm being serious here, you doof."

Jason looked at me with serious icy blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm serious. I'm always serious when it comes to Piper."

I stared at him for a while, trying to get a read of his thoughts. I could see the usual determination and strong hold of his emotions in his eyes, the Jason Grace I know is still there despite all of it, but mixed with it was fear. He was scared. I could feel it. Who wouldn't be if you're in the midst of something you know could last or be lost?

"I'm with you, man." I encouraged him. "But please, I beg the gods, _don't ever_ screw this up."

Jason gave a small smile, the small line of his scar crinkling up as he did. "Yeah, I know."

"Go freshen up in the bathroom, I'll wake up these two."

 

 

 

The whole walk towards the Hades cabin had been one with a few laughs and nervous stares. I didn't know what came over me, but I felt the same, too. It's like I could feel something was about to go wrong, but I can't tell what it exactly is. _Maybe it's just your imagination._

"Guys, I think I'm gonna pee." Leo whispered shakily.

"You already peed before we went outside." Frank whispered back, his voice coming out as a squeak.

"You have your speeches ready?" I asked them, stepping into the porch of the cabin.

"I know my heart by lines-" Leo remarked, only to burn bright red when he realized the mistake he made.

The four of us broke out into slight laughter. Well, I think they're gonna be good with all the liquid bravado  flowing through them. Sucking in my breath, I was about to put my hand up to knock when a sudden crash was heard from inside.

"What was that?" Jason whispered, alarmed.

"I don't know." I answered, pulling Jason back and stopping him from moving forward. For all we know some sort of monster made its way inside the cabin.

“What right do you have?” Reyna’s voice boomed inside the cabin room, leaving me shell-shocked by it. _What's going on in there?_ I stepped in closer to the door to listen in, only to regret it once I do. “You were _happy_ , you and Percy still talk! You guys are best friends and you used to have something together." _Is she talking to Annabeth?_

"You could’ve ignored each other, not talk again, make everything you do together awkward. For Hades’ sake, you’re even friends with Nico!” she screamed her lungs out, this is the first time I’ve heard her so emotional.

"Is that Reyna?" Jason asked and I nodded quietly, feeling my heart race in anxiety. What's going on inside? Why's Annabeth here? How about Nico? Is he there?

I stepped to the side, peeking through a small portion of the window just to try to see what's inside.

"Should we come inside? What's going on?" Jason asked, moving closer but I swung my arm back to keep them from getting nearer. This isn't a good idea. "We should go." I said. I can feel that this is something that Jason nor the boys should hear.

“I should be the one screaming, but did you hear me complain once?" I felt Jason push against me that time, his hold on my arm tightening when Reyna's words seeped through the cracks of the cabin wall.

"I thought me and him had something! We were best friends for as long as I could remember, he had my back. He was there I trusted him! Same goes for him, I knew deep inside he felt it too, there was a spark. Then he disappears to gods know where, after months he finally show up with another girl. What do you want me to do, how do you want me to feel?!”

Then I heard a muffled thud and a clanging sound inside. It was Piper. She got pushed down by Reyna and was having a sword pointed towards her. Calypso was pulled back by Hazel looking terrified out of her wits and Nico was standing behind Reyna looking as if he's confused by the scene in front of him.

I looked over at the others behind me, the three of them were looking at me with wide eyes, worry clear in their faces. I was getting anxious, too, but I know Reyna. As short a time it was, I trust her enough to know what she's doing. She's not going to particularly harm anyone. At least not physically.

I stepped back, looking at them and I was about to tell the others to retreat back to the cabin, "I don't think we dropped by at a good ti-"

The door slammed open, revealing a severely angry and emotional Reyna with her eyebrows furrowed and knit close together and her lips almost curled up in a snarl like how she was during the Camp Jupiter bombing. _Well, this is just perfect. Surely a great way to start some more misunderstandings!_

Jason stood beside me, eyes wide open and rooted on the spot and staring back and forth from Nico to Piper then to Reyna. It won't take long for him to piece together what had happened a while back. "Reyna-" he started weakly. It was the first time I saw Jason so shaken.

"What's going on?" Leo peeked from Frank's shoulders, holding on to him and hopping once in a while to get a better view of things. I wish he would just be contented by his lack of view. Even I feel a little scared by how Reyna looks like now. "S-shhh!" Frank warned.

"You disappoint me." Reyna said and I felt something cold wash over me. I don't know who she's directing her anger to - me or Jason. "The great hero of Rome, huh?" she clicked her tongue in disgust and eyeing Jason from head to toe, scrutinizing him before looking over to me with the same venom in her eyes. "at least _Perseus Jackson_ is brave enough to talk to me and tell me about Annabeth. He faced it like a real man, unafraid to hurt me because of his true feelings."

I looked over at Jason apologetically and unsure. I hadn't exactly known about their history together by then so it came as a shock for me when I did find out about it. "What about you? _What did you do?"_ Reyna stepped forward some more, her back straight and chin raised up. "You ran away from me, you _ignored_ me."

Jason sharply looked away, the look on his face close to a man caught red-handed in doing crime. I saw him ball his hands into fists and his eyebrows scrunch together in pain.

"I didn't think all your Roman aspects would disappear along with your sense of shame." She trailed off.

"I regret having feelings for you." Reyna turned on her heels. "Talk to me when you guys make up or something. I'm going back to Camp Jupiter." She continued, slamming the door behind her back with so much force the windows rattled like they had a life of their own. She marched out from the safety of the cabin porch, climbing the frosted cement steps and into the cold winter night.

Silence came and washed over us like some sort of Somnus' sleeping spell, but only it felt cold and heavy like a nightmare.

"Reyna, wait-" Jason spoke up, taking a while to get back to his senses and move to chase after him. I reached out to stop him, shaking my head firmly. "Percy, let go." He said lowly, grasping my arm so tight I could almost feel my bones crack.

I held fast, not budging and gripping Jason's arm that was grabbing mine. "You and I both know following after her isn't a good idea." I whispered back sharply, staring at him firmly. I'm not taking no for an answer and I'll tackle him to the ground if I have to, but right now neither one of them is in any good condition to talk to each other.

"Whoa, guys." Frank and Leo tried to pry us away from one another.

Jason's spark of anger slowly turned into anguish. He looked at me with a torn expression, something hopeless and helpless was forming in him. I didn't need to ask him about what Reyna had said, it was all true. I could see it in Jason's eyes that it was. "Jason, you-"

Then the door swung open with Nico looking at us with a surprised and worried expression. "Perseus," he called out as he looked back inside before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

At the sound of Nico's voice, Jason and I loosened our hold on each other and looked at the son of Hades. He looked so tired and worn out by the events this day and it made my heart ache because of it. He looks as equally confused and frustrated as I am. "Neeks-"  
  
"What are you doing here?" He whispered harshly, looking around as if fearing the girls inside could hear.

"We decided to man up and try to talk to the ladies tonight." Leo said a little too cheerfully, obviously trying to lighten up the as heavy as Tartarus' balls (if he has balls) mood.

Nico shook his head at Leo and squinted his eyes for a bit. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea. And gods, Leo, what did you eat? You smell like malt!" He waved his hand in front of him and stepped aside.

"Quality _serbeza_ from the heart of Pennsylvania!" Leo grinned proudly and I had to stop myself from groaning inwardly by how he just outted me to my boyfriend.

Nico scowled and knit his eyebrows together, looking at me with squinted eyes before approaching me with a body language fit for a mother - shoulders tense, back straight and leaning to the side as he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Perseus Jackson." He started. _Oh dear, here it goes._ "Did you just let them drink beer?!"

 _Yep. That's the Nico I know and love._ "Uhh... I might have made them drink one or two?" I said.

the son of Hades shook his head. "Alright, that's it. You," He says, rounding his finger at Frank, Leo and Jason, "go back to where you came from." The three had the common sense to not argue with an angry Nico di Angelo, and possibly not having enough energy to sass him out, too.

I was about to get going as well, already reaching the lowest step when he stopped me by the arm. "You, mister." He says.

I tried not to swallow my own saliva at the fear of my boyfriend's wrath. "W-what is it?" I gave a shaky smile. For a while back there judging from the fiery look in his eyes, I really thought I was going to get the boot tonight, but when he finished looking around and watching the boys retreat in _my_ cabin (Oh, so my cabin is the boys' base of operations now?!), he looked at me and soon his look softened.

I stood a little straighter when I felt him tug me closer into a tight hug. I was shocked by the sudden display of affection, feeling his arms wind around my neck so tightly and feeling his face bury on my shoulder. It made my heart jump and my blood rush over to my face. _What happened? Did I do something stupid again?_

"I thought I wouldn't get to see you at all tonight." He whispered and I felt my heart continue to do those annoying jumping jacks again.

I couldn't handle being away from him right now and despite the discomfort of our position with Nico's weight leaning fully against me since he's currently on his toes by the edge of the steps, I still hugged him tightly. He's only like this on two occasions, when he really missed me or if he had a really bad dream. "What happened?" I asked quietly, winding my arms around his small waist.

"Not here." He said, pushing away enough for him to straighten up. He looked around again and checked to see if any of the girls tried to watch us or pull him back to their cave.

"Why not?" I didn't see the harm, so why not here?

"I'll explain later. For now take me somewhere we won't get disturbed."

I felt a lump form in my throat. My eyes must have bulged out of my sockets because Nico looked at me with squinted eyes before breaking out into a fit of embarrassment. "I-it's not like that!" He squeaked out and I felt my face feel warm because of it, too.

"I-it's not like I- mmmph!" I started out loud, only to have my mouth be covered by his hand.

"Shh!" He hissed, putting his finger in front of his lips.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away, hissing back in equal embarrassment. "It's not like I thought of something else!" Getting tired of playing catch-me-if-you-can, I took hold of Nico's hand and dragged him out into Long Island Sound. I know a spot where we wouldn't get seen by the curfew harpies.

 

 

 

We stopped by the small rock formation by the edge of the lake, going around it and seeing a fissure big enough for two people to fit in. "Over here." I said, patting the cold ground beside me. The fissure was a great place to hide in whenever I wanted to be close to where the ocean is. It was well hidden and the small cave has blunt rocks looming overhead to keep the harsh winds and rain away.

Nico followed suit and sat down, our knees brushing against each other as we took in the cold winter air. We huddled closer together and I wound my arm around his waist, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I missed you." Nico whispered against my ear, hugging me tightly. I could tell that he wants to say something to me and I looked at him.

"I  missed you, too." I whispered back before getting back to the point. "What is it?"

"What's what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows like he usually does whenever he tries to turn the tables on me. I poked him on the side.

"You know that I know you want to tell me something." I said, kissing his forehead. "Tell me."

Nico sighed and shook his head before breaking out into a small smile. "Remind me not to forget that you can get observant."

"Gee, thanks."

He held on my hand and intertwined our fingers together and from there he started, "I dreamt of my mom a while back." He said and I looked at him with a worried expression. Most of the time when he dreams of these things he'd always end up crying, but this time he just gave me a small smile.

"It's not a nightmare or anything like that. We just talked."

"Talked?" I raised my eyebrows at him. That's new. Usually he'd tell me scary stories like being chased by monsters everywhere he go, the feeling of drowning or worst, being back in the jar with no one there to help him. "What do you mean _talked?_ What did you talk about?"

"Us." He said and he looked at me with a small smile. "About the both of us. I told her everything there is to tell her, about how I loved you even before. About the things you did for me, the things I did for you."  
  
I gulped nervously. "So everything...?"

He nodded. "Everything."

I couldn't help but shake the feeling of nervousness filling me. You won't often hear about deceased parents hearing about their child's boyfriend or girlfriend, and it just so happens that not only can my boyfriend see ghosts like normal people with sixth sense could, he's also the self-proclaimed "Ghost King" and the son of Hades to boot. So yep, the idea of possibly sharing a dinner with a ghostly image of Maria di Angelo and the ever pain in the _podex_ dad Hades, it gives me the heebie-jeebies.

"Mother said she'd like to know you." He said. I don't know if he picked up on my reaction or if he's telling the truth or if he's just pulling my leg. I'm guessing he's telling the truth because yep. We're demigods. These things are normal!

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked sarcastically despite being shaky and Nico just laughed. I broke into a smile and just nudged him on the shoulder. "Should I wear a tux just in case I need to impress your mom?"

"If you do, she'll just think you're a pretentious bastard." He whispered and continued, "I already told her the brave things you did. I'd like to consider that as much more of a dowry compared to you wearing a tux and being all Richie Rich." Placing a kiss on my cheek he snuggled against me and there we continued talking about things we hadn't been able to do the whole day for hours on end.

We started on how our day went since we split up ways and exchanged stories about the girls and boys and why they fought. We talked about what happened during dinner and how Nico felt sad when I hadn't reacted to his glorious pun (I struck back on how he hadn't noticed how I suddenly just spoke Latin. It's a turn on for him, by the way.). Everything was going smooth when suddenly we got to the most sensitive topic.

"What was going on when I went out the cabin?" He asked and I froze. I didn't know if it's because of the sudden gust of salty wind blowing in from sea or if it's just because of the sudden memory of hearing every word Reyna had spat out with so much venom hours before.

"I was stopping Jason from going after Reyna." I whispered. "I didn't know-"

"Perseus,"

"I just assumed that maybe it would be a possibility for Reyna to have feelings for Jason, but when he did arrive in Camp Jupiter, it didn't seem like Reyna had minded or had been truly happy to see him like how..." I stopped and looked at Nico for a while. It'll be unfair.

"Like how Annabeth was so happy to see you again."

I nodded slightly. I couldn't look at him. All those things that Reyna said, it struck a nerve in me. Had I been insensitive? Had I done something wrong? The way Reyna had put it, having been in contact with Annabeth and treating it as something like friendship so quickly... I don't know. I still do want to be friends, but what about Annabeth?

"Do you regret it? Choosing me instead of Annabeth?"

"No!" I quickly answered, snapping my head towards him, surprising Nico because of it. "No! I don't regret it. I told you before-"

Then he silenced me by placing a finger on my lips. He looked certain this time, no doubt, no anything. Just him believing me and maybe gladness in his eyes. "I believe you."

_But do you believe in yourself?_

"Those things Reyna said... do you feel mad or angry that I'm still friends with her?" I remember Reyna, the way she looked and the way she said those words. Am I treating Annabeth the same way? If I do... I want to apologize to her. "Am I wrong? Am I leading her around?"

"The only one who could answer that is yourself." He said. "The question is, do you love me?"

I looked at him intently. I didn't care if he's testing me, he knows how I feel about him, but right now I just want him to know about it again. "I love you. You know how much I do, Nico."

Smiling, he pushed towards me, pushing me closer to the wall and hugging me tightly, winding his arms around my waist and burying his face on my chest. Uncomfortable as it seems, I feel safer here, holding him in my arms like this. After all the stress today, anywhere is good, just being with him. It's home for me.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, Neeks. I don't know."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That's the end of the chapter! I'm leaving this as it is, because heck, the next chapters would probably take on different routes as well as we have said... it's the girls vs the boys with Percy and Nico stuck in between!
> 
> I admit this is not my best work, but I've put in a lot of effort to make things believable and relatable to you guys!  
> If you liked the chapter, GIVE THE KUDOS BUTTON A SMALL PAT AND LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, CLARIFICATIONS OR JUST PLAIN AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! TO SAY! 
> 
> visit our tumblr pages if you want to ask us stuff or just hang out in our blogs!  
> ZR: treycain03.tumblr.com  
> GX: geexao.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks a lot for not giving up on us and we'll see you until the next chapter!
> 
> Peace out,  
> ZR


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Yes yes, I'm sorry it has been a month since we've last updated this chapter.  
> I've been busy with work, college applications and preparing our booth for KawaiiKon2016.  
> It's been a rough patch with me and ZR's work schedule, its so hard to adjust but now we're okay.  
> I'm so sorry for making you all wait.
> 
> I really thought this through, it may or may not be a bit rushed.  
> I'm not sure. but this is the best i could come up with now.  
> The fight with the boys and girls still continue with a few people intervening.  
> Okay without further delays... Chapter 17 owo)/)

**N I C O**

MAKES ME WONDER

It took me a while to get over the shock, when I finally realized what just happened, my whole body just moved on its own and bolted towards the door to follow Reyna, with her braided long like that, it reminded me of my sister the day she left me, back straight and filled with determination. I know this isn’t something to be taken lightly.

When I got outside of the Cabin, ready to run after her, the sight of Percy together with the others standing outside the door stunned me, _did they hear what happened? Tsk, wrong timing as usual. What are they doing here anyway?_

"Perseus," I whispered, seeing him and Jason hold onto each other roughly made me want to punch them both, I stepped outside slowly, closing the door behind me before the girls find out about them being here. It would be a very bad idea, especially with what happened just now, it would continue to be complicated.

I’m really tired and feel like passing out any minute now, I don’t need anymore fights today, I glared at them, trying to send them a signal, looking at their arms so they could let go of each other. Perseus seemed to get the message as he lowered his grip on Jason’s arm, "Neeks-" he whispered lowly, but that’s not the problem here.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I hissed at them.

"We decided to man up and try to talk to the ladies tonight." Leo squeaked out a little too loudly, his voice making me flinch. He’s louder than usual. _Something feels off._

I shook my head, stopping the urge to bang it at the door sill. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea.” I leaned closer to examine his face, he’s disoriented and more hyper than usual. “And gods, Leo, what did you eat? You smell like malt!"

Leo stood a little straighter, pounding his fist on his chest, "Quality  _serbeza_  from the heart of Pennsylvania!" my head quickly turned to Perseus’ direction and squinted my eyes, _gods I don’t have time to take care of more kids today._

 

I could feel the strain in my forehead from pulling my eyebrows together _– which was what my face looked like for the past 48 hours, like I said, I’m done. I don’t need this right now_ , I crossed my arms together and stood on the cabin stairs, looking down my boyfriend "Perseus Jackson." I said his full name, making him flinch and look smaller,"Did you just let them drink beer?!"

"Uhh... I might have made them drink one or two?"  he whispered.

I groaned, shaking my head, hoping the stress wears out and keep me awake, "Alright, that's it. You," I started, looking at the wasted boys, "go back to where you came from." Frank held Jason and Leo firmly, not letting them go on another freaky emotional spree. I trust him to do the job.

Now my last problem of the day, "You, mister."

I was thinking what I would do to him, a thousand thoughts swam inside my mind, _seriously why would you make minors drink alcohol, you’re a councilor yet you’re the one breaking the rules, seriously stop being damn gorgeous I’m still mad at you and you’re stupid face,_ "W-what is it?" He gave me a nervous smile and that was it, my anger disappeared, now I just feel very tired.

 

I leaned closer to him, pulling him to me into a tight embrace. _I’ll get mad at you tomorrow, right now I need this really badly._ "I thought I wouldn't get to see you at all tonight." I whispered to him, nuzzling his neck and rubbing his back in circles.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, winding his arms around my waist.

"Not here." I said, being aware of my surroundings once more. Looking at him and at my back, hoping he gets my message.

"Why not?" He asked, _unfortunately he doesn’t._ I sighed and stared at him, making my voice blank and firm.

"I'll explain later. For now take me somewhere we won't get disturbed."

I saw his whole body jerk and his eyes widen, it took me a few seconds before I could find out why he gave me that reaction, then it clicked. "I-it's not like that!" _Oh my gods. UGHHHHHH… Really, why must you not get a simple message at a time like this._

"I-it's not like I- mmmph!" he raised his voice out of surprise, I leaned in to cover his mouth.

"Shh!" I put a finger on my lip and rolled my eyes at him.

He held my hand firmly as he dragged me along the isolated place that he believed to be a blind spot – a hidden place where only two people could fit, well camouflaged by the night, it looks almost invisible. I’m positive no one would barge in and disturb us, not even the harpies.

He crawled down and wedged himself inside the small fissure and sat at the jagged pavement. "Over here." he said, patting the cold ground beside him.

I gingerly sat down beside him, our knees brushing against each other as we find a comfortable sitting position. Suddenly, I felt tired… I inched closer next to him and placed my head on his shoulder, his arms worm its way on my waist as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. I closed my eyes, relishing this moment and forgetting everything for a while.

"I missed you." I whispered against his ear, hugging me tightly. I looked at him and time seemed to stop but I could feel my heart beating loudly.

"I  missed you, too." He whispered back, rubbing his thumb on my lower rib. "What is it?"

"What's what?" I asked him, trying to dodge the question. He poked my rib playfully and gave me a gentle smirk.

"You know that I know you want to tell me something." He said, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "Tell me." he said with his sweet as honey voice, melting me…making me weak in the knees.

I sighed and smiled back at him. "Remind me not to forget that you can get observant."

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically, he crossed his arms and pouted.

I held his hand and entwined our fingers together, squeezing his palms. "I dreamt of my mom a while back." I don’t know how to express what I’m feeling right now. I’m just a huge mess of emotions, like if a unicorn would vomit feelings on me that would be exactly it.

"It's not a nightmare or anything like that. We just talked."

"Talked?" He raised an eyebrow at me. He looks worried and anxious "What do you mean  _talked?_  What did you talk about?"

"Us." I smiled at him, remembering what me and my mother talked about during the dream span. "About the both of us. I told her everything there is to tell her, about how I loved you even before. About the things you did for me, the things I did for you."  
  
He stiffened and asked again, trying to make sure he’s heard everything properly, "So everything...?"

I gave him a bored nod. "Everything."

"Mother said she'd like to know you." I gave him a nudge with my shoulders, trying to draw reaction from him. His eyes widened and his jaws almost dropped. _Yep, that’s a reaction._

"Why am I not surprised?” he asked sarcastically, giving me his sassy hip wiggle and finger twirling. "Should I wear a tux just in case I need to impress your mom?" he leaned closer and nudged my shoulders, I rolled my eyes and felt my shoulders sag, the urge of wanting to punch him square in the face surfacing.

"If you do, she'll just think you're a pretentious bastard." I whispered, "I already told her the brave things you did. I'd like to consider that as much more of a dowry compared to you wearing a tux and being all Richie Rich." Seriously, I wanted to tell him this and he’s treating it like a joke, or is he feeling nervous? I could never get him sometimes but I’m sure of one thing – his smart mouth would definitely be a curse someday. Well, I wouldn’t blame him, maybe New York shaped him up to be the sarcastic punk that he is now.

So instead I closed my eyes and recounted everything, trying my best to remember patience and tranquility in a time like this, especially when I’m tired… and _especially_ if the one I’m talking to doesn’t have breaks in his mouth. I started on how our day went since we split up ways and exchanged stories about the girls and boys and why they fought. We talked about what happened during dinner. “Oh you know… usual stuff, we watched movies and they told me what had happened, me and Reyna slept at the couch. Calypso cooked breakfast… I even told you a pun during dinner but you were too focused on Jason to react to what I just said.” I nudged him, oh. Speaking of Jason…

"What was going on when I went out the cabin?" I asked him, making him alert of his surroundings once more, the physical slur leaving his body as if he recalled something terrible that had happened.

"I was stopping Jason from going after Reyna." he whispered. "I didn't know-"

"Perseus,"

"I just assumed that maybe it would be a possibility for Reyna to have feelings for Jason, but when he did arrive in Camp Jupiter, it didn't seem like Reyna had minded or had been truly happy to see him like how..." He stopped and took a moment to look at me. _Why did he stop?_

_Oh…_

"Like how Annabeth was so happy to see you again." I wasn’t even thinking about it, I’m okay with it, I mean I understand that them, Jason and Reyna are different from each other. That’s why we are in this kind of situation now. I’m over that now, I wish he were over it too. He didn’t have to worry about me, I’m not bothered by it anymore… I just become aware of it when he mentions it like this.

He looked away from me and it struck something inside me. Like my chest is constricting and it’s becoming harder to breathe… like we’re stepping away from each other again. I placed my hands on his face, trying to make him face me.

"Do you regret it? Choosing me instead of Annabeth?"

"No!" he squeaked, looking my way instantaneously, making our foreheads bump to each other, it took me by surprise and I needed to move away and rub my temples, _he really is hard headed_. "No! I don't regret it. I told you before-"

I smiled and placed a finger on his lip, "I believe you." I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, feeling his cracked lips against mine.

"Those things Reyna said... do you feel mad or angry that I'm still friends with her?" he asked, looking away again, while twiddling his thumb. "Am I wrong? Am I leading her around?" he peaked at me, he looks like a big sad pup in my angle.

"The only one who could answer that is yourself." I stated, he gave me a questioning look, as if he’s doubting me and himself for a second. I leaned in on his face, positioning myself in his lap carefully. Feeling his breathing against my own.

"The question is, do you love me?" I asked in a small voice, searching his eyes for answers.

He looked at me firmly and then I knew that he’s serious about all of this, "I love you. You know how much I do, Nico."

I smiled at him, sitting down completely on his lap. Embracing him…collecting him and my arms, this may not be the most comfortable position, given that my physique is daintier than his and I’m all bones… but, I felt him relax against me as he breathed out. I rubbed his back and pressed my chin on his top of his head.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, Neeks. I don't know." He leaned closer, squeezing my body a little tighter as he let out a rough sigh. I closed my eyes, feeling the soft hum of the ocean air against my cheeks. I let go of everything and let sleep consume me…

 

The crisp wind chilled the back of my neck, I woke up inside Cabin 3, having no recollection of how I got here. The fatigue weighing me back down in bed, the sight of my boyfriend sleeping next to me, sealed the deal – _yep, I’ll stay in bed a little longer._

“ _mmm…_ get back here, scoot closer.” He mumbled under his breath, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his heat transfer to me slowly, he pulled the sheets and started tucking it behind my back. My dainty hands traveled to his back, massaging his tense shoulders, he rested his face on top of my head, he started leaving trails of kisses from my face to my neck. His soft hair brushing against my chin is making me feel ticklish, “We should sleep some more…” I whispered to him. “We still have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.”

He bit my neck playfully, “But you don’t really mean that, don’t you?” his voice dropped as he slowly settled on top of me, I could feel his lips ghosting on top of mine as he drew out hot hitchy puffs of breath. I wrapped my arms behind his nape, playing with his soft hair. “I dunno… what do you think?” I gave him an equally mischievous smile.

 

 

“I think you guys should sleep. Oh my gods you guys are embarrassing.” A voice cracked, it came from the bedroom floor. I think something in me just died, it felt like a stiff spaghetti strand turning limp with boiling hot water.

I quickly grabbed the comforters and hid my face under it, Percy on the other hand looked like he’s ready to drag Leo outside and drown him at the frozen Lake. “Get out of my room.” He said, snapped at them.

“Oh c’mon _muchaho,_ ” Leo whined like a kid, “…your room is the only one with heater on. Well, I wouldn’t be surprised with all the action going o—OOMPH!” I threw a pillow square on Leo’s face. “OUT. NOW.” I said while kneeling on the edge of the bed. He quickly pulled his blankets and went to the next room while dragging Jason’s lifeless sleeping body.

I could heard him coming inside the other room, his steps creaking as he speaks rapid fire Spanish, there was a loud thud followed by a string of curses in Greek then it was gone.

Sometimes I worry for them but not tonight, I just want some of whatever action is happening here. “Okay, now where were we?” his pace a lot more hasty and impatient. His hands quickly dove down my sweatshirt, skillfully massaging my sides in a way he knows I couldn’t resist. “I hate you when you do things like this.” I said in between kisses, “sure, Neeks.” He said, biting my lips forcefully, making me moan. _“mmmngh, Perci.”_  He looked down on me, staring like he was ready to eat me alive. I gulped, gladly taking his invitation. Thirsty for his touches and ready for his roughness. He started taking off his shirt, when we heard a tiny _meep_.

“Uhh—I’m still here guys.” It was Frank, he was still lying in the bedroom floor with blankets covering him. _Yep, we should probably just sleep instead._

 

I woke up, sitting down in bed and rubbing my eyes, trying to adjust them from the blinding light coming from outside, I heard birds chirping and tiny animals fretting around the dripping acres. A couple of kids laughing a little too loudly outside while shoving each other a little forcefully, I looked around the room realizing Perseus left without waking me up. I gingerly fixed my hair and walked outside the room, thinking of something to eat before I go and interact with people. I noticed that it was quiet and thought he took Jason and Frank with him.

I found a couple of fruits and cereal on the table, I gathered them on my chest to make something inside the kitchen when I smelled something burning. Oh, I guess he left me and Leo alone inside his Cabin.

Leo was cooking breakfast, handling the sizzling pan without mittens on. I was staring blankly at him, “Ey, _mi amigo!_ Do you want something to eat?” he said a little too loudly I could feel the inside of my skull crack into tiny pieces.

 _Wasn’t he supposed to be the one having the hang-over? Why am I the one feeling miserable and drained?_   I pulled out the paperwork sitting on top of the coffee table and proceeded to read it while trying to ignore the pulsing on the left side of my head -- today is my turn to face the students. My mind is blank, inspiration is hard to come by lately, I don’t think my mind could have peace knowing my friends are still at each other’s throats.

I recall the events of last night and I’m not pleased by anything it had to offer me, I don’t know what’s worse, Percy encouraging them to drink or the morning’s aftermath. I’ve heard what happened during the training session… the fantastic failure everyone chipped in to achieve. The students by my wing that attended their program must be more scared than ever before. They should really straighten up.

I glared at Leo who was holding a meat pack to his forehead while turning the bacon, “What? I’m trying to defrost it.”

“I’m disappointed in all of you.” I said, squinting my eyes at him. “You could have fixed the problem by just talking to her you know.” he looked at me and breathed out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know,” he sat down slowly to my right, brushing his fingers through his hair as he offered me his plate.

“I want her to be happy you know? I just don’t know how to do it. You know me _muchacho_ , I’m like a squirrel that’s been fed coffee nuts! I can’t just focus on doing just one thing.” He sighed again, “I really love her okay? I want her to be happy with me, I can’t change who I am but I should do something for her still.” He was slicing his bacon and eggs and placing them in between his sandwich while his foot kept tapping on the floor “She’s the first girl that ever liked me back, I want to be cool around her okay? I just…” another sigh.

I placed my fork on the table and ruffled his hair, “Dude, just be who you are and express it in the most _Valdezy_ way possible. She really loves you too, you know.” he peaked at me and gave me a slow nod. “Only problem is I don’t know where to start.”

“That’s easy, like I said, just be yourself. Don’t be afraid of what she’ll think, she’ll love you regardless.” I gave him small pats in the back, I stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

 

Okay, Coat. _Check_

Papers. _Check_

Hair… _you tried kiddo._

I walked slowly to the Trojan Wing, it’s a new building they set up for big meetings and special classes. It’s the first time I’ve been to this side and probably the last time I’ll be teaching class. It’s a mixture of Roman and Greek architecture, Annabeth definitely helped designed this. The long ivy vines crept from all the pillars, berry shrubs lined the patio, then a fountain stood in the middle of the walkway. It was a bronze statue of a chunky old man standing with one toe, he has small angel wings and is holding an arrow and a bow – it’s the humanized version of Cupid.

I shivered to the thought of seeing him again, even if it’s in the form of a statue, the memory of him extorting my weakness is still fresh in my mind. I bit my lip, “ _Hades kids shouldn’t bear hatred.”_  I looked away and walked around the statue, it feels like it’s judging me as I walk by. I hurriedly shuffled away.

I reach the building and that’s it, class officially started.

Nothing… I’m staring at nothing, I’m getting annoyed more than usual, the lack of sleep isn’t helping either. I’m talking in front of these kids yet it feels like my mind is floating elsewhere. It keeps coming back to Reyna slamming the door behind her back.

I was in the middle of explaining the importance of will and mental strength when someone raises their hand. A teenager from the Nemesis cabin I think? If I remember correctly – his name is Eric Miyanagi. “How do you expect us to believe everything you say?” He asked, the whole class turning their heads to his direction. “We’re not like you guys. How do you expect us to face these monsters? We’re not heroes, we’re kids. We weren’t born killers like you guys. This, this is insane.” He slammed his fist on his chair’s desk. We looked into each other’s eyes and I understood him clearly.

_It wasn’t easy. You wouldn’t want to be a demigod if you knew the circumstances that came with it._

“You’re right.” I sighed. “We’re not heroes. If we we’re… we could’ve protected everyone we love, everyone who mattered to us or not.”

“You wouldn’t know what fear feels like unless it stares you directly in the eyes.” He bit back, snarling at me. I gave him a dry chuckle, “Trust me kid, me of all people would know.”

A lanky kid from the Aphrodite Cabin pulled him down, “Dude…” he whispered soothingly, probably working his charmspeak to calm Eric down“…son of Hades.” he said pointing at my direction. Then Eric’s eyes widened, he bowed his head and sat down slowly. I cleared my throat, confused and unsure of what just happened. “We didn’t chose to be demigods, but being free of this was never an option. It is a burden we must carry for the rest of our lives. So might as well make the best out of it. I know it’s not fair that you have to deal with all this crap. Especially when the one giving you the lecture is about your age, it’s insane, you wouldn’t take me seriously.” I could feel my back straighten as I look at all of their stiff faces which are beginning to relax slowly.

“Training to become strong and resourceful now is better than regretting it later.” _I may not be the best person to talk about strategies and combat abilities but I hope assuring them and making a difference like this gives an impact in their lives and the way they chose now._

I continue giving the lecture, a few students started opening to me about their problems, their fears, the struggles they went through before they were claimed. Some had accepting family members and accepted that they were not like the others – that they’re special children. Some had been unfortunate and had just been picking up the remaining pieces of themselves through this program.

A little girl about the age of 12 told me she just got out of a correctional facility, she could see monsters through a thick layer of mist with her eyes. Her parents thought she had a mental disability and sent her away, half of her life was spent inside the asylum until a satyr posing as a nurse picked her up and helped her get in Camp Half-Blood.

That’s what I did all day, I listened to everyone that wanted to open-up inside the classroom. This feels different, seeing someone laying themselves in front of you. So vulnerable and trusting, they look so fragile and broken. The walls that separate them from me were torn down slowly as they accept their own fates as demigods.

If we don’t help ourselves who would, adults wouldn’t listen. They wouldn’t care mostly, they’d think it’s all up in your head, they’d rule it out as overactive imagination, they wouldn’t bat an eye. Even if it’s a “mental instability” I think it’s still something serious, they need to support their kids and not just abandon them or send them away to an asylum. That’s neglecting them basically.

After my class ended, a few kids came up to me, “Are we going to do this again?” a little girl asked nervously, playing with the keychains, clipped on her bag. “I’ll let you know what we’ll do tomorrow – it’s a surprise.” I smiled at her, I saw her face light up she said thanks and quickly ran off to her friends. I told her it’s a surprise but truth be told, I still have nothing planned.

I never really intended it to turn out this way, but it was successful so what the heck.

I looked over at the watch as I prepared my bag and notes, I was ready to head out to see Hazel but was stopped by the snarky Asian boy who sassed me in class together with the Aphrodite kid ; upon closer inspection the kid had mismatched eyes, one blue and one the color of honey – almost the same shade of gold in sunlight. He nudged Eric using his bony elbows, the son of Nemesis glared at me. I was taken aback by his appearance, he reminded me of the lost boy I met when I got lost inside the Daedalus’ Labyrinth.

“Nico – err Sir,” he yelped as the Aphrodite boy slapped his back. “I…” we stare at each other in silence. _What in Hades I going on?_

“I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier, I’m being very inconsiderate.” He bowed his head as deep as he can. I waved both my hands at his direction, “It’s okay, please raise your head.” I was starting to panic, I don’t want to put a wall between me and my students. I don’t want them to treat me as a superior, I just want to be respected as a peer.

“It’s okay, I don’t really mind.” I looked away scratching the back of my head, the son of Aphrodite pushed Eric’s head even lower and stared at me, amused and smiling. “Azure Ginto.” He said in a mellow voice. “Thank you for putting up with this idiot earlier in class sir, I’m really sorry, he’s just naturally brash and reckless.”

“You don’t have to say shit like that Bloo—“ Azure’s eyes shone, making me and Eric freeze on where we stood.

“I’m sorry please stop doing that.” Eric said through gritted teeth. His eyes soften as soon as the tall boy apologized. Eric’s knees became wobbly as soon as the charm was dispelled, he collapsed on the floor, unable to stand up properly. “That’s it sir, we just wanted to apologize to you today. I could see that you’re a nice person, We’re both looking forward in attending more of your classes.” He smiled and walked away, pulling Eric with him.

My shoulders sag from all the tension Azure gave. It’s a good thing these kids were claimed and are now being supervised by us. They would be dangerous, a serious threat if they aren’t guided properly.

I walked outside the building, someone called me from behind. I looked back and it was Chiron, strolling around the courtyard in his magical wheelchair. “How was your first day teaching?” he asked me, smiling.

I sighed and tried to give him a genuine smile, “I admire you for doing this since the beginning of time.” I admitted. He scoffed and shook his head, “It was always worth it, imparting your knowledge to other people. It makes you feel like you have a purpose to go on… does it not?”

The warmth in his voice made my insides feel jittery, he made me remember a feeling I thought I lost before. I quickly tried to change the subject before I break down, I don’t want to act spoiled around him, I already caused him enough trouble as it is and this is just a way to repay his kindness and acceptance.

“The new campers this year are interesting.” I started, “There’s this Nemesis and Aphrodite kid during my session.”

“Oh… you mean Eric and Azure?”

I gave him a questioning look, “You knew about them?”

“They came here not too long ago, they came from the same orphanage. A wood nymph from Juniper’s group brought them here last month. It turns out the one managing the orphanage was a minotaur in disguise. They were attacked during the time we were at war with Gaea, Bluebell reported that Azure’s stare paralyzed the monsters that was about to kill them. It seemed that he has full mastery of his abilities unlike Eric.” He trailed off.

Chiron didn’t go through what Eric’s capabilities are but he gave me a warning to handle them carefully. I nodded and just let go of the conversation.

I looked around for Hazel but she was nowhere to be found, I gave up trying to look for her through the thick lines of kids cheering. There was a capture the flag game and Clarisse was the moderator, she stood on top of Zeus’ fist warding off the lanky students and shouting profanities. The Apollo kids are buzzing around the circle, trying to put band-aids and disinfect wounds to the reckless players, they’re muttering and complaining how hard it is to patch hundreds of kids every Wednesday, especially if they’re not included in the games themselves.

I walked back inside Cabin 3, dragging my body. Urging myself to continue walking, I want to sleep. I’m drained, I’m hungry and I miss seeing my boyfriend. I’ve spent way too much time interacting with people and I feel really tired. I enjoyed the session today but my mind isn’t ready for this kind of responsibility. I can’t even fix myself without relying on other people, how can I be strong enough for them to rely on me? _Sigh._

I opened the door and locked it quickly, hoping to get a long nap before everybody else decides to drop by again. On my way to Percy’s room, I saw a tuft of black hair sticking out at the side of the couch.

Perseus beat me to it, he fell asleep on the couch, he’s even snoring lightly with a blanket draped on his face and body. I sat gingerly next to him, caressing his legs as I settle down. Sleep kicking in, I snuggled to him, I felt him tense up. I smiled and pressed my face to his hair, “Wake up sleepy head…” I whisper slowly as I gently stroke the back of his head.

He hummed, “what is it?” I asked him, leaning closer and wrapping my arms on his soft waist, gently running my fingers on his beefy arms…

Wait, soft waist… beefy arms.

“This is embarrassing, I’m so sorry…” he lowered his blankets, revealing his face to me – its was Frank. I moved away from him as fast as I possibly can, making me fall down the sofa and hitting my elbow and leg against the coffee table as I come crashing down the living room floor.

“I’m sorry Nico.” he held the blanket to his face and is blushing cheek to cheek. Realizing what I just did to him made me heat up, I zipped my jacket all the way up, covering half of my face.

“err—what are you guys doing?” Leo asked nervously, he just came inside the room. Thank gods he didn’t see any of that. “Is this some sort of friendship ritual?” he leaned in the sofa, tapping Frank’s head with his fingers, “Don’t leave me out guys!”

I stared at Frank giving him the, “say a word and I’ll give you more nightmares” –face.

He flinched and nodded slowly.

I cleared my throat and focused on Leo, he has a bag slung on his back and is holding something in his hands. “What’s that?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

He walked towards me, holding me in his arms as he looked in the distance, clutching his shirt with one hand, “This my friend,” as if on cue, he raised his hand and waved it on thin air, looking far ahead, “Is the beginning of a strong brotherhood.” He clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Do you know what this means?” he asked.

I gave him a questioning look, “What in Hades’ name Leo?”

“It’s a sleepover _mi Hombre!”_  Leo cheered, flapping his arms on both sides. “This is the first time I’ve had one! Well considering I didn’t have any friends before isn’t just amazing?!” he said giddily shaking Frank’s shirt.

Frank smiled and nodded, “It does seem fun.” He nudged me, looking like an excited child with his sparkling eyes, I sighed and nudged him back smiling “Closest thing I got as a sleepover was what we had at boot camp. It’s basically the adults leaving you with a backpack full of supplies trying to see if you learned something from them.” I shook from my head, it gives me migraines remembering the times I’ve spend at Westover Hall.

I always hated winter, that’s when they usually send the boys out, the girls stayed in the dorms to clean while the boys learned survival training. Well, I couldn’t say I wasn’t thankful in learning those skills – _I used them when I went rogue and left camp. I did my own scouting, I went to find ghosts and pick up coins out of nowhere. So amazing Nico!_

“You know what’s fun in sleepovers?” Leo raised his hands. He was holding a box. Percy and Jason showed up bringing bags of sodas and chips “You guys started already?” my boyfriend asked, setting down the groceries at the table.

“ _Nada mi Amigo,_ I was just about to set it up.” Leo hopped up towards the television he’d brought the other day, he was attaching wires to the black box. He looked like he was ready to go up in flames from excitement. His eyes were lit, the first time I’ve seen him this happy in days.

I stood up and gave Frank a wide smile, “Ready to get your ass beaten in Mythomagic, Zhang?”

“But… I’m not bringing my deck.”

“No, no no.. no no no no no.” Percy says, slapping my shoulders.

Jason was the one holding the controller, Percy was by his side gripping the son of Jupiter’s shoulder while biting his own fingernails.

Frank and me had just stopped talking and sat beside them, Leo was propped between their legs, his eyes focused on the screen and his body stiff. The first time I’ve seen him this behaved.

“No no no no no bro! close the freaking door!” Percy said while shaking the blond’s shirt.

“I can’t! we need to conserve power!! There’s still a long way to go before 6:00AM!” Jason screamed equally at Percy.

“Uhh—guys…”  Frank pointed on the screen, his finger wobbly.

“Ehh mi hombres…”

“What?”

“The purple one is missing…” Frank pointed at the screen again and all hell broke loose at that point. Jason manically pressed all the buttons at once trying to check where the rabbit ran off to.

Percy kept shouting, “vents vents vents.”

Leo was rocking back and forth in his position, covering his ears while chanting, “we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die, oh gods we’re gonna die.”

Frank looked small as he leaned closer to me, he looks as if he needed a hug real badly.

“Oh schist! Almost! Almost! 6:00AM here we come baby! We’re doing this, we’re making this happen!”

The camera view flipped from the dining area, to the show room, vents and were back at the office.

Its 5:50AM, Jason flipped the switches and the doors shut tightly but were all out of batteries. The room was dead silent, by the looks of it, they seemed ready to sacrifice and pray to all the gods above that we finish this level. We’re close, just a few more minutes!

My palms are starting to get sweaty. Percy and Jason’s faces look pale and beady.

Suddenly a slow tune started to play. It reminded me of that song that plays when you turn around the lever for jack in the box. The melody became slower and slower becoming creepy and distorted. Jason inched closely to Percy and he mirrored the other’s movements. Leaving me cold and hanging at the side.

“Oh dios mios! No no no no no no no no”

Leo crawled at the sofa, wedging himself between the two. They were all hugging each other, Frank held the hem of my shirt. Too afraid to say anything.

The tune has become even slower now, we all know what’s about to come next. Something’s going to pop up. They all covered their eyes and looked away from the screen. I was watching their reactions, really fascinated by their faces. I leaned closer to the television to try and see what thing would pop out of it.

You see, when you’re surrounded by ghosts and the undead all the time… it takes away your fear in the field of paranormal lore. These computer-generated programs wouldn’t be a huge thing to deal with.

Tension starts to thicken the room as we all anticipate what would happen next. Then, a sound of bells ringing played in the background. The tight embrace broke as we cheered along the music, jumping in chairs and holding hands, “We did it!”

“We made it!!”

“You…” says a deep raspy voice coming from behind us, we all looked to where it came from and we simultaneously screamed. I felt my heart leaping out of my ribcage. A tall figure wearing all black was looming at the sofa, Frank transformed into a small hamster and shat pellets on the coffee table. Percy and Jason backed up so much they almost knocked over the television screen. The tips of Leo’s bangs started smoking.

“You guys told me you’d wait for me.” He pulled down the hood of his shirt revealing his tanned freckled face, it was Will.

We all sighed in relief. “how could you scare us like that?”

“What do you mean? I kept knocking and none of you are answering the door.”

“You guys invite me over then you go ahead and leave me behind.” He pouts, settling on the sofa and grabbing the bowl of chips. Leo walked towards him, patting his shoulders.

“Shh… It’s okay bro, I know what you feel.”

“Bro…”

“Bro.”

I groaned and lolled my head back, as if one bromance wasn’t enough, now they got this going on.

The golden duo and now the boys on fire. Oh gods why

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m seriously going to go to sleep. Seriously it’s late.”

I walked back inside my room after brushing my teeth, Percy followed suit afterwards.

“I thought you we’re still going to play with them?” he shook his head and kissed my cheek.

“No, I just don’t want to leave together.” He closed the gap between us and twirled his fingers on my hair, “They’ll follow us again.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” I pulled him down in bed with me, he tucked the comforters behind me, caressing my face with his fingers.

“Today was fun.” I admitted, he gave out a dry chuckle and leaned in to kiss me.

“Yeah, you sound like you did when I first met you.”

“What?”

“Loud and obnoxious, like a little kid.”

“Hey!” my eyes shot wide, he was smiling so wide that I could see his crooked teeth peaking at the corners of his lips, they almost look like fangs at this angle.

I punched his arms playfully, wiping that silly smile off his face, “shut up. It was a phase.”

“mmhmm, sure. Whatever you say babe.”

“Ughh! I want to go to sleep. I’m tired.”

“Go ahead, I still want to look at you.”

“And you expect me to sleep knowing you just said that?”

“shhh… Just go to sleep.” He continued humming, his voice was deep and calming. It reminds me of waves crashing against a rock. An ocean breeze in the middle of summer… I leaned forward to give him a soft kiss then I blacked out. Feeling the warmth of his back on my palms.

 

 

“Nico… Nico.”

The bed creaked, feeling someone lean in and tap my shoulders lightly, I opened my eyes slowly. Rubbing them to adjust to the sudden morning brightness, “Frank?”

“Me and Hazel are going to talk later, she agreed to have a private time with me.” He scratched the back of his head, the corners of his lips perking up.

“I’m so happy for you. Good luck.” I smiled at him.

“Yeah… Also, I’m so sorry for waking you up.”

“No,” I waved my hands at him, “It’s fine, I needed to get ready soon anyway. Thanks.”

 

On my way to the training grounds and to the Trojan building, I was stopped by a crowd of campers talking in hushed voices, “It’s so weird,” said a kid from the Demeter Cabin

“The winds are howling different today.” Agreed the other one.

A tuft of bright orange hair was swaying in the midst of the crowd, coming closer in my direction, “Nico!” Rachel said, wiping off her face, black smudging her left cheeks instead.

“H-hey! What’s the matter?” I asked, looking at her troubled face.

“There was a commotion inside the new building, the statue in the middle of the patio suddenly glowed this morning.” She said, tapping her feet with her arms crossed. “So, for now we closed it out, the wood nymphs gathered around the fountain. Chiron said it’s best to keep the students away from it for now while we wait and investigate.”

I scratched my arms and looked at the crowd, “So, do my classes are cancelled for now?”

“Yeah, temporarily. We need to find a room that’s free to use for now.” She looked at me with full authority, “Okay, that settles it.” she slapped my shoulders with her dainty hands. “You’re having a day off for now, you guys have been working all week.”

“Uhh—“ I started, unsure of what to tell her or how to end this conversation. “Geez Nico, you don’t need to be so awkward around me,” she sighed, surprising me with her remark, it’s as if she could read my mind. I wonder if that is part of being an oracle, being able to read minds. “Hurry up, run along to your dorm.” She said, shooing me away.

“Also, if you’re looking for Percy he’s at the battle atrium, sparring with Will and Jason.” I shook my head from side to side, “I’m actually looking for someone else,” I admitted “Thank you for letting me know though…” I nodded, cutting the conversation short before it gets more uncomfortable. I bowed my head lightly and steered away from the crowd, walking towards the forest to take care of Mrs. O’Leary, she’s been neglected lately because of recent events and I think this would be a perfect opportunity to spend some time with her.

I walked past the group of people, looking around to make sure there isn’t anything valuable that would be damaged when she comes here lapping and huffing.

I put two of my fingers in my mouth and whistled as loudly as I can and sure after a loud bark shook the earth and there was a rumbling… the birds fly off the trees and there she was, running towards my direction.

“Woah, woah, settle down girl.” I inched away from her slowly, putting my hands in front of my face but it was too late, a wet velvety tongue already soaked me in drool. I sat on top of a huge boulder, levelling up to her head and attempting to pet her without causing the pavement to crack. Mrs. O’Leary’s tail wagged in excitement, I can’t help but gather her face in my palms and squish it, kissing the top of her head.

“Are hell hounds supposed to be this playful and cute?” I asked her, she looked at me with glowing eyes as if she understood. She barked at me, rolling over the ground. I jumped from the boulder and sat down beside her, scratching her belly. “Perseus is going to kill me if you get yourself dirty.”

But I’ll mind that later, this is kind of making my stress and worries dissipate. Good thing it’s just me in and her in this side of the forest… now, where were we.

 She whimpered and looked at me, her eyes wide and needy for some affection.

“Who’s my nice little hellbaby? Yes!! You are!”

 

 

 

Afternoon came, the sun was harsh, ablaze and scorching my skin. I’ve just finished playing with Mrs. O’Leary and I’m really tired. The spring humidity isn’t helping light up my mood, it’s making it worse… knowing Persephone would be back any day. Thinking about her crawling her way out of the surface of the underworld and emerging in the earth’s surface like a plant sent shivers down my spine.

Hazel and Frank are making moves on each other, trying to talk things out slowly. Leo is doing his best to woo Calypso with _“Romantic Stuff”_ and believe it or not the goddess is actually falling for it. He’s actually the last person I expected to be this serious. _I’m sorry dude._

Jason on the other hand is making no progress. It’s as if he stopped trying completely, but according to Percy “We’re planning something big. Just trust him.” And I am. I’m doing my best, but it gets difficult to talk to each other each passing second you ignore someone you wronged. I wish he realizes that sooner.

Reyna is being very stubborn, I tried calling her over and over since the incident. But my iris message aren’t getting across, I stopped trying to persuade her to go back in camp, not while she’s like this… because I know where she’s coming from. I can’t force her to make up with Piper, that’s how she is. We’re similar – we’ll open up when we’re ready, you can’t force us to do something we’re not comfortable, we’ll just shut you out more.

She already made a decision and I know she’ll follow through with it until the end, I think I’m the closest person to her… knowing this side of her since the Athena Parthenos’ retrieval mission. Don’t misunderstand, it’s not like she hates Piper or Jason. She just feels uncomfortable being around the whole group knowing she didn’t get the closure she deserved. That heartfelt apology and respect Jason owes her for months, years even.

There’s no one to point a finger at, there was a war going on. We don’t really know what happened and we can’t blame whoever was involved…since that’s theirs. It was their intimacy, their personal problems…all we could do now is be supportive.

She wouldn’t open up and Jason wouldn’t talk to her – they’re both being stubborn. The conversation is a standstill, that’s probably their Roman sides kicking in.

I just need to believe in them, even if that means five guys sleeping in a cramped room together. This sucks! But it’s an experience. _Something beautiful about chaos._ I scoffed.

 

I unlocked the door to my cabin, I twisted it in my fingers only to realize that it is already open. A heavy feeling dawned upon me, “I have a bad feeling about this.” As I peer the door slowly, the rays of light gleam on the cracks. I set my hands on my shoulder, reaching for my stygian sword, ready to face whichever monster infiltrated the barrier.

I kicked the door open – revealing the surprised faces of my friends sitting in the coffee table, at the center was the Goddess, Aphrodite.

Tea sets floated across the room as they set themselves down solidly on the table, I looked around with amazement, my mouth was probably wide open. “Well child, what are you still doing standing there? Close the door and sit here.” I only realized that I was standing awkwardly by the door when she pointed it out, my bag sagged feeling miserable with this kind of atmosphere. I walked slowly towards them, the chairs inched away giving me space to walk around and to sit down, as soon as my _podex_ touched the soft velvety surface the chair moved back to its original place, like invisible servants attending to your every needs.

I feel so out of place in here, I smell like dog drool and sun, my hair sticking out in different directions. Calypso on the other hand looks so at home, poised perfectly at Aphrodite’s side, they were chatting along and exchanging gossips as if they were old friends catching up. Piper was huddled on the deity’s other side, clutching a pillow to her face while a cookie was prodding her face repeatedly. Of course, Annabeth was out of sight. She probably stormed off as soon as she saw the doves forming into a human figure.

I kept quiet and caught a teacup floating in midair, trying to warm my hands in chamomile as I look up at Piper with curious eyes, I tried kicking her feet from under the table, hoping she could explain something but I couldn’t even gauge a reaction from her now.

Aphrodite leaned in the couch’s surface, twirling her hair around her perfectly manicured nails. “I heard your prayers that’s why I came here myself.” She started, “I know _we_ aren’t supposed to interact with our demigod sons and daughters but I just couldn’t resist. I didn’t want to stay in Olympus a second longer while those two bicker.” The way she said it was bored and easy, as if its something that always happen and she’s just had enough of it, I know exactly why.

She let out another sigh as her hands reach up to her temples and massage it, I grabbed a shell-shaped cookie bowl to my right, munching my way through this whole conversation. Trying hard not to bolt away and leave them, it would be rude and the goddess would be offended by such acts, I’m not sure if I could get away unpunished by then.

If Percy was in my position right now, I bet he wouldn’t even care less. Much like Annabeth, they would have left the room as soon as they sniffed her everlasting perfume.

“So, you mean to say you guys haven’t spoken to each other yet?”

“Yeah, ever since the night out with dad.” Piper gave a soft nod, her hair was being braided into different lengths by the invisible servants.

“Well? What do you want me to do? Want me to curse him and turn him into a flower?” she asked with a bored face but her tone was dead serious. I shivered at her remark, recalling what my stepmother had done to me during a family argument.

I wiped that memory across my head.

“No mom.” Piper said firmly, “You can’t turn him into a flower, I can’t kick his ass if he stayed like that.

“Oh, but you can stomp on him and he wouldn’t argue back.”

“No mom.”

“Hmmm…” she tapped her fingers to her chin. “How about a love curse?”

Piper screamed to her pillow, “No mom, please stop butting in. We could fix this.”

Aphrodite flipped her long blonde hair that turned to burgundy curls mid-air, “Well, if you say so… but remember, I will always be here if you needed me dear.” She stood up and cracked her fingers, stretching her slender neck from side to side. “Jusqu'à ce que nous reverrons, mon ami.” She leaned in and kissed Piper and Calypso, waving her hands at me. I feel like I’m being surrounded by strong fragrances and flowers and surely enough I was.

It feels like strong perfume winds cleaned my clothes and my dirty face. The magic disappeared together with the goddess, leaving feathers popping up and flowing in the soft wind, dropping on the spot where she was standing.

A card dropped on the floor together with it, it was pink and smelled like the insides of Victoria’s Secret. There was a note written in it in French, Piper read it aloud, “Just give me a call when you have troubles again, my lovely daughter. xoxo love, mom”

We all sighed together, as if a heavy presence had just disappeared inside the room.

“How long were you guys talking?”

“Ohh, ever since this morning. Doves flew inside the hearth and then she appeared.” Calypso says while carrying the tea set to the kitchen.

Then there was a loud bang, making the three of us jump. Me and Piper looked at each other, her eyes probably as alert as mine. Someone was knocking at the door, I quickly opened it to see what was going on, “Dude, there’s something happening! Rachel said I should get you.” It was Clarisse’s boyfriend, Chris.

I pushed him aside and ran on pure instinct, leaving Piper and Calypso inside the cabin. “Percy…” _I can’t feel assured whenever the situation involves Hera and Aphrodite. They’re like nagging grandmothers who need to always be in touch with your life, they’re the types of deities that would ruin everything you have just for the sake of their entertainment._

There was a huge commotion forming in the middle of the Trojan Wing, a sudden gust of wind shook the glass windows in each Cabin, making loud clanking sounds. I pushed my way towards the center. There I saw a man in his late 20’s standing in the middle of the fountain, a long jagged bronze sword slung on his back.

He has a deep tan and a mess of dark curly hair, he could have been mistaken as Leo’s uncle if not for the aura he emits, our eyes met and I instantly knew who he was.

“Fear not demigods, I am Zephyr, god of the west wind, messenger of Eros.” He starting walking out of the fountain, slowly turning his way towards the crowd while his gaze remained locked on me. I shivered to the sound of his voice, it felt like cold bellowing air.

“What do you want?” I asked, my voice full of spite and bitterness.

“Tsk. Tsk. Temper Temper…” he twirled his index finger, there was a swirl of wind making the ivy leaves dance. “I came here to deliver a special task. Given by the Eros himself,”

Sweat started forming in my forehead, feeling my hands clamming on my sides. “Though, he only request the audience of three people. The perfect ones for this perfect task.”

I gulped, “Daughter of Aphrodite, Son of Hades…” I feel my blood chill.

He smirked at me, his eyes glowed as if he knew the last thing he’d say would be lethal, “And… the Daughter of Bellona.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA Im not really sorry for doing all of that.  
> did you like it?  
> did youuuuuuuu?  
> My favorite part is the FNAF scene. I was writing that at work and I was cracking up.  
> let me know what you think.  
> I'm always online in tumblr and instagram so yay, lets be friends ^^  
> *sorry, talking to you guys is the only stress reliever i have left*  
> P.S. I used my tumblr friend's name as references for Azure Ginto and Eric Miyanagi haha they're two of my best percico pals, you should check their pages out, they make such good arts, edits, fics and headcanons!!  
> (its Bluegold-demigod clouds for Azure Ginto get it get it? *nudge* and An-Yagami for Eric Miyanagi haha i jumbled up his name and put in his real first name, im sorry for doing this without your consent guys. haha iloveyou.)


End file.
